


Miles from Normal

by SaintedValhalla



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1990's, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Original Character(s), Pansexual Loki (Marvel), Parent Phil Coulson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, S.H.I.E.L.D., Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 103,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedValhalla/pseuds/SaintedValhalla
Summary: Are you talented, have enhanced skills or seek protection? Then you are in the right place to make yourself a new home. Our academy is more than eager to greet you at our boarding school and help you to achieve a bright and promising future!Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy!Lauren Cross is not fond at all of Agent Coulson's recruitment since she doesn't only change high schools, but also has to move to a new country. Yet, against her will, her parents force their 17 years-old daughter to attend to the American boarding school where she meets a bunch of other students that are different, just like her. As if it isn't already difficult enough to adapt to her new life, a certain Tony Stark seems to like to complicate everything for her.





	1. Hell Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren prepares herself for the beginning of her last school year as her life has been rather quiet so far. This changes quickly though when she literally bumps into a mysterious Phil Coulson and later in some deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> This story takes place somewhen in the 90s (I don't want to choose a specific year) with all the characters that are mentioned in the tags. They will still have their superpowers and almost the same background stories, but they are, as you probably already read, teenagers. I also may combine MCU and comics, you'll see.  
> Since my main character is German, there will be some German words (not too many though) included and I will always add the translation in the chapter notes. I think that's it so far, enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Fräulein- Lady/Miss  
> junges Fräulein- young lady  
> Ja- yes  
> scheiße- shit

_"Can you please stop screaming for God's sake! It's just a syringe, it'll only prick for a moment and then it's over!" Melissa Cross tries her best to hold her oldest daughter down on the table but the blonde, little girl refuses to listen to her mother. With all the force that she possesses, Lauren still struggles against the scientist's grip and piercing screams escape her throat, kicking and punching her surrounding. The German woman is extremely stressed over the immature play. "Terrance! Help me!"_  
  
_As Melissa's husband rushes into the lab with a prepared syringe in his hand, the brunet man roughly clutches Lauren's shoulder to pin her down. The volume of her yelling increases, something that Melissa didn't expect to be possible, and Terrance drives the needle quickly into his daughter's arm. Tears run down Lauren's puffy, rosy cheeks and the nightmare soon comes to an end, her parents releasing a sigh of relief._  
  
_"Katarina didn't act like a brat when we gave her the injection." Melissa huffs in anger and Lauren is still angrily sobbing, glaring at her parents with the hatred of a child. Meanwhile, her father removes the syringe and attaches a patch on her arm._  
  
_"Yeah, because she was asleep while you woke me up! This doesn't count!" The blonde girl shouts at her mother with little respect, the ten-year-old feels the urge to punch her mother for comparing her to her younger sister._  
  
_"So, you don't want to be healthy?! Fine by me, whatever! If you don't appreciate my efforts, then you won't get them anymore!" Melissa snaps at her way too fierce and wild daughter and storms out of the lab, huffing in fury once again while her husband sighs, his hand running over his face._  
  
_"What?? Are you on her side?!" Lauren yells at her father and the Canadian sends her a neutral expression with a hint of exhaustion and disappointment._  
  
_"Can't you just do as your mother pleases, Lauren?" His answer strikes a nerve and her father leaves the lab to loyally follow his wife, currently too worried about her. Lauren can't believe that she's left alone after this horrible treatment. She has hated syringes and needles since her childhood, always terrified of them and her parents know that, yet they don't care._  
  
_Another sob escapes her throat and she wipes her tears violently away. Lauren walks out of the lab, despising the room in the basement where she spends most of her time in. It's always too cold there and it reeks of chemicals and the lab coats remind her of some evil scientists– which her parents are in her eyes. The little girl goes up to the second floor through the stairs, the marble ground feeling cold and smooth beneath her bare feet. She only wants to crawl into her warm bed again and cry out in frustration._  
  
_As she walks down the corridor, she can hear how her father comforts her mother in their bedroom, sweet whispers echoing through the huge mansion of the Cross family. A sigh slips through her lips and her tears luckily start to dry out, leaving her eyes red and slightly swollen. When Lauren places her hand on the doorknob, she suddenly hears a low and familiar voice calling her name._  
  
_"Lauren?" It's her younger sister who has apparently woken up from the fight between Lauren and their parents, her dirty-blonde messy hair and the nightgown proving that. The nine-year-old girl rubs her eyes tiredly. "Did something happen?"_  
  
_"Nothing unusual. Go back to sleep, Katarina." She assures her little sister and her chest tightens. Actually, she is glad that Katarina is a heavy sleeper and never really feels the injections because she knows her sister would cry and scream just like her. She wishes she herself wouldn't notice them either._  
  
_"I can't anymore, not on my own", Katarina confesses with a quiet and shy voice._  
  
_"Okay, I'll sleep in your room, too, alright? But you have to promise to fall asleep as soon as possible." She nods at Lauren's conditions and the sisters go back into Katarina's bedroom, snuggling into her comfortable and huge bed. As Lauren tucks her little sister in and afterwards herself, she watches how Katarina already shuts close her eyes and leans on Lauren. The youngest Cross feels now more comfortable and the darkness in her room doesn't seem to be that dark after all._  
  
_Lauren feels the urge to protect her sister from their parents sometimes as if Katarina is her responsibility and not theirs. She doesn't deserve to go through this as well and Lauren swears that she'll never let anything happen to her sister._  
  
_"Are you staying with me, Lauren?" Katarina mumbles, already drifting off into her sleep but her tired mind still catches her sister's promise._  
  
_"Yes, I'm staying with you. And I promise that I won't let anything ever happen to you, sister."_  
  


 

  
**G E R M A N Y** **  
****Somewhen in the 90s**  
  
  


"How can you not be excited for school, _Fräulein_ Lauren? In my experience, it is the best time in your youth." Lauren's old housekeeper Angela hums in nostalgia, probably thinking of her school time but the blonde doesn't care one bit. She has always despised school– the teachers, homework, the pressure, and worst of all, the importance of popularity. Not that she's unpopular but it's more than clear that most people only befriend her because she's rich and the daughter of Melissa and Terrance Cross, owners of _Cross Chem_ , the biggest international chemical company. A reputation that she was unfortunately born with.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure school was fun back in the 1800’s." A fake smile graces Lauren's lips, the sarcasm dripping off her voice and she earns an unpleasant glare from Angela for the rude comment. Discipline is something Lauren has always been lacking in but she mostly only does it to spite her parents, knowing that Angela will tell Melissa and Terrance about this.  
  
"Not in this tone, _junges Fräulein_." The old lady admonishes her with a stern tone. She has raised the rich girl since Lauren was fourteen and they met in a difficult phase of her life. Lauren used to be more childish and irrepressible; even now her behavior is still flawed.  
  
" _Ja, ja_ , got it." Lauren rolls her eyes and leans her chin on her palm, watching the people around her in the small café. Berlin-Grunewald mostly consists of narcissistic snobs which is why there are barely any people her age, but rather real adults. Most teenagers are probably at the lake on this hot summer day anyway, so it's not surprising to be the only young person present.  
  
"Want to continue the school stuff shopping? There's still a lot that we have to buy and also your uniform that we have to pick up." Angela suggests and Lauren pulls an annoyed face, poking at her melting strawberry ice cream with her spoon. She's seriously unmotivated to go back to school, even though it's the last school year.  
  
"Is there really though?" The oldest Cross heiress scrunches up her face and Angela groans in frustration.  
  
"This girl..." She mumbles and waves the blonde off with her hand, motioning for her to get up. "Why don't you become useful and return the tray with our plates? Your parents will return from their Switzerland trip tonight, so let's hurry with shopping. I still have to prepare dinner for them and the meatloaf is not gonna make it itself."  
  
"But I don't want to eat meatloaf, I told you so many times that I wanna try to be vegetarian–"  
  
"Go return the tray." Lauren only gets interrupted and rolls her eyes, standing up from the table as she's been told. Grabbing the tray, the blonde walks towards the entrance, attempting to avoid all the people entering and leaving the café. Unfortunately, she accidentally bumps into a male stranger and the tray slips from her hands, the plates crashing loudly on the ground. An annoyed groan escapes her lips and she kneels down to pick up the shards and clean up the mess. Everyone's staring at her with curiosity now and she would love to glare back at them.  
  
"My apologies." The man kneels down to help her and his American accent laces his English. Lauren slightly frowns and looks up to face a brunet man in his middle forties, a warm smile crossing all over his lightly wrinkled face. The stranger wears an expensive black suit that is now ruined with the melted ice cream, yet his request to help seems sincere and genuine.  
  
"Oh, _scheiße_. I'm sorry." Lauren apologizes in English. If her father wasn't Canadian, she wouldn't understand the man now at all, so, fortunately, her English is very fluent. A waiter now runs towards them to help collect the broken porcelain shards.  
  
"No worries." He shakes it off with a simple shake of his head, taking a few napkins to get rid of the stains on his suit. It obviously doesn't work.  
  
"You can send me the bill for the laundry." She suggests in fear of getting sued for ruining his suit. It's not like she can't afford it, but she definitely would get in trouble with her parents for bothering a stranger in a rich suit. Lauren can already picture how they would remind her that she now puts shame on their family name.  
  
"Oh, no, it is actually fine. The suit wasn't all too important." The man repeats friendly but she keeps insisting on a reparation as they both stand up and step aside for other passersby.  
  
"It's not inconvenient, really. I was heading to the dry-cleaner's down the street tonight anyway. I could tell them your name and they’ll do it for free then." She offers before Angela reaches them, staring with concern at the big mess.  
  
"What have you done now? My God..." The housekeeper mutters in shock and immediately glances at the stranger. "I'm so so sorry, she can be really silly and clumsy sometimes, it's unbelievable. We, of course, will take on the bill."  
  
The man obviously only understands some parts of the conversation since Angela was talking in German, unaware of his nationality. He did comprehend the context though and catches Lauren's discomfort about the housekeeper in her blue eyes. It seems like there's no other choice but accepting their offer, otherwise the girl will be in trouble.  
  
"If you keep insisting," he agrees hesitantly and stuns the old woman with the foreign language. Lauren signals to her that she'll translate and sort everything out, now glancing with relief at the stranger.  
  
"Alright, what's your name then?" She pulls out a notepad and her pen, waiting for his name.  
  
"Phil Coulson." The agent introduces himself and Lauren nods silently writing it down. "Thank you for the kind offer. I appreciate it, Miss...?"  
  
"Cross. Lauren Cross. No problem. You can go whenever you want, they'll take care of it. Thanks for taking it easy." Although there is a heavy German accent in her voice, Coulson is impressed by her English, though it is kind of expected. Of course, he knows her, Agent Coulson just hadn't immediately recognized her. The Cross’ are almost as famous as the Starks and Osborns, especially here in Europe.

“Will do. You have my gratitude. Take care, Miss Cross.” He nods politely, sending an amiable smile to her housekeeper as well before the mysterious agent leaves. Angela turns to Lauren and sighs in exhaustion, relieved that the whole situation didn't escalate into a serious conflict. Meanwhile, Lauren only pays attention to the figure in the distance that embodies Phil Coulson, a hint of curiosity flaring in her chest. There is something about this man’s kindness that just confuses her, maybe it's the cautious wall that he masks it with. He doesn't appear like a businessman, so she wonders what his profession is. Though, this quickly disappears into her memories as soon as Angela motions for her to hurry up.

  
  


*******

  
  


“Finally.” Lauren Cross sits down tiredly onto a wooden bench with her head facing the dusk of Germany’s capital. Purchasing the school equipment and ingredients for the dinner took longer than was bearable and she lets out a fatigued sigh. There is still one thing missing though and that's going to the dry cleaners to pick up the school uniform. Luckily, she already called there for Phil Coulson, so there’s no need to rush, in case he plans to get his suit cleaned today. “Okay, let’s go to the dry cleaners.”

“What? No, I don't have time, I have to prepare dinner for your parents.” Angela shakes her head and Lauren’s eyebrows raise.

 “But school starts in like three days, I have to pick it up today because tomorrow, I’ll be busy with riding lessons.” She reminds her of this impractical schedule and runs her hand through her blonde hair. “Okay, you know what? You can just call Niklas to pick you up and go home earlier while I go fetch my uniform. I'll just take a cab later to get home.”

 “This doesn’t sound like a good idea, _Fräulein_ Lauren. I'm not sure if your parents would agree to this. You're not supposed to be out alone…” She mumbles but Lauren waves her off with her hand.

“Oh, come on, Angela, I'm 17, almost 18. I can look out for myself. Besides, it's not like it's completely dark now and I'll return home immediately.” The Cross girl argues with a roll of her eyes. “We’re just wasting more time by discussing this. I really should go before they'll be closing.”

 “Fine.” The housekeeper gives in and takes all the bags from Lauren, so she won't have to lug them around. Then she hands the millionaire heiress the purse for paying the bill. “But you have to go home _immediately_ , you understand? We don't want to cause your parents any trouble, especially if it concerns your abilities. They're already worried enough about somebody taking your – “

 “Yeah, I know. Understood.” She cuts her off harshly and motions for her to leave. “Now go, I'll be hungry when I'm home.”

 After the chauffeur has arrived to pick Angela up, Lauren releases a sigh of relief. The constant babysitting and security measures are annoying her, but she knows that it's necessary. People would be after her if they found out about her fragile and unstable abilities, using them against her as a weapon. Since she was little, Melissa and Terrance have hammered into her head how important it is that nobody gets to touch her DNA. The same thing goes for Katarina but since she's not out there like Lauren, it isn't as urgent.

 The sun hasn't fully disappeared behind the horizon yet and the sky’s blue is colliding with the sun’s yellow. The heat is cooling down and the sweat on Lauren’s skin slowly vanishes, the air is still humid though. Taking out her headphones, she plugs them into her iPod. With music, everything seems easier and Lauren gets up to walk to the dry cleaner’s place with the melody of _Cat People_ running through her head. Berlin’s streets are oddly empty, barely any pedestrians walk around now which is a rare occasion. Lauren barely pays attention to it though, only focusing on David Bowie’s voice. Although she is German, her music taste is very American, probably because she grew up in the FRG.

 As Lauren Cross steps through Berlin-Grunewald, her mind wanders to her sister. She really misses Katarina, but there are good reasons why her parents are taking care of the youngest Cross. The hospitalization was the only way to help her sister. With a deep sigh, Lauren soon spots the sign of the dry cleaners in the distance. The walk didn’t take longer than twenty minutes. The blonde is about to reach the shop but in the next moment, she suddenly feels a pair of hands roughly grab her arms from behind and drag her into the alley. A yelp slips through her lips and Lauren’s headphones drop out of her ears as her iPod crashes to the ground while she fights to keep her balance. Her heart skips a beat and her view is blurry. Everything suddenly goes so fast until she faces the darkness of the alley.

 Entirely confused and close to panic, Lauren stares at three men in suits that she has never seen in her life and her mind warns her to run. And that is what she tries. With force, Lauren attempts to pull back her arms and push them away to escape but as hard as she tries, they grab her again without hesitation. Before she can even scream, a hand is pressed against her mouth while another man places his arms around her waist to pick her up. She keeps struggling and kicking around, her heart racing like hell while she proceeds to fight against them. _Who the hell are they?! I don't want to get kidnapped, somebody help me!_

 Violently biting the man’s hand, he groans in agony and pulls it back, hissing in pain. This is her chance to shout for help. “Help me! I'm getting kidnap– ”

 “Shut up!” The man in the suit cuts her off in German and places his hand back on her mouth. “She won't fucking stop struggling, hold her down! We need her alive, she would be worth a lot of money, at least a million!”

  _What?_ Lauren frowns for a second but doesn't stop screaming into the man's hand, this time biting doesn't help. Her mind ignores his words for now and tries to find a way out of this attempted kidnapping. Her knee actually manages to hit a man’s face with all her strength and he lets go of her, his hand pressing against his bleeding nose. A little satisfaction arises in her chest at her success and she now stands on her feet again. She is trying literally everything to get away, it all happens in a blur and Lauren can barely focus due to the panic. This is an advantage for the third man to grab her again and they are much stronger than her.

 “She's too fierce, I'll get the chloroform.” The man with the bloody nose mutters in anger and her eyes widen, flickering with fear now. The air feels so thin and she can barely breathe. It's not the first time that someone tries to kidnap her, but it's the first time that they will succeed and it's never been that many against her alone. Lauren is shaking like hell and she is out of options, yet she keeps wrestling against them.

 “I suggest you leave this young lady alone before we have a serious problem.” A familiar American voice appears behind her but Lauren has difficulties to remember to whom it belongs, stuck way too deep in her anxiety. The three men turn around, therefore yanking her with them and she takes in the sight of Phil Coulson. A combination of relief and worry settles down in her stomach because she doesn't want to drag him into this mess.

 “And why’s that? You think you can take on all of us?” The man whose arms were around Lauren’s waist lets go of her now and steadies his stance, prepared for a fight. It surprises her how he has changed his language to English and lacks now of a German accent. One of his friends moves to his side to help him while the other one still keeps a hold of Lauren.

 “It's worth a try, isn’t it?” Coulson half smiles as he sends Lauren a reassuring look, a look that she can't help but put her faith in it. The two men lunge at him and she winces as the first punch is thrown at one of the kidnappers, the nasty sound echoing through the alley. Although Lauren’s heart is crushing her rib cage, she reminds herself that she can't just stand there and watch how the American is fighting against two international kidnappers.

 Turning to her capturer, Lauren glares at him and tries to tackle him. He at least manages to remain standing but he loses his balance and his back hits the wall. Immediately regaining his stance, he seizes her shoulder with pressure and she grits her teeth to suppress the pain. Lauren huffs in anger, her hands balled into fists, attempting to punch him. He blocks it easily and pushes her to the ground. Her knee meets the concrete and the arising wound burns sorely as she groans.

 In the next moment, the kidnapper is suddenly grabbed by somebody and before Lauren can process any of it, he is thrown to the ground. Completely confused and overwhelmed, she glances at her savior and Coulson offers her his hand. There is a bloody scratch on his lower lip and a bruise on his forehead. “Are you okay?”

 “Uh, yeah…” She mutters puzzled and hisses when she grabs his hand and gets up. Her knee is bleeding and her shoulder is aching. To her shock, Lauren has only now the chance to look around. All three men are knocked out and her widened blue eyes dart back to Coulson. He really defeated them alone. “How… Who are you?”

 “Agent Phil Coulson.” He adds with an amused smile and Lauren stays in the state of confusion. “These people are like hunters. They kidnap kids who are either rich or enhanced to sell them to bigger organizations. It’s my job to prevent this.”

 “I'm- I honestly don't know what to say…” Lauren is utterly speechless and has no idea how to handle this situation. It is horrific that this kind of organization even exists. She's just glad that Coulson arrived here on time. “It at least makes sense now why they said something about me being worth a million… Why were you even here in the first place?”

 “I wanted to cash in your offer. They just took the suit.” Agent Coulson smiles warmly and eyes her knee although his injuries are way worse. “Come on, let’s go to the shop, they might have band-aids. And we can use their telephone to call the police.”

 “Okay.” She nods remotely and is still trembling, Phil Coulson carefully places his hand on her back to guide her out of the alley. They pause though when they hear a furious grunting behind them and turn to see how one of the men gets up again.

 “You… son of a bitch!” The kidnapper swears and pulls out a gun, aiming it at Coulson. Lauren’s eyes go round and while everything happened so fast before, now it seems like the seconds don't want to end. The man fires and the bullet flies directly towards the agent. The blonde girl jumps in front of Coulson and she squeezes her eyes shut out of panic, accidentally activating her abilities.

 First, Phil Coulson is shocked and his face pales in concern that a kid just took a bullet for him, he could never live with that guilt. Though the disturbance in his chest grows when he witnesses how the projectile bounces away from an invisible shield instead of piercing right through Lauren Cross. The deadly ammunition drops to the ground and the kidnapper stares at the girl with confusion before he decides to run away, leaving his allies unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile, Lauren’s heart feels like it has just begun to learn how to beat and she peers at Coulson and the bullet on the ground, not believing what just happened. This has never occurred before.

 She just broke the first rule.

  _Don't ever show anyone your abilities._

  
  



	2. Will against Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attempted kidnapping, Lauren and Coulson confront her parents about the horrible incident. Much to Lauren's dismay, they come up with a solution that will change her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, firstly, Rest In Peace, Stan Lee. He was a legend and deserves all the respect for his attribution to the world.  
> Secondly, I forgot to mention the face claim for Lauren. I would pick Brittany Snow from 'John Tucker must die' and if you preferred an older version, then maybe Jessica Capshaw from Grey's Anatomy? I personally think Brittany Snow would look cute with RDJ's Alex Finch <3  
> Please leave a comment or kudos, I appreciate your time and support!

“Okay, I'm trying really, really hard not to panic now.” Despite what she says, Lauren is close to panicking as she paces loosely around, groaning in frustration at the whole dilemma. It's hard to use her powers, even after all these years. They’re unknown and foreign to her, making them nearly impossible to use. Or better, she doesn't want to use them. It scares her and the only thing that she wants is a normal life, but this has just gone downhill. “Mr Coulson, I don't even know what to say or how to explain it, you must be so freaked out right now– ”

“It's actually not the first time that I've seen an enhanced person.” He interrupts her, a small effort to calm her down. Of course, enhanced abilities don't surprise him, it's part of his job, but it surprises him that _she_ , Lauren Cross, has them.

“What? Really? Oh, yeah, you said that you prevent those kind of people from getting kidnapped, sold, or whatever…” She mumbles and hides her face behind her hands. “Gosh, this is not what I planned. Nobody else knew about this, no one! And now it's out to some American agent who is probably part of the FBI or something.”

“Oh, I’m not the FBI.” Coulson lowly chuckles and shakes his head. An idea jumps into his mind, one that’s been there since the second he saw her potential. “I have a suggestion. My car is parked right in front of the shop there. I’ll bring you home and, there, I will try to explain everything about this and what we could possibly do. If you don't feel comfortable with getting into a car with me, then we can call a cab for you and I'll wait here till it arrives. Either way, you don't have to be scared anymore.”

Lauren still feels slightly lost and overwhelmed, her school uniform that she was meant to pick up long forgotten, because now everything has changed. Just minutes ago, she was about to get kidnapped and now her powers have been exposed. The only thing to do is to trust Coulson right now although she barely even knows him. Still, he's been nothing but genuine. “And… What about these men?”

“I already texted my people about them, they'll be here in a minute.” He informs her casually and Lauren frowns.

“Your people?”

“The German government. I also partly work as a diplomat and I had a meeting with them today. They'll take care of it. I figured that this might be better than the police since they're experts with enhanced people.”

“ _Oh._ Alright.” Lauren murmurs and glances at the bullet again. Her abilities only blocked physical attacks a few times, but not to this extent. It was usually raindrops or wind, never something that races that fast at such a high speed. “Okay, I'll go with you… But you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone about this, my abilities.”

“You have my word for now. My solution might change your mind though.” He warns her before they step out of the alley, leaving the men behind. As Coulson promised, his people actually arrive there and he signals them wordlessly to go to the alley. “What exactly are your abilities? They didn't look like a force field.”

“Well, I'd call them self-protection maybe? I'm not sure, to be honest.” The two walk to a red Chevrolet Corvette and Coulson opens the door for her. “They're… unstable. I can’t really control them.”

He nods and thinks deeper about this as Lauren tells him her address. The academy could definitely train her and she would also be much safer there. Coulson is almost certain that the hunters will return, now that one of them saw that she has abilities. He has so many questions, but now is not the right time, her safety comes first. As they drive to the Cross mansion, Lauren stays quiet, still processing the attempted kidnapping. It's like she just blinked and then there were all of a sudden three men who were about to capture her. It’s insane that they almost succeeded. Her knee is still burning, a reminder that this is all real, and she can already tell that there's a bruise growing on her shoulder, but it could be worse.

The drive ends in a blur. Lauren spent most of the time coming up with a good explanation for her parents, especially since Phil Coulson is a stranger to them. As the gates of the mansion appear in their sight, the agent parks his car on the right side. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I'm in deep shit.” She responds which makes him smile slightly.

“I was referring to your shoulder and knee.” He clarifies and glances at her. “I’m sure that we’ll figure this out, alright? No need to be nervous.”

There is something in his voice that calms her down slightly, a reassuring confidence and optimism. With a weak nod, Lauren decides to put her faith in him, a stranger that turned into a savior this night. As they leave the car, she goes to the intercom next to the doorbell and presses the button. “Hello? Angela?”

“Lauren! Where the hell have you been this whole time, we have been worried sick!” Angela shrieks with panic through the system as the gates click open. “Your parents are already here, you're in trouble, _Fräulein_! Come inside, now!”

“I told you I'm in deep shit.” Lauren whispers to Coulson and they enter the Cross’ estate. The bright fawn mansion is astoundingly huge, appearing like a classic museum from the outside, especially since it’s symmetrically built. The terraces that are centered on the first and second floor are decorated with columns and add an aesthetic touch to the villa. The residence’s light shines through the darkness of the property and makes the whole building appear even bigger, though Lauren remains unfazed. She's grown tired of this view and it lets her feel anything but comfort and home. She notices how impressed Coulson seems to be with their residence and she doesn't want to picture his face when he sees the giant yard with the fountain behind the house. It's basically a park.

The two enter the building and the marble ground echoes their steps, the sound barely reaches the high ceiling. Lauren leads the agent to something that looks familiar to a living room, just with much more class and a museum touch. It's almost uncomfortable how expensive and pretentious everything looks in the room, from the ancient vases on the ebony shelves to the probably original Renaissance paintings on the pearly white wall. The vast chandelier throws light on the Cross’ who sit on a red velvet couch and Lauren’s parents receive all the attention now. Melissa, a brilliant woman with strong Aryan traits, is the first one to rise to speak.

“Why did it take so long? Don't tell me you bothered this man with your clumsiness. It would explain your injury.” She greets her firstborn with a cool expression clustered on her face and Lauren almost glares at her mother. They haven't seen each other for two weeks and this is the first thing she gets to hear, but then again, she probably shouldn't have expected much in the first place. Her father, of course, remains silent.

“No, I just almost got kidnapped and this man saved me.” Lauren swiftly switches her language to English, her temper fenced behind a deep breath. “This is Agent Phil Coulson.”

“What?!” Melissa’s eyes widen and only now Terrance decides to pay attention to their daughter. _Wow, is that concern that I see in your eyes, dad?_ At least her mother takes the hint and speaks in English now, so Coulson can understand it. “Did they take your blood?!”

“No, they didn't.” She responds a little pissed that this is the first thing that her mother asks.

Mrs. Cross sighs of relief and shares an eased glance with her husband before she looks back at Lauren and Coulson. “What exactly happened??”

“If you allow me to sit down, Mrs. Cross .” Coulson asks politely and after a confirming nod, he sits down on one of the velvet seats while Lauren occupies the other one. He hands the Cross’ his card. “My name is Agent Phil Coulson and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. It's a secret organization that is only known and partly led by the governments. There are so-called 'hunters' out there who kidnap rich, talented or enhanced children to either sell them to power-hungry organizations or to demand ransom to help buy equipment for whatever their organizations plan. My job is usually to prevent that which I also did today. I didn't know though that Lauren would have abilities and the kidnappers didn't seem to know this either.”

“Oh, God…” Melissa mumbles with stress growing on her face, quickly turning to her daughter. “You had only one simple rule, Lauren, _one_. And then you decided to show him your powers? Are you out of your mind?”

“It didn't happen on purpose, mom.” She half glares at her mother, leaning back into the chair. Coulson thinks it's odd that Mrs. Cross is solemnly focused on Lauren’s abilities, not on the hunters that could sell her daughter. “It just… happened. They shot at him and I shielded him from the bullet.”

“And what are we gonna do now? I mean, these hunters are after her now, right? Her life is in danger.” Terrance finally chimes in and the brunet’s voice is much deeper than Coulson imagined. There is a certain distance in his tone, but not out of protection, rather of disinterest. The agent clears his throat and nods.

“Yes, her value has just dangerously risen, so I am more than certain that they will come back, maybe with even more than just a gun.” Coulson pauses to let them process the verification. “My solution, and it also worked out for the other kids, is to send Lauren to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. It's a highly secured boarding school that not only protects the students but also helps them with their skills, educates them and develops their potential. Their future is not only safe, it's also improved and full of chances. There are more kids like Lauren out there. She wouldn't be alone.”

“Sounds like some propaganda shit.” Lauren comments unimpressed and loses her faith in Coulson. She’s been sent to a lot of boarding schools already and she's honestly tired of them.

“And what kind of children attend this school?” Melissa questions with a high interest that her daughter doesn't share.

“Normal kids who are in danger, too. It's like a protection program. Kids who are too poor but have potential, they receive scholarships. And kids who have abilities like your daughter.” He answers and hesitates for a moment. “But the only catch is that it's located in America. The kids are allowed to visit their families for a weekend only once per semester during holidays and just emergency calls are allowed, apart from the usual privilege to call once a week. The security measures are strict to ensure the protection of the children.”

“But she would have the chance to get into any university if she graduated there, right?” Terrance tilts his head and Coulson nods. Now outrage is mirrored on Lauren’s face, pulling an indignant expression.

“Are you actually considering to send me to this American prison?!” She yells in German but the agent understands her. Phil feels honestly bad for her but as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, he's obligated to inform the parents of the minor and take care of the precautions.

“This is for your safety and future, Lauren!” Melissa shouts back in her mother tongue with an angry voice, snarling at the fierce blonde with annoyance. “You don’t get to make the choice here, this is a matter for adults!”

“You can't be serious!” _Are they really sending me away to another continent??_

“The costs are not a problem for us. What about the visa? And when would she leave?” Her mother ignores her and turns to the agent who clearly shows discomfort now since he's witnessing the family’s argument. In the meantime, Terrance analyzes his card only to affirm that it is indeed real and that they can trust this man.

“I would take care of the visa, my contacts in the government would have it prepared immediately, it wouldn't take longer than five minutes.” Phil Coulson promises, he's done that a lot of times for international students after all. Seeing that Lauren is shaking in fury and close to tears now, he wavers shortly to include her as well. “I'm flying back next week and would escort Lauren _if_ she chose to go. My number’s on the card to inform me about your answer or in case, you have any more questions. I'm in the _Louisa’s Place_ hotel for the rest of my stay.”

Coulson stands up and decides that it's time to leave now, considering that the tension between the three is growing. After a polite nod, the agent says goodbye. “I retire for tonight.”

“Thank you for your service today, Agent Coulson.” Terrance Cross shakes his hand and his wife repeats his words with the same distanced gratitude. The parents are strange, reserved but intimidating in Coulson’s eyes and he now glances at Lauren whose hands are balled to fists. He feels truly bad for her.

“I hope that you will make up your mind, Lauren. Be safe.” He wishes her and she is too busy with the whole dilemma to notice his words. Completely absent with her mind, Lauren barely realizes that Coulson is leaving the mansion and her eyes are attached to her parents. They just discussed her future, _her life_ , in front of her without her damn consent. Sending her like some packet to another country where she knows nobody. It's not the first time that Melissa and Terrance send her away, but it's the first time outside of the country.

“I cannot believe you two right now! This is bullshit!” Lauren stands up and ignores her aching knee, her blue eyes lighting up with a hatred fire. “Did you _ever_ considered to maybe include me in this conversation?! Or that I don't want to leave my home?! Or that this organization may be dubious?!”

“I'll ask my people if they know about this organization. But it seems reliable.” It's the only and last thing that her father says for tonight and Melissa squeezes her eyes shut, massaging her temples.

“This is not about what you want, Lauren, it’s about what you need and this is a promising future. If you attend this academy, you'll get into any university you want. Now leave and let Angela take care of your wounds. You’ll stay in this house until you go to America.” Her voice is harsh, not allowing any rejection. “You will go. End of discussion.”

“ _Mama_ , I don’t– ”

“I swear to God, Lauren, you are _exhausting_ me!!! You are going!”

“You know what?” Now hot tears shimmer in her eyes and her nails are digging into her palms. Lauren has never despised her parents more than in this moment although there were several occasions before. “I'm glad that I'm leaving. That way I won’t see you again.”

After she has spit the toxic words into her parents’ faces, she turns and storms as loud as possible into her bedroom. More tears are now flowing down her face and an ugly sobbing overcomes her, Lauren buries her face into her pillow out of frustration until she craves oxygen. For the rest of the night, she continues crying and wishes that this is only a bad nightmare.

  
  


*******

  
  


It's been four days since the stupid incident happened and even though Coulson could prevent the attempted kidnapping, Lauren can somehow feel this nagging fear clinging onto her chest, rooting deeply into her mind. This helpless feeling, the awful and hopeless panic– she never wants to feel this again. It makes her feel more like a child than she already is and she hates that. Lauren desires to be taken seriously. And deep down in her heart, she knows that it probably is the best option to go to this school and it's not like she doesn’t trust Coulson because she oddly does. It only drives her crazy that her parents once again treat her like a stupid kid, so she refuses to follow their orders although she has no other choice.

“I really hate everything right now, Marty.” Lauren sighs as she strokes her horse’s snout with such benevolence that the brown Quarter Horse snickers gently, moving his snout closer to his friend’s hand. “I mean, I was really scared, you know. I don't know how it would've ended if Coulson hadn't appeared…”

Her shoulder is bruised and a nasty scrape is left on her knee, which is why she hasn't been riding for days. Lauren was completely isolated since the decision was made, but at least her parents allowed this little trip to visit her horse. Marty McFly has definitely managed to brighten her mood. “I really don't want to go to America. I couldn't take you with me then. Sure, Mr. Van Alten would take care of you but who's gonna be your friend? Once Katarina is back, she won't visit you since she doesn't like you.”

Usually, Lauren would be back to school now but instead she has to think of moving to another continent. Of course, Melissa signed her out of her old school without her permission, much to Lauren’s dismay. Everything's happening without her consent and the whole world seems to be against her. Marty senses her sadness and licks her hand, making her chuckle light-heartedly. “Stop it. I won’t give you any more carrots, you already had enough.”

He snickers again, this time louder and in a more warning way, and Lauren turns around as her ears catch the sound of steps in the hay of the stable. It's Melissa Cross, so Lauren’s heart sinks in. She was ready to either fight against the intruder or jump onto Marty and ride off, an anxiety that has developed since the incident. And to her bad luck, her mother has spotted the fear in her sudden movement. “It's just me, Lauren.”

“Reason enough to be alarmed.” Lauren scoffs and looks away, feeding Marty another carrot against her better judgement. “What do you want? You said I'm allowed to stay here for an hour. I still have fifteen minutes left.”

“Your father and I talked.” Melissa approaches with an iron steadiness. “The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy seems trustworthy. It's a good boarding school. We already paid your student fees and organized everything else. Mr Coulson will meet you at the airport on Monday and you two will take our private jet. So, since we did everything _for you_ , please, do me the favor and at least pack your stuff.”

Her words are harsh as if they are not containing the plan, but rather clear facts. Utter betrayal is weighting on Lauren’s chest and she clenches her teeth. If it wasn't for the fact that she's terrified of the hunters, she would just run away to spite her parents. Lauren would take some money and stash it into her backpack, then she'd take Marty and flee. It's childish thinking, she knows that, but her guts tell her it would be the best option. Though Katarina is another reason why she couldn't do it, despite everything that has happened between them, so she focuses solemnly on her sister.

“And Kat? Can I see her before I leave?” Her voice is trembling but her surrender surprises Melissa. Lauren’s mother was prepared to start an argument, to convince her stubborn daughter to leave. Yet, she masks her astonishment quickly, getting over Lauren’s cooperation.

“Your sister’s not ready yet. I told you it would take several months until we're done.” _So no,_ Lauren mentally grumbles and rolls her eyes. “We will let her know about your whereabouts when she is back.”

“Is this why you're here? To tell me this?” Lauren has the feeling that there's more behind her visit and she strokes her horse’s neck, holding dearly onto the animal. She had him since she was six and he's her best friend, it's the only thing that she really appreciates from her parents.

“I want to talk about your future behavior at this elite school.” Melissa reveals her true intentions and Lauren knows very well now that a lecture will follow. “You need to behave, you're a Cross. But I guess that you will finally use your abilities in front of others, so do this as you please. But I'll tell you something and I'll only do it once.”

She steps closer to her daughter and grabs her arm, forcing Lauren to actually face her mother. “You will tell everyone that you were born with these powers, understood? Nothing else.”

“What?” Lauren’s eyes widen. It wouldn't be a lie, but it's only the half truth. “But this is not exactly what happened and you know that– ”

Melissa’s grip tightens, her tone is sharp. “ _Understood?_ ”

Completely taken aback, Lauren obeys quietly, her voice has suddenly been muted by her fear. Her mother lets go of her arm and releases a tired sigh before she leaves without another word. Only now Lauren notices that her heart has been racing like hell and it begins to calm down. Marty’s snout nudges softly her hair and her attention returns to the horse. Lauren's heart feels heavy and she glances at Marty with a sigh.

She knows that everything will go downhill. And it will start with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

  
  
  



	3. Welcome to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lauren leaves Germany and finally arrives at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Coulson introduces her to the principal and she realizes that the change that she has to face is much bigger than she could have possibly imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter!  
> Updates might follow slower due to my Beta reader, but I hope you nonetheless enjoy it.
> 
> Verdammte scheiße- Fuck this shit/Damn it!

It's, despite Lauren’s terrible mood, a wonderful sunny day. And she could curse the world for that. Not only is the upcoming move to America irritating her but also the fact that she had to get up early in the morning to catch her flight, which doesn't make any sense to her. It's their own private jet, they wouldn't leave without her although she'd love that to happen. So, here she is, punctual at 7 o'clock at Berlin’s airport in the morning, watching how the air carrier transports her stuff to the Cross’ private jet. Even though the day has just begun, the summer heat already seems to increase and she removes her plaid shirt which functioned as a jacket, now only wearing her _Queen_ shirt as a top. Her parents are walking ahead, Lauren trailing lazily behind, to greet Coulson who is awaiting them at the entrance of the plane.

“Say hello, Lauren.” Melissa demands with a strict tone when Lauren is still distracted by _Under Pressure_. The young blonde unplugs her headphones from her ears. Her parents and Coulson just ended their conversation, which she’s been ignoring, by the way, and seem to have finally decided to include her in the interaction now.

“Morning, Agent Coulson.” She mumbles barely intelligible, almost certain that she’s annoyed the agent with her attitude by now. Lauren most likely appears like some spoilt brat, but she honestly doesn't care at the moment.

“Where has your mouth gone?” Her mother grumbles with disapproval and to her surprise, Coulson reacts more even-tempered than annoyed.

“Oh, you're a fan of _Queen_? Good choice.” He compliments with a little smile which puts Lauren at ease, so she returns it warily without words. As the carriers are done and have assured that everything is secured, they signal that the plane is ready. It was finished sooner than Lauren hoped, but at least the parting with her parents wouldn't be as difficult due to their intense fights the last few days. The goodbye with Angela and Marty felt more emotional. Coulson senses that they need time alone now and clears his throat. “I'll be waiting in the plane. Mr. Cross, Mrs. Cross, it was a pleasure. Thanks for your cooperation.”

The agent shakes hands with Lauren’s parents before heading up the stairs and disappearing into the private jet. With a sigh, Lauren glances at her father only to see that Terrance’s face hasn't changed a bit, still remaining entirely blank. “We will see you on your birthday if not sooner. We talked to the principal and he agreed to that.”

“Okay.” Lauren briefly hugs her father although it feels like their arms only graze each other for less than a fleeting moment before it’s over. She hadn’t expected any more from him. The embrace with her mother lasts longer, only because of Melissa’s words invading Lauren's ear.

“Don't forget what I told you.” Her mother almost hisses quietly and then pulls back. “We love you. Be careful and don't do anything stupid.”

“Don't count on that.” Sometimes, it feels odd to hear words like these from her mother, it's like listening to music on the radio. You know that it's normal that the radio plays songs but not _this_ song because it only comes once a month, so the melody eventually becomes foreign and rather blurry in your memory. With these words, Lauren enters the plane, still feeling her parents’ eyes on her like a hawk.

The sound of the closing door has an odd finality and Lauren tries to get used to the upcoming unknown, to all the surprises that life has to offer. Her stomach twists at that thought, itching her nerves like hell and she takes a deep breath. Walking to her seat, she now sits face to face with Coulson and the agent in his casual suit beams with sincere sympathy.

“How are you?” He shows true interest in her well being and Lauren blows a blonde streak off her face, leaning further into the leather.

“I don't know. Pissed? Mad. Sort of just… strange. I'm leaving the country I've grown up in, my horse Marty, the villa that is way too big for two kids. I'm feeling unprepared.” _And scared_ , but Lauren doesn't want to admit that.

“Change does that. It's normal.” Coulson assures her with confidence, then he pauses. “Two kids?”

“My sister Katarina. She's a year younger than me and is currently at some boarding school in Switzerland. She's the smart one.” Lauren spontaneously makes up this lie, though it isn't even completely untrue. Under normal circumstances, Kat would be there in that school right now. “Mr. Coulson, are you sure that I belong to this academy? My abilities aren't good at all, barely existent. There surely is some other protection programs closer to my home as well.”

“I'm not only recruiting you because of your abilities, Lauren.” He clarifies lightheartedly and a little smile spreads on his lips. “You shielded me without knowing if it would work or not. You took a bullet for me although you barely knew me. Of course, other agents would do the same but they were trained for that, it’s partly their obligation, but it wasn't yours. You are, and this is not meant in an offensive way, still a child, Lauren, yet you decided to risk your life. This is the kind of potential I'm looking for.”

“The suicidal one?” She asks playfully with a scoff to mask the effect his words has on her. Lauren Cross hasn't received a lot of genuine compliments in her life and now there’s Coulson who manages to overwhelm her with this affectionate kindness.

He doesn't respond with a joke. “No, the heroic one.”

Lauren blankly stares at him with a strange weight on her chest, the agent seems deadass serious about his words as they are heavy with meaning. Clearing her throat, the blonde’s deadpan is left with cracks, barely surviving the stirring emotions. The stewardess walks towards them and offers them two hot towels along with a friendly smile.

Just then, Lauren finally says, “Well, you are some kind of man, aren't you?”

  
  


*******

  
  


The flight lasted seven hours which Lauren spent with listening to music and a lot of sleep, because she was still tired from all the stress that's been going on for the last few days. Punctually, they arrive, due to the time difference, at 8am on the same day in the famous state New York and Lauren is glad when she finally feels the ground beneath her feet. It's not like she dislikes flying but being in the same limited space for several hours bores her to death. The JFK airport doesn't look too different so far, though New York City’s Skyline that she could see from the plane has reminded her that she's far from home. The air here is more humid, it's much warmer in America and still the middle of summer, so the heat hits her face as soon as she's out.

“Welcome to the United States.” Coulson greets her as some agents take care of their luggage, transporting it to a black SUV. “As overwhelming as it may be, I suggest we hurry to narrow down any chance of danger. Shall we go to the car?”

Lauren frowns when he motions for them to go to a second, smaller SUV. “Wait, but what about the security check and all?”

“Not necessary.” He declares as he already quickly moves towards the black car, just slow enough so that Lauren can keep up with his fast strides.

“But what if I carry a bomb with me?”

“Well, do you?” Coulson doesn't take her seriously.

“I don't know, you didn't check.” She replies and he chuckles, shaking his head and appreciating her humor. Before they get into the car, Lauren waves to the flight attendant and pilot to show her gratitude. As the doors are closed and the two sit next to each other, Lauren glances at the agent. “You never told me where exactly the school is located. Do my parents know?”

“Not exactly. It's very secretive.”

“You don’t say.” She deadpans with sarcasm but he continues nonetheless. The driver starts the car and they leave the airport.

“There are several protocols and a contract that you will sign once you meet the principal. The protocols are mandatory since they contain all emergency cases. The contract doesn't have to be signed everywhere, you'll see.” He explains shortly and Lauren swallows. She didn’t expect to meet the principal, but it's probably normal since she's new. “We’ll arrive in three hours tops. Are you hungry or anything?”

“Always.” Lauren answers, nodding eagerly. “Can we get some milkshake and fries? I always wanted to try an American milkshake and fries.”

“Won't be a problem. Henderson, would you be so kind as to stop by _Five Guys_?” The driver nods at his request, so their first destination is the growing fast food chain and Lauren very much enjoys the meal. It might be 8 o'clock here but it's already 2pm in her body, so it's lunch time for her and there's no mother that could judge her for eating something that isn’t salad and bread. It's definitely a situation she has to take advantage of.

After hours of driving, Lauren has noticed how the distance between them and New York City grows throughout the time and they get deeper and deeper into the rural area of the state. Soon, the big buildings disappear and the amount of trees increases rapidly. Lauren tries to memorize the way, but she obviously fails to do so as she sometimes drifts off, the fatigue hasn't entirely let go of her. She still has the whole day to waste.

Around 10:30 am, Coulson gently shakes her awake and Lauren’s eyes flutter in confusion, her mind still dazing in the half sleep. For a second, she has forgotten where she is until Coulson sends her a kind smile and she remembers that she's no longer in Germany. Lauren really hopes that she will get used to speaking English the majority of the time. Mumbling tiredly, she asks, “What is it?”

“We arrived.” He informs her and she looks out of the window. The car drives through a gigantic gate that is guarded by several agents or soldiers, the colossal property of the academy is surrounded by a high, spiky fence, causing it to appear like a fancy prison. Lauren already lets out a weary sigh, she's not really convinced of this school yet. They pass several buildings and drive through the campus, Lauren spots a few students walking around or sitting in a café. Asians, black, Hispanic, she hasn't ever seen so many people of color in one place. And the best thing is that they don't wear uniforms.

The academy is really big and it doesn't look as dreadful as Lauren imagined, still, there is this odd feeling settled in her stomach and she keeps looking out of the window with curiosity. There is even a little wooded area included on the school’s estate but something else catches Lauren’s attention when they continue the drive. Passing a little building, safely distant from the others, Lauren realizes that it is way too far away and when she narrows her eyes, she can read what's written there. Armory _._ _Why the hell do they have weapons here?_ She questions skeptical, especially if the institute is supposed to keep their students safe.

Looking back at Coulson, Lauren just catches his meaningful glance and she slightly tenses up. It's way too suspicious now and her trust in the agent shrinks with each second. After a minute, they reach the main school building and Coulson gets out of the car to open the door for Lauren. She can sense that there's a lot more that the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent hasn't told her and with a strange feeling, Lauren leaves the car and they enter the building. The walls are an unexpectedly bright yellow that almost blinds her eyes and the unusual big lockers on each side are painted in a navy blue with the grey ground reflecting the lights on the ceiling. The corridor reminds her of a typical Hollywood teen movie.

“You're full of secrets, aren't you?” Lauren asks Coulson, referring to the suspicious armory building and he breathes out a chuckle.

“It's part of my job.” He reminds her and the two go to the elevator. “I'm sure you will like Director Fury although he might appear intimidating. He is a good man. After the meeting, your roommate will show you around.”

“What about my stuff?”

“It's currently getting transported to your room.”

“And the students? Where is everyone, don’t they have class?” She has noticed how the corridors are flooded with void and silence.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you that they're still on summer break until next week which means that you still have the rest of this week free.” The elevator takes them to the desired floor and they step out of the metal box, Lauren suspects that this level is meant for teachers and the principal. As they walk along the corridor, she spots several certificates and records on the wall, hanging there with pride and history.

Coulson opens the last door at the end of the hallway for her and Lauren’s breath falters for a moment when she spots a black man sitting in the principal’s superior leather chair. She hadn’t thought that it was possible for a black person to gain such a high rank, only white people have this kind of position in Germany, yet it is somehow a pleasant surprise because it gives her hope that this world can change. The director wears an eyepatch on his left eye and this combined with the long, black coat makes him look very intimidating, yet powerful.

“Not what you expected, huh?” Nick Fury asks her with a scoff in response to the way Lauren’s been staring at him with round eyes in utter silence.

“Kinda even better.” She responds bluntly and it's actually the first time that she talks to a black man. Her parents would be worried now if they knew that the secretive school is led by a colored person.

The director seems to loosen up slightly and stretches out his hand. “I'm Director Nick Fury.”

“Lauren Cross.” She shakes his hand as she sits down, Coulson remains standing behind her and sends his boss a greeting nod. “So, why am I here? I haven't done anything yet.”

“We need you to sign a contract with our protocols in order to show your consent. They will be conducted only in the case of one of the predicaments as listed.” Fury puts a file on the table and shoves it over to Lauren, next to her is a pen. Words like _Hermes Protocol_ appear in her sight now and after reading all the procedures and actions, she adds her name on the empty line at the bottom of the contract. Most of these operations only happen during emergencies anyway and tell you what to do and how to act, so they're harmless and natural.

“Will I get a copy or some sort of summary? Because I'm pretty sure I won't remember them all.” Lauren asks and Coulson pipes up.

“That won't be necessary, there are copies in your room.”

“Oh, okay. Anything else?”

“In this section,” Fury turns over the page, revealing another part of the contract, “we ask you for professional discretion about this school. You will not mention any students’ identities, tell anyone about the location, reveal the information that you collect here or expose the academy in any way.”

“Roger that.” Lauren reads the few paragraphs on the sheet and then writes down her signature again. “So I also won't mention the suspicious armory that happens to be on the school’s ground?”

Fury and Coulson share a glance and the director clears his throat, “That is why you're actually here. We don't only recruit people to protect or upskill them. We also train them to become agents.”

The blonde blinks once. Then again. “Sorry, I think this is where my English skills end because I thought I heard you just say you’re training children to become agents.”

“I know this may sound absurd, Lauren, but– ” Coulson attempts, though he is cut off by the German.

“ _Verdammte scheiße_ , Coulson, are we talking about the same thing? Or do Americans have a different definition of agents?” She shortly swears in German, a habit she will probably not lose. “Because agents go on missions where their lives are at risk, this is what I understand by the term ‘agents'. You're risking the lives of _children_.”

“ _They_ do it voluntarily.” Fury says firmly, making Lauren glance back at him in bafflement. She hadn’t expected that. “We don’t force them, we offer them the opportunity. Some of the students want to become agents but didn't have the chance, so we made it possible for them. They can decline it or just quit anytime they want, the same goes for you.”

Lauren Cross’ eyes land on Coulson again as she swallows, realizing that she has approached this topic in the wrong way. “This is what you meant with heroic potential?”

“They save people, Lauren.” The agent clarifies with a calm voice. “They're not spies. And we don't send any students without completed training on a mission, we’re aware that they're all still children. We also would never send them anywhere that has too high of a danger level. They help people who can't help themselves because they _can_. And this potential? I saw it in you, too.”

_Potential? So I can be more than some abnormal freak?_

“And what about my parents? I'm a minor. _If_ I agreed to this, would they know?”

“Just if you want them to.” The principal eyes her, noting that she isn't exactly opposed to the idea but there are signs of self-doubt. “This is your choice, not theirs. Parents aren't always competent enough to understand their child’s decision.”

The relatable truth in Fury’s words almost scares her and she glances at the big letters on the paper sheet. _Agent apprenticeship_. Does she really want this? Sure, it always looks hella badass in the action movies, the adventures would be really fun and unforgettable. Though she doesn't know if she should risk it and is scared that she’ll have to face men like the kidnappers or worse all over again. But on the other hand, Lauren doesn't want to be scared anymore, she doesn't want to be helpless. Lauren has been called a freak once before for having powers, and it was the only time they were ever exposed up till the other day with Coulson. It was just one word, but it was enough to leave scars. She didn't choose to have abilities, this wasn't her choice. It was her parents’. So why shouldn't she at least have the power to make this decision now? The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy grants her this power, trusts her with this challenge without doubts. It only takes bravery to take this chance.

“How many have applied for this training?” Lauren now asks after thinking in silence.

“14. The other 400 students that are in the protection program are attending school regularly whereas these 14 kids are in an additional special class. Their schedules tend to differ.” Nick Fury senses her growing interest since her blue eyes are still attached to the section of the contract. “Agents have the privilege to leave the academy sometimes, either for missions or other private reasons. They still have to ask for permission, but they have the right.”

“What, really??” Lauren’s eyes beam with enthusiasm. She could really need that. “And they can quit whenever they want?”

“For whatever reasons.” Coulson nods confirming and Lauren continues.

“Are all of them skilled?” She doesn't want to be excluded.

“In their own way, yes. If you mean enhanced like you, there are a few with extraordinary abilities. Some of the students in the protection program are enhanced too though.” Of course, he’s already noticed her insecurity. Lauren chews on her bottom lip, still staring at the contract section. Is it worth a try? As both have said, she can quit anytime. And what Lauren has always hated is to regret the things you didn't do rather than the things you did do.

“Ah, screw it.” Grabbing the pen again, Lauren leaves her signature on the paper. “My parents shouldn't know about this. And I’ll quit as soon as it becomes too much.”

“We won't stop you.” Coulson smiles, content with her decision, and Fury moves the now completed contract to the side. As he stands up, the corner of his lips almost twitch up, changing his whole expression for a second.

“Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Lauren Cross.”

 


	4. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lauren meets her new roommate Carol Danvers, she also gets to know Carol's whole group of friends. Though, she later runs into the last one in a rather unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I was actually excited to write this chapter because we finally meet our loving characters, including Tony Stark. Enjoy reading!

“This has gone fairly well. I'm glad that you want to try it.” Phil Coulson sighs of relief and beams with pride and happiness. It makes Lauren feel some sense of achievement over being able to satisfy him and Director Fury. The two are currently walking through the corridor of the girls’ residential home since the agent has promised to show her the way to her new room. The dormitory is colored in pleasant and warm pastel tones and the smooth wooden floor is so clean that Lauren almost fears that her sneakers will ruin it.

“I mean, I can quit whenever I can, so it's worth a try, I guess. It's like joining a club.” She shrugs the proud feeling off and focuses on her documents with her schedule. It actually looks really interesting, they have normal classes until like 1pm, then each section goes to their specialized training. There are combat, enhanced skills, and science, so she figures that she belongs to the enhanced-skills section.

“If you have any questions about the schedule or anything else, you can just ask your roommate. The details will be explained next week on the first school day, so until then, you can settle in and relax since all forms have been filled out.” They stop at a white door, number 27 on the second floor and Coulson knocks twice. “Carol? Your roommate is here.”

The door flies open and a blonde girl with equally blue eyes stands in front of Lauren, a friendly smile lying on her lips. Lifting a brow, the German eyes her roommate and thinks it’s weird that she happens to be blonde and blue-eyed too, yet they don't look similar in any other way. Carol’s face is rounder while Lauren’s is more angular, also her own eyes and nose are bigger and her lips are much fuller than her roommate’s. On the other hand, Carol is taller and radiates a strange, vibrant charisma that causes Lauren’s usual confident attitude to shrink to the size of a pea. She doesn't know how to express it in words, but Carol somehow appears like a perfect girl. Lauren just doesn't like to be under pressure, yet the student in front of her causes that, whether on purpose or not.

“Carol, this is Lauren Cross. Lauren, Carol Danvers.” Coulson introduces them to each other and Carol grasps Lauren’s hand, shaking it. _Why the fuck is her grip so incredibly strong?_

“Hey! Nice to meet you.” She greets Lauren with kindness and Lauren only grimaces awkwardly as she hides her reaction to Carol’s tight and firm handshake.

“Likewise.” She grits through her teeth and breathes a sigh of relief when Carol finally lets go of her hand.

“Now that you have officially met each other, my job here is done. I have to leave for D.C. today, so we will probably see each other again on the first school day.” Coulson announces to Lauren’s shock and she mentally begs him to stay because perfect people make her nervous. “Thanks for your help, Carol. And good luck, Lauren. Enjoy the campus tour.”

“Uhm, thanks.” The German mumbles taken aback before Agent Coulson leaves them alone in the corridor. The silence between the two blondes doesn't last long due to Carol.

“Your stuff already arrived here, so I just decided to place the boxes next to your bed if that's okay. You wanna see it?” She suggests and Lauren nods.

“Sure.” They enter their dorm and it's surprisingly big, not as small as they show it in the movies or describe it in the books. The white room is basically symmetrically arranged, on each side is a twin-sized bed, a desk, a shelf and a closet. There is a sink next to the door and opposite to it, an extra shelf for shoes, and hooks for jackets and coats. _Not bad_ , Lauren thinks and passes the furniture to reach the window at the end of the room, testing the view of their room. Their side of the building happens to face a wooded area, so all that Lauren sees is the sunlight shining through the leaves of the forest.

“So, you’ll be apprenticed to become an agent?” Carol asks curiously and Lauren turns around, glancing at the blonde girl.

“Yeah, I'll try, I guess.”

“Dope! There's always enough space for a new team member, especially a female one.” Her face lights up and Lauren frowns in confusion. Not by any stretch of imagination can she guess what ‘dope’ means since American slang is foreign to her. She decides to ask Carol later.

“You're an agent, I assume then?” Lauren raises a brow and Carol nods.

“I'm a rank seven agent, I finally made it into the field missions. My possibilities are still limited though because I'm 17.” _Oh, just like me._

“Rank seven? How many ranks are there?”

“Rank one, what you are right now, is the recruited beginner. To reach rank two, you have to take a test, similar to an IQ test, so they can sort you into the right position on the field. Rank three is the physical test because everyone has to have certain combat skills. Rank four is basically the traineeship of technology and hacking because you’ll be needing a certain level of knowledge. For rank five, you have to contribute something to the academy, doesn't matter what. And rank six is your first field mission and after you succeeded in a few, you'll officially reach rank seven which is agent status. If you achieve that whilst being a minor though, your missions are limited.”

“IQ test? Will math be included?” Anything but enthusiasm laces Lauren’s voice when Carol nods confirming and she scrunches up her face in disgust. “I suck at that. And the physical test? I'm unathletic as hell, I don't have any muscles.”

“Really? Because your legs look actually really great.” She seems surprised and Lauren shrugs.

“That's from riding but I suck at everything else.” She sighs and hopes that she will at least somewhat pass these tests. Although she can quit anytime, she still doesn't want to, she's no quitter.

“I'm sure you’ll handle it well, the training will be adjusted to your skills. What do you want to do first, campus tour or unpacking?”

“Campus tour.” Lauren immediately chooses and hopes that she will loosen up to Carol by then. If she unpacked now, Carol and her would probably spend the time with silence and this would annoy Lauren a lot. She's glad though that she already slept on the flight, so she's not too tired.

“Okay, cool! By the way, if you don't understand any words, since Coulson told me you're from Germany, just let me know. I can understand that everything can be very overwhelming.” Carol is the first one here to offer her help and Lauren is actually grateful.

“Thanks…What does ‘dope’ mean?”

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


The campus has a lot to offer and the thought of being imprisoned here starts to vanish into thin air. A pizzeria, a blockbuster, an open air movie theater, a pharmacy, a supermarket, a bookstore, a few clothing stores, and a café– it's like a little, hidden town. Carol and Lauren have spent most of their time in the café and then on the campus lawn where a few other students hang out too. They also ran into some of Carol’s friends, James Rhodes and Bruce Banner. Both were nice but everything is still new to Lauren, so it felt a bit awkward. At their encounter, James, or like everyone calls him, Rhodey, mentioned the woods party tonight and Carol only shot her a questioning look which she then agreed to with a nod. Parties were always fun in Germany, so why not in America?

After unpacking all her stuff, something she wanted to procrastinate but Carol made her do, Lauren and Carol got ready for the party after having pizza for dinner. So far, it's gotten a bit better with Carol, but Lauren can still feel the tension that reminds her that they are still only roommates. And now it's Lauren’s turn to take the next step into their relationship if she wants her time here to be bearable.

“And what are your skills? Why are you here?” She asks while her feet dangle from the bed over the ground, her black sneakers almost touching the grey carpet.

“Well, makeup’s definitely not one of them.” Carol chuckles lowly and puts down the brush, giving up her poor attempt to use makeup. It's too unlike her, but she wanted to try it at least once. “Well, I have… powers. I'm strong, I can fly...Oh, and I control and create energy, to put it simply. Actually, my DNA is only half human, it's mixed with another species.”

“Okay, so you’re telling me that you're not even really human, at least not completely?” A deep frown arises on Lauren’s face in disbelief and Carol nods. _Apparently, aliens exist now, I hope they don't look like E.T_. “Wow, and I thought I was abnormal. Thanks, I feel better now. Were you born like this?”

“No, it was an accident. Long story. Anyway, I always wanted to go to college, because this is required to become an astronaut, but my father is a bit old-fashioned. He wants me to get married and have children as soon as possible, he thinks that’s what women are meant for and stuff.” Carol’s voice lowers slightly and Lauren can hear how much it pulls her roommate down. She's impressed though that Carol wants to become an astronaut.

“He sounds like a dick.”

“He just wants the best for me but only what's the best in his eyes, you know?” She swallows and regains her confident tone. “Nick Fury recruited me a year ago due to my good grades and my father’s connection to the US Navy and ever since I’ve always tried my best here because S.H.I.E.L.D. is connected to the Air Force.”

“You really have everything planned out, don’t you? Shit, I don't even know what I want for breakfast, so I obviously have no idea what I want to become.”

This makes Carol grin slightly. “What about _Cross Chem_? That's the name of your parents’ company, right? Maybe you wanna follow their footsteps?”

“Yeah, no, that’s not gonna happen, like, ever.” Lauren scoffs and hops on her feet, stretching her arms. “I think we should go now. How long do we wanna stay?”

“If it's okay, I'd like to stay only till 10:30pm. Miss Hill will start going around to check if anybody's in the corridor.” It's clear that Carol doesn't want to break the rules and Lauren shrugs agreeing since she's tired anyway.

The two blondes leave their dorm and start heading to the woods party. It's almost deadly empty on the weak-lightened campus when they cross it, everyone's probably in the forest. Lauren can already spot the light of the bonfire in the distance, glowing in the night sky with orange colors. Music and laughter slowly invade her ears the closer they get. It's good music, at least, a bunch of 80s songs that Lauren hears for the first time. As they now step on earth instead of firm asphalt, the girls walk into the wood area and the path through the trees is cramped due to the limbs. Lauren has to be careful if she doesn't want a twig in her eyes and just follows the growing light ahead of them. Eventually, they pass a few students now on their walk and Carol greets them kindly, while Lauren just nods at them silently. The warmth of the bonfire touches her skin as if the summer heat wasn't already enough.

“Hey, Thor!” Carol greets the big, muscular blonde and pulls Lauren towards her group of friends, which are a whole bunch. She only recognizes Rhodey and Bruce, but doesn't know the other eleven people. “Guys, this is Lauren, my new roommate. She’ll join our class.”

“Hi.” She mumbles a bit confused and has no idea who to look at. Eleven people are way too many to take in at once. They all greet them back and introduce themselves to her in such different ways that it's almost easy to remember their names. But then again, Lauren grew up in a rich house where she met new people almost every day, so she got used to remembering names.

The first ones that greet her are Clint and Natasha, a deaf archer and a former Russian spy. While the blond guy is rather laid-back and has this almost smug grin on his lips, the redhead seems very intimidating and calculating, watching Lauren’s moves with caution. _Okay, I better not fuck up with her_ , Lauren lifts her brows and just awkwardly shakes Clint’s hand.

Then Valkyrie and Thor follow and they have a similar dynamic to the couple before, just with the difference that they're only friends and that Val appears more fierce and annoyed than intimidating. Meanwhile Thor laughs at Lauren with such joy that she's sure that it echoes through the whole forest. It surprises her when the two tell her they're Asgardian and from another planet, which takes Lauren a whole cup of beer to process. Thor’s laugh increases, “You Midgardians never cease to amuse me!”

After Carol has handed her another cup, she gets to know Janet and Hank, an energetic brunette and a calm and pacific scientist. Janet is more than eager to befriend Lauren for some reasons, probably because she just finds her story interesting. “We really have to hang out then, especially when Hank is too busy with his stupid lab!”

 _I'm growing tired of people_ , Lauren mentally groans when the next group welcomes her to the academy.

One of the trio, Sam, is black as well and it somehow makes Lauren smile slightly because of the diversity in the school. He seems loose while the next one, Bucky, says hello with a cocky smile and compliments her accent. What astonishes Lauren though is his remarkable metal arm and it makes her feel less and less like a freak. Everyone here is so different to society’s norms that she’s almost comfortable around them. She doesn't ask for the story behind it though, not intending to overstep. The last of the group, a blonde, muscular guy as well, is called Steve and he appears a bit shy, almost nervous. Yet, the words he stammers are polite and sympathetic and it makes Bucky laugh at his best friend, throwing his arm over Steve’s shoulder. “This punk doesn't know how to talk to women, no offense.”

“None taken.” Lauren half smiles at the two and the way Bucky teases the blond that he's got under his arm. They seem to be really close to each other.

After the whole meeting, the stress cools down and she doesn't feel too overwhelmed anymore. The whole group is talking about literally everything, sharing stories and experiences like real friends do. It goes for hours. Lauren just stays quiet the entire time, not really interested in participating because it's been tiring to keep up conversation. Also, to be quite honest, she currently doesn't care a lot about them yet, so her attention isn't too focused on them. She still has to process the whole day and move and she really misses Marty and Kat, and Angela but her only a bit. It's refreshing and still, weird for her to be here.

“Hey, I'm getting another drink.” Lauren informs Carol who nods before she returns to her conversation with Rhodey about some Air Force stuff. With an exhausted sigh, Lauren walks to the cooler to pour herself more beer into the cup. It's not like she is running out of alcohol, but Thor’s voice has gotten way too loud, so she needed an excuse to get away from Carol’s friends. It's hard for her to be nice to people that she barely knows.

“That's rather interesting.” A male but smooth voice startles Lauren and she almost drops her red cup. Looking at the person next to her, she sees a raven-haired guy with weird clothes like Thor. He's all alone, just like her, and for some reasons, his green eyes appear cunning.

“Shit, you fucking scared me.” She swears and he chuckles lightly. “What's interesting?”

“I cannot read your mind.” _Oh, great, a fucking mind reader? This school gets weirder and weirder._ The guy smiles mischievously. “Yet, I can still see that my brother’s voice doesn't seem to appeal to you.”

“Your brother? You mean Thor?? That's your brother?” Lauren frowns and just glances between the two Odinson brothers. They don't look related, but if it’s really true, then it means that this guy is an alien too. “Well, he's as loud as a damn bulldog, can you blame me?”

The guy smirks with amusement. “You are not fascinated by him like all the others?”

“I feel bad for whoever his girlfriend is. So many muscles, she’ll be crushed.” She only responds and now her blue eyes land on him. “And you are…?”

“Loki Odinson. Adopted brother.” _Oh, that makes sense now._ “You're the new girl, Lauren Cross, I assume?”

“You've got it all figured out.” Lauren takes a sip from her beer as she watches his expression. He doesn't seem very trustworthy, but it's at least quieter here and Loki isn't friendly in an overwhelming way. Too much kindness makes her doubt people because in the end, they always ask for something. “How come you're not standing over there with your brother?”

“Those aren't my friends.” Loki doesn't seem very popular. “How come I can’t read your mind?”

“Self-protection. Works for mental things, too, I guess.” She shrugs and hadn't even noticed that she's using her abilities. “So you're an outsider?”

“I’m an observer. And you seem to be all flustered about Carol’s friends over there. I suspect that it's due to your lack of trust.” He has managed to read that from her face and movements which sort of impresses Lauren.

“Touché.” The blonde drinks from her cup, chewing  on the plastic out of habit. Loki takes a step closer, so he can guide her eyes to the people of the peer group.

“Perhaps your mistrust will vanish if you know more about your _friends_ , so let me enlighten you. My oaf of an brother is the Prince of Asgard and believe it or not, he can summon thunder and lightning like in the mythology books that you Midgardians possess. Valkyrie is his best friend and a fierce warrior, I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. She's very resentful. Romanoff, known as the Black Widow, has killed since her young age, a trained assassin. She's got red in her ledger and her deaf lover, a former circus member, helps her to wipe it out, at least he's trying. Then, Banner, he can turn into the green monster that everybody fears– ”

“The Hulk.” Lauren frowns and her glance on Bruce shifts to Loki. “I heard reports but they all said it was fake, a sick prank.”

“Lies.” Loki says it with such authenticity that even if he told lies, she would believe him. “Don't anger him. And Barnes? Well, let us say, someone decided to mess with his mind and replace his arm. His blond friend saved him though and ever since they've been inseparable. As you see, they're all a complete mess.”

Lauren processes the wave of information, the picture of Carol’s friends gets clearer now but she's still not sure of what to think of them. She empties her cup and feels the warm alcohol running down her throat for a short moment. Turning to Loki, she tilts her head. “You seem to be the source for gossip around here. What about you? What’s your thing?”

“I'm just causing some mischief here and there when it gets boring. Preferably with my sorcery.”

Lauren tries not to be too taken aback by the mention of his sorcery. “So, you're a little shit that nobody can stand.”

“If you prefer to phrase it in this way.” He suddenly changes his language to German and Lauren’s eyes widen to his amusement. “My brother, Valkyrie, and I speak all languages of the nine realms.”

“Not bad.” She admits and has actually a lot more questions about this, but chooses to ask him later about it. Their conversation proceeds in her mother language because Lauren is genuinely interested in his German. “So, Loki, list some good reasons why I should trust your words.”

“Oh, it would be foolish of you to trust me. After all, I'm the God of Mischief.” There's an arrogant pride in his voice and she’s unfazed by his title. “This decision is up to you.”

“Then why did you decide to talk to me if you can't stand Thor’s friends?”

“Well, are you one of his friends?”

“You have a way with words, you're more brain than muscles compared to your brother. Still, I’d like to hear a reason due to my trust issues that you kindly called out.” She fakes a sarcastic smile and he casually shrugs.

“You're not overzealously thrilled by people, as I could witness. They, especially friendly ones, bother you. It is comforting to know that there's someone who isn’t as naive as them.” It should probably sound nice but since it's Loki who tries it, he miserably fails. Lying might be his skilled speciality but genuineness seems to be new to him. Yet, Lauren understands what he intends to say and she's glad that there doesn't seem to be this awful tension between them like with the others, this dreadful pressure to be perfect that strains her whole body. “And I couldn't read your mind.”

“Oh, true, and of course, it hurt your ego when you thought your skills failed.” Lauren pretends to pity him with an over-dramatic expression on her face and Loki rolls his eyes, though he quite likes her blunt humor. Yawning, Lauren rubs her teary eyes and can already feel the alcohol combined with the fatigue kicking in. She glances at her watch which tells her that it's already half past ten and a look at Carol is enough for her to know that her roommate wants to stay a bit longer.

“As much as I enjoy your German and company, I have to admit that I'm tired because of the stupid jet lag. Can you tell Carol that I'm leaving? I'll find the way back on my own.”

“With my greatest pleasure.” Loki answers in an exaggerated way and Lauren scoffs slightly before she turns around to leave. Although Loki is definitely suspicious and dubious, Lauren is sort of glad that there's someone who she could be completely herself with. It almost felt casual around him, maybe they could become friends.

With fast steps, Lauren leaves the forest and struts past the big campus, her eyes scanning the area. Although alcohol runs through her veins, Lauren’s mind seems to be oddly clear as she eyes the place. This will be her new home for a while, she doesn't know how long. Carol mentioned that they can teach and train people until they're like 21. It's much longer than she intends to stay and the thought of being stuck here terrifies her. For a fleeting but longing moment, Lauren gazes at the night sky with bottled up emotions. Hope, sorrow and loneliness. “Please, give me a good time here.”

The prayer doesn't go to anyone specific and just the silence stays back. Sighing, Lauren continues her walk until she reaches the girls’ dormitory, entering with the help of her new keys. The building lacks of any noises and when Lauren arrives on the second floor, she also knows why. The Hispanic matron, Maria Hill, patrols both student residential homes, making sure that everyone is coming back from the party that is only allowed to go until 10:30pm. Of course, nobody sticks to the rules, Lauren would usually be the last one to follow them if it wasn't for her annoying jet lag.

“Lauren, right?” Maria approaches her and she nods. Now she's relieved she didn't drink too much. “Night time is at 11, where is your roommate?”

“Oh, Carol is already sleeping.” Lauren decides to cover for the blonde to protect her future plans. “I'm gonna sleep, too. I just wanted to take a quick shower, that's all.”

The matron nods in approval, “Curfew is usually at 10:30pm but I heard a damn boy sneaking around the girls’ hall. If you see one, inform me immediately.”

“Will do. Goodnight, Miss Hill.” She scrunches up her face in confusion about the mysterious boy running around and causing trouble. It's nothing new though, this happened a lot at her old boarding school as well. As Maria proceeds to patrol and is no longer in striking proximity, Lauren opens the door of her room to grab her towel and pajamas. Communal showers suck, but there's nothing she can change about it.

Walking to the shared bathroom of the girls’ dormitory, Lauren sighs tiredly and runs her hand over her face. The only thing that she craves right now is her lovely bed, but first she has to get rid of the summer heat that has moistened her skin. Lauren opens the door to enter the common showers but instead, she bumps into a person. A way too tall and firm and particularly soft-skinned person. _Wait a minute,_ she thinks when her eyes are squinted close to recover from the compact, _did I just feel skin?!_

Opening her eyes, they immediately widen in shock when Lauren now faces the person she has walked into, too distracted to care about her stuff on the ground. A mix of shock and disgust invade her chest and she stares in blank horror at the boy in front of her. At the _naked_ boy. Well, almost naked, a pink pillow is covering what's between his legs but apart from that, the brunet intruder is utterly bare and it's not just some guy. It's a guy she knows and has seen before. Everybody knows him, everybody has heard of his name and his father. And this somehow worsens the whole situation.

“OH, MY GOD!” Lauren shrieks in terror and the rich, nude boy immediately tries to quieten her, panic beaming in his brown eyes.

“Psst!” Tony Stark is royally screwed.

  
  


 


	5. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the collision with Tony Stark, Lauren has to confront him about their nightly incident sooner than she'd prefer to while she begins to befriend the God of Mischief.

“What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing here– ” Lauren's shouts are cut off by Tony’s hand roughly pressed against her mouth and he kicks the door close with his leg. Due to the pillow, Tony can only use one hand which is definitely not strong enough to silence the blonde girl in front of him. It's even worse, Lauren doesn't stop yelling and muffled words bounce against his palm. Tony can clearly spot the anger in her blue eyes and if he wasn't in trouble now, he would be amused by her furious face.

“Shh, shut up, shut up, shut up! Maria’s gonna hear you and guess what, Blondie? She'll assume that you and I had a thing going on and you'll be as busted as me.” He yells back in whisper volume and stares directly into her eyes to emphasize the importance of her silence, but instead, the blue eyes of hers widen in disbelief. In this moment, Tony realizes that he has screwed up. Angrily, Lauren bites his hand and he pulls it back in pain. “Ouch! What the heck?!”

“You _dare_ to drag me into this chaotic mess?!” Her tone is sharp and yet, on fire. And his excuse has just added oil to this dangerous fire, unnecessarily fueling the dilemma. Pushing Tony away, Lauren glares at him in such a deadly way that he takes another step back. Under usual circumstances, she would be completely shocked by his glowing arc reactor but right now, she is way too mad. “You fucking disgust me! Don't _ever_ touch me again or I swear I'll punch you in your nuts.”

Tony lifts a brow in surprise, staring at the girl with a thick German accent. He's used to women that admire him, that are truly obsessed with him, or women who are just annoyed by him like Natasha or Valkyrie. Never ever has a girl despised him so deeply after only a minute with him, but then again, the situation isn't exactly ideal. Her face seems familiar though and he has difficulties remembering who she is.

“Lauren? Is everything okay?” Maria’s voice echoes through the communal showers from the corridor and Tony shoots Lauren an urgently pleading look, begging her for secretion. Lauren huffs in annoyance, her eyes still narrowed in hatred. Truth is that he is somewhat right. Whoever he's been doing it with isn’t here right now and that will only make Lauren seem suspicious. Also, she hates to be a snitch.

“Yeah, sorry for being so loud! I just saw a spider, they're so different from the ones in Germany!” She shouts back, not believing that she's lying for this idiot. A chuckle almost slips through Tony's lips and Lauren quickly shuts him up with her hand against his mouth which amuses him even more.

“Just don't be so loud next time.” Maria seems to distance herself from the communal showers now and soon, the silence floods into the floor. Lauren still stares at the door with a racing heart until she is really sure that the matron is gone. With an exhausted but relieved sigh, she removes her hand and glances back at Tony, only to meet his smug smirk.

“What is it, Stark?” She scoffs and has never expected to see him here. Lauren has only met him a few times at some international galas, not sure if it was in Switzerland or Austria, but her image of him isn't exactly positive. Arrogant, conceited, narcissistic– this is how he appears in her mind, so she never really paid him any attention.

“' _They're so different from the ones in Germany’_ , good one.” He repeats and narrows his eyes, thinking. “Do we know each other? Because I feel a kind of special connection.”

“Worst pickup line ever.” Lauren rolls her eyes which are strictly attached to his face. She doesn't want to send any wrong signals by looking at his body. “Fortunately, we don't, not really.”

“Lauren…” Tony nonetheless proceeds to think, remembering that Maria called her name and he puts one and one together. “Wait, you're German– Cross?! Lauren Cross?!”

“You want Maria to return, or…?” She hints at his noisy voice and although he lowers his volume, he still ignores her remark.

“You here? What a fun twist.” He eyes her properly now, not even bothered that he's practically naked in front of her. The Cross company could almost be seen as a rival to the Starks if it wasn't for the fact that they are active in BioChem and not engineering. “Thanks for covering for me, Rapunzel.”

“I only did it to protect myself, not for your arrogant balls. And don't call me that.”

“Feisty.” Tony shrugs and stares at her face. It's perfectly proportioned and her big, blue eyes are piercing, just like her character. A really pretty face, almost _too_ pretty to be real. Stepping closer to her, he grins down at her and she frowns deeply at his approach, feeling how the air suddenly grows thinner. There's way too much proximity between them now and the fact that he's naked doesn't improve anything. “You know, since we’re already in this unfortunate situation, maybe we should make the best out of it and– ”

Before he can finish his suggestion, Lauren’s fist collides fiercely with the pink pillow and he groans in utter pain, sinking to the ground. Her punch has reached the most vulnerable part of his body and it’s throbbing of ache. Lauren glares down at him now, her hand still balled into a fist. “I told you that I would punch you in your fucking balls.”

“I- I didn't even touch you!” He pants for air, still struck by pain and he presses the pillow against the injury to ease it somehow.

“Your words did!” She yells offended and throws her hands in the air before her index finger ends up pointing at his arc reactor. “Look, I frankly don’t care what you were doing, or better,  _who_ you were doing, but it's none of my business. I don't care about it, just as much as I don't care about your problem being stuck here and hiding from Maria! Just leave me the fuck alone and never ever act inappropriately towards me again or I swear to God, I will punch your nuts without the damn pillow.”

With these words, Lauren trudges off with a rage boiling up in her. The first day here and she is already facing an immature guy that annoys her to guts. _Fuck this Stark boy._

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


The cafeteria only offers breakfast and lunch during school breaks which is why, Lauren didn't have her dinner there yesterday. With her book under her arm, Lauren enters the luckily barely crowded cafeteria, though she's without company. To her big surprise, Carol returned pretty late yesterday and is still sleeping, so she couldn't tell her roommate about the encounter with Tony Stark and is now alone. Grabbing a tray, Lauren queues up and she doesn't have to wait too long to get her plate with bacon and scrambled eggs. She actually tried to tell the canteen lady that she's vegetarian but the rude woman didn't care.

With an eye roll, Lauren sits down at an empty table and stares rather unpleasantly at her breakfast. Scrambled eggs work, but she seriously refuses to eat bacon. Before she can open her book and poke the meat out of her food, the screech of a moving chair next to her resounds and Lauren frowns, looking up.

It's Loki with a tray as well and he takes a seat next to her. The Asgardian only shoots her a meaningless glance before he is settling silently down. Raising a brow in the air, Lauren stares at him in confusion, he could've at least greeted her. But then, she realizes that it's probably his attempt to befriend her, at least she hopes that’s the case, and she witnesses how fast he's actually eating. Loki almost devours his portion, though in a weirdly elegant way.

“Want my bacon?” Lauren offers him a part of her breakfast and before he can deny her proposal out of pride, she adds. “I'm vegetarian. Stupid canteen lady ignored my request.”

“You Midgardians have way too small food portions. In Asgard, we would have a whole table for meat alone.” He complains and accepts her bacon, moving it from her plate to his. “Though, your food is sometimes more delicious than ours. You have more options concerning flavors.”

“Sounds like you're not willingly here.” She perceives and Loki tilts his head.

“Who would be? This place is dreadful.”

Lauren would like to ask him more about that since she's not really voluntarily here either but their conversation gets interrupted by two other people. It's Rhodey and, to her unedifying surprise, Tony, who sends her a confident smirk. Yet, both don't seem to be overly happy about the fact that Loki is sitting with her at a table and Thor’s brother senses their discomfort, satisfied by their distress. Meanwhile Lauren can't help but feel the anger boiling up again. Luckily, Rhodey is the first one to speak up before she can snap.

“Hey, Lauren. I wanted to ask if you know where Carol is? I haven't seen her.”

“She's sleeping, probably still tired from yesterday.” Lauren ignores Tony’s gaze and hopes that is the only reason why the boys are stopping by. It turns out that she's wrong.

“Okay, thanks.” Then Rhodey glances at Tony as he is about to leave to Lauren’s horror. “See you later then?”

“Sure thing. Tonight at Thor’s.” The billionaire nods and turns to Loki. “Hey, reindeer games, I'd like to talk to Rapunzel here for a sec. Alone, to make it clear.”

Loki’s look shifts to Lauren, silently asking her with a lifted brow if she actually wants that. It is more than obvious that she doesn't, but she also knows that there's probably not a lot that she can do against it and that she would actually have to confront Stark eventually. Lauren has just hoped it wouldn't be before breakfast. Confrontation isn't her thing, so she would usually need more time to be prepared. The Prince of Asgard stands up and only shrugs, leaving his tray to signal that he's going to return. “Always such an awful pleasure to talk to you, Stark.”

“Likewise.” Tony responds and as soon as Loki is out of sight, he takes his seat and looks back at Lauren. “My balls are great, by the way. Thanks for asking, I appreciate your concern. You know, you really shouldn't hang out with that guy, he's up to no good.”

“You're right, maybe I should spend my time with naked douchebags in the communal showers.” She doesn't even keep eye contact and is focused on her book, avoiding his look. Tony laughs shortly, genuinely enjoying her sarcasm.

“Offer is still on the table.” His comment makes her look up to glare at him. “Look, I know our start was anything but a picnic. I’m here to thank you for not snitching on me and to actually apologize for my behavior… Also to make sure that it stays between us. It was just a one time thing, it won't happen again. You won't tell Maria anything, will you?”

Lauren can't believe that she trusted his words for a whole second. Guys like Tony Stark would never be mature enough to apologize. “Unless you annoy me, like right now, then no, I won't. Just leave me alone, Stark, I'm trying to have a bearable time here.”

“Really?” He ignores the threat and only pays attention to the last part, taking the chance to tease her. “I'm more than capable of making your time here bearable. Just allow me the chance to do it.”

“How old are you again? 19?” Lauren sighs and now her blue eyes are locked with his. Tony cluelessly nods. “See, I’m 17 and if whatever this bullshit is continues, I’m afraid I'll have to sue you for pestering me, an innocent and young minor. So, you either start behaving really mature or I’ll have to complain about you.”

He remains unfazed, “Look, I'm really trying to take you seriously, but that's difficult with your cute German accent.”

Lauren groans in frustration, completely done with the guy. “Ugh! You're unbelievable, Stark! Just leave me alone, I want to enjoy my breakfast somehow.”

“Alright”, he grins, satisfied with his success in annoying the blonde. Getting up, Tony winks at her before leaving the table. “See you later, Rapunzel.”

“I told you not to call me that!” Lauren yells after him but the youngest Stark has already turned his back to her, ignoring her request. Entirely angered, she turns to her tray and can’t enjoy her book anymore, shutting it close.  _Great, now you’ve ruined reading for me, Stark_. Loki returns from wherever he has been and sits back down at his seat, shooting her a glance.

“What was this about? Usually, I would've listened to your conversation, but your powers managed to block me out.” He complains and she frowns now, looking back at him.

“I used them again?? God, I really need to train my abilities, I didn't even notice it.” She mutters and takes a mouthful of the scrambled eggs, salting them afterwards because the flavor was nonexistent. “And I'm just gonna simply ignore the fact that you basically tried to invade my privacy but whatever. Yesterday, I was one lucky girl because I ran into an almost naked Tony Stark. There were some difficulties, understatement of the year, by the way, and after the douchebag flirted with me, I punched him in the nuts.”

Loki lifts a brow, “It'd be a lie if I said I'm surprised about him hiding in the bathroom. Though, your reaction is quite impressive.”

“Thanks, I guess?” She shrugs while they’re eating in comfort. It's surprisingly not uncomfortable, no, it's just strange that they have already established a peaceful and appeasing atmosphere. “Do you know what that thing in Stark’s chest is? It was like a glowing circle.”

“His arc reactor. Rumor has it that he got it after he was kidnapped. There are some deadly shrapnel shards that would reach his heart and kill him if it wasn't for his electromagnet.” The story sounds more dreadful than Lauren imagined and she doesn't like to think that she might have ended up in a similar way if she had gotten kidnapped. For a moment, she feels bad for Tony Stark.

“I don't get it though. Why is Stark here then?? He could hire bodyguards to protect him.”

“Same question goes for you. You two share a similar heritage and background.” He objects boldly and Lauren shrugs once again.

“Some hunters tried to kidnap me to sell me to some organizations or whatever and my parents thought this would be the best option. I'm basically here for the protection program. Is the kidnapping the reason why Stark is here too?”

“Oh, no. His father is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s founders, so he was always sent to the academy when it didn't work out with other schools. Actually, he already graduated from high school some years ago, so I assume that he sticks around out of boredom.” Loki spills the beans and Lauren frowns. It's odd that Tony doesn't go live his life or becomes CEO of _Stark Industries_ , why would someone voluntarily stay in the academy? She lets it settle down though and changes the subject.

“And you? You don't want to be here either, why are you here?”

“My father was enraged about the trouble I caused and he thought it would be a great lecture and punishment to send me to this dreadful school, wasting a few years of my long life. My brother is only here to watch over me.” Loki shortly explains and there is a foreign distance in his voice, a barrier Lauren is familiar with.

“What kind of trouble are we talking about? The I-acted-rudely-at-a-public-event-and-put-my-family’s-name-in-shame-while-the- _Berliner_ \- _Zeitung_ -was-present-to-publish-it kind? Not based on a real event, by the way.” She quickly adds, trying to loosen him up with irony and Loki rolls his eyes, obviously seeing through the lie.

“Well, just my usual mischief, here and there.” It must be really serious when he avoids the true answer and Lauren sighs.

“Come on, you can– Wait, you said something with long life. What do you mean by that??”

“I'm 508 years old. People like me live 5,000 years.” He states and Lauren lifts a brow, only forcing a calm smile. _Cool. Cool, really cool, I befriended a centuries old alien, what even is normal here?_ She questions but decides not to be too surprised about anything here anymore. “Your reaction is quite mature. By the way, do you want me to switch the language again?”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think it's better if I practice my English a bit.” _Look, I'm really trying to take you seriously, but that's difficult with your cute German accent._ “I have to get rid of my accent as fast as possible.”

“As you– ” He pauses and narrows his eyes in observation. “Your nose is bleeding.”

“What?!” Lauren’s eyes widen and looks down at her plate with the remains of scrambled eggs. In fact, there are drops of blood that fall down from her nose on her breakfast. “Ugh! Seriously?? My breakfast!”

Loki hands her a napkin, “Have you currently invested in… certain substances?”

“What?” She presses the napkin against her nose while they get up from the table to leave the cafeteria. Loki shoots her a knowing glance and she then gasps in realization. “No, I don't do drugs! God, seriously, Loki??” He shrugs and Lauren receives curious looks from others. “Awesome, everyone's staring.”

“Let's go to the bathroom.” He suggests and places his hand on her back to guide her out of the canteen. A good idea, considering that she doesn't know where the restrooms are anyway.

“But won't people question why a guy follows me into the bathroom? It'll look weird.” The blonde objects and Loki remains careless.

“That’ll be no problem.” He shifts his shape and after a fleeting green shimmer, Loki turns into a young woman, still donning raven-black hair and green Asgardian clothing.

“Cool. Okay. Apparently, you can do that. Awesome.” Lauren grimaces awkwardly with wide eyes, suppressing a hysterical chuckle. Once they arrive at the last door at the end of the corridor, they enter the luckily empty girls restroom and move immediately to the sink. There, Lauren releases her nose from the bloody napkin and lets the red liquid flow since she knows it won't last too long. In the meantime, Loki prepares a few napkins, soaking them in cold water to apply them on her neck. Lauren's blue eyes follow Loki’s movements with curiosity through the mirror on the wall, fixated on her female appearance. “Do you seriously have bigger breasts than I? Magic seems to be helpful after all.”

“Shut up, they're natural. And quit the staring.” Loki rolls her eyes and Lauren frowns deeply in discomposure. “My gender is fluid. You Midgardians seem to love to label yourselves, where's the fun in that? The possibilities are limited.”

“Oh, okay. As who should I refer you then? They?” She asks almost unfazed, recovering from her shock rather quickly. _Loki is an alien, of course, the genders are more exciting there._

“Just refer me as the pronoun that fits to each current appearance.” Actually, Loki deeply appreciates that she cares about this and looks at the collected pool of blood in the white sink, staining it with its dark red color. The metallic smell stings in the air. “Why is your nose bleeding?”

“It's just, uh, my abilities, that's it. A stupid side-effect, I guess.” Lauren sighs and the bleeding luckily stops. Turning on the faucet, she cleans the sink before she splashes the cold water onto her face since dry blood is sticking on her skin. “When I'm overwhelmed or use them too much, then I always get a nosebleed.”

“Quite odd, considering that you were born with these powers. It doesn't make any sense that they would harm you as well. You are in need of training then.” The raven-haired thinks and Lauren nods, ignoring the first part. Technically, she was really born with them.

“Indeed.” Lauren uses more napkins to clean the whole sink, getting rid of any evidences that could hint to the incident. It would look like a damn crime scene. “Thanks for helping me though.”

“You're welcome.” Loki says before she changes the topic. “My brother is having a gathering in our room tonight. It would just be Carol and all her friends, only the agent apprentices. To my unfortunate regret, I’m forced to be there too, Thor doesn't allow me to escape socializing with the dumb folk.”

“So you're inviting me over?”

“It'd be more bearable with an above average intelligent human being.” The way the Asgardian expresses her answer makes Lauren tilt her head at Loki’s arrogance. “And Carol would have probably invited you anyway.”

“Nice way to say that you want me there. I also think that you may overrate my intelligence.” Lauren narrows her eyes in a judging way at Loki’s pride and sighs. “Fine, I’ll come. It's better to be there with a friend anyway.”

She doesn't exactly want to label their relationship yet since she's certain that Loki would hate that. It's more than obvious that the two have developed a sort of comfortable understanding, Lauren knows that she won't be that much on edge when there's somebody who isn't overly friendly and is similar to her. It would also be a great opportunity to loosen up.

_Let’s see how much fun a bunch of freaks can have._

  



	6. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agent apprentices meet up in Thor and Loki's room for a movie night which unfortunately leads to Seven Minutes in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, because it has TonyxLauren content and some of Loki and Lauren's friendship :)  
> Enjoy!

“Goodnight, Maria!” Carol smiles friendlily at their matron and Lauren repeats her words before the brunette woman leaves their room. The two blondes stay covered in their blankets until the teacher is out of the dorm and wait a painful minute to make sure that Maria Hill is really gone. With a sigh, Carol jumps out of the bed in her comfortable shorts and red t-shirt, not wearing her pajamas yet. “God, if we get caught, I'll lose everything I worked for.”

“C’mon, don’t be too stressed. I'm good at sneaking out, I’ve done it several times and only got caught twice or something.” Lauren assures her and abandons her bed as well to put on her sneakers. “I've just… never had to escape through a window from the second floor. Yeah, no, I hate this shitty plan. You're sure that you can carry me?”

“Absolutely, don’t worry about that.” Carol places pillows under her blanket, in case Maria should check on them again, and then opens the window. The warmth of the summer night floods into the room, colliding with the cool air of the AC. “Any position you like?”

Lauren snorts.

“What?” The blonde turns around after hearing the snicker.

“Oh, nothing. I just hate my mind.” The German shakes her head and joins Carol at the window. Peering through the school grounds, it's empty and quiet as expected and Lauren glances back at her roommate. “I guess I'll just be on your back.”

“You mean giving you a piggyback?” She asks and Lauren nods. “Alright, I think it's better if I go out first and then you'll just climb through the window on my back because we won't fit together through it at the same time.”

“Sounds good.” Lauren agrees and Carol climbs out of the window but instead of falling, the blonde hovers easily in the air, waiting for her friend to follow. At this point, Lauren only shrugs at crazy ideas like these because she has to accept the fact that nobody is normal here. It still doesn't mean that Lauren’s astonishment at a flying Carol Danvers would be nonexistent and she sucks in a deep breath. Afterwards Lauren gets out as well and immediately climbs onto Carol’s back. The height beneath them makes Lauren slightly nervous since her grip is pretty unsteady and depends on her roommate and she tries not to look too often at the ground. Her arms around Carol’s neck and her legs around her waist tighten anxiously, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

“Problem with heights?” Carol’s tone is almost teasing as she starts to fly towards the boys’ dormitory, passing the corridor that connects the two buildings like a bridge. Luckily, most lights are out, so nobody will see two blonde girls flying through the darkness of the hot summer night. It almost reminds Lauren of Peter Pan and Wendy. Who would have thought that she would be doing this one day?

“Ha ha, hilarious. Only one of us can fly to Tomorrowland.” Lauren reminds her and they finally stop in front of a dark room on the south side of the building. She thought she would enjoy flying more, but she guesses it’s only fun if you do it on your own or if you get used to it because right now, she misses the safe ground under her feet. Frowning, Lauren analyzes the black dorm in utter confusion. “The lights are out. Is this the wrong room or are they asleep?”

“Oh, no, this is Loki’s spell. The lights are probably on and bright, I can actually hear some voices. Can't believe that this guy is useful for something.” Carol explains and nods towards the window. “Just knock at the window, someone will hear us and let us in.”

“Alright.” Lauren knocks at the glass pane twice before they await for an answer. To Carol’s luck, somebody immediately opens the window for them. To Lauren’s bad luck, it's Tony Stark. As now the light of the room shines out into the night, probably momentarily breaking the cloaking spell, it reveals the German’s annoyed face to the American billionaire which makes him smirk in amusement. The exasperation on her face is just priceless and it's clear that Lauren would've preferred literally anyone else but him. “Never mind, wrong window.”

“What an interesting view. I thought Rapunzel was the one who would let the prince in, not the other way around.” Tony comments, making Lauren glare at him and then he glances at his other blonde friend. “Hey, Carol.”

“Tony, you have to help Lauren to get through the window. I'll turn around to dump her.” Carol instructs much to Lauren’s dismay while Tony is rather enjoying the whole situation. Although Lauren begins to protest, Carol only turns around to not waste any more time and their backs face the brunet boy now.

“Wait, no! Can’t we call somebody else– ” Lauren then yelps in surprise when Carol tilts her upper body towards the window, making Lauren let go of her roommate and lose her balance. As she dips with waving arms towards the window, Tony quickly grabs her beneath her underarms and pulls her inside. With a loud squeal, the two of them become unbalanced and land roughly on the floor. Tony groans beneath Lauren, her head has harshly hit his lips and she moans in pain herself at the impact. Although she could  feel the arc reactor roughly boring into her back, Tony Stark’s body isn't as uncomfortable as she expected, though this is something which she would never admit. “Ouchhhh.”

“Hello, Lauren! As I can see, you and Carol have arrived.” Thor greets the blonde on the ground and the one flying in through the window. The God of Thunder chuckles, the others that have already arrived here joining him. “Are you and Stark well? That was quite a strong landing.”

“I actually hoped that the blonde on me right now would be concerned about me, but I take what I can get. I'm alright, thanks, buddy.” Tony says and tilts his head down towards Lauren who's still lying on him. He has to admit that her soft hair feels comfortably smooth against his chin and smells great. “Unless the princess here wants to share her concern.”

“My only concern are your germs all over me now, Stark.” Lauren rolls her eyes and sits immediately up to get off of him. As she stands up, she can feel his teasing smirk that bores its way through her back and adds fuel to the fire inside her. Instead of giving him a snappy remark though, she turns to see who has arrived. Mostly, only the male part of the group are here, probably because they don't have to sneak in like the girls. Everyone is wearing pajamas, but it's actually not really crowded. To her surprise, Thor and Loki’s room is much bigger than the others, almost as big as the common room in the dormitories. “How are the others going to get here? Not all of them can fly, right?”

“Well… Janet technically can, but she had to steal her Wasp suit from the lab to get here.” Hank  awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, afraid that it will confuse Lauren which she is. “I built her a suit that makes her shrink to the size of a wasp and create energy blasts. She'll be able to fly.”

“Okay. Cool. Cool, cool, cool, that's normal, I guess.” Lauren presses her lips together into a forced smile and Rhodey slightly grins.

“I understand your discomfort, Lauren. Don't worry about the others though, they use a more familiar method. Valkyrie and Natasha are going to sneak in by climbing or anything similar to that.”

“Oh, yeah. This method. Like some super ninjas. Sure. I'm totally familiar with that.” She nods sarcastically and Bucky and Clint chuckle. “Okay, what are the plans for tonight?”

“We thought of watching a movie first. Maybe _Back to the Future_?” Steve suggests since Thor had specifically gone to Blockbuster today to borrow it and Lauren’s whole face lights up like a Christmas tree. Tony doesn't think that he's ever seen her this fascinated by something since he’s met her. In general, she doesn't seem to smile a lot.

“That's my favorite movie!” She exclaims excitedly and Carol groans in disappointment.

“Guys, I wanted _Star Trek_!”

“And I wanted _Star Wars_ , Danvers, but we don't always get what we want.” Tony rolls his eyes and they land once again on Lauren. “You like _Back to the Future_? Didn't know you were the sci-fi type.”

“Are you kidding? I named my horse after Marty McFly. It was my childhood.” She states with such conviction that he has to smirk slightly. While she ignores his little suspicious smile and walks to Loki to greet him, Carol has noticed Tony’s expression too and lifts a brow.

“What are you up to, Tony?” She whispers, so Lauren wouldn't hear them. “She told me about your little bathroom incident, not cool, by the way. I know that you love to tease people, but you're practically annoying her to death. If it wasn't for her weird friendship with Loki, then she wouldn't even be here because of you.”

“Why are you asking, you're worried?” Tony only responds cheekily which makes her roll her eyes at him. It's obvious that she is, Carol only wants to have a good relationship with her roommate and is a bit concerned about her best friend. Lately, it hasn't gone well for him and his father.

“Well, duh. You always hook up with girls, but you never actually have real one night stands. Pepper Pots, seriously? You can do better.”

“It didn't happen anyway. Well, I mean, it _almost_ did happen, but then Maria decided to go on patrol. Doesn't really matter, won't happen again.” Tony shrugs carelessly, ignoring her concern. “And don’t you think too that our newbie is kinda interesting? The strong German accent and her whole feisty attitude. Also, she named her horse after Marty McFly, that's cute.”

“I swear, Tony, don't mess it up. I'm trying to be good friends with her.” Carol sighs tiredly and he scoffs.

“Geez, Carol, don’t be such a buzzkill. You know me, I get easily bored. I promise that I just enjoy teasing her for now and then, nothin’ serious.” He lifts his hands in surrender, not really taking his best friend seriously as his attention already wanders to Lauren who is talking to Loki.

“It's really strange to see you in something else than this weird as hell uniform-armor thing.” Lauren knits her brows whilst staring at Loki’s green loose tank top and comfortable brown pants. “So, you can't stand the heat because you're some alien ice creature? Doesn't your long hair bother you?”

“Actually, yes, it does.” He admits, taking a deep breath. Loki’s happy that the AC works well although it's almost too cold for the others in the room. “Though I refuse to tie it together to a, how you Midgardians call it, man bun, not after how Barton and Stark already ridiculed my long hair, yet are not opposed to Thor’s.”

“Stark, ugh. This guy annoys me.” Lauren rolls her eyes. “But yeah, this really sucks.”

“Actually, he and Danvers just talked about you. I think it concerned his particular behavior towards you.” Loki informs her and she tilts her head with a frowning face. It's weird that Carol would talk about this with Tony. “They’re close friends.”

“Oh.” She says at his explanation and finally, the other girls arrive. As predicted, Janet shows up in her Wasp costume, Lauren has almost shrieked when the energetic brunette turns back to full size out of nowhere. Valkyrie and Natasha actually really climbed in through the window, but how they did it remains a mystery to the German. Once everyone has greeted each other more or less, they finally settle down on the pillow-covered ground. There are several snacks offered as well and Lauren just randomly grabs the bowl with little sweets that are wrapped in an orange packing before she sits down next to Loki. “What are those? _R-Reese’s_?”

“It's a kind of chocolate with some creamy filling. It's not really my preference though, they are way too sticky.” Loki criticizes and watches how the movie slowly starts after his brother has pressed the play button. Lauren just quietly unwraps the chocolate and curiously observes the tiny peanut butter cup in her hand. They don't have that in Germany, even peanut butter is rather rare, so this is her first time. As she takes a bite of the American candy, the sweet taste immediately spreads on her tongue and her eyes widen at the combination of peanut butter and chocolate.

“What's your problem? This is hella delicious.” She mutters in awe, not hesitating to devour another one. All of sudden, a voice next to her appears and makes her flinch.

“You like those?” Tony whispers in the darkness and Lauren questions how he even managed to show up there. He wasn't sitting next to her in the beginning.

“Okay, how the hell? You were sitting next to Rhodey and Bruce right there, like, just a second ago.” Lauren questions with annoyance and Tony smirks.

“Oh, so you were watching me? I'm actually flattered that I've got your entire attention.” He places his hand above his chest to exaggerate his feelings and Lauren groans irritated, just like Loki. Since she didn't answer the question, Tony repeats it again. “So, do you like them? The peanut butter cups?”

“Yeah, I do. We don't have this in Germany.” She rolls her eyes which he still manages to catch in the weak darkness since only the TV offers him light.

“Okay, good.” Tony answers without context and before Lauren can ask, he suddenly snatches the bowl out of her hand and begins to unwrap them, eating the candies.

“Wait, what?! You fucking asshole, give them back!” Lauren gasps in horror and the volume of her voice rises as she tries to retrieve the bowl back but without success. Tony even dares to lift it in the air, so she wouldn't be able to reach it. _Why the hell would he do that?! How damn immature can this bastard be??_

“Quiet! I'm trying to enjoy the movie.” Sam complains about the arising noise in the back and Lauren is clearly frustrated about Tony’s gleeful laugh.

“Not my fault, Tony took all the candies!”

“Tony, no!” Rhodey admonishes his best friend and now everyone starts to be annoyed by the bickering.

Bucky rolls his eyes next to Steve, “Come on, man.”

“I should turn off my hearing aids.” Clint mutters and Natasha sighs agreeing.

“Just stop it, you two.”

“Hey, it's not only my fault! She's just greedy and doesn't want to share.” The billionaire defends himself and Lauren can't believe how a supposedly adult can be so childish. He could've asked her nicely to pass the candy bowl.

“You just snatched the freaking bowl out of my hands, jerk!” She yells back in anger, her temper begins to boil up and Carol only groans in exasperation.

“Guys!”

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


It took them a lot longer to finish the movie due to Tony and Lauren's bickering that always interrupted _Back to the Future_. She was upset that she couldn't enjoy her favorite movie. While everyone else was rather annoyed that they couldn't fully enjoy the movie either, Carol and Rhodey obviously knew that it was completely Tony’s fault. Once the movie was finished around two in the morning, a rather exhausting accomplishment, they decided to stay longer since none of them were really tired. As soon as everyone sat down in a big circle, Tony immediately came up with a game idea. “Hey, let’s play _Seven minutes in heaven_. Haven't played it in a while. You know it, Rapunzel? Do they play it in Germany?”

“It may surprise you, Stark, but yeah, we're not that uncultured.” Lauren fakes a smile and is not exactly overzealous by this proposal. She only played it once and it wasn't directly fun, more extremely awkward. Though she notices that the others don't react too differently either, apart from Thor, Sam and Tony himself.

“Why am I not surprised that you would suggest this game?” Steve sighs and leans against the table since they're all still sitting on the ground. He doesn't seem to be really fond of this idea either. “I have to remind you that we have a few couples here.”

“Okay, then the couples are out, happy?” Tony decides and Hank releases a relieved sigh.

“Good, because I don't wanna play either.” The young scientist confesses and this is how Hank, Janet, Clint and Natasha move to the side, happy that they're not forced to play. Lauren notices how some people, like Steve and Bucky, oddly share a questioning look but end up staying in the circle and she frowns slightly in confusion. Though she quickly forgets it, when Sam places an empty soda bottle in the center.

“Wait, that's unfair. There are more guys than girls.” Lauren complains, noticing how there are just three girls left with eight boys.

“More options for you girls, right?” Tony only shrugs it off, glad that his chance are higher now to tease the fierce German and she rolls her eyes at him. “We can use Thor’s storage room. There's enough space.”

“Who starts?” Sam asks Tony and the billionaire shrugs once again.

“Since Miss Feisty here complains about the low amount of girls, they can start. Let's just go with Carol.” He suggests although Lauren almost expected him to tell her to spin the bottle first, only to spite her. Her blonde roommate shrugs and just does as he said. The bottle lands on Rhodey and Carol presses her lips together into a smile. Tony whistles in amusement, patting his male friend’s back.

“Looks like we’re going.” She says confidently and Rhodey seems to be a bit flustered, yet he nods and stands up like her. In the meantime, the others cheer with enthusiasm, clapping and wishing the two a great time as they walk into Thor’s storage room. Although Lauren could only catch a glimpse of the inside, she has to admit it seems really grand in there. Tony then closes the door behind them with a big grin.

“Have fun, you two! Seven minutes, not longer!” Stark sets a timer on Thor’s clock and sits back down in the circle, the squad begins to discuss how far they would go. To be honest, Lauren isn't curious at all, she's more worried about the sound that could get through the closet.

“Please, tell me that there's some spell on the room that makes it sound proof.” She whispers to Loki and the corner of his lips twitch up.

“Quite twisted where your mind goes. Do not be concerned, I'm no fool. Do you really think I would let this mortal game pester me?” He raises a brow and Lauren rolls her eyes. Then the God of Mischief seems to focus on something for a second. “I can hear their thoughts. Not all of them, but most of them. I'm certain that there is something going on.”

“Yeah, no more information needed. If Carol decides to trust me with that, then I'll listen to it but from her.” Lauren declares and after five minutes, most of the the group almost lose their interest out of impatience. While they're waiting, Tony walks towards the blonde German with anything but innocent intentions. “What do you want, Stark?”

“Nothing. Just wanna let you know that it's your turn next.” He smirks whimsically, aware that his exaggerated innocent act will annoy her. “Any hopes for who the battle should land on? I'm sure that your dreams tell you that you want it to be a certain handsome brunet.”

“Oh, yeah, you got me. Bucky is really hot.” Lauren rolls her eyes, sarcasm lacing her voice which makes Tony laugh.

Bucky has heard her comment and chuckles lightly, shouting from across the circle. “Thanks, doll! My ego needed that.”

“Oh, your ego is already bigger than your dick, Barnes.” Sam comments, receiving a punch against his chest from the metal-armed soldier and loud laughter from the others. Tony turns back to Lauren.

“Seriously though, who are you hoping for? If it's not me, then you might break my poor heart.”

“Which heart?” She responds with a sugar sweet smile and Tony chuckles once again, clearly entertained by her reactions. Loki only rolls his eyes and starts to be bothered by the constant flirting.

“If you excuse me, I have to head somewhere else, somewhere less sexual.” His comment almost makes Lauren choke on air and she stares at him in indignation while Tony snorts. Loki stands up to make his words true and Lauren shakes her head, trying to stop him.

“Wait, what?! No, there's nothing sexual going on– ” She retorts with heavy conviction and Thor cuts off the conversation by announcing that the time is over. As Bruce is sent to knock at the door, Carol and Rhodey leave the storage room, both with a content smile all over their faces. Comments and whistles are thrown at them but they ignore it and sit silently back down, but not without sharing another smirk. Tony motions Lauren to spin the bottle and with an eye roll, she does.

The bottle moves and moves and her heart begins to race nervously. Lauren really hopes that, whoever it lands on, it's a decent person, meaning not Stark. All eyes are focused on the empty soda bottle until it finally stops spinning, pointing at only one person. Lauren's eyes widen and she pauses for a whole moment.

“What, Reindeer Games? Seriously?” Tony groans in disappointment and Loki himself actually has no comment for this very second. Even the others have rather mixed feelings about this combination and Lauren honestly thinks she's extremely opposed to this pair up. Loki has become a very good friend and she doesn't want to lose that. With any other guy, apart from Tony obviously, she would joke right now, but somehow, it's way too serious with him. The awkward silence between them is awful.

“Well, rules are rules, are they not?” Loki breaks it, shooting her a certain look and Lauren grimaces awkwardly when he stands up. He tried to talk to her telepathically, but her powers seem to block him.

“Woah, wait a moment, we won't force anyone into this closet without their consent!” Tony jumps in with a probably too serious tone and Lauren lifts a brow.

“Don't worry, I'm not really against it. Just a game, right?” She states with a frown and stands up as well. “It's up to us how far it goes. If he did something, which I highly doubt, I would punch him and you know very well that this wouldn't be painless. I trust him.”

With these words, she just goes ahead, ignoring the looks of the others. _Why are they making such a big deal out of it but just joked around when Carol and Rhodey walked in? I don't get it._ Lauren is clearly confused and she steps into the small room, hearing Loki following her. This time, it's Thor who closes the door as he looks at Loki. “Seven minutes. Have fun, brother.”

The door is closed and the storage room is only dimly lit due to the light bulb. As expected, the room is stored with football clothes, shoes, some snacks and other personal stuff. Lauren even spots some divine wine bottles in the corner, probably from their home planet since it smells way too sweet to be from Earth. She is relieved that there's enough space to put a safe distance between Loki and her, not that she is scared of him. Her heart might be racing, but that's rather out of nervousness to ruin the establishing friendship. Loki meanwhile remains silent against the wall with an unusually stiff tension, it’s the first time that he doesn't seem calculating and confident.

Lauren decides to break the awkward silence. “Listen, I– ”

“I can’t do this.” Loki cuts her off firmly and she releases a relieved sigh, not realizing that she had held her breath for this moment. She loosens up and smiles in the weak light at him.

“Good, because I can’t either. We're, like, friends, you know? It's just awkward for me. I mean, sure, you’re somewhat handsome, but you're just not my type.” She explains, trying to make it less awkward and he shakes his head, acting actually seriously.

“It's not even like that. My heart is already promised to someone else.” The way he says it makes Lauren lift a brow and glance at him. Loki sighs, he actually didn't plan to open up to anyone, especially not so early, but it seems like an explanation is required for now. “Sigyn, that's her name.”

“Is she on Asgard?” She asks, receiving a nod as an answer. “Why aren't you with her then?”

“Sigyn is a maid, worse even, a Vanir. She's no real Aesir and due to my love affair with her, my father punished me by separating us.”

“That's why you're here?” Lauren realizes and he confirms it with another nod. She feels bad for him and can’t even imagine the pain he must go through. Quite frankly, she has no idea how it is to be separated from a loved one. Lauren has never been in a serious relationship before, so it's new territory for her. “What about Thor?”

“He's only here to watch me, looking out for the damage that I could possibly cause.” A little scoff slips through his lips but Lauren is almost certain that Loki feels guilty for dragging Thor into this. Yet, she is kind of amazed by his story and sends him a sympathetic smile.

“You're father is really a dick, seems to be another thing that we have in common.” She smiles sarcastically and looks at him. “Do you miss her?”

“Every day.” He almost responds without hesitation and Lauren only nods understanding, observing his longing look. Pressing her hands together to a loud clap, she's now a little more enthusiastic to approach him, no longer walking on eggshells around him.

“What if you send her letters?” She suggests with hope and pauses. “I have no idea how mail works in Asgard.”

“I've been trying for four months. It just requires a more complicated spell than I expected. Although I am no beginner in my field, it is quite difficult to send letters to another planets, especially in a secret way.”

“Then we'll just try to find a way.”

Loki tilts his head, “We?”

“Yeah. I mean, I have no idea how I can help but moral support is always good.” Shrugging, Lauren leans against the shelf in the closet. “And you can help me with my powers. They work better against abilities than physical forces. Perhaps I'll be able to control them one day.”

He is silent for a moment, considering her proposal and then agrees. Lauren turns out to be a really good friend to him. “Deal.”

“Cool. The duo of misfits.”

“I wouldn't be too confident about declaring you as a misfit.” Loki objects and she sends him a confused look. “Oddly, you get along with everyone very well and Carol seems to be eager to get to know you better and become your friend. And let's not forget Stark’s pleasure at receiving your attention in all possible ways.”

“Oh, no, please, let's not talk about Stark. He just annoys me because I'm new. Once he gets used to me, he’ll get bored and find a new toy to play with. That's how all rich boys are.” She rolls her eyes and then glances at the ground. “And I don't know about the others. It feels weird, you know? I don't wanna fucking pity myself or something because I know there are people out there who have it much worse than me. But people are only nice to me because I'm the rich girl with influential parents. They want something.”

“But they don't want you.” He deduces and she swallows, nodding quietly. “I'm terribly familiar with this. The amount of times I saved Asgard is almost close to equal the amount of trouble I caused. People are not grateful because they're never satisfied. It's not in their nature.”

“I guess, it's not.” Lauren agrees with a heavy tone, pressing her lips together. She's glad that Loki understands her, it's something she needs after all the fake friends she’s had. Maybe that will change in America, with people who know about her powers. She's in the big game now.

The door gets harshly and almost way too quickly opened by Tony and the bright light of the room floods into the storage room. The brunet looks between the two with high assumptions, yet they're doubted as soon as he realizes that the distance between them is too big for something to happen. Without hesitation, his lips form a content smile. “Seven minutes are over. And? Did you two have fun?”

Lauren glances at Loki who seems to be at ease for the first time since she's met him. She grins slightly.

“It wasn't bad.”

  



	7. Broken Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the last school year has finally arrived and Lauren faces a lot more obstacles than she expected, which are either caused or ironically solved by Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I've watched Into the Spider-Verse and let me tell you, it's one of the best movies I've ever seen! Also, this chapter will have a lot of serious and emotional moments. Enjoy!
> 
> Mutter- Mother  
> Verfickte scheiße- Fuck this shit

After spending most of the remaining break with Loki and sometimes Carol, the new school year has finally arrived and Lauren isn't really excited. She can't sleep in anymore and is forced to study for the Intelligence Test to reach rank two. Sometimes, she actually regrets doing this apprenticeship, everything would be easier if she just went to school. Loki kindly warned her though about the students that didn't sign up for the apprenticeship and described them as fools. But then again, he calls everyone a fool, so she's not sure if his opinion is somewhat true. What she's sure about though is that she's running late for her first school day.

“Dammit, I shouldn't have told Carol that I'd wake up in five minutes and she could go ahead for breakfast!” Lauren swears in German as she runs through the school corridor, trying to find their classroom. Due to her old sleep habit, she woke up forty minutes later instead of five and literally had to swallow up her breakfast within two minutes. The canteen lady shot her a judging look for that.

Finally, she spots the classroom for the agents and apprentices and takes a moment to breathe, still panting like hell. Once her breath is more regulated and her lungs are no longer on fire, she decides to peep through the little window of the door. As expected, Mr. Coulson has already started the English period and she groans. _Shit, what now?_ Lauren is already twenty minutes too late and she doesn't want to get in trouble.

When the blonde sees how Coulson turns his back to the door to go to the shelf, she decides to take her chance and opens the door as quietly as possible, only until there's enough space for her to pass. Sinking on all fours, she crawls silently on the ground, entering the classroom in hopes that Coulson won't notice. A few people notice it though, namely, Loki, Natasha, and Tony. The last of which tries to hold back his laughter at this sight, but she doesn't notice him, too focused on Coulson choosing some books. Unfortunately, her attention is so dedicated to him that she doesn't look at what’s in front of her and bumps her head against Janet’s desk.

“Wait, what– ” Janet looks under her table in confusion, spotting a groaning Lauren on the floor.

“Good morning, Lauren.” Coulson greets her without turning around and the whole class laughs. She sighs and stands up, grimacing awkwardly.

“Morning, Mr. Coulson.” Lauren scratches the back of her neck as the teacher turns to her now. A combination of amusement and strictness is mirrored on his face and she sighs. “I'm sorry that I'm late and I quite frankly can’t blame it on anything but myself, not even on jet lag.”

“Thanks for your honesty, I appreciate that rather than sneaking into my class. It offends me that you think I wouldn't notice you crawling on the ground.” There’s a light-hearted joking tone in his voice and he gestures with his hand to a free table. “Please, have a seat.”

“Cool.” She raises her thumb and takes a seat next to Loki and behind Carol. Her roommate sends her a grin and Loki lifts a brow that she waves off with her hand and a head shake. _Don't question it._

Lauren takes out her notebook and pencil case, ignoring everyone else’s giggles. The good thing is that she already knows everyone, so it's barely embarrassing. As soon as she leans into her chair to listen to Coulson talk about Hamlet, she feels someone tapping on her shoulder. Turning around, a groan almost escapes her lips, yet she is able to suppress it in the last minute.

“Morning, Princess.” Tony greets her with a way too amused smile. _Ugh, why does he have to sit behind me?_ Lauren questions, rolling her eyes and turns back around wordlessly, ignoring him. It's too early to deal with someone like Tony Stark right now, yet he thinks otherwise and starts to pelt her with tiny paper balls. “Hey, Rapunzel.” Another ball. “Blondie.” More. “Princess.”

“What?!” She turns, her impatience breaking through and it’s suddenly deadly quiet in the class. All eyes are on her and Lauren groans once again, not believing that Tony managed to annoy her once again. While he sends her a satisfied smirk, having achieved his goal, she slowly looks back at their teacher.

“Is there a problem, Lauren?” He asks, yet he doesn't seem to be too angered by her second interruption in the class.

“Stark is annoying me with paper balls!” Lauren complains and Rhodey sighs tiredly from the front seat. Tony's best friend already told him to stop the immature game, but he didn't want to listen. The others, excluding Carol and Loki, are rather amused by the whole cat-and-mouse play.

“Tony?” Coulson lifts a brow at the billionaire and he shrugs, not even denying his action. The teacher exhales and puts the book down on the table. “For some of the students here, it's their senior year. You might have finished high school years ago, but could you please let others enjoy this experience?”

“Yes, sir.” Tony responds in a half serious tone and Coulson knows that he won't get more from the boy. He sends Lauren an apologetic look, as if Tony was his very own son who misbehaved, and then starts talking about the Shakespearean Era again. Lauren huffs in annoyance and catches Loki's glance from beside her.

“What?” The blonde wants to know and he shrugs.

“Perhaps you should just ignore him in exchange for your peace. Have you ever considered that?” He whispers and Lauren  almost gets mad at this suggestion. It's not like she already tried that, but her temper is sometimes too much to keep it at bay, even for herself. And apart from that, it's not her fault that Tony has chosen her as his personal target.

“Wow, thanks, Loki. I hadn’t thought of that yet, do you have any other helpful solutions? Maybe just go back to Germany?” She shout-whispers and he rolls his eyes at her sarcasm. “It's Tony Stark we’re talking about. People like him are used to getting what they want and he wants to make me explode or whatever. To his misfortune, I belong to the same type of people.”

“Yeah, hey.” Tony suddenly joins their conversation with a fake smile. “Whatever is going on in your little bromance here, just a friendly reminder that I can hear like everything.”

“Good.” Lauren says firmly with a glare and he frowns with fake confusion.

“Good?”

“Good!” She repeats louder and Coulson sighs, interrupting his lesson one more time.

“Lauren!” He actually admonishes her this time and Tony snickers quietly in amusement while Loki just rolls his eyes. Lauren groans mentally at her own stupidity and capability to be provoked so easily.

“Okay, sorry, this actually goes on me.” If the school day is going to proceed like this, it will be much more exhausting than she expected.

  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  


“And how is Marty? Is he okay?” Lauren asks in German through the telephone, it's the first phone call that she has with her parents ever since she arrived here. Weekly, five minutes– this is how much the students get and she is more than eager to welcome this treatment. After all, Lauren is still pissed at them for sending her to this boarding school although she actually gets along with everyone. Well, almost everyone, Stark being an exception. Yet, she has to admit that it's barely a change for her relationship with her parents since they always travel around or work.

“Mr. Van Alten takes care of him.” Melissa responds with a distant voice. Her husband hasn't had time to talk to Lauren but the blonde actually doubts that she’ll get to hear from him for now. “With what kind of people are you interacting? I hope not with any dull ones from the lower class.”

“Oh, you know, the drug addicts are actually my best friend. I also got recently pregnant by one of them. Congrats, grandma.” Her sarcasm is anything but appreciated by her mother. Lauren does this on purpose though because Melissa really had to differ the rich from the poor again.

“Lauren.” She warns her oldest daughter in a stricter tone and Lauren rolls her eyes in annoyance. _You have no sense of humor, mother._

“Just a joke, nothing more.” Lauren clarifies unnecessarily and watches the countdown on the phone box in the school. Less than a minute left. As she swallows, she chooses to approach the sensitive topic. Otherwise she'd stay clueless for another week and it bothers her. “And Katarina? How is she?”

“Recovering. There's progress, but it is more difficult than you could possibly imagine. You have no idea.” Melissa’s voice carries a hint of self-conceit and Lauren’s nails dig deeper into the receiver out of anger. It's not like the day has already been tiring enough with Tony constantly teasing her and school just being exhausting in general, especially since she's still adjusting to the English language.

“Always nice talking to you, _Mutter_. Bye.” Lauren hangs abruptly up, even though she had thirty seconds left but she doesn’t care. Huffing in fury, the blonde leaves the telephone set and stomps out of the room. Carol has been waiting for her in the corridor the whole time and spots her roommate now, quickly catching up with her.

“That bad, huh?” She asks carefully as they head to the exit of the school building.

“I'm just glad that there's a fucking ocean between them and me now.” Lauren comments in a pissed tone and slows down her steps, taking a deep breath. She doesn't want to throw a tantrum in front of Carol, the basically perfect girl. “Sorry. I didn't want to snap at you.”

“Hey, no, it's okay, really.” Carol smiles sympathetically at her friend. “I don't know what's going on, but honestly, not everyone here is on good terms with their family. You're not really forced to call them, sometimes Coulson calls them for us just to let them know that we're fine.”

“Maybe I should consider this because these weekly phone calls feel like a chore.” She sighs and just shakes her head. “I don't know, some distraction would be great.”

“Oh, then it's a good time for your first Enhanced Class!” Carol's face lightens up and immediately spots the confusion on Lauren’s face. The German has heard of it, but doesn't exactly know what happens there. “Okay, so, basically, after our regular schedule, everyone has their individual class. You and I belong to the Enhanced Skills Section, just like Thor and Loki, too. It goes for an hour and we train our abilities. Bruce, Tony and Hank are in the Science Section and the rest in the Combat one.”

“Okay, as long as I'm not with Stark in one, it sounds really cool.” The two girls cross the campus and Lauren notices the curious glances from all the other students. Now that the school year has begun, all students are back and they seem to notice the newbie. “Why is everyone staring at me?”

“We don’t get a lot of new students, so it's actually noticeable to see a new face– ah, shit. I forgot that you won't have your first section class today.” She groans and Lauren frowns, her focus on this news now.

“What? Why?”

“I almost completely forgot that Coulson asked me to take you to the lab for the power analysis. Don't worry about that, by the way, they just want to see your powers and rate the strength, that's it. It's harmless, they’ll just take a blood sample.” Carol explains and Lauren pauses for a moment. Her heart drops to her toes.

“They're gonna take blood?” Even thinking of a syringe makes Lauren feel extremely uncomfortable and her stomach twists at the memories.

“Yeah, just a bit to analyze your DNA.” Carol notices her discomfort. “Oh, you don't like syringes? It's not as bad as it sounds and I'm gonna stay with you the whole time. You don't have to be ashamed of your fear, alright? It's gonna be over quickly, trust me.”

“If you say so…” Lauren still doesn’t have a good feeling about this, yet she continues to follow Carol to the lab across the campus, on the other side of the boarding school. She doesn't want to bother Carol with her anxiety longer than necessary and maybe it won't be as bad as she imagines. It's been years since the last time she’s seen a needle, maybe it's just not as horrible anymore? At least, Lauren likes to believe that.

They reach the lab building sooner than Lauren prefers to and when she realizes that Carol chooses the elevator that leads to their next destination, the basement, Lauren already knows that she is doomed. As soon as she slightly begins to tremble, she knows it's not because of the AC but rather because of her fear. _Calm down, it's not gonna be that terrible, just a little pricking and that's it,_ she tries to remind her mind, but it doesn't seem to function properly. Lauren is so busy with calming herself down that she doesn't have time to admire the incredibly advanced lab that she walks into.

“Hey, Bruce! I'm here to deliver your patient.” Carol greets the scientist and Lauren frowns, panic almost settling in.

“He's gonna do it?” The fact that a student is gonna take her blood doesn't calm her down at all, it just makes everything worse. Bruce scratches the back of his neck, smiling nervously.

“Don't worry, Lauren. I've done it so many times and so far, nobody has complained. I'd suggest that we're gonna take the blood sample first, then you're just gonna tell me more about your powers. In the end, we may need a little demonstration and then we're good.” He explains the procedure calmly and puts on the white lab coat. “Any questions?”

“Can I just be squished by the elevator instead of getting my blood drawn?” She grimaces and the two students laugh. They don't know _how_ serious she actually means it and Bruce motions for her to sit down on the chair. Lauren spots the syringe, the capsule for the blood, and the band-aid on the table next to it and she breaks out into a sweat, despite the fully functional AC.

“Lauren? Sit down.” Carol is slightly confused by the hesitation and Lauren just nods, her legs suddenly feeling heavier than ever. Taking the necessary steps, she finally settles down on the chair and is still shaking. “Want me to hold your hand?”

“Yeah, sure.” In this moment, Lauren doesn't even care a bit about her pride and Carol softly holds her hand.

“What's wrong?” Bruce wants to know as he prepares the syringe and Lauren chuckles nervously, almost in a sarcastic way.

“I'm just not too thrilled by syringes. A bit anxious about them.” _Understatement of the year_.

“Okay, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's sort of necessary, so we will know that you're no threat. Do you want some pills to calm you down?” He offers and she shakes her head. Lauren has never really used any medicine because her parents never wanted her to and this habit is now stuck in her mind. “Maybe you can look away then?”

“No, the unknown would make it worse.” She tries to prepare herself and motions for Bruce to continue spraying the disinfectant on her inner elbow. Lauren doesn't want to be scared of it in front of them. The cool chemical just smells all too familiar to her and Lauren’s breath picks up its pace, her hand squeezing Carol’s hand now. Her heart hammers so forcefully against her chest that she's scared that Bruce and Carol can actually hear it. Panic is now completely overwhelming her and her blue eyes are attached to the syringe that moves dangerously closer and closer to her skin.

_“Hold still, Lauren, stop screaming!”_

_“No!! Let me go, I don't want this injection, I don't want it!!!”_

_“Terrance, hold her down!”_

_“LET ME GO!”_

_“Lauren, you're being ridiculous!”_

_The syringe is forcefully bored into her back._

_“You are hurting me, Mama! STOP!”_

Flashbacks shoot through her mind and all of sudden, it feels like she's in her parents’ lab in the basement again. The cold in the room. The stench of chemicals. Carol and Bruce grow more and more into Melissa’s and Terrance’s figures and the fear flickers in her eyes. Panting, Lauren doesn't know anymore how to breathe as if there was something stuck in her throat and tears start to prickle in her eyes. Her pulse races like hell and the whole world is blurry apart from the sharp syringe, a nausea spreading through Lauren’s stomach. Every nerve in her body itches to move and she listens to her instincts, no longer capable of controlling her panic.

“NO!” Lauren now yells loudly and stands up, pushing Carol roughly aside to run away. In the background, she can hear Bruce’s and Carol’s confused shouts and attempts to stop her, but Lauren runs like her life depends on it. She doesn't even know where she's running to, the tears streaming down her face blur her view, and she just follows her instincts.

Lauren hates everything right now. The stupid syringe, the pathetic way she reacts to it and also the fact that her parents caused her fear of this dumb needle. _I’m fucked up, I'm so fucked up_ , Lauren thinks with frustration and keeps racing without orientation through the building.

The air is knocked out of her lungs when she suddenly collides with another person, coming out of nowhere, on whatever floor her feet have carried her to and she almost loses her balance. The person quickly catches her with their arm, preventing her from falling down. The numbness in Lauren’s body disappears, now that she has a steady halt and she gasps for air, still struggling to calm down.

“What the hell– Lauren??” Tony frowns in astonishment and his eyes widen when she looks up, her now red eyes meeting his. He is entirely speechless and would have never expected to see her having a breakdown. For once, he seems to act actually serious and concerned. “What is wrong– ”

She releases herself from his grip and just runs as fast as possible away, tears still dripping off her heated face. He is the last person that she wants to see right now, especially in this state. Stumbling away into an empty room, it appears like a library, she sinks to the ground and is out of breath, the tears still burning into her skin. A sob overwhelms her and she begins to weep like a child. She doesn't want to be here anymore. She wants to go home. She wants to see Angela and Marty and Kat again. And she hates these panic attacks, her last one happened years ago. But back then, she at least had her sister.

The frustration is now combined with her fear and she hits the ground with her fist. “ _Verfickte Scheiße! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße –_ ”

The door gets opened -she hadn’t even realized that she shut it before- and Tony’s head peaks in. There is a gentle caution in his brown eyes and he slowly approaches her like a deer in the woods. Lauren is still sitting on the ground, too weak to get up and escape him, her trembling body betrays her. Right now, she looks so incredibly vulnerable that he isn't sure what to do. The whole feisty attitude that he's used to now seems just like some facade and something in his heart aches in sympathy.

“Go away.” Lauren mumbles between sobs, violently wiping her tears away. He still walks towards her and she looks away, hiding her face behind her hands in embarrassment. She doesn't want him to use her breakdown against her. “Go away, _please._ I'm really not in the mood for your teasing, Stark. You're literally the last person that I want to see right now.”

“I'm not here to tease you.” Tony says genuinely and Lauren dares to look up. Her blue eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks rosy and she appears completely broken. For some reasons, this makes Tony want to stay. He sits down in front of her, observing intently the way she shakes and cries. Lauren keeps wiping her tear away, now frowning in confusion.

“I don't believe you.” Mistrust and doubts lace her voice, not  really a stupid decision, considering that Tony likes to take every opportunity to annoy people. Though, this time, it's not the case.

“I don't care that you don’t. You don't have to.” He stays as he promised, not even moving an inch. He's all too familiar with panic and anxiety attacks. “Whatever upset you must be rough. So, I'm staying.”

Now she stares utterly puzzled at him and wonders why the hell he would do that. She expected him to annoy her, to be nosy enough to invade her privacy, or even to leave her alone like a decent human being would do. Instead Tony Stark is there for her and is deadly serious. His intense gaze on her actually manages to slow down her fast heartbeat and she begins to regulate her breath again. Her panic attack seems to be over.

A heavy silence lingers between them, but it isn't unbearable. It's like a steady anchor. Tony’s eyes are still on her and he watches how the amount of tears begins to decrease. Although he clearly doesn't want to see her suffer in any way, he has to admit that he likes how the tear drops look like little shining crystals on her face. He would love to reach out for her, but he knows that she would reject him without hesitation and it would worsen her condition. So, Tony stays as close to her as he's allowed to, granting her the space she needs but also the comfort she requires.

A knock at the door interrupts the two and both look up to find a worried Coulson there. He quietly enters the room and Tony moves to the side for their trusted teacher. “Hey, Lauren. You okay?”

“I'm better now…” She mutters and rubs her eyes, trying to get rid of the sadness and fear. The agent kneels down to her height and eyes her with concern after he and Tony exchanged a quick look.

“Carol called me and explained what happened.” His voice is nothing but gentle and understanding, so that Lauren’s embarrassment actually disappears. “Do you have a phobia?”

Lauren doesn't exactly know what to say. The answer is obviously yes, but that would confirm that there is a trauma behind it, so she just acts insecurely, especially because Tony Stark is still present. “Sort of… I don't know.”

“I understand.” Coulson nods. “How about we go back there and just do the other stuff? We can take your blood sample anytime later, whenever you feel comfortable to. I can also assure you that Carol and Bruce don’t want to pressure you into it, they're only concerned now.”

“Okay…” She actually feels guilty now for pushing Carol away.

“Come on, I’ll go with you, alright? Can you stand up?” He offers her his hand and helps her up. Lauren still feels wobbly on her knees but she then accomplishes to stand. Before Coulson guides her out, he glances at Tony. “Thanks for your help, Tony.”

Tony only nods silently, his eyes still attached to the blonde girl and he watches how the two leave the room. The image of a crying Lauren has branded his mind now and he thinks.

_Maybe she's a bit more interesting than I thought._

  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  


It has taken Lauren a while to convince herself to let Bruce take the blood sample. Coulson actually suggested just to do it on another day because her panic attack had just happened, but Lauren insisted to do it today because she wanted to be done with it as soon as possible. On one hand, Lauren felt close to panic again and almost attempted another escape, but on the other hand, Carol and Coulson helped her to calm down and also gave her some medicine against her horrible anxiety. After a whole hour of sweating, fear and a few more tears, Lauren finally managed to let Bruce take the blood and it is now luckily over.

“Hey, you made it. That's progress.” Coulson encourages her while she's still trembling, emptying the water bottle in her hand after having eaten the cookie from the vending machine. He has given them to her to stay hydrated. “Do you want me to stay for the questions?”

“N- No, I'm sure you're busy, I'm fine now.” Lauren assures him with a thumb up, grimacing and the teacher shakes his head with a low chuckle. He pats her shoulder softly, smiling at her.

“You did well, Lauren. Don’t forget that.” His compliment actually puts her at ease and she glances at him with stirring emotions. The sincere way Coulson says it causes her to forget the whole experience for a moment, swallowing at the honest pride he has shown. Coulson says goodbye to Carol and Bruce too. “Good job, guys. I'll return to class. By the way, Carol, Thor has really been looking forward to a match with you today.”

“Tell him, he's got a chance for this the next time I see him.” She replies with a grin which Coulson returns. He then leaves the students and Bruce awkwardly clears his throat.

“Okay, now that this is done, we can proceed.” The scientist grabs his notepad and sits down face to face with Lauren. Carol stays by Lauren’s side. “I just need to ask you a few questions, then you have to show me your powers, that’s it. First off, what are your powers and what exactly can they do?”

“Uh, self-protection, I guess? I don't know a lot about them. The furthest- is this the right word?- I could go is when I shielded Mr. Coulson from a bullet. But you can't really see them like a force field and it's also not as strong. Sometimes I don't feel the wind or the rain drops when it's raining.” She has difficulties explaining her powers because they're so strange to her.

“This probably means that they can physically protect you to a certain limit, right?” Bruce sums it up and looks at Carol to make sure they both understood it right. She nods confirming.

“Oh, actually, Loki told me that he can't read my mind or can never listen to my conversations with others.” Lauren’s additional information makes Bruce’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Physical _and_ mental protection? This is new, even for me. If they managed to block Loki’s powers, that means that you are able to nullify them.” His conclusion confuses Lauren.

“That's where my English stops. What do you mean with nullify?”

“You cancel other’s powers.” Carol attempts to explain. “You basically prevent them from having an effect on you. That's really cool, I didn't know your abilities could be that extensive.”

Bruce continues eagerly, “And you were born with them?”

“Yeah.” Lauren nods and shrugs. “But I'm still so not used to them. Most of the time, I use them unwillingly, sometimes I don't even know that I use them and it results in nosebleeds. They're strange and foreign to me.”

“So, they're unstable. I'm sure though that with enough training, you’re gonna be able to control them better.” He is confident about that and writes everything down. The questions go on for a little longer until Bruce is satisfied with the information he has collected. Now, it's time for a demonstration and Lauren can only hope that she can use her abilities on demand. “Okay, Carol will create energy now and you just have to try to stop it, that's it.”

“I'll try my best.” Lauren presses her lips together to a forced grimace. Carol starts producing a little amount of energy in each of her hands, the bright yellow heat radiating in the lab now. While Bruce warily takes a safe step back, Lauren’s eyes are nervously focused on her roommate. _Please, work. Please, work. Please, work._ Would it be stupid to lift her hand now? She has no idea, but it's worth a try, no matter how embarrassing it may look like. As Lauren raises her hand, she is focused on Carol’s energy and her own strength is aimed at it. _Concentrate, Lauren._

It is quiet in the lab, only the tension between Carol and Lauren fills the air and she stares at the power source. All of sudden, Carol frowns and her fists loosen up, she gazes at her hands that are still creating energy. Lauren almost smiles proudly and Bruce notices Carol’s confusion. “What's wrong??”

“I- I think it's working. I can’t increase my energy, it's like something is blocking it.” She glances at Lauren and a smile crosses her face. “This is so dope!”

Lauren’s smile grows bigger and both girls sink their hands, ending the demonstration. She has never really used her powers like that, freely and on purpose. Meanwhile Bruce notes everything, impressed by the results. “Great! I'll analyze your blood and save all the information in the server. I think your abilities are on level 3 since they're more passive instead of aggressive, but they're really useful.”

“Okay, that's good, I guess. Thanks for your patience, Bruce.” Lauren is grateful for his understanding reaction to her phobia and all the fuss she caused today.

“It's fine. We're all afraid of something and I'm glad I could help. We’re done for today.” He returns it with a shy smile and the two girls head out of the lab. As soon as they enter the elevator to get to the first floor, Carol turns to Lauren.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I kinda forced you into this.”

“What? No, you didn't force me to do anything.” Lauren objects immediately, shaking her head. “I was underestimating the whole situation. I really thought that I could overcome my whole anxiety, but that was only stupid of me. I'm sorry for pushing you away.”

“Yeah, not many have managed to do this.” They share a small but warm chuckle and Carol glances at her one more time. “Whatever is behind your phobia, you can always talk to me about it, if you want. I'm here for you.”

Lauren swallows and she looks back at her roommate and now trustworthy friend. “Thank you, Carol.”

“No problem.” They arrive on the first floor and leave the elevator, Carol stretches her arms. “What a day, huh? Let's go back to our dorm and watch something.”

“Actually, there's something that I have to do.” Lauren remembers when she spots the vending machine and catches Carol’s clueless expression. “Go ahead and pick a movie for us, I'll come back later. Won't take too long, promise.”

Carol decides to trust Lauren with her business and leaves with a nod. Even though Lauren is really not in the mood for what she plans, she feels like it's necessary. Today, her pride has reached a low point that she never wants to reach again, so there's not a lot of her dignity left. After a little trip to the vending machine, she jogs the stairs up to the second floor and looks through several rooms. Most of them are currently empty, probably because classes are over, but for some reasons, Lauren can feel how he's not gone yet.

Finally, she finds the person she's been looking for in a workshop. It's filled with tools and lots of equipment, Lauren doesn't even know why he would need so many components. Sitting at his desk, he is scratching something down on his notes, probably busy with his work, but Lauren just takes the risk and inhales deeply. She enters the room with steady steps. “Stark!”

Tony looks up and moves the pencil aside, more than surprised to see Lauren in his workshop. To be quite honest, he thought she would avoid him after having an emotional breakdown in front of him. Her eyes are still slightly puffy, but her expression is now stronger and there's no longer sadness or anxiety. “Lauren.”

“I…” It is more difficult than she has expected, but she decides to swallow her pride down and sighs. “I just want to say… Thank you. For your help, I mean. I don't like being in debt, so this is for you, I guess.”

She places the _Reese's_ cup on his table to avoid having to hand it to him and Tony is now utterly speechless by her gift. Frankly, there hadn't been a lot of people who thanked him for anything and he eventually stopped expecting it from them. But now there's Lauren, a person who can't stand him, yet got him a peanut butter cup and thanked him. Tony is just too shocked to even react as his mouth is slightly open and Lauren swallows, her face burning.

“Yeah, that's it, bye!” She stomps out of the room before it can get any more embarrassing and Tony wants to say something before she is out. Though, it's too late and he doesn't know what he could've said anyway. Processing her gesture, Tony stares at the _Reese’s_ candy on his desk.

“Hey, Tony, ready to get some burgers?” Rhodey walks into the workshop and finds it quite odd to see his best friend in such a quiet state. “What is it?” He then spots the _Reese’s_ cup on Tony’s table and frowns. “I thought you don't like peanut butter cups?”

Tony now picks up the candy and glances at it in his palm, a genuine and happy smile crossing his whole face. “You know what? I think I changed my mind about them.”

  



	8. Fist Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has gotten into a lot of fights in the past. And now, this problem seems to follow her to the present as well. As if the day hasn't been troublesome enough, Lauren literally walks into the next dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> So sorry that I didn't update sooner, I'm sort of looking for a new beta reader. So if there are any mistakes, I am really sorry!

“So, while I was occupied with fighting against my brother, a quite exhausting challenge, I may add, this all happened in my absence?” Loki reacts to the whole incident that happened yesterday and Lauren sighs. She has noticed how the Prince of Asgard just happens to love drama. “Truly scandalous. If I had been there, I would have distracted you with illusions, they are helpful. Is this the reason why Stark is staring at you?”

“Maybe. And wait, what? He's not staring at me, I didn't even know that he's having lunch, too.” Lauren frowns and glances across the cafeteria. In fact, Tony sits with Rhodey and Carol at a table, his brown eyes focused on her. The damn bastard doesn't even deny his gazing at her and waves at the German with a little smirk. Rolling her eyes at him, Lauren only turns around and ignores the brunet. “He probably just wants to annoy me as always.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” Loki shrugs and leans back into his chair. “As long as I'm not involved, I don't particularly care. I do not wish to be included in your love dilemma with Stark.”

“Not a love dilemma. Just an immature game that he probably plays out of boredom, how many times do I need to remind you of that? I can assure you that he'll be done soon, especially after witnessing my breakdown yesterday.” Lauren groans, but she has to admit that her image of Tony Stark isn't as bad as before anymore. He acted so human yesterday, that he might be not as terrible as she thought.

“You're blinded by your emotions, Lauren. Or rather by your comfort zone, because I can clearly read that Stark is far from being done with you.”

“Whatever you say, mind-reader.” Lauren refuses to believe him and notices how Loki pokes with his fork through the last remaining crumbs, clearly still hungry. Aliens seem to have a greater hunger. “I wanna go grab a water bottle, do you want something else?”

“Bless Valhalla for your soul as I crave for the sweetest grapes Midgard has to offer.” He states dramatically and Lauren rolls her eyes once again, yet she can't prevent a giggle although she has no idea what Valhalla is.

“Got you, buddy.” She grins which he returns, glad that they share the same humor and Lauren gets up from the table. Walking to the counter, she gets in line and waits until it's her turn. A student queues up behind her and in this moment, a sudden discomfort arises in Lauren. She can sense how the student is intensely staring at her as if their eyes were daggers and it honestly causes an unease in her stomach. She turns around, trying to remain polite. “Is something?”

The brunette girl behind her still gazes at her in such an inappropriate way that Lauren either wants to leave or to punch that girl. She is smaller than Lauren and looks a bit younger, but her brown eyes seem to be anything but friendly. “You're the new German girl.”

The way she says it sounds like a judging statement, not a question and Lauren narrows her eyes, crossing her arms under her chest. “Yeah, I am. So?”

“I don't like Nazis.” The girl’s voice is sharp and hostile.

Lauren blinks once and first stares blankly at the brunette student, her pulse increasing rapidly.  _The fuck did you just say to me?_ She can't believe what she just heard, the damn accusation that was just thrown into her face. It takes her a lot of control to stay calm right now and she takes a deep breath. “I'm not a Nazi.”

“Every German is a Nazi.” The brunette scoffs nonetheless, taking Lauren’s denial as ignorance. “You, your family, everyone from your Goddamn country. Your Nazi accent gives it away.”

“We are not fucking Nazis.” Lauren clenches her teeth, her hands are balled to fists. _Do I seriously have to deal with this now too? Calm down, Lauren, just ignore this bitch._ “My father isn't even from– ”

“You can keep telling yourself these lies, but you can't lie to me. I know the truth about your ideology and I don't want Nazi scum like you here.”

And this is when Lauren completely loses it. Entirely blinded by rage, her hand brutally hits the girl’s face and she tackles her violently to the ground. Everyone in the cafeteria is now staring at them and shouts echo through the hall, yet Lauren’s enraged yell and the girl’s cry are still the loudest. “You fucking bitch! I'm half Canadian, so don't you fucking dare to call me like this ever again! I didn't do what they did decades ago, it's not my fault and it's not my fucking ideology!”

They only wrestle for another second before a pair of strong arms pull Lauren away from the girl, lifting her up and she keeps struggling. Her hand still prickles from the harsh blow, but Lauren doesn't care a bit. Only the metallic coolness that bites through Lauren’s thin summer shirt takes her back from her tantrum and she stares at Bucky Barnes. “Geez, what’s going on?”

“The Nazi attacked me!” The girl exclaims crying, her cheek is burning in a bright red color. Steve was about to help her up while Bucky would pull Lauren away, but as soon as he hears this word, he frowns at the brunette student in utter confusion. “I will tell Director Fury! I will– ”

“What, huh?!” Lauren cuts her off and is about to slap the girl again, but Bucky has to hold her back. “Go on, tell Fury! Fucking sue me if you want! I dare you, call me a Nazi again! Let's see how you want to try take down a Cross!”

“Okay, easy, doll, chill out. I know you're mad but slapping this girl once should be enough for now.” Bucky attempts to calm her down, yet without success.

Everyone has surrounded them by now, some are cheering and others are simply watching curiously. While Bucky still holds Lauren back and Steve stands rather puzzled there, Loki lifts a brow at the conflict and Tony smirks almost proudly at Lauren’s fierce reaction. A teacher finally arrives and Miss May isn't delighted at all by the situation. “Everyone, return to their classes,  _now_! Steve, help Dana to get to the hospital ward. Bucky, you'll go with us to the principal to tell us what happened.”

Nobody dares to object her and they all do as she says. Lauren still huffs in annoyance when they are on their way to Director Fury, she knows that she's in deep trouble. Loki has shot her only a glance, saying  _I’ll kill this mewling quim if you want_ and she almost snorted but she knew that May would've killed her for that, so she remained silent. Carol sent a more apologetic look while Tony actually raised his thumb in approval. With a sigh, Lauren mentally prepares herself for Fury’s rage.

“Honestly”, Bucky whispers as the two of them trail behind Melinda May and Lauren glances at him. “Your punch was pretty good. Especially for a beginner.”

“Thanks, Bucky.” She responds quietly back and they arrive at Fury’s office sooner than she wants to. Miss May knocks at the door before they enter with a verbal permission of the principal. Lauren shouldn't have forgotten how intimidating Nick Fury can appear, so her heart races a bit when she sees him in front of her. Although it's still summer, it suddenly feels way too cold in the room. Fury looks up from the file, judging May’s strict and angry expression.

“I have the feeling that I won't like the story behind this.” He greets them with an iron voice and May motions the two to sit down. “What happened?”

“All I saw is how Lauren was sitting on Dana Reed, hitting her violently. James, tell us what happened and please, don't be too subjective.”

Bucky sighs, glancing at Lauren for a moment before he begins to tell them about the fight. “Well, I heard how Dana called Lauren a Nazi, I think that’s why Lauren slapped her. She just did it once though, I could pull her away before more could happen.”

Fury’s eye is focused on the troublemaker and he lifts a brow at her. “Anything to say to your defense, Lauren?”

“I'm not a Nazi. My parents aren't Nazis either.” She presses out, feeling the urge to clarify that. Lauren has always been judged for something in her life, but never for something like that. “This girl, Dana or whatever, she just showed up and wanted to know if I was German. Then she stated how all Germans are Nazis and how she doesn't want someone like me here, so I sort of lost it. I swear I'm not a Nazi, I hate this kind of people and everything they stand up for– ”

“Lauren.” Fury cuts her off, not as harsh as expected. “I don't doubt you. I know you don't believe in this ideology. Still, we don't tolerate violence in this school, especially when students are supposed to feel safe here. This time, I give you a warning, but only one. May, call Dana in, I’d like to have a talk with her as well. Lauren, James, return to class for now.”

“Thanks.” Lauren mumbles and she and Bucky get up, leaving the principal’s office. As soon as they step onto the corridor’s ground, she releases a long sigh that she was holding back the whole time. “Fuck, I really thought I was screwed.”

Bucky chuckles, “Honestly, same. I'm just glad that Director Fury wasn't too mad. It's probably because you're new and actually, you were really innocent. The girl seemed to be a such a bitch.”

“Well, to be honest… This wasn't my first fist fight.”

“What?!” He pauses and stares at her with widened eyes. Lauren lifts her hands in surrender.

“I used to get into a lot of fights because of my temper. This is why, I had to switch schools so many times.” She explains and Bucky chuckles dryly, shaking his head.

“A little troublemaker. God, you just remind me of Steve. This punk used to get into so many fights, it was a miracle when he came back without a black eye or a bloody nose. That's also why, his nose is a bit crooked. No super-soldier serum could heal that.” As he drowns in nostalgia, Lauren notices how his grey eyes soften incredibly. Steve must be really important to him, though her focus is for now on the last part of the conversation.

“Super-soldier serum?”

“Believe it or not, Steve used to be a shrimp, a little, scrawny guy. Boy signed up for some experiment to become stronger and now you have this muscular, young man. Everyone loves a strong guy with a good heart, don't they?” He shrugs and after finding out that there is someone else who went through experiments, she suddenly doesn't feel that screwed up anymore.  _I’m not alone,_ she thinks with a heavy weight on her chest.

For some reasons, Lauren can hear a bitterness in his voice. It doesn't sound like Bucky would prefer the handsome blonde. “And do you miss his old version?”

“Sometimes. But hell, that'd be selfish of me, wouldn't it?” Bucky scoffs and glances at her as they walk along the corridor. “He used to be sick the whole time, I didn't know who stayed longer by his side– me or all these diseases. At least, he's fine all the time now.”

“How long do you two know each other?” She wants to know and is slightly jealous of their strong bond. Of course, there is Kat, but they weren't always on good terms and Lauren herself never had friends that she could trust.

“Elementary School. Feels like a whole life.” He grins and they arrive at their classroom. “Before we go in, I just wanna let you know that I think you handled everything well… sort of.”

“Thanks. You were good at holding me back.” She compliments back and then scrunches up her face a little. “Even though I think that your metal arm did most of the work.”

He chuckles before he knocks at the door. The two of them enter the Math class and Lauren notices how Bucky immediately looks at his best friend. She sighs, hoping that she'll one day also have a strong relationship like this with someone else. In this very moment, Tony waves at her with his usual smirk and she huffs in annoyance.

 

_Not him_ , she thinks. _Never ever him._

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“I can turn into a snake and poison her with a single bite if you'd like to. Or I could try to find a way to curse her.” Loki suggests with an enthusiasm that is far from innocent. Lauren is pretty certain that he just likes torturing others as an entertainment, but she's also aware that he partly wants to avenge her. She laughs slightly and shakes her head, stretching her legs.

“Sure, because I want to cause more trouble than I already did. Yeah, no, the old Lauren would fuck this Dana girl up, but I don't want to do this anymore… At least, nothing too big. Maybe we can do something little. Like, the snake idea isn't bad if you let the poisoning part out.” Lauren partly agrees which makes Loki happy. As she stretches her arms, she eyes her friend in his gym clothes. “By the way, it's so weird to see you in these clothes. And in the ponytail, too.”

“Likewise.” He responds playfully and Lauren rolls her eyes. It's her first Enhanced Class and she doesn't know what to expect. There are just four people with one teacher, it seems to be more a group than a class. The students from the Combat Class are in the normal gym while they train in a special gym that is supposed to withstand their power better.

“I hope you all finished warming up.” Coulson calls Thor, Carol, Loki and Lauren and they look at their teacher. “Today is gonna be more relaxed since I have to attend to a conference later. Lauren, you will train with Loki, I will watch you to get to know your powers better. Carol, you will work out with Thor. Oh, and don't break the gym, Thor, we can’t always afford the reparation.”

“But where is the fun in that?” Thor pouts and Carol laughs, nudging him jokingly. The corner of Coulson’s mouth twitches up and he goes to the corner, taking security measures for himself. Loki and Lauren share a glance.

“Okay, how do we start? Any ideas?” She questions.

“I'm going to use my sorcery and basically attack you. Try to block me with your abilities.” He instructs and casually pulls out a dagger, causing Lauren to jump in fright at the metallic sound.

“Woah, does anyone else see this dangerously realistic dagger that he pulled out of nowhere? Coulson, you're officially an eyewitness of this fight!” She calls the teacher and her eyes dart back to Loki. “I mean, I know I have an insurance and all but it doesn't mean that I want to get stabbed by my closest friend.”

“Don't worry, Lauren. The daggers are just illusions.” Coulson enlightens her with a light chuckle and Lauren still looks skeptically at Loki and his weapon, the smirk on his face doesn't make it any better.

“You can create illusions? Alright. Cool. Let's start then. As long as barely anyone watches how I’ll embarrass myself, then I'm fine with it. It's not like it's new for me.” Lauren sighs and tightens her ponytail, trying to focus. If she could use her powers on Carol, then they might as well work on Loki. With a nod, she motions him to begin and on her signal, Loki suddenly disappears. “What the fuck?! Where– ”

“Buh.” He shows up behind her and she shrieks in surprise, taking a step back. With the illusive dagger in his hand, he stabs her in the shoulder. “You would be dead now. Try again.”

Lauren grits her teeth and launches forward to punch him, yet Loki manages to vanish again, only to appear next to her. Still processing the surprising disappearance, she tries to react quickly and turns to her right. Another shocked yelp almost slips through her lips when she sees three versions of Loki in front of her. “You can fucking clone yourself?!”

“Of course. A simple spell, but– ” He teleports himself behind her, driving the dagger into her back and Lauren gasps at the cold air entering her flesh. It feels surreal and real at the same time. “It's a little cumbersome. And you're dead again.”

“Okay, stop it!” She groans and turns around, hitting his shoulder.

“You think the enemy would pause for you?” Loki asks provokingly and lifts a brow. “You haven’t even tried to use your powers yet.”

“It's because I can't focus, your whole teleportation game distracts me. It's much harder to use my abilities than you think, it's not like a switch that I can simply turn on and off.” Lauren complains and lets her head drop back, groaning as her hands run down her face. Coulson approaches her since he has heard her struggle and a sympathetic smile edges his face.

“Lauren, when you shielded me from a bullet, you didn't focus either, did you?”

“But that was something else.” She clarifies with a sigh. “I couldn't let anything happen to you, especially not because of me.”

“It's because you thought I was worth saving. And now you have to think that you are worth saving.” His words are heavy and even Loki is silent for a moment. Lauren glances at him with an internal struggle that he seems to recognize. “Maybe you can work out first, build up some muscles before you think about that and train your abilities. I'm sure that Loki can be a great assistance for now.”

“Okay.” Lauren mutters a bit lost and she turns back to her friend. It's not like she thinks she's worthless, no, Lauren is sure that she's worth something. Though she just doesn't think she's enough and way too flawed. And she has always thought that her powers were one of her flaws, that's why she doesn't like using them. Maybe Coulson is right and she has to learn how to embrace them first.

For the remaining time of the class, Loki teaches her how to block blows and how to move fast enough to avoid them. The speed is very important for them since both are skinnier and more lightweight compared to some other fighters. Lauren might be not as skilled as him, but she isn't too bad for a beginner when she's not too distracted by Thor’s and Carol’s noisy fight. Lightning and energy shoot through the gym and poor Coulson worries about the loss expenses. The exhaustion soon reaches her though and sweat coats her skin when she finishes her sit-ups. Even though she did horse riding for years, she's still unathletic as hell and that's why, her whole body hurts after the first real training.

“I didn't even know I had muscles in my stomach.” Lauren whines tiredly when she and Loki exit the gym. Thor and Carol both want to stay longer to train, being overly motivated while Loki and Lauren are lazy and would rather spend their time on the campus lawn. It's still late August, so it’s really warm outside, bearable enough for the Frost Giant.

“You don’t, not after what I've witnessed. I swear to Odin I've never met such an unathletic woman like you.” Loki says, earning her middle finger which he simply ignores. “Tomorrow won’t be any better. You have to get used to it.”

“Oh, no.” She groans and runs with her hand through her hair. “Hey, let's get some ice cream while we're going through your magic spellbooks. Goes on me, I wanna piss off my parents with the bills.”

“Sounds like a fair deal to me.” He agrees with a smirk and Lauren’s hand goes through her pocket to pick up her wallet. As soon as she only feels the empty void in there, she pauses her steps to check her other pocket, then her bag. Loki notices her confusion. “What's wrong?”

“I can’t find my wallet… Oh, fuck. I think I left it in the locker room. Darn it.” Lauren swears and sighs. “Okay, I'll quickly run back and get it, just wait here.”

“Alright.” Loki nods and Lauren jogs back to the gym. The heat might be an obstacle but it also motivates her to hurry. After entering the gym with the help of her PIN, a simple security measure, Lauren walks along the corridor until she arrives at the girl’s locker room. As she opens the door, her eyes widen in shock when she runs into an unexpectedly occupied room.

Steve and Bucky are sitting on the bench in a intimate way, the blonde straddling the brunet. Bucky’s hands are firmly placed around Steve’s waist while he presses him hard against him, an endearing smile crossing both guys’ lips. Steve’s arms lie around Bucky’s neck, his hands roaming over his boyfriend’s long hair. The two have been making out until they have got interrupted. Until Lauren has walked into their heated moment. Steve immediately climbs off Bucky’s lap, the red color growing on his face as Bucky stares with widened eyes at Lauren.

“Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!” She shrieks and turns around to leave, slamming the door shut behind her. Lauren still processes what she just saw and her hands are placed on her cheeks.

“Oh, my God…” Lauren mumbles. “Oh. My. God.”

 


	9. Faking it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two queers in a secret relationship who might break up to not get caught? Lauren has one solution for this problem in her mind, even though it might be a bit more difficult than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This chapter explores Steve and Bucky's relationship a bit more because I'm a Stucky shipper, so I had to include them, hehe.  
> I hope you're gonna like it, so leave kudos or comments if you do!

Lauren doesn't know what to do and is completely clueless. She can't go back to Loki without the wallet, but she can't go back inside there either. It's not like she hasn't noticed their strong bond, now when Lauren thinks back to all their little moments, she feels stupid for not realizing it sooner, but she hasn't assumed them to be gay. _God, why did I have to run into such an intimate moment?_  She mentally groans and wonders if the others know about them. _They probably do, considering how close they all are with each other._ Lauren hears the sound of an open door and then, how Bucky rushes out of the room, his eyes immediately landing on the German.

“Lauren! Hi, hey, I'm so relieved to see that you're still here.” His tone is urgent and although it's steady, Lauren can still hear how nervous he actually is. The door is left open, she catches quiet mumbles out of there.

“Hi…” Lauren isn't sure what to say, just feeling incredibly awkward to see Bucky that soon again. “Look, I'm so sorry to interrupt you guys. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I was rude for walking into… the girl’s locker room.” She pauses for a moment. “Yeah, I just realized that it was stupid of you guys to do it in the girl’s locker room, but– ”

“Can you come in for a sec?” Bucky cuts her off, looking around in paranoia before his grey eyes land on her again. “ _Please_?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” She frowns slightly and he places his hand carefully on her back to guide her back in. As soon as the door is closed, she doesn't have a good feeling about the whole situation at all. Steve is sitting on the bench with his face buried in his hands, radiating nothing but distress and Bucky seems to secure the door for several times, more than necessary. “What’s wrong with Steve?”

The blond is still too busy with mumbling something to himself to care about Lauren’s concern and Bucky chooses to speak up, still standing close to the door. “The thing is that… nobody knows.”

“What? That you're gay?” She asks and he slightly scrunches up his face, reacting rather sensitive to her conclusion.

“Bisexual. Both of us. I… don't know if you are familiar with that term, let alone accept it but yeah, we're both bi.” Bucky clarifies with a little insecurity and Lauren shakes her head, stopping him.

“Say no more. My role model, Freddie Mercury, was bi, so I of course accept it. May he rest in peace. But yeah, I'm no old fashioned dick. It's no crime, you just love someone and that's fine.” She scoffs and then looks between the two guys. “Wait, so nobody knows about your relationship?”

“Not even our best friend Sam or Clint.” Bucky confirms with a sigh, running with his hand through his hair. “Even though we know that they probably wouldn't judge us, it's still difficult, you know? So, we decided to keep it secret.”

“For how long already?”

“Eh, a year.”

Her eyes widen and if she had juice now, she would spit it out. It seems impossible to her to keep a relationship secret for a year. “But isn't that… oppressive? Not being able to show any affection to each other or talking to anyone about your relationship? It must be really hard.”

“It is.” Steve now pipes up, his voice shaking. “And it is a mistake. We shouldn't have done this, Buck, what if the others find out? Nothing against you, Lauren, it's not like you’re not trustworthy.” He glances back at Bucky. “But today, Lauren walked into on us, it's gonna be someone else tomorrow, maybe someone who won't accept it or tell everyone else. If we get caught once, we'll get caught again. This was stupid and naive of us from the beginning already.”

“Are you saying that you want to end this?” Bucky’s voice is breaking and tears are already gathering in his eyes. Lauren stares with widened eyes at the brunet, feeling uncomfortable in the very personal situation. _Fuck, why am I here now?_ There are signs of pain on Steve’s face and he presses his lips together.

“I don't know… It’s just difficult. I love you, Buck, you know I do, more than anything in this world, but I don't want to ruin your reputation. I don't want you to go through shit because of me. Jesus, I could never do this to you.”

“Steve, no, you don't get to do this. You don't get to break up with me for some bullshit reasons– ” 

“Okay, hey!” Lauren barges in and receives their attention. “I don't mean to be rude, but I'm still here, so could you guys pause your very private moment, please? I have an idea. The problem obviously is that you two don't want to come out and I won't force you to. This is no reason to break up though, damn, that would be really tragic. So the solution is simply to have a proof that you're not bi and that would be a fake girlfriend.”

Both are staring at her blankly, processing her suggestion and Steve is the first one to speak up. “And… you would do this?”

“Yeah.” She agrees with a shrug. “Why not? I could just pretend to date one of you guys, I don't care which one. If you guys want to go on a date, I could just be your alibi and spend my time in the library. If we ever play _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ again, we won't be forced to play and you don't have to worry about kissing someone else. If someone is ever suspicious about your sexuality, then boom, there's me.”

Both share a glance, probably thinking about it before the brunet questions her. “Why would you do this, Lauren? Don't you want to be in a real relationship on your own?”

“Oh, no.” She shakes strongly her head. “Well, you helped me with the cafeteria fight today, so I might as well help you with your boyfriend. I would feel bad, too, if you guys broke up because of me walking in on you. Plus, maybe Stark will stop annoying and flirting with me, so win-win for the three of us, right?”

“God, you are some kind of girl.” Bucky almost chuckles in disbelief and glances at Steve. “What do you think, punk?”

“I don't know… Lauren, you seem like a good person and I don't want to use you. It would be selfish.” Steve admits and feels guilty, but the blonde German insists on her idea.

“No, it wouldn't. I offered this to you guys, you wouldn't force me to anything. I just want to help, I feel bad for you. It's not fair that you aren't allowed to show your love just because society isn't ready for this.” Lauren has always felt the urge to defend people who aren't accepted by society because she has never been by her parents. And Bucky and Steve seem to be really good guys. _Also, Freddie Mercury would want me to do this_.

“To be honest, I think it's not a bad idea.” Bucky confesses and grins at her. “It's worth a shot, right? And I won't stop trying anything that will let our relationship last, Stevie. Till the end of the line, if you like it or not.”

“Gosh, you really know how to convince me, jerk.” Steve mutters and it looks like he wants to kiss Bucky again, but Lauren clears her throat.

“Okay, that is settled for now. Who should I fake date?” Lauren asks and Bucky shrugs.

“I feel like it should be me. Everyone saw us interacting in the cafeteria today and also how we were both sent to Fury. Maybe we could say that we bonded over that?” He suggests and Lauren agrees. “We should also clarify the boundaries.”

“Hugs are okay, I guess. You can put your arm around me if everyone's looking. I would say kisses only happen if they're really, really necessary. I would feel so guilty if you actually kissed me in front of Steve. That's just weird.”

“I'll accept it in emergency cases.” Steve engages in with the agreement and Lauren tries to make a joke to lighten up the mood.

“Hey, at least I can see now that Bucky has a certain taste in people.” Both guys glance at her in confusion. “Blonde and blue-eyed.”

Steve chuckles and Bucky grins, “Thank you, Lauren. We really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Lauren actually feels good about helping them and she has to admit that she thinks it's cute that they're a couple. She lifts her hand, earning a high five of each of them. “To a good fake relationship.”

  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  


Three days. It didn't take more. Everyone, especially their circle of friends, has found out about Bucky’s and Lauren's fake relationship and they received different reactions. Clint and Loki have been both disappointed that they haven't found it out sooner from their best friends, but at least the archer has gotten over it eventually. Most of them have been surprised by the sudden decision, yet they congratulated them. Some other students have made comments like _“The brutal Nazi ended up with the handicapped guy”_ , though Natasha and Thor could shut them up rather quickly. Tony has been oddly quiet and Loki? He's not in the best mood.

“Oh, come on, you can't be forever mad at me.” Lauren pleads with her best friend for forgiveness. It would be so much easier if she could tell him the truth, but she had to promise Bucky and Steve not to involve more people into this. “It just happened, you know? After we were sent to Fury, we had a lot of fun together and just wanted to try it out.”

“You could’ve at least told me that you were interested in him.” Loki is still offended that she kept that from him. “Yet, there wasn't a merest hint. I am almost certain that you complained more about Stark than you mentioned Barnes.”

“Because I wasn't sure, I'm not very good at this whole feelings stuff and I didn't know if Bucky was actually interested too.” She pauses with a frown. “You're pulling Stark into this now? Seriously?”

“A harmless comparison, nothing more.” He simply states and flips through the book, his green eyes concentrated on the words. “And does your precious boyfriend appreciate it that you spend time with a guy like me?”

“Fuck that, man.” Lauren scrunches up her face in disgust, sitting up from his bed. “He doesn't tell me what to do. I would be never interested in a guy that tells me what to do. Apart from that, don’t forget that I promised you to help you with the whole research and I keep my word… Even though I don't understand a single word of Asgardian.” She narrows her eyes to decipher the foreign words in the magic spell book without success.

“I'm capable of changing the book’s language but unfortunately, I only do this for people I trust and who trust me.”

“Really? You're still mad at me? I'm just here to help you, Loki, not to hear your passive-aggressive bullshit.” Lauren looks at him in disbelief and hops on her feet. “I think it's time for me to go to my appointment with Coulson, it will probably take like fifteen minutes or something. I may go to the supermarket, too, before I come back. Want anything to your pettiness?”

Her sarcastic smile makes him roll his eyes at her, yet he appreciates it that she includes him. “Apart from your great betrayal and broken trust, perhaps some _Hershey’s_ would make it up again.”

“You're such a bitch, I swear.” Now it's her turn to roll her eyes and Lauren goes to leave the room, just to meet Loki’s brother at the door. “Hey, Thor.”

“Lauren! Congratulations on you and James again, I wish you two the best!” The big blond practically squeezes her shoulder and Lauren grimaces at him. Every time, it feels awkward to hear this and she doesn't need to turn around to face Loki’s judging glance. With a simple nod, she then leaves their room and walks out of the boy’s residential home, greeting the natural summer heat again. Lauren hurries to pass the campus, not intending to waste any more time and after ten minutes, she reaches the school building. There, she takes the elevator to arrive at the faculty room and knocks at the door.

“Oh, hello, Lauren.” Coulson opens the door and gestures her to enter the teachers’ lounge. It is expectedly neat there, though it's not really big, probably because they don't have many teachers. After all, it's still a little secret school. “Please, sit down. I just asked you to come over to pick a date for your test. You can retake it any time and it'd take place after your regular schedule. It only lasts 90 minutes, so no worries about that.”

“Uh, okay… Then maybe like next week Friday?” Lauren suggests and sighs. “I just want to get over it as soon as possible. The whole pressure is annoying as hell.”

“Let’s see… Perfect, next Friday is available. I'll sign you in for this test date.” He writes down her name in the calendar. “The test will have a Math, History, Geography, Physics and Health section and ask you about your general knowledge of each field. This is how we will find out where you're most skilled at and it'll be easier to classify you into a category for missions. Any more questions?”

_Shit. I've never even had Health class and I dropped Physics like years ago_ , Lauren freezes slightly but she doesn't want to change her mind and bother Coulson. The habit of fulfilling everyone’s expectations is stuck in her, she either cares too much or not enough and Coulson is one of the few people she doesn't want to disappoint. “Nope, everything's clear.”

“Great. And how have you settled in so far?” He asks her and she nods slightly with a grimace. So far, Lauren has befriended a melodramatic alien, started a fight with a girl, had a panic attack in front of one of the guys that annoy her as hell and been involved in a fake relationship with a bi guy.

“Oh, you know, the usual stuff’s been going on. Everything's great.” She states firmly and Coulson glances at her for a long moment, clearly seeing through her facade. Though he decides to give her time to open up to him and he nods.

“Alright. If there's anything, you know where to find me. You're dismissed for now.”

She silently leaves the room then and a heavy sigh slips through her lips. Lauren has felt tired the last days, keeping up a fake relationship is more exhausting than she imagined. Her powers are weak and unstable, her parents still piss her off with the lack of information about Kat, Loki is upset, Carol suddenly acts weird around her due to said fake relationship and now the test just got added to the bundle of stress. _Being a fucking teenager sucks_.

As she walks out of the building and wanders around the campus, Lauren eventually reaches the grocery store. It's luckily not crowded, actually rather empty and she walks slowly towards the refrigerator, staring at the huge amount of drinks and ice cream. A frustrated groan escapes her lips when she realizes that she only has five dollars with her and she could curse her forgetful mind for leaving her wallet behind again. It’s enough money for Loki’s _Hershey’s_ , but not for the _Reese’s_ and the _Pepsi_ bottle, so she has to choose between these two. With an already growing regret, Lauren chooses the drink and opens the refrigerator door.

“Why so sad, Rapunzel?” A voice next to her rings out and she closes her eyes for a second. _No. Nope. This is not real. This is what I get for complaining? I'm a fucking teenager, they all complain, so why do I get punished?_ She mentally wishes that Tony Stark would go away and be only an imagination but unfortunately, he isn't.

“Not now, Stark. I'm not in the mood for your little games.” Lauren avoids any eye contact and kneels down to pick the soda bottle. It's the first time that they really talk since her breakdown, so she wants to shun him even more.

“You're missing your little boyfriend?” Tony’s tone is a bit more provoking than usual and Lauren rolls her eyes, getting up and actually looking at him. His head is tilted and he lifts a brow, extra to annoy her and he notices how tired and down she sounds. There is a stressed expression on her face and her natural spirit that he adores is low.

“What's between me and Bucky is none of your business.” She states with a sigh and continues her walk through the racks. Tony follows her carelessly, Lauren honestly doesn't even know what he's doing here because he has no groceries at all.

“Oh, are you sure? I think it's quite interesting how you two started dating. What was it that convinced you? His long, smooth hair? His blue eyes? Oh, don't tell me it's the metal arm.” Tony fakes a scandalous gasp and takes a step closer to her. “If I knew you were into this, you could've told me. I can build these things. In fact, I actually built the one he has right now.”

Lauren only exhales in fatigue and keeps looking through the racks for _Hershey’s._ She decides not to get provoked this time, there are other things that she has to worry about. “Whatever.”

Though Tony isn't ready to give up and keeps annoying her to reach his goal. It may not be very smart, but he's certain that it would bother her a lot, so he snaps the _Pepsi_ out of her hand and lifts it as high as possible in the air. “Is this for him? Interesting, I didn't know that Barnes likes _Pepsi_ , always thought he was more a _Dr. Pepper_ type.”

“Seriously?!” She groans and tries to reach out for it, getting inconveniently closer to Tony and standing on tiptoes. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you stop being so fucking immature?? Give it back to me!”

Tony smirks at her poor attempts to grab the bottle, looking down at her. Lauren’s voice has got much louder and the fierceness in her blue eyes is more alive than ever, much to his satisfaction. Also, her hand leaning against his shoulder to retrieve her soda bottle back makes him smile in amusement. “No way if– ”

He is cut off by her enraged cry as Lauren suddenly jumps on him to get her bottle back. With widened eyes, they lose their balance and land harshly on the floor, groaning at the uncomfortable thud. Frankly, he hasn't expected that but for some reasons, he isn't much surprised either. Lauren doesn't waste another second and gets up to grab the _Pepsi_ bottle, still sitting on him and taking advantage of their position.

“Ha!” The blonde exclaims and a vivid triumph is mirrored on her face when she looks down at him, successfully lifting the bottle in the air. Instead of thinking of the pain in his back or the boiling soda bottle, Tony just grins at her.

“There it is. The spirit that I've missed so much.” _What?_ His words turns Lauren’s face into a blank expression and she's speechless as she realizes what he has just done. Tony just provoked her, so she won't feel that down again. He wanted to replace sadness with anger, even if it meant to take the blame. “Also, I very much love this position right now. Though I have to admit that even I am not ready yet to do it like this in public.”

“Asshole!” Lauren yells and gets off of him, pushing his good intentions aside. Whatever his goal of this was, it will not change her and make her act nicely towards him. The moment where she almost respected him in some sort of way was only fleeting, barely existent. “God, you're unbelievable, Stark!”

“Unbelievably great, you mean.” He corrects her as he stands up as well and she leaves him at the spot with an annoyed groan. Tony smirks and watches how she grabs some _Hershey’s_ on her way to the cashier.

_Fuck this stupid jerk_ , Lauren mentally swears angrily, paying for her groceries and she can't wait to leave the supermarket. As soon as she's done and ready to stomp out of the store, increasing the distance between her and Tony, he calls her.

“Hey, Lauren!” Since he uses her actual name, she turns around with a frown, only to see how he throws something to her. Catching it deftly, Lauren glances at the item in her hand and her eyes slightly widen. It's a _Reese's_ peanut butter cup. Looking up again, she meets his bright smile. “I hope you're feeling better now! Whatever Barnes tried to cheer you up, I did it much better!”

She now knits a brow in utter confusion and her stare keeps shifting between Tony and the candy in her hand. This guy remains a mystery to her, no matter what he's doing.

Lauren mumbles quietly to herself, “You wish.”

  



	10. A good Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Bucky and Steve have left for a mission isn't an advantage for Lauren at all since she is in need of a tutor for the Intelligence Test. Who would be a good one for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I sort of got sick which sucks, but at least I'm writing even more than before now, hehe. I hope you like this chapter, if yes, then leave a comment! It would motivate me a lot more to post :)

“So, Bucky, you know you're my fake boyfriend and you want to be a good one, right?” Lauren whispers into Bucky’s ear, leaning deeper into his chest, so everyone would think the two of them would be cuddling. Currently, they are hanging out with the whole gang in the guy’s common room, sitting on the couch while everyone else is chatting with each other or playing billiards or darts. As Sam wins the round of billiards against Valkyrie, Thor loses against Clint at darts and both Asgardians aren't happy with their results. Steve is on Bucky’s left side, listening to their conversation as well.

“Don't make me doubt my trust in you, Lauren.” He responds with a chuckle and his arm around her pulls the blonde closer to him, so only he and Steve would hear her. “In which direction is this chat going? Don't tell me you wanna introduce me to your parents, that'd be horrible.”

“Hell, no. Trust me, I wouldn't even introduce them my real boyfriend.” She clarifies with a scoff and shakes her head. “Yeah, no. The thing is that I have my Intelligence Test next week and it's really a bummer that I just happen to be awfully stupid, so I might need some private lessons. And I thought, hey, I have a smart fake boyfriend who could be my tutor, right?”

“Oh, darn. I'm really sorry. I would like to help, but I’ll be sent to a mission on Sunday and I don't know how long this will go.” Bucky informs her apologetically and Lauren frowns, glancing at him.

“Wait, what?? Where are you going? And who's going with you?” She wants to know.

“Well, Carol, Natasha, Steve, Sam and I are going to some location in Greece, can't tell you the exact location though. Professional secrecy.” He reasons shortly and looks at her back. Lauren didn't know that Carol would go, she hasn't told her anything. “But hey, there are a lot of other smartasses here. I mean, Thor, Val and Loki aren't real options because they don't know a lot about Earth’s education, but there are Rhodey, Hank, Bruce… Don’t ask Tony though.”

“Didn't intend to anyway but why are you suddenly against him? Aren't you two friends?”

“Well, yeah, but he’s getting a little suspicious about us dating. Yesterday, he asked me more about you. Almost an interrogation.” Before Lauren can groan in annoyance at this, Bucky hushes her to be quiet. “Okay, don’t turn around but he's staring at us right now. Quite a crush that you've got there.”

“Not a crush, only a hobby of his.” Lauren reminds him and it's really hard for her to resist to look at Tony and flip him off. “What now?”

“I guess that it's time for a kiss now.” Bucky sighs, not really enthusiastic about his idea and glances inconspicuously at his actual boyfriend. “Steve, do I have your permission to do it?”

Steve shrugs and responds quietly, “There seems to be no other way. Go for it, but not with tongue and just for three seconds or else I'll think that you just do it to make me jealous.”

“To be honest, you're pretty hot when you get jealous, so might as well try this.” Bucky says playfully and quickly adds, “Just a joke, Lauren, I would never force you to anything. Are you okay with the procedure though?”

“Permission granted.” Lauren shrugs casually and Bucky signals her with a nod to go for it. As she closes her eyes and leans in, her lips soon meet his and a few whistles arise around them. Bucky’s lips are soft, yet it somehow feels completely neutral to kiss them. To be quite honest, it's almost awkward because Steve sits right next to them. Counting to three, Lauren then opens her eyes and pulls back as she ignores a few comments from the others. “Okay, would it be really offensive and homophobic of me if I told you that you kiss like a gay person?”

“I don't know, would it be offensive if I asked you why you know what it's like to kiss a gay person?” He answers with a smirk and she playfully slaps his chest.

“The lack of participation, Barnes. And didn't I just kiss one?” Lauren only retorts and Steve has to giggle lowly, actually relieved to hear that. It's not like he doesn't trust Lauren or Bucky but there was still a little anxiety in his chest.

“God, keep it in your pants, guys! Hank and Janet don’t do that in front of us either!” Tony complains in a grumpy mood and Rhodey sighs next to him. Due to his noisy complaint, everyone pays attention to them, too, and Natasha lifts a brow at the brunet billionaire.

“Tony, aren’t you the one who's a perv and wants people make out with each other in public to make them feel uncomfortable? Immature of you to call them out now, this was barely a kiss.” The redhead points out and Tony sends her a fake smile.

He snaps, “Mind your own business, Romanoff.”

“Someone’s in a bad mood today.” Clint comments with a deep and low whistle, aiming the last dart at the target and hitting successfully. Thor groans in frustration and gives up, his pride almost as harmed as Tony’s. With a deep sigh, Carol gets up from the coach and grabs Tony’s arm to drag him away.

“We're going to have a talk now.” The two disappear to the corridor and Lauren raises a brow in the air.  _What the hell is going on?_ Though she is otherwise occupied as soon as Janet settles down on her right sight with an exhausted Hank on her coat-tails. The energetic brunette smiles at Lauren and Bucky.

“I have a great idea! Since you two are dating now, we could hang out more often, like you and me and Hank. Maybe Hank will finally leave his lab for once.” Janet suggests enthusiastically to Lauren’s dismay. Double dates always sound like much work and so exhausting, so she's not entirely thrilled by this idea. “We tried it with Clint and Nat a few times, but they prefer to spend their time alone together.”

To Lauren’s luck, Bucky is clever enough to notice her distress and lack of enthusiasm, so he smiles apologetically at Janet and Hank. “Sorry, Janet, it's a no for now. Lauren and I are still figuring everything out, so I think we have to get used to each other first before we meet up with others. I'll let you know though if we change our minds.”

“Alright!” Janet agrees and Hank seems to be as relieved as Lauren. It doesn't look like he was supporting this idea in the first place, but just let his girlfriend drag him into this. When the couple is busy with their own conversation, Lauren glances at Bucky with a welcoming smile.

“Thanks for this. The whole idea freaked me out.” She admits in a grateful tone and Bucky chuckles.

“It was clearly visible. Poor Hank had to endure this, too, but he would do anything for Janet. They're like inseparable soulmates.” He comments, observing the couple before he looks at Steve with an affectionate smile. His blonde boyfriend returns it and now Lauren feels like the third wheel. Usually, she would hang out with Loki, but he wasn't in the mood for meeting up with the whole group. If it wasn't for her role as Bucky’s alibi girlfriend, she would be spending time with him now and she feels horrible for ditching him.

“Is anything, Lauren?” Steve notices her thinking look and she blinks for a second. “You seem to be deep in thoughts.”

“Oh, it's nothing.” Lauren waves it off and shrugs. “Just a bit worried about the test, that’s all.”

“Don't worry about that, even Clint passed it and the bird is, like, dumb as hell.” Bucky assures her jokingly and Lauren witnesses how Carol and Tony come back from their private conversation. Whatever the blonde told him, it silences him for now.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  


“And? Are you nervous?” Lauren asks Carol as they leave their dorm and her blue eyes are still attached to Carol’s uniform. Her firm combat suit is red and blue, a golden star plastered on her chest and now Carol appears like a real agent. She's carrying an odd helmet under her arm, though Lauren won't question that.

“Nah, I'm excited. Finally, a new mission! Summer was about to get boring. My last one was shortly before you arrived.” There's a passion in Carol’s voice and not even an inch of fear. Is it normal for a teenager to be excited for a dangerous mission? Lauren doesn't know, the term ‘normal’ doesn't really exist in her vocabulary. Everything she's been through is far from normal. Though, Carol seems to be used to it and rather welcomes it.

“Aren't the missions dangerous? Will your insurance cover this?” Lauren’s brows draw together and they leave the building, heading towards the prepared quinjet at the entrance of the school. She feels like in a sci-fi movie because the airplane is much more futuristic than any others that she's ever seen. With round eyes, Lauren marvels at the advanced mean of transport.

“I'd worry more about the insurance of the other guy. And as I see, you seem to be rather impressed by the quinjet.” Carol smirks as they arrive at the meeting point where Fury, May and the other agents await them. Everyone is wearing their own individual combat suit. Natasha has a tight black suit while Bucky’s is more made of leather. Steve's reflects the American flag, just like his Vibranium shield, and there are wings attached to Sam’s suit. Just like Lauren, Clint is there in casual clothes to say goodbye to his girlfriend.

“Wow, you guys look like a bunch of comic book superheroes.” Lauren lifts a brow as she still stares at their appearance and Sam shrugs.

“Just need a group name now, right?” A goofy lies on his lips.

“Since everyone is here now, I think it's time for you to leave. Two minutes tops.” Fury announces, referring to the goodbyes. The principal nods towards May and leaves it in her hands before he leaves them. The Asian teacher then enters the quinjet, motioning those who don't have to say goodbye to follow her. While Natasha pulls Clint to the side to have a more private moment, Lauren and Bucky are now alone. Pressing awkwardly her lips together, she glances at the brunet and taps her foot on the ground.

“So, what are we going to do?” She asks a bit cluelessly, expecting him to lead the alibi relationship.

“A hug and maybe a kiss on the cheek?” Bucky suggests and Lauren nods agreeing. Waiting another beat, he then pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the cheek. “The mission may go for three days, five days tops. You think you can survive without your fake boyfriend for this long?”

“How could I possibly?” Lauren asks sarcastically and releases herself from the embrace. “It’s a good thing though that Steve is with you.”

“Just because he volunteered for it. It wasn't planned that he'd come with us, but as soon as he found out I was going, this punk just decided to follow me.” Bucky scoffs and Lauren tilts her head.

“You love him for that.”

“I do. I told him not to follow me to hell, but here he is. Sometimes, I wish I could hate him for that.” He mumbles with an affectionate and concerned voice and Lauren pats his shoulder.

“Well, at least you're there to look out for him. Good luck out there. Take care.” She half smiles and he nods.

“Thanks, Lauren. See you next week.” Bucky walks into the quinjet, followed by Natasha and Clint gestures her to move aside. The gate closes behind the two agents and within seconds, the aviator sets off. The wind blows away Lauren’s hair and the blonde curls bother her sight as she watches how the quinjet shifts into a little dot in the distant sky. Even though she obviously doesn't want them to be in danger, she is sort of relieved that Bucky's gone for now because this means she has a burden less to carry. Clint and Lauren return to the girl’s common room since the rest of the group decided to hang out there today. She's actually not really in the mood for the private lesson with Bruce, but she knows it's necessary.

“And the widows are back!” Tony calls them out when Clint and Lauren enter the room, his bad mood from two days ago has vanished into thin air. Lauren has the feeling that it's in connection with Bucky’s mission. “Since Blondie and Brucie are going to have a private lesson, we will just play foosball over here and not bother them, right?”

“What are you up to, Stark?” Lauren narrows her eyes with a deep mistrust laces her voice. Her best friend, who has joined them this time, looks up from his book to witness what's going on.

“I'm just slammin’, nothing more.” He chants whimsically and motions the others to come around the table and start the game. Lauren doesn't really trust his intentions, but she decides to ignore it for now as she and Bruce sit down at the table with a math, physics and health book and a notebook.

“Thanks again for the help.” Lauren says as she opens her notebook, preparing herself for the private lesson. The others are busy with the game, their noise barely reaching them.

“No problem. I'll try my best, but I'm not that great at explaining.” Bruce warns her and takes the physics book, opening the first pages. “Let's start with that. I mean, biology or chemistry are more my fields but physics is simple, too. The physics section of the test is more focused on the basics and work and energy. Are you familiar with them?”

“No, not really. I had physics for like two years and then never again.” Lauren confesses and he shrugs.

“Don't worry, it's really easy.” He then begins with the basics of energy. “Energy gives us a tool to use to analyze physical situations. When forces and accelerations are used, you usually freeze the action at a particular instant in time, draw a free-body diagram, set up force equations, figure out accelerations, etc. With energy, the approach is usually a little different. Often you can look at the starting conditions, like initial speed and height, for instance, and the final conditions, final speed and height, and not have to worry about what happens in between. The initial and final information can often tell you all you need to know.”

Lauren’s eyes widen as the words stream out of his mouth, her brain barely processing Bruce’s wave of information. It sounds even more complicated in English.  _That's why I hate science. And what the hell is a free-body diagram? What's the German word for that?_ “Hey, super brain, can you slow down a bit?? I'm really, really stupid and have no idea of anything.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” He seems to grow nervous  and repeats it in a different structure. It's like the words enter Lauren’s head through one ear and immediately leaves it through the other one. Still overwhelmed by physics, Lauren just gives in.

“Okay, what if we skip the introduction and jump to the part where I only have to memorize the things that are required for the test?” She tries to negotiate and Bruce lifts a brow, scratching the back of his neck.

“Uh, I don't want to be rude, but physics is not like geography or health. You have to memorize and understand it and well… that was only an explanation of the basics.” It's almost like calling her stupid and he feels guilty for this, but he doesn't know what else to say.

Horror is mirrored on her face, “What, really?? This sounded like some advanced shit.”

Bruce nods, mentally struggling with how to proceed. “Yeah… But hey, you know what? We can just continue with the physics definition of work. Whenever a force is applied to an object, causing the object to move, work is done by the force, right?” Lauren nods, understanding this part. “The unit of work is the unit of energy which is Joule. And the official definition is W equals F multiplies by d multiplies by the angle theta. F is the force, d is the displacement and the angle is between force and the displacement vector. There are three scenarios…”

He starts to write down the equations and then to draw the following scenarios. While the scientist continues to explain the equations and theories of work, Lauren stares blankly at the sketches and notes. She always reminds him of her lack of comprehension, but no matter how many times he explains it, she remains clueless. After a half hour, when he has moved to the meaning of negative work, Lauren gives in with a groan, her head lying on the table.

“I give up! I don't understand anything, I'm too stupid for this.” She declares her surrender and Bruce seems to struggle to find the right words to motivate her.

“Perhaps you are in need of another tutor.” Loki pipes up as he has observed Bruce’s tutoring. “Bruce's intelligence is too high to explain it in an understandable way to you, so you might want to choose another tutor.”

“Well…” Bruce helplessly scratches the back of his neck, not sure what to say, but Lauren knows that Loki is right.

“Probably.” She sighs and releases Bruce. “Still, thank you for the try, I appreciate it.” The scientist nods apologetically at her before he gets up from the table and walks back to Thor. Lauren glances at the group and chooses the next tutor. “Hey! Hank, you're a smartass, too, right? Are you interested in teaching me?”

The blond is first surprised to be asked and isn't sure what to do until Janet nudges his side, prompting him to help. As Hank gets up and walk over to the table, Tony smirks at Lauren and raises his thumb, mouthing “Have fun, Blondie.”

“Fuck off, Stark.” She says loudly and doesn't care about the curious glances that she receives. A chuckle slips through Tony’s lips and her attention is now focused on Hank. He sits down and sighs, looking at the page of the book and the notes.

“I can't promise anything because I'm not far from Bruce’s level, I think, but I can try…” He mutters and as soon as they start, Lauren realizes that he's right. She first doesn't give up and tries her best to understand it, but after she grants him a full hour, it feels like she's going crazy. It's like Einstein trying to teach a peasant physics. With a loud whine, Lauren surrenders to her stupidity and her face is buried into the book. Hank tries to cheer her up. “I mean, everyone has weaknesses, I suck at relationships…”

“You have a girlfriend, Hank!” Lauren objects pathetically, looking up, just to dive her face into the pages again. “God, it feels someone's building a whole railway road in my brain. Lokiiiiii, can't you teach me?”

“I'm flattered that you acknowledge my intellectuality, though I unfortunately have to disappoint you.” His emerald eyes are attached to his literature book, not even bothering to glance at her. “You Midgardians require unnecessarily complicated different explanations. Where I come from, there's no line between magic and science, so we don't really explicate it with other terms.”

“Wait, how did you guys pass the test then?” She frowns and he shrugs.

“We didn't have to take it due to our heritage.”

“What?! Not fair, I'm a German dumbass, doesn't this count?” Lauren groans and throws her hands in the air. “You know what? Screw it, I just won't pass the test, I won't do the whole agent apprenticeship and I'll just live with my parents’ money, it's not like they don't have enough of that shit.”

“Lauren, maybe you shouldn't give up yet.” Hank attempts to encourage her since he doesn't want her to fail. “You can look for another tutor or choose another date for the test– ”

“No, thanks. Who needs that, am I right?” She cuts him off and doesn't want to talk to Coulson about her struggle. “Hey, Loki, you would still be my friend if I ended up unemployed, right?”

Loki continues reading. “Obviously.”

“See, Hank? Nothing changes– ” Steps interrupt Lauren and as her brows draw together, she turns to see Tony Stark standing right in front of her with the most confident smirk ever.  _Oh, no._ Lauren has seen him grinning for so many times, but it has never been that self-assured. “What do you want, Stark?”

“Let me be your tutor.” His absurd idea makes Lauren snort in hysteria and disbelief is mirrored in her eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Want me to break up with Bucky as well?” Sarcasm laces her voice and Tony’s lazy smile widens.

“Well, since you're asking– ”

“Yeah, no, not happening. I won't be spending more time with you than necessary and I for sure won't give you whatever you want in exchange for your help. You want something and I know that it's not money.”

“Oh, come on, don't be such a buzzkill, Rapunzel. I also helped Janet and Clint to pass the test at the first try, so I would actually assert that I'm a good teacher.” Tony’s shoulders twitch casually, enjoying to be the upper hand of the dilemma. “And all I want in exchange is just a day where you're nice to me, that's it.”

Lauren scoffs, staring at him. “What? A whole day where I'm nice to you?”

The brunet nods, clarifying, “Nice. You know, with a cherry on top, that kind of nice. Don't you care about the test or do you actually need the permission of your boyfriend? I didn't know that you were this kind of relationship person.”

“I don't need Bucky’s permission for anything– ”

“So, you don't care about the test?” Tony lifts provokingly a brow in the air and Lauren groans.

“Well, I'm sitting here with a bunch of books and am in need of a tutor, am I not? There's your answer.” She spits and the others are quietly watching the two, pausing their activities to find out how this is going to end.

“There must be a reason though why you'd decline help.” He points out and a fake smile graces Lauren.

“Ever considered that I can’t stand you?”

“Not really, nobody can resist my charm.” He shrugs it off and places his hand on the table, leaning slightly down to her. Instinctively, Lauren backs up to increase the distance between them and Tony only grins at her reaction. “If you want to pass the test at the first try, you'll have to accept my help. So, choose, Princess. Your grade or your pride.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Private Lessons and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The private lessons with Tony are not as dreadful as Lauren imagined, much to her dismay. At the same time, her friendship with Loki strengthens to a more trusting relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you so much for the comment and kudos on the last chapter :')  
> I really appreciate it that you take your time to read my story. Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Was??- What??

“I still cannot believe you agreed to this ridiculous deal. It was rather foolish.” Loki shakes his head in disappointment and tightens his grip around Lauren’s feet to steady her position. The blonde huffs in annoyance at his complaint, entirely aware that he's right but there weren't any other options, so she actually ended up agreeing to Tony’s plan. “Why couldn't you ask someone else? What of James Rhodes?”

“Okay, first off, can we not discuss this while I'm doing sit-ups? I'm busy right now.” Lauren grits through her teeth and pushes herself up, a heavy pain spreading through her stomach. Slightly panting, she remains sitting on the mat and releases her crossed arms from her chest. “And Rhodey is supposedly busy with some Air Force application? I don't know, something in this direction.”

“And your desperation has reached Stark? That is almost impressive.” His irony isn't of any help to Lauren in this moment and she motions him to let go of her feet. As he does, she stands up to take some deep breaths and stretches her whole body. In the meantime, Loki fixes her braided hair that she has messed up during the sit-ups.

“Oh, thanks.” Lauren stands still for a second until he has mended the last blonde strand. “It's not like I had much of a choice and I can at least quit if he sucks. I don't want to be the only one who fails the test at the first try, I still have some dignity left.”

“There is still room for discussion concerning this.” Loki then demonstrates the position that she should take, teaching her the basics of a fight. With a nod, Lauren copies him and he pays attention to the details. “Have a steady stance, feet apart and weight always balanced. But why even care of dignity? Why does it matter what others think?”

“Maybe the same reasons that you have.” She reasons and tilts her head. “I might hate how my parents always care about the image and push me towards an impossible perfection, but in the end, I'm still a Cross. I think I just have a high pride, you know? Failure means being a disappointment, and I don't mean to my parents or to you guys, but to myself. And I think that you know that feeling very well with your dick of a father.”

Loki half smiles and places his hands around her waist and on her back to correct her posture. He's glad that he chose her as his friend. “You think I overestimated your intelligence? I did not, that would be a flaw from my side then. You just do not possess the book smarts that everyone accepts, you're a different kind.”

“Still, it doesn't really help me to pass the test.” Lauren sighs and a little smile graces her lips. “But thank you, Loki. For not calling me an idiot.”

“Oh, I never said you weren't. You're just less of a fool than the average population.” He clarifies playfully and she fakes a gasp.

“Wow, you really are a jerk.” A chuckle fights its way through her pressed grin and she balls her hands to fists to start the training. Though before they can initiate the first step, Loki’s brother joins them and boredom edges his facial expression. Thor reminds her of a sad golden retriever after finding out it's too rainy to go outside.

“Brother! I'm bored without Carol’s training, can I join you two?” He asks with a pout and Lauren is puzzled how such a muscular guy can be so emotional, breaking the usual gender roles.

“I hardly think that you can be of any help, Thor. Your training differs too much from Lauren’s and she first needs to learn how to stand and block.” Loki declines strictly and the blond god is stubborn.

“But I can help! I can show her how to punch!”

“Defense is more important and fittable to her powers. Punches are only a smart strategy if she's strong and bulky like you. In her case, speed and flexibility are the key.” He argues, tired of Thor’s senseless attitude and Thor smirks.

“Have you forgotten how she hit the girl in the cafeteria? I think she's quite capable of throwing punches.”

“Hey, can I discuss _my_ training with you guys, too, or do I need permission?” Lauren speaks up in an annoyed tone and crosses her arms under her chest. The brothers look at her. “Cool. I actually think that you're both right. Defense will probably be more my style because I'm weak and have, like, zero muscles, so it'd be unrealistic if I won against some big guy like Thor. Though, when I get really angry, which happens a lot, I might get a bit overly aggressive, so punching is not that much out of an option.”

“You're actually considering his opinion?” Loki narrows his eyes in high dudgeon, utterly betrayed by her decision and his indignation almost makes her laugh.

“I'm considering to hire Carol for my physical training, since Thor has way too high standards, and you for my abilities.” Lauren explains and shrugs. “Anyway, Thor, Loki is all yours. It's past four and I unfortunately have to leave now for my lovely private lesson. Can someone punch me unconscious, so I'll have an excuse? I'm serious, someone please punch me unconscious.”

Thor laughs, “Tony's been looking forward to this all day long, so I cannot do this to you.”

“What? That's the only reason why? That's messed up, man.” She frowns and shakes her head in disappointment. “Whatever, have fun, you two.”

Loki only huffs in annoyance and Thor cheers in joy to train with his brother. As Lauren stops at Coulson, she informs him. “I'm leaving early today, I have a private lesson with Stark to prepare myself for the test.”

“Tony?” Coulson lifts a brow and a surprised expression crosses his face. “This is actually a pleasant surprise. I'm glad that you two spend time together, he could need someone strong-willed like you.”

“Wait, what??” Disgust is reflected in her answer and she cringes, shaking off the feeling. “God, no, it's rather an emergency situation instead of something that I do voluntarily. Besides, I'm dating Bucky. Stark is a no.”

“Sure, you do.” The teacher chuckles dryly in amusement just to increase Lauren’s confusion and she decides to ignore his sarcastic answer, going to the locker room. Quickly changing from her sportswear to comfortable Denim shorts and a black tank top, Lauren throws a plaid shirt over her shoulders and then leaves the gym to cross quickly the campus and reach the school building. Spotting the students hanging around on the campus lawn, she already envies them for their free time. Only five days, then she will be released from her misery.

Lauren enters the school building to get to the library on the third floor. With a growing hatred towards the stairs, she finally arrives at her desired destination and pants slightly. The library is as good as empty, apart from a certain brunet billionaire sitting in the corner of the school library with a lazy smile on his lips. Lauren rolls her eyes at his sight and approaches him, her grip tightening around the backpack strap. In return, Tony gazes at her braided plaits. “Cute hairstyle.”

“Stop the teasing, Stark.” She drops her bag and sits down opposite to him. Loki did her hair for the Enhanced Class.

“‘M not teasing.” He shrugs casually, being neither serious nor playful and Lauren chooses to ignore his compliment. She assumes that he only likes to confuse her, messing with her as always, so there's no point to care about the positive feedback. “I mean it. It suits you.”

“We're here for the private lesson, absolutely professional business. I have a boyfriend, in case you forgot it.” _Shit._ Lauren immediately regrets mentioning Bucky because he warned her about Tony’s disbelief in their relationship. A little victory lingers in his brown eyes now.

“Who's not here, by the way. I'm no homewrecker, but I don't think there’s a home to wreck, you know?”

Lauren knits her eyebrow and holds back a glare. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I just don't think you two are a real thing. You don't look like you're into him at all, even the kiss was, after I thought about it for a whole while and wasn't blinded by subjective emotions, rather short. Also during lunch, you don't always sit together.”

“Okay, stalker, I don't care what you think or how you waste your free time, but just leave Bucky and me alone. I'm only here to see how you fail to teach me because I'm too stupid for this shit and that's it.” She clarifies with palms flat on the table surface, now standing and facing him with an intense stare. Blue eyes are locked with brown ones and Tony lifts a brow at her defense.

“Alright, then. Welcome to physics for dummies, princess.” He stretches out his arms into a welcoming gesture. “Although I'm almost confident that you're not that stupid.”

“Thanks, I'm feeling so much better.” Lauren responds with sarcasm and opens the physics book, sitting back down. “Work and energy are the main topics, right?”

“Yep. Okay, so, you see this pencil?” Tony holds up the object and places it on the table before he flips it away. “I just applied force to the pencil which is why, it moved. That means that work was done. The unit of work, of the whole process, is Joule. It also happens to be the same unit of energy.”

Hating to admit that he can actually explain it well, she mumbles, “Oh, okay. I got that.”

“Good. Now pay attention to the direction of the pencil. It moved in a direction other than the direction of the force and that means that less force was applied.” As Tony proceeds to explain the basics and theories of work and energy, Lauren is actually surprised that he for once acts seriously. _Wait, he acted maturely, too, when I had a panic attack_ , she remembers and her eyes dart over to him while the Stark boy presents her the simple calculations. How come that he found a way to comfort her by simply staying with her? Nobody had managed that so far.

Lauren internally confesses that she has definitely underestimated him. As much as she detests it, Tony Stark is a genius in any kind of way. He's not only a brilliant engineer, but also a very observing and intellectual person. Tony embodies exactly what her parents have always wanted her to be, the smart, golden child. Instead she's become the rebellious troublemaker and Kat the perfect child prodigy. _Being Tony Stark must be easier than being Lauren Cross_.

“Hey, Rapunzel, are you listening to what I just said?” Tony notices her lack of participation and she quickly nods, pushing her thoughts away. A look at the notes tells her what he's been talking about.

“What? Yeah, transposing the general equation of work to the required unit if you want to figure out the displacement or force or whatever. That means that you have to divide the given amount of Joules by the other given units to find out, for example, cosine theta.” She repeats and he stares at her with his widened deer eyes, swallowing hard. Waiting out a beat, Lauren realizes that something’s off. “What is it?”

“Can you repeat that again? It sounds really hot when you talk scientifically.” He earns a firm punch against his upper arm for this comment, but Tony thinks it was totally worth it. “You're learning fast. How come that Bruce and Hank failed to teach you?”

“They explained it on a much higher level. It sounded like a summary from them, not like an actual explanation. And I don't know, I feel like you're passionate about this, so you have fun to talk about it.”

“That's true, Brucie is more into BioChem. And I guess, Hank is more an explorer than a teacher. He prefers to work alone.” He nods and cocks his hide to the side to eye her with a lazy grin. “Honestly, I think you just failed on purpose to spend more time with me. You know, all you had to do was ask, dear Princess.”

She rolls her eyes. Of course, he couldn’t bear a second without flirting. “Bite me, Stark.”

“Kinky.” Tony only answers and before Lauren can throw a book or a table at him, he goes to the next topic with the physics book. “Alright, let's practice some equations.”

The first calculations are actually easy for Lauren, but as soon as they start to dive deeper into the math part of it, she gets lost. Tony watches how she adorably squints her eyes in confusion at the equation and a blank horror spreads on her face. Time stretches into a long moment before she chimes in. “But… how?? How the hell did I get -1.4783 as a result and you 6.5? This doesn't make any sense.”

“I never miscalculate.” Tony confidently states unruffled. “You transposed the equation wrong. This factor must be multiplied with that factor, not divided.”

“No!” Lauren groans and stares at her calculation. “Seriously?! Ugh, now I gotta start over again. I hate math.”

He chuckles at her frustration and then he shows her how to properly do it. Most of the time, Tony behaves well, probably because of the reward that he will get from her. He’s looking forward to the day where she has to be kind to him, torturing her in this way will never cease to amuse him. Though he obviously can't refrain a few inappropriate comments just to tease her for now and earns refreshingly vivid reactions from her. She's so full of life that it infects him and casts out his void. After hours of studying, Tony checks the time and stretches tiredly his arms from the long sitting.

“I'm getting hungry and it's already dinner time. Should we head to the cafeteria?” He suggests and frowns when he doesn't receive an answer. Shifting his gaze from the clock to Lauren’s seat, he finds her sleeping with her head on the table, snoring almost quietly.

Tony has to suppress a snort to keep her asleep and with an undeniable smile on his lips, he watches the sleeping blonde. Lauren’s eyelashes are beautifully swung and her mascara is slightly smudged, though he doesn't mind a bit. Her soft lips are slightly apart and she breathes flatly. As much as he would like to observe her peaceful expression, he realizes that they should leave the library before they close the school building. “Who would've guessed that you're more than just Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty? Hey, Princess, wake up.”

“ _Was??_ ” Lauren's head snaps upward and the disorientation overwhelms her after Tony has been shaking her awake. Her memory begins to function and she looks around, rubbing her eyes. Gazing at him, her language changes back to English. “Stark? Damn, did I fall asleep? How late is it?”

“Yeah, but only for a few minutes, so don't stress about it. Just wanted to wake you up for dinner, it’s past six.” He reminds her softly and watches how she stretches her whole body like a cat, yawning tiredly. “We can continue tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Lauren nods, still half asleep and she collects her stuff, so they can leave the library before they close the school building. “Hey, Stark.”

“Huh?” Tony pauses his steps and Lauren swallows, pressing the words through her lips before her pride tells her better.

“Thank you for your patience.”

Tony Stark lifts a brow in the air and is entirely dumbfounded by her gratitude. It's now the second time that she doesn't take him for granted and he just stares at her, memorizing the way she glances back down at the ground to avoid any eye contact. Lauren scrunches up her face in embarrassment and she acts all awkwardly about it that it's actually adorable.

“You're welcome, Lauren.” He attempts to respond casually and shrugs it off, yet he's eternally grateful for her words. Though, he would never admire his sincere feelings, at least not yet.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


 

“I don't want to study anymore”, Lauren whines and throws her health book away, not caring about the average heart rate or how to do transamination in this moment. She's spent most of her time with studying geography and health and practicing math and physics, a rather dreadful activity. “I regret it already, can I quit? And why do we have to sit on the lawn? I hate bugs, they disgust me– Fucking mosquito!”

“I can think better around fresh air. And you can quit any time you desire. Befriend the dumb folk but do not expect my presence.” Loki still reads his book about sorcery, his back casually leaned against the tree as he enjoys the coolness of the shadow.

“What?? Why??” She knits a brow in disbelief.

“They are not particularly fond of us, apart from Thor, Stark and maybe Steve. They think we're conceited and arrogant about our own value hence the hostile reaction to your cafeteria fight. You're not very popular.” He explains and shrugs. “I won't deny that though. They're all morons.”

“You say that about everyone though.” Lauren rolls her eyes and leans against the tree next to him with a sigh. “I don't get it. Aren't we doing a good thing?”

“You are. I'm only doing it to avoid the common mortals.” Loki shuts his book close and places it on his lap, changing the topic as he lifts his hands. “I think I finally figured it out.”

“Wait, what?? You know how to send the letters to your girlfriend now?” A hint of impression is left on Lauren’s face and Loki scoffs at her optimism.

“Please, I wish. All attempts still lead to failure. No, I know how to create a moving illusion now.”

“I thought you could do that already??”

“I can create illusions of myself, yes. That is a simple trick. Yet, I haven't mastered to make an illusion of something that doesn't belong to me, especially of a living being. I'm still learning and without my mother, it is rather difficult to practice a new trick.” He confesses and points with his finger at a certain brunette girl, sitting with her friend at a café table and enjoying their desserts. Lauren’s eyes immediately form a glare and she grits her teeth. “See her?”

“Dana. Stupid bitch.” She grumbles in anger and looks back at Loki. “What's up with her? Did you really have to ruin my mood? Studying is already too much.”

“You'll thank me soon for this, because I'll certainly improve your mood.” Loki assures with a promising, mischievous smirk on his lips and Lauren curiously lifts a brow. As he graciously moves his hand, she follows his gesture to her sworn enemy and spots a weak green shimmer that is disguised in the sunlight. To Lauren’s shock, she witnesses how the illusion of a snake arises on the table and as soon as Dana notices the animal, she releases a terrified squeal. The God of Mischief turns back to her with a satisfying grin. “You had my word, didn't you?”

“God, you're the best!” Lauren giggles hysterically at a panicking Dana and watches how she and her friend run screaming away. Everyone's wondering why the hell the two girls are horrified since the illusion has quickly disappeared before anyone else could notice it. Loki has to slightly chuckle at his little trick and he is proud of the outcome while Lauren’s stomach hurting from all the laughing. She has lied down on the lawn, her hands against her stomach and tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. “I can’t believe that you can do this. And if you can do that, then you can definitely send a letter to your love. Come on, let’s try that now.”

“For once, I’m uncertain of my skills.” Loki isn't too thrilled by Lauren’s idea, but she doesn't hesitate to encourage him.

“Oh, come on! I bet you're dying to finally talk to her in any kind of way and that you're just too proud to face your possible failure in front of me. Don't worry about that, I failed Math class in tenth grade and would have to repeat the class if it weren't for my parents’ money, so there's nothing to be ashamed of.” She sits up and nudges him. It's enough that her week sucks, they don't have to suffer both.

He tilts his head, “You failed Math class? How humiliating that I had so much faith in your intelligence.”

“Shut up, asshole, and just try it.” Lauren nudges him harder into his side and Loki sighs.

“Very well, but if I am to fail, you have to get me this delicious mint ice cream.”

“It's not like I already buy you everything, but fine.” She rolls her eyes as the sarcastic comment rolls off her tongue. It is true that Lauren always buys the snacks for them since Loki is only used to these golden coins from Asgard, a rather useless currency on this planet, so he keeps forgetting his dollars in his dorm. Loki now takes out his written letter and lifts his hands in the direction, closing his eyes to focus. The blonde considers for a second to secretly read the letter, yet she refrains from doing so, trying to respect Loki’s privacy. Though, they both get interrupted before the green light can return.

“Loki!!!” Thor’s shout booms through the area and Lauren winces at the angry tone. _Uh oh, not a good sign._ The God of Thunder is usually always goofy and kind, but right now, it looks like he's about to rip off his brother’s head. With steady steps, he walks towards their tree.

“What is your concern, dear brother?” Loki asks nonchalantly, yet Lauren can spot a hint of insecurity in his voice. Thor glares at his little brother.

“You know exactly what’s the matter! Father is mad at us for your attempts to reach Sigyn, Heimdall saw everything! Stop this game, Loki, or else your punishment will worsen and you'll be stripped off your powers. This is is your first and only warning!” As Thor yells at Loki, Lauren moves slowly and in an inauspicious to the letter to hide the evidence behind her back.

For the first time, Lauren can see how tense Loki is and the way he stares at his older brother only increases the discomfort. After a beat, Thor walks away, leaving his brother with the German there and Lauren glances cautiously at her friend. A bit of disappointment and vulnerability are masked behind his facade and she feels incredibly bad for him, but she also understands that Thor doesn't want them to get more punished than necessary. “Lok– ”

“It was foolish to think that the old man wouldn't notice my attempts with Heimdall by his side. But it was more foolish to think that there was hope.”

An upsetting silence settles between them and Lauren bites on her lower lip. She sucks at comforting people and she frankly has no idea how to do it. Yet, she wants to at least try it for Loki.

“Hey.” Lauren places awkwardly her hand on his shoulder until it feels no longer uncomfortable. The prince looks at her, not too hostile but distant. She then presses her lips together and hesitantly pulls him into a hug. “You're my best friend. The first real friend that I've ever had which is ironic, considering that you're the God of Mischief and Lies and all this shit. But we will find a way, okay?”

The words sink in and Loki first remains silent before he slowly returns the hug. It's odd, yet so wonderfully familiar and they don't feel like misfits anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve decide to make a drastic change in their relationship while Lauren is taking the test that has been stressing her. Loki and Tony eavesdrop on a rather interesting conversation between Coulson and Carol.

“So, is this right? I'm not sure but it's a positive result, so it's not too bad, right?” Lauren shoves the paper sheet across the table towards Tony and his eyes fly quickly over her calculation. A fake smile flashes on his face and he looks back at her hopeful and insecure expression. They've been working on physics for two hours now and he can tell that Lauren is honestly tired and exhausted. This is how the last days have passed away– with constant studying and Tony’s annoying comments.

“The most important thing is that you're trying your best.” He dodges the truth like a bullet and her blue eyes immediately form an annoyed glare.

“Stark.” She warns him sharply and he scratches intimidated the back of his neck. Although Tony does think that she's hot when she gets feisty, she can also become really intimidating and scary. That's the power of physics.

“Okay, so, you were on the right path, but then you somehow decided to screw it up in the second equation. It's not too far away from the actual solution though, so that's a good sign.” He catches her distressed face and shrugs. “Come on, you only need a 75 or above to pass. Physics is not the only section in this test, there's also math– ”

“ _Exactly_! Math will only make it worse.” Lauren claims and throws her face onto the table. She's tired and stressed. “I'm not a smart ass like you, I can’t fulfill any expectations– ” A pause cuts off her sentence and she furrows her brows. Why the hell should she trust him with her problems? “Never mind. You wouldn't understand this anyway.”

“Don't underestimate yourself, Rapunzel. You're worth so much more.” Tony assures her with such a gentle voice and confidence that she looks up at him, gazing at his little smile. Before she can even think of an answer though, they get interrupted by Clint storming into the library. Lauren almost winces at the noisy intrusion, but as soon as she faces his concerned expression, she knows that something is wrong. “How’s it hangin’, Barton??”

“I came as fast as possible.” He pants slightly, leaning with his arms against the door frame before he addresses Lauren. “I'm here for Lauren. They’re back from the mission, but something happened. Bucky- He is… ”

The sentence trails off and Lauren frowns, standing up from her chair. “What's with Bucky?”

“Something went wrong. He lost his arm. Metal arm, luckily.” Clint quickly adds and sighs. “But he's in pain and is getting a treatment right now. He's in the west wing.”

She doesn't know how to react first and processes the news, speechless by Bucky’s condition. Of course, Lauren is worried about him and cares as a friend, but she doesn't know if her reaction as his alibi girlfriend is convincing enough. With a weak voice, she mumbles quietly, “Be right back, I'll visit him. Thanks, Clint.”

Ignoring Tony’s glance, Lauren walks out of library and calms herself down on the way to the hospital station in the west wing. Even though she should be concerned about Bucky, which she is, her thoughts still circle around Tony’s words. _You’re worth so much more._ It can't be true.  _He's just playing with you. Guys like him always play with girls until they get their heart broken. Apart from that, he's annoying_ , Lauren reminds herself and she finally arrives. Bucky lies on the bed with Steve by his side, only wearing a white shirt that emphasizes his muscular body and his left side indeed lacks an arm. He looks so different with only one arm and sweat covers his forehead, pain written all over his face.

“Hey.” Lauren greets them almost shyly and she walks closer towards the bed, eyeing his bandaged left shoulder. Fortunately, they have the room for themselves, so they can talk freely. “How are you?”

“Been worse.” Bucky attempts to joke and clenches his teeth in pain. Steve’s grip around his boyfriend’s right hand tightens in worry. “Just a few damaged nerves on the shoulder, that's it.”

“Don't joke. Not now.” Steve says in a stern, yet weak tone and it's more than clear that he's been crying. His eyes are slightly red, even though he tries to hide it as good as possible.

“And what exactly happened?” Lauren wants to know, but Bucky sighs.

“Explosion. I'm one lucky bastard that it didn't hit my flesh arm. But hey, at least I get a few days off now, so that's a good thing. Wasn't really in the mood for Mr. Selvig’s physics test.” He earns a hard nudge from Steve into his ribs for this joke. Then Bucky looks at Lauren. “Thanks for visiting though. I'm glad that you’re here, but I actually asked Clint to get you for something else as well.”

“What is it?”

“It's about our fake relationship.” His voice shifts to a severe one. “When I was caught in the explosion, I actually thought for a second that I'd really die. The first person that came into my mind was obviously Steve and I realized that we can no longer hide. He had to hold back his tears when he saved me, just so nobody would find it suspicious and this is just so wrong. I don't want to force my boyfriend to hide his feelings, life’s too short for that. So, he and I talked on our way back and decided to tell everyone. Not only for us though, but also for you.”

Lauren swallows hard as she listens to the most genuine and determined words she has ever heard. “Damn, Bucky. This was some real shit, respect. I feel like the adopted child of you two.”

Now Steve actually manages to chuckle despite being worried about Bucky’s pain. “We owe you, Lauren. You've done so much for us and it means a lot. If we can ever help you, let us know.”

“Will do. Maybe you can take the Intelligence Test for me.” She playfully suggests and shrugs. “Honestly, this fake relationship only lasted for a week, so I'm not hurting or something, no worries. I'm just happy for you guys.”

“WHAT?! FAKE RELATIONSHIP?!” Tony’s sudden yell makes the three of them wince and they turn around, only to find the billionaire and the whole squad, including Loki, at the door. The _Get better soon_ balloon in Thor’s hand and wild flowers from Janet are completely ignored as they all stare with widened eyes at Bucky, Steve and Lauren. The latter is entirely shocked that they all had to show up in this exact moment. _Damn me_ , she mentally curses.

“One way to reveal it.” Bucky mutters his comment, yet there is a grin on his lips. “Yeah, Lauren and I were fake dating, so nobody would find out that Steve and I are actually together.”

“A quite unexpected turn.” Loki comments with a frown.

“Wow…” Carol is truly surprised.

“How did I not realize that sooner?” Natasha mumbles with disappointment.

“Why were you hiding something important like that from us??” Sam sounds almost upset, so does Clint.

“I thought you would trust me?” The archer questions Bucky.

“Congratulations!” Thor booms with joy, not really caring about them having been a secret for so long.

“Do you want to go on a double date with us??” Janet asks curiously and Hank sighs at his girlfriend’s quick adjustment to the news.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Tony shouts with such victory and happiness that everyone glances at him for a whole moment. “What? I knew it was fake, didn't know about Rogers and Barnes though. Finally, some good news.”

“We didn't tell you sooner because we were, you know, scared. Sort of.” Steve ignores the other reactions, especially Tony’s. “It's really difficult, you know?”

“If you were scared that we wouldn't accept your relationship, then I call bullshit.” Sam immediately clarifies and loops his arms around his best friends, more carefully around Bucky though due to his injury. “You are still you. Sure, it might be new to see you two as a couple, but we’ll get used to it. Everything's the same. Please don't make out in front of us though.”

Bucky laughs, his eyes almost teary of blitheness and relief. “Deal.”

While everyone congratulates them, even exchanging hugs, Loki glances over to Lauren. A small smirk arises on his lips and he understands her motives now. “This is why, you suddenly started a relationship with Barnes.”

“I walked in on them and once I saw how anxious they were about their secret relationship, I just wanted to help.” She shrugs. “I'd feel guilty if they broke up because of me.”

Loki slightly smirks. “Aw, you love love. How inconvenient.”

“Shut up.” She playfully slaps his arm and a grin slips through her facade. To her surprise, Lauren is strangely relieved about them coming out and she doesn't seem to be the only one. In the corner of her eye, Lauren can catch a sincere smile on Tony Stark’s lips, though she's not certain if it's for Steve and Bucky’s relationship or the fact that Lauren has never been dating Bucky.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ugh, today is the big day. I'm not ready for this shit, I forgot all equations already. And I frankly can't read it off my underarm, my handwriting there is ugly.” Lauren complains and narrows her eyes to decipher the hieroglyphs on her skin that are hidden under her cardigan. Her roommate’s eyes widen and a gasp slips through Carol’s lips. Without hesitation, she grabs Lauren’s left wrist to see the evidence. Startled by the sudden action, Lauren pauses on the school corridor, causing the other blonde to stop as well.

“Lauren! Get rid of this as soon as possible, we are  _literally_ walking to your test appointment right now!” She commands in horror and Lauren pulls her arm back with an annoyed groan. It's not surprising that Carol doesn't approve her way of passing.

“Fine.” The German mutters and finds the restrooms quite close to them, walking straight to the sink with Carol close on her heels to ensure that she's actually doing it. Washing off the ink, Lauren’s arm is still slightly smudged, but the words and numbers have disappeared. “There. Happy?”

“No, because you still think that you can't do it.” Carol shakes her head. “You'll pass, Lauren. Everyone did, it's not that bad.”

“Yeah, everyone in my old school passed the driving test at the first try, too, yet here I am without a driving license.” A cynical smile graces Lauren’s lips as she drys her arm with napkins.

“Wait, you can’t drive?” Carol lifts a brow in the air and Lauren rolls her eyes, turning to leave the restrooms and heading to the classroom where the test would take place.

“Thanks, Carol.” She stomps away, hearing Carol’s following steps. As they're on the way, it barely takes a minute until Loki joins them on their walk.

“Why is he here?” Carol questions with furrowed brows and Loki only quips amusedly at her displeasure about his presence.

“Moral support.” Obviously, a lie. Well, at least not the complete truth. Lauren hoped that that he could cause a distraction or try to break the blockade that her powers do to give her the answers mentally. Either way, Loki is there to help her. Carol detects the lie though and just releases a sigh.

“I still don't understand your friendship and the way it works.” She admits with little confusion and the prince shrugs.

“Your comprehension is not of necessity.” As soon as they arrive at the room, Loki and Lauren stare in annoyance at the appearance of another person while Carol starts to question her circle of friends. The brunet person makes Loki almost glare. If there was a person that disliked him more than Lauren, it would be Loki. And sometimes, Valkyrie. “What in hel is Stark doing here?”

“Good to see you, too, vampire.” Tony responds with sarcasm and looks at Lauren. “I'm only here to wish my student good luck and to prove what a great teacher I am.”

“I don't think you need to boost up your ego, Stark.” Lauren rolls her eyes and regrets being here although she has no other choice. “You seriously have too much time on your hands.”

“Just ignore him. You can do it, Lauren. I know you can.” Carol attempts to encourage her and she grimaces in response.

“Knock twice against your table if you are too troubled.” Loki advices and receives glares from Tony and Carol for the dishonest assurance. Though he catches Lauren’s grateful smile and this reassures him that he is not a bad person for suggesting cheating. Mr. Coulson leaves the room and smiles kindly at Lauren and the little crowd around her.

“I see, you've got some support.” He notes with pleasure, glad that she's found friends. “Are you ready?”

“Not even as half as I wish to be, but sure.” She nods and Coulson chuckles lowly before he widens the door for her to enter. May would be the supervisor of the test due to her intimidating appearance, so nobody would even think of cheating. Lauren glances at Loki and partly Carol for the last time, purposefully ignoring Tony because she knows he would only frustrate her. The blonde disappears behind the door and Coulson looks at Carol.

“Carol? A word, please?” He requests and she silently agrees, following him to the corner of the corridor. Loki and Tony exchange a look with lifted brows and although Tony doesn't trust him, he can't help but asking for his aid.

“There's something going on, Coulson had this dead serious look. Hey, Lucky Loki, I'm sure your heightened senses work wonders. Mind to share your abilities?”

“Not in a million years, Stark.” Loki rolls his eyes and focuses on the conversation.

“Come on, I don't have any of my toys here right now to eavesdrop, so help me out. Otherwise I'll keep annoying you and none of us will be able to hear what they're saying.”

“I would suffocate you in your sleep if it weren't for Lauren.” He hisses and now Tony lifts a brow in the air, amusement lying on his lips.

“What do you mean by that? Am I important to her?”

“Coulson is talking about Lauren.” Loki cuts him off before the billionaire digs deeper into the meaning of his words. With the help of his heightened senses, Loki can listen to their conversation, catching almost every word that they exchange.

“Bruce talked to me about Lauren’s DNA and blood sample results yesterday and it turned out rather interesting. Lauren said she was born with her abilities, right?” Coulson makes sure that his facts are true and Carol nods confirming. “Well, it's technically not entirely wrong. They’ve been there for her whole life, but Bruce told me that they're not natural.”

“Not natural? What's that supposed to mean?” She frowns in confusion.

“They were… added to her biology. It was difficult to decipher the analysis but Bruce managed to figure out this much so far.” He pauses to take in a deep breath. “It's not even like in your or his or Steve and James’ case. It didn't happen through some accident, it wasn't just some luck or coincidence. It couldn’t be because her abilities were added to her body in a way too perfect and precise way.”

Carol swallows and puts one and one together. “Her phobia of syringes… Do you think– ”

“I want you to watch over her.” Coulson doesn't even want to imagine what's behind all this. He can only hope that there's some simple explanation but knowing how this world works, his hope is nothing but little. “If you find something out, then inform me. I'll try to dig deeper into this as well. As soon as we have a clear answer, we will talk to her. It's important though that we don't force her to tell us anything that she may know. The last thing I want for her is more pressure. I promised her to keep her safe.”

After hearing everything, Loki and Tony now exchange for the first time a look that isn't hostile in any way. It's quite the opposite– they're worried. Tony is the first one to speak up. “Thanks for eavesdropping.”

Loki only nods quietly and Carol returns to the two boys with a determined expression, a face that is more than eager to fulfil the mission. As the God of Mischief quickly masks his concern and the billionaire pretends to be interested in the door of the classroom– not a lie though since he waits for Lauren to finish– the blonde glances at them. “Since she won't be done any time soon and you two seem to intend to wait for her, wanna go to the cafeteria and get some pie?”

“Sure thing. I think I could need an apple pie now.” Tony agrees and then nudges Loki, motioning him to join them for whatever reasons.

“You'll die in your sleep for that, Stark.” Loki grits through his teeth before he answers Carol. “If you insist on my company.”

She is puzzled about why Tony didn't protest against inviting Loki as usual, but she decides to let it be, figuring that she wouldn't understand it anyway. The three of them, an odd combination, then head to the cafeteria where Tony keeps thinking about what Loki told him about Coulson’s and Carol’s conversation. He remembers how broken and in pain Lauren was when she ran away from the syringe, being nothing else but a sobbing mess. And her parents are known scientists who own a BioChem company, what kind of coincidence is that? Though their background is perfectly clean.

When they later return to the test room, Bucky and Steve join them to support Lauren. Even though their relationship is still a secret to the school, Tony can see how their hands keep grazing each other as they wait for the newbie to come out and the corner of his lips twitches up for a moment. He's genuinely happy for them and can understand why Lauren helped them out. Honestly, this just increases his interest in her which is why, he can't forget what Coulson said.

“I hope you can wait a bit longer for your new metal arm, Barnes. Should be done by Tuesday, I was just busy with some tutoring.” Tony lets him know and Bucky only half smirks.

“No rush, Tony. Take your time, I'm grateful that you're doing this for me. Besides, I know you were distracted by a certain girl.” He winks playfully and Tony rolls his eyes.

In the next moment, the door flies open and the five of them look up to face a relieved Lauren with the result held up in her hands. “79! I passed, I fucking did it!”

“Congrats, Lauren! I knew you could do it!” Carol congratulates her and Loki sends an approving smile.

“We're proud of you, doll.” Bucky grins and Lauren is surprised that they're here too, though she's not bothered and rather thankful.

“Thank you! Ah, thanks, God, I never have to study again!” She sighs in relief and Steve scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, actually, there are still midterm exams, tests, quizzes– ”

“ _Never_ again!” Lauren repeats firmly, ignoring Steve’s reminder and the blond super-soldier has to chuckle lowly at her stubbornness. Now Tony steps forward to take a look at her result sheet. History and geography were her best sections, math and health surprisingly her worst. She didn't do too badly on physics which makes him proud.

“Welcome to rank two, Cross.”

For once, Lauren’s genuine smile doesn't completely disappear when he's around. A small part of it stays. “Thank you, Stark.”

  


 


	13. Take a Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One cafeteria fight wasn't enough, so the next one follows. Homophobia, feminism and teenage hormones are in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> I just wanted to say that I appreciate all kudos and comments, they mean the world to me.  
> Also, little trigger warning for homophobia in this chapter, but justice will be done.  
> Enjoy!

“As it didn't occur too long ago, there are still investigations about the bombing in Buenos Aires. The terrorist attack killed 85 people and injured more than hundreds of them. Their target was the Jewish Community Center building. The suicide bomber drove a Renault trafic van and it was loaded with 606 pounds of ammonium nitrate fertilizer and a fuel oil explosive mixture. The blast was…” Lauren almost dozes off in Maria Hill’s class as the teacher dives deeper into the details of the attack. Usually, her Educational Class interests her since it’s an important part of the apprenticeship and they learn about the politics and conflicts around the world to stay up to date for missions. Though Lauren is still tired from reading the few magic books from Loki that he has translated for her.

“Lauren.” Maria’s voice suddenly sounds much closer than it did before and it wakes Lauren up. Rubbing her eyes, her sight is still blurry but once it becomes clear, she is startled by Miss Hill’s figure standing right in front of her desk. “Does terrorism bore you?”

“Uh…” Lauren scratches the back of her neck and can already feel how all the eyes bore into her back, staring at her. “If I say yes, it'll be disrespectful but if I say no, it'll sound like terrorism is my hobby, so I think I'll stick with the answer to have a vague interest in this topic.”

Tony’s chuckle is quite audible and Maria sighs, “Please, don't fall asleep in my lesson.”

The school bell releases the whole class and Lauren’s increasing torture, so Maria only gives them the homework to do a proper research of similar attacks in South America in the last three years. The blonde already knows that looking through the newspaper will bore her to death and they don't allow the students to use any computers due to the security measures. With a mopish groan, she puts her stuff into her backpack and meets Loki at the door who has been waiting for her.

“As I see, you take the studies very seriously.” He comments and they walk along the corridor, out of the building to reach the cafeteria.

“Shut up, I'm really tired.” Lauren groans in exhaustion and rubs her cheeks with her hands. “At least we get lunch now. I mean, the food’s here not bad but after getting used to gourmet food for years, I really start to miss the meals at home. God, I sound like some spoilt brat.”

“I understand you. You mortals might have various ways to cook the food but the meat, for example, is not as good as the one from Asgard.” Loki nods agreeing. As they enter the crowded cafeteria and get in line with the trays, thanks to Loki’s murder look they could skip a few students, they wait for their turn to receive their lunch.

“Oh, today's chicken day. Awesome.” Lauren rolls her eyes. “I can enjoy my stupid salad then.”

“Fortunate for me that I’ll get your chicken.” He half grins and she nudges him into his ribs.

“You're such an asshole.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I probably shouldn't be.” Now the corner of her lips twitches up too and she spots the all American boy walking towards them. “Hey, Steve.”

“Hi, Lauren. I just wanted to let you know that Bucky and I got a free table for four, so there's enough space for you.” He invites her and quickly adds, “For Loki, obviously, too. Feel free to join us.”

Lauren and Loki exchange a glance and she knows that he would decline the offer without hesitation. Though she also realizes that there are no more tables available unless they want to join Tony and Rhodey, which is a no from Lauren, so she immediately answers before her best friend can. “Sure! Thanks, Steve.”

“You're welcome.” He smiles lightly and returns to his boyfriend. Lauren can already feel Loki’s annoyed glare at her and she sighs.

“There are no more tables available apart from Stark’s.” Lauren reminds him and Loki rolls his eyes in surrender.

“I presume that Barnes’ and Roger’s table will suffice for today.” Loki can at least put up with them to the point where he doesn't feel the usual urge to murder them. The two finally receive their lunch meals and walk to the table where they settle down. Refusing to socialize, Loki just grabs his book and begins to read it without acknowledging their presence.

Lauren sighs and tries to start a conversation since she actually likes them. “Thanks for offering us seats.”

“You're welcome, doll. Couldn't leave my ex fake girlfriend and her best friend without a table.” Bucky grins, his arm constantly touching Steve’s. “Ah, I can’t wait to get my new metal arm tomorrow. It's embarrassing that Steve had to carry my backpack or my tray.”

“You know that I don't mind”, Steve reminds him with a soft voice and gently nudges his boyfriend. “You need to rest, anyway.”

“I agree with Steve. You can't magically recover from an explosion within a couple days.” Lauren nods and pokes in her food to pick the meat and put it on Loki’s plate. He casually eats it, not even looking up from his book about dark magic.

“I'm a super-soldier, so I heal faster than the average human.” Bucky pouts a bit offended and Steve sighs.

“Super-soldier, but still an idiot.”

“What?!” His grey eyes widen in shock and he rams his elbow into Steve’s side. “That’s rich coming from you, punk! Who's dumb enough to run into literally every fight?? I had to drag your ass out of every freakin’ alley fight since you were a little shrimp.”

Steve now chuckles and Lauren can't prevent a little grin either. Even Loki's interest isn't low enough to resist stealing at least a glance at the couple. Though their laughter soon cease when two guys stop by their table with gleeful expressions on their face, their motives being anything but harmless. Both are tall and have a firm figure, but Steve and Bucky are still stronger. Lauren recognizes the two jocks as bullies as soon as they open their filthy mouth.

“Well, well, well, would you look at these two boys.” The blond whistles loudly as he eyes Steve and Bucky amusedly. The light atmosphere has suddenly dropped to the cold tension that now suffocates the air. Lauren’s whole body tenses up and she stares at the two athletes. She's been in way too many situations like this one to know how it'll end. “Jared, look at them. Ain't they cute?”

“ _So_ cute.” The other one, Jared, emphasizes in an exaggerated tone and Lauren glares at them, just like Steve. “So cute that I could actually puke.”

“Disgustingly cute.” The first one nods and Bucky groans in annoyance.

“What do you guys want?” His voice is anything but friendly and it's clear that he is that close from standing up and punching the guy.

“Oh, we? We want nothing.” The Jared guy says innocently and points with his index finger at Steve and Bucky. “I rather question what you two want from _each other._ I bet it's fuckin’ sick and filthy or how do queers have sex?”

“What did you just say?!” Lauren’s voice rises and Steve stands up, hands balled into fists. She has always known Steve as the kind and shy guy, never as this determined, angry one. And right now, it seems like Steve is about to kill both within the blink of an eye.

“Listen, you son of a– ” His feet have almost carried him to the two jocks, but Bucky could stop him in time by reaching for his shirt.

“Steve!” Now his boyfriend looks at him and Bucky shakes his head. “We knew this would happen eventually. Let it be. It's not worth it.”

“Buck…” Steve is more than surprised.

“What?! Are you serious??” Lauren shout-whispers at Bucky with a frown and even Loki has put his book down to observe the arising conflict. Everyone's still distracted with lunch in the cafeteria, only a few tables around them have noticed the heated tension.

“I only have one arm and even though I know that Stevie is strong enough to take them down, I don't want him to be in trouble because of that. These triflin’ assholes aren’t worth it although they probably deserve it.” Bucky objects and Lauren is speechless and upset about his choice. Steve clenches his teeth and clearly prefers the fight, though he sees his boyfriend’s pleading look. Damn these crystal-clear, grey eyes.

“Fine.” He grits through his teeth and sits back down in surrender, disappointment mirrored on his face. Lauren is almost surprised that Steve didn't punch a dent into the table out of frustration.

“Aw, look at that, Gordon. He listens to his cripple boyfriend.” Jared’s voice rises to gain more audience, now more of Lauren’s classmates hear what's going on. As soon as Lauren catches the insult, she can feel how her pulse races rapidly and Loki notices how her nails dig deeper into her palms. He can tell that she's about to barge in.

“Not now, Lauren. We can get revenge later.” He whispers, trying to shut her down with a warning glance since she already got a warning for a cafeteria fight two weeks ago. But Lauren is impatient, her temper is boiling. She wants to do something _now._

“Ohhh, do you think the golden boy will get a blowjob as a reward? Or fucked from behind like some nasty dog?” The blond, Gordon, questions and shrugs. Bucky’s grip around Steve’s hand tightens to hold him back. “Bet ya ass that they have AIDS.”

“Fuckin’ faggots. We don't want this kind of scum here.” Jared spits with hatred in their faces and Lauren’s head snaps up to glare at him. Faggots. They  _actually_ said it.

“You fucking _wanker_!!!” Lauren tackles the guy down and her fist collides with his nose before anyone can even blink. Her knuckles feel oddly numb due to the adrenaline rush and her heart is thumping heavily. She's trembling in anger and pants slightly, staring at the small amount of blood that streams out of his nose. Her fist is still held up in the air, ready to throw another punch. “You homophobic piece of shit! Apologize to them!”

Though Lauren was just capable of overwhelming him with the help of the element of surprise because Jared immediately kicks her off of him and she rolls off with a pained groan. Her stomach feels nauseous, tremendously sick, and now he's on her, the collar of her shirt is captured in his hand to pull her face closer to him. “Step off, you fuckin’ hoochie! You better shut the fuck up or I'll make you!”

As his other hand is lifted, ready to hit her, Lauren squints her eyes instinctively and waits for his hand to meet her face. Instead of the expectantly noisy slap though, she suddenly hears a loud yelp and the German hesitantly opens her eyes in confusion, only to widen them in shock. She has thought that Bucky or Steve jumped in since they were already getting up, but someone else intervened.

“Hands off her or I'll break yours.” Valkyrie stands between them, her hand is squeezing Jared’s so tightly that it turns as white as chalk. The Asgardian glares fiercely at the jock and increases the pressure around his bones, causing him to cry out in pain. While Jared backs off and tries to stand up, Valkyrie loses her patience and pulls him roughly up, making him stumble over his own feet. Lauren sits up and all of sudden, Tony is next to her, kneeled down on the ground.

“Hey, you okay?” Concern laces his voice and his eyes are so intensely fixated on her that she almost feels uncomfortable to receive so much attention from him. His hand lies reassuringly on her back to support her and she nods.

“Uh, I'm fine.” Lauren’s hand is pressed against her stomach and the adrenaline decreases. She begins to feel the familiar pain in her knuckles and just now, Lauren realizes that the whole cafeteria is deadly quiet and staring at them.

“Hey, let him go, you bitch!” Gordon yells and lunges at Valkyrie, but before he can throw a punch, she easily manages to catch his fist and twist his arm around in a swift move, pressing it forcefully against his back.

“Is there anything wrong with being gay?” She asks in a dangerously innocent voice while having a hold of both and narrows her eyes at them. “You humans are so primitive, I’m really curious about how you live with these small minds of yours. Listen, you two– Are you listening?”

She tightens her grip and the blond groans, “Yes, yes, we are!”

“You leave Rogers and Barnes alone. They could've done what I'm doing to you right now but they're just too nice, compared to me. You say one more comment about them and I will twist your arm so badly that you'll wonder who's the cripple now.” Her threat is as sharp as a dagger. “And you'll apologize to the girl and won't harm her. Understood?” They nod. “What are you waiting for? Do it!”

“S-Sorry!” Both splutter in panic and in the next moment, Coulson shows up with an angry face as he looks at the conflicted situation.

“What is going on?!” He shouts in a demanding voice and Valkyrie only releases the two boys when Thor motions her to do so.

“Homophobia, feminism and a lot of teenage hormones.” Tony comments sarcastically and Coulson frowns at him for a second and then glances at Lauren. With a sigh, he knows that she's involved in all the trouble and he chooses to handle the situation.

“Everyone, return to their classes. Jared, Gordon, Valkyrie and Lauren, you four go with me to the nursing room and take care of the injuries. You stay there and wait until Director Fury arrives.” He commands and Tony stands up, though his hand stays close to Lauren. She's speechless by his strong support.

“I'd like to stay, too.” Tony announces determinedly.

“Me, too. We're sort of involved in this.” Bucky immediately says and Steve joins him.

“Sir, I ask for permission to stay as well.”

Coulson runs with his hand down his face, tired of all the teenagers and their attitudes. “Great, who else wants to join?”

Thor raises his hand.

“I believe this was meant to be sarcastic, brother.” Loki clarifies with an eye roll and Thor lowers his hand disappointedly. The younger Odinson shoots Lauren a concerned glance which she only shrugs off.

“Nobody stays. You all go to your classes now, just the four that I mentioned stay. And I don't want to hear any protests, understood?” It's the first time that Coulson actually sounds strict in Lauren’s ears and everyone nods silently, not daring to object. With a nod, the teacher motions the two boys and two girls to follow him to the nursing room.

Tony actually helps Lauren up and she's all flustered about his suddenly gentle and nice treatment. He hasn't made any jokes about her aggressive behavior yet or teased her for getting punished. “Are you really okay?”

She swallows down the sticky feeling and forces a dry smirk. “I got to punch a guy, so it was definitely worth it.”

“Come on, I'll help you.” Valkyrie places her hand on Lauren's back and glances at Stark who is still gazing at the blonde. “Don't worry, Stark, I'll take care of her.”

He doesn't answer but his look says a million words. Valkyrie then leads Lauren out of the cafeteria, both receiving last glances, especially from Thor, Loki, Steve and Bucky. Lauren can already feel the bruise arising on her stomach and mentally groans. At least, she didn't plan to go to the beach any time soon. While the two trail behind the men, Lauren glances at Valkyrie and realizes it’s the first time that the two are alone. The silence is almost tense, the Asgardian can be really intimidating.

“Why did you do that?” Lauren whispers, so they can't hear her. “Now you're in trouble. I can take a punch.”

“I will always protect my people. It's my duty.”  _Her people?_ Lauren frowns for moment before Valkyrie tilts her head and she realizes that the alien is referring to the sexuality. Oh. _Oh._ “Besides, why not helping out when it's one against two? That's not fair.”

“At least, I got to punch the asshole.” Lauren shrugs and half smiles. “Thank you, Valkyrie.”

“You can call me Val if you prefer a more Midgardian name.” The dark-skinned girl almost smiles back and they arrive at the nursing room. There, Jared receives a towel for his bleeding nose and Lauren an ice bag for her stomach. It barely takes a minute for Director Fury to walk into the room with a furious expression and Lauren swallows.

“Each of you got a sentence to tell me why you started a fight in the cafeteria. Valkyrie, go.” He commands.

“I stopped a dick from punching a girl.” She reports dryly and Jared immediately jumps in, still pressing the towel against his injury.

“The girl punched me first! And for what?! I didn't– ”

“And you just wasted your sentence.” Fury cuts him sharply off and glances at his friend. “Gordon? Anything to say to your defense?”

“We didn't harm this girl in any way, she was just suddenly wiggin’ out and attacked us.” He mutters in a pissed tone and Fury’s glance shifts to Lauren.

“This is your second cafeteria fight within a month, Lauren. Your first month at this school, so choose your words carefully.” He reminds her with a stern voice and instead of backing down, she only sits straight and stares fiercely back.

“I defended those that were publically oppressed by homophobic comments and I don't regret it, because that's the reason why I signed up for this.” Her voice is steady and Coulson is taken aback by her statement while Fury is neither impressed nor entirely unfazed.

“Jared, Gordon, you get extra assignments. Answer the question  _‘Why nobody needs to hear my extra comments’_. 600 words minimum. Hand them into my office tomorrow. Valkyrie, this is your first warning. Lauren, this is unfortunately your second warning. Clean the school campus after your Enhanced Class today, Coulson is gonna supervise you. Dismiss. Return to your classes.”

Lauren groans and stands up, still pressing the ice bag against the bruise. She doesn't regret her actions though and glares at Jared and Gordon before Valkyrie and her leave for the Biology class.

  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  


The Enhanced Class was nothing but a failure. Sparring with Carol was horrible. Every time when Lauren landed on the mat, her stomach was aching, so Coulson actually let her take a break from the combat training and practice her powers with Loki. After the class was over, Lauren headed to the campus, equipped with a trash bag and a stick to pick up the garbage. With a sigh, she now collects the pieces on the ground as Coulson sits close to her at a table. It's at least not as warm as weeks ago anymore, so the weather is actually comfortable. Still, Lauren doesn't like to spend her time with cleaning.

Coulson notices her annoyed expression and decides to start a conversation that would improve her mood. “What you said back there to Fury…” Lauren looks up and he smiles slightly. “I knew I could trust my guts with recruiting you.”

She is slightly puzzled by his genuine words and remains silent for a whole moment, slowly lowering the bag. It surprises her that he isn't mad for throwing a tantrum and she swallows. _He is not embarrassed by my flawed behavior?_ “So, you're not mad at me?”

“I mean, you could've solved this in a different way, you have the power.” He reminds her and nods. “But I'm not mad. You're just a kid, Lauren, you're still learning.”

Lauren scoffs and continues to fulfill her assignment. “My parents have the power. They could sue someone for breathing too loudly and win that damn case. I don't. I'm not them.”

“I know you're not.” His smile widens slightly. “And I'm glad that it's this way. I know you could have solved it in another way if you had wanted to, Lauren.”

She glances at him intensely and realizes that he's probably the first adult that she actually trusts apart from Angela. He has always believed in her and understood her, yet taught her that there is always a choice. Before she can answer him though, she hears footsteps and noisy voices and turns to the direction. To her surprise, it's the whole agent apprenticeship class and they're all equipped with trash bags as well.

“What are you guys doing here??” Lauren asks in confusion, even Loki is present with a garbage can. Never ever could she have imagined that the Prince of Asgard would clean something.

“You're kidding, right?” Bucky questions with a lifted brow.

“You defended Steve and Bucky today and started a fight for them!” Janet brings up the whole incident again with a booming enthusiasm. “We wanted to avenge you three, but then Hank said it would be better just to help you with the punishment.”

“And we’re really grateful that you fought for us.” Steve smiles at her, it's a rare smile. A sincerely happy one. He even briefly hugs her which still takes her aback.

“They mess with you, they mess with us.” Clint states with a smirk and Lauren stares at him, being more stunned than ever. She has never expected such a loyalty from them, frankly, she has never experienced such a genuine and meaningful gesture like this. Thor raises his bag in the air.

“We shall start with this assignment together as a team!” Asgard’s future king announces and Valkyrie rolls her eyes before she heads with Thor to the lawn and clean that area. Though she doesn't walk away without shooting a smile at Lauren.

“Thank you, guys…” Lauren is still speechless by their gesture and Tony grins at her adorable reaction.

“Everything for my princess.”

“I’m not your or anyone’s princess, Stark.” She rolls her eyes at his nickname, but is deep down glad that he seems to fall back into his old self. The serious and concerned side of him was confusing for Lauren, she didn't quite know how to act around him.

“How are you feeling though? Stomach’s fine?” He checks with her and she is taken aback for a moment before answering.

“Everything's fine.” Lauren raises her thumb to suppress the bubbling warmth in her stomach and breaks her eye contact with Tony.

“We've got your back, Lauren.” Carol assures her and pats her shoulder. The blonde German hesitates to react to the reassuring words and only stays quiet. She didn't even ask for their help, they just decided to do that on their own. They are actually good people. “Also, the punch you threw there was great. I'm proud.”

“Just warn me the next time you choose to start a fight, so I can at least prepare to conjure my daggers.” Loki pipes up and Lauren rolls her eyes, though she ends up chuckling lightly. As everyone begins to clean the campus together, Coulson watches his class with a content smile on his lips.

Maybe this bunch of misfits can act like a team after all.

  



	14. A simple Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to cash in the reward for his private lessons. Lauren decides not to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was quite busy, but now I'm back!  
> I might consider to write a The Umbrella Academy fanfic, this show saved me.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Good morning, my favorite princess!” Tony almost jumps into Lauren’s face as soon as she steps into the classroom and Carol has to hold back Lauren’s fist that was about to collide with the billionaire’s face. Lauren is honestly in a bad mood every single morning because she's always tired, that's why, Carol is always careful enough about how much her roommate can endure in the early hours of the day. And right now, it's way over the limit.

“What do you want, Stark?” Lauren yawns and grumbles in displeasure. She only wants to return to her bed, Carol even had to drag her out of it, so they wouldn't be too late for the English class.

He just ignores her terrible mood and his grin widens at his brilliant plan to have a good day. Tony needed one since he had a call with Howard this morning that didn't end too well. “Remember who made you pass the Intelligence Test?”

Lauren’s eyes widen in dismay and she's suddenly wide awake, remembering the deal. _Scheiße. How could I forget this?_ “Oh, no.”

“And that person wanted a nice day in return– ”

“No.” She cuts him off sharply again, shaking wildly her head as the horror comes closer and closer to her.

“Well, I think today is the perfect day to cash in the favor you owe me!” He announces gleefully and enjoys her terrified expression. The German groans into her hands as Carol sighs, knowing she can't do much against this. Once Tony has made up his mind, he won't change it, especially if it's about pining for someone he wants. “And we have partner work today, so guess who I'll choose.”

“Nooooo! Ugh, damn you, Stark!!” Lauren repeats again with throwing hands in the air and ignores his amusing whistling. Stomping angrily away, she walks towards her table and slumps into her chair, catching Loki’s lifted brow from the corner of her eye. As she turns to him, she releases a deep sigh. “Stark wants to cash in his favor, so I don't think I can hang out with you a lot.”

“This is really tragic.” Loki comments dryly and shrugs. “Do not worry about me though. Thor insisted on spending some more quality brother time, so I'll be occupied anyway.”

“Thanks for your concern, I appreciate it.” Lauren rolls her eyes and takes out two books from her backpack, handing him them. “I finished these books, by the way. Nothing. No cloaking spell that could cloak a spell itself from some almighty watcher. That was a dead end, we have to try something else.”

He sighs disappointedly, but nods. “You still have my gratitude for your aid. I appreciate it.”

“Hey, what are friends for, right?” She responds casually, aware that it takes a lot for him to show gratitude. Coulson then enters the room and the class begins to quieten down after a while.

“Good morning, everyone. As I announced on Monday, you're gonna pick a partner of your choice today to work on the characterization of Shakespeare’s different characters. You have forty-five minutes to fulfill the assignment and prepare the presentation.” The teacher lifts a tiny bowl that is filled with folded notepads. “Pick your partner and draw lots for your character.”

Lauren feels someone tapping on her shoulder and can already assume who it is. Obviously, who else could it be? Turning around, she sighs, “What is it, Stark?”

“Hello, partner. Hey, you don't sound very nice to me, right now, do you?” Tony reminds her and all of sudden, his voice lowers to a more serious tone. “Okay, I don’t want you to be fake nice to me, but could you at least try to be genuinely nice? The try alone is enough. I don't want more.”

She is surprised by his request and can’t help but suddenly feel a growing sympathy for Tony Stark. Why does he suddenly sound so sad and down? Swallowing, Lauren tries to cover her feelings and only nods. “I'll try because I'm a woman of my words and don't break promises or deals.”

“Thank you, Rapunzel.” His voice shifts back to his usual smug tone and Coulson stops by their table, clearly surprise at their unexpected partner work. Though he refrains from making a comment and instead just sends a mysterious smile. With a hand gesture, Tony motions Lauren to pull a folded notepad and she for once does as he says. Before she can read the name of the character though, Tony quickly takes away the result and leans back into his chair.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?! I couldn't read it!” Lauren complains as Coulson leaves them alone after handing them a poster to write down the characterization. When Tony tilts his head to remind her of their deal, Lauren groans and sugar coats her question. “Oh, I mean, dear perfect Stark, why, oh mighty Stark, would you do such a thing?”

Tony snorts at her strong sarcasm and actually has to hold back his laughter, clearing his throat. It's easy to amuse him but it's actually very difficult to make him genuinely laugh– at least, for most people. He leans forward with his chair and cups Lauren's face with his hands, squeezing her cheeks. “Gosh, you're adorable.”

Lauren’s left eye twitches for a second, clearly annoyed by the physical contact and comment, and Tony knows that she has to fight back her anger. It looks like she's about to punch him– usually, she would– but due to the deal, Lauren is forced to suppress her fueling temper and sends him the fakest smile she has. “Thank you _so_ much, Stark. This means a lot to me.”

“I know it does, Rapunzel.” He chuckles lowly and finally lets go of her face. “I'll do the assignment, you can relax.”

“What?? But isn't this supposed to be partner work?” Lauren always relies on others for school work but she doesn't trust Tony, he has for sure ulterior motives.

“Yep, but I had this topic when I was 14, so I still know everything.” He shrugs casually and Lauren has entirely forgotten that he finished high school when he was 14. And again, she finds herself asking another time why the hell he still goes to this school if he already finished high school _and_ college. If she were him, she would be free and do whatever she wanted instead of wasting extra years for school.

“Really?” Lauren narrows her eyes and leans with her arms on his table. “What about the presentation? Aren't we both supposed to do this?”

“Nah, we should just both stand in front of class, I can take on the talking part.” Tony shrugs once again and waves her problem off with his hand. “Relax, Cross. Just enjoy the forty-five minutes and read a book or something. I mean, you like reading, right?”

“Yeah, I do…” She mumbles, question why and how he knows that, yet she just lets it be. With a sigh, Lauren decides to trust him with that, mostly just because she's tired and would like to start for once a book that doesn't involve some alien magic. “Okay, fine, if you really wanna do that. Thanks, I guess. Just let me know if you need help.”

“You're welcome, Blondie.” He smirks and actually begins to work on the presentation. Lauren reluctantly starts to read the book and is surprised that he is willing to do the whole work.

Forty-five minutes later, she knows better. _I shouldn't have trusted this idiot with any kind of shit_ , Lauren thinks as they stand in front of the class with the poster.

“So, this is an island as you can see. This stickfigure is me and this one is Lauren. We're having a lot of PG-13 fun and enjoy our time together on this private island.” Tony presents the drawing that he made during the given forty-five minutes. Lauren doesn't think there has been a more embarrassing moment in her entire life. She expected a lot from him to annoy her, but she didn't know that he would go this far. “This is where we’re gonna spend our honeymoon. Any questions?”

Hank lifts his hand, “Uh, what about Hamlet?”

“Hamlet was a depressed shit.” Tony only responds shortly, not really caring about the _actual_ assignment. The rest of their classmates stare at Lauren, surprised that she just accepted this presentation or working with Tony in the first place, but she only shrugs in surrender.

“I made a deal with the devil.” She justifies her position and Coulson runs with his hand down his face, done with all the teenagers.

“Thank you for the presentation.” Coulson gestures them to sit down, his voice strained. “I can’t believe that he's considered to be one of the biggest geniuses of this century.”

“I heard you, Coulson.” Tony hums and the teacher only waves him off.

“I know.” He answers exhaustively and tells the next group to start their presentation. Lauren barely pays attention to Bruce and Valkyrie’s characterization of Juliet and instead glares at Tony for this humiliating moment. Though she has to remind herself that a deal’s a deal and she has to keep her word. Maybe he will get bored if Lauren stays nice and plain.

“Hey, Stark. Thanks for doing the whole work, I'm really grateful.” She genuinely smiles at him, even tilting slightly her head to emphasize her big, blue eyes. No hint of sarcasm. Tony blankley gazes at her in shock because her smile actually seems to be truly sincere. Since he doesn't answer, she only blinks one more time. “What is it?”

“Oh, nothing.” Tony mutters still puzzled and glances away for a long moment. This actually confirms his interest in her, but also how she's in charge now. _Wait, but will it bore him though if I continue acting like this?_ Lauren questions with a frown, yet she decides to find it out today. _It's not like it's a serious crush, it's only a game. Once he achieved his goal, he'll lose interest._

To her luck, they're separated for the biology and physics class and the art and music class, so the next time they see each other is at lunch. Lauren thought that he would catch her at her locker or on the way to the cafeteria, but to her surprise, she finds him exactly in front of the music classroom when she leaves it after the period. With a frown, Lauren eyes the filled tray in his hands, filled enough for two people.

“What is this?” She asks with caution and mistrust, already having doubts about his plan and Tony smirks.

“Let's eat outside on the campus lawn.” He suggests and can already see the horror growing on her face. That would mean that they're going to be alone. “Or are you against this wonderful idea?”

“Not at all.” Lauren sends him another smile as Carol appears behind her and looks over her roommate’s shoulder.

“Oh, Tony, please, don't tell me you just left art class earlier for this again.” Carol groans, sighing and Janet joins them.

“God, I'm wicked hungry.” The brunette exclaims and grabs a frie to engulf it within a blink of an eye. Tony immediately moves the tray further away from her to avoid a bigger loss of their lunch food.

“Not for you, Janet. I'm sure Hank is waiting at your locker.” Tony admonishes her and Janet groans childishly.

“Knowing him, he's gonna spend the entire lunch break with working on his notes and I can eat all by myself. Carol, are you gonna sit with us, please?” She begs and fortunately, the blonde nods agreeing. “Thank you! Hey, Tony, as soon as you and Lauren date, can we go on a double date?”

“As soon as I date Lauren, I'd be willing to go anywhere, doesn't matter. So, sure.” He grins and Lauren is about to nudge him harshly in his ribs, but then she remembers to stay nice to him. It's so exhausting. “Shall we, Rapunzel?”

“Of course.” Lauren forces herself to smile genuinely because Tony seems to be the type of person who would be able to see through it. With the help of thinking of Marty, she manages to do so easily. They wave goodbye to Carol and Janet, even though the first one shoots them, especially Tony, a concerned glance.

The two then leave the school building and reach the campus lawn sooner than Lauren expected. She has hoped that he would change his mind and go to the cafeteria, but his determination to stay on the lawn is too strong. The rich kids settle down under a tree and Lauren hesitantly puts her bag down, still not convinced of this idea. The summer heat has decreased in the last weeks as the hottest season of the year slowly dies down. Yet, the marks of the warmth are still in the air and the sun hasn't left the blue sky.

“What were you reading in Coulson’s class?” Tony suddenly asks to her surprise and she furrows her brows, watching him how he begins to eat his fries. “You were so distracted with the book that you didn't notice my drawing on the poster.”

“Uh, _Alan Turing: The Enigma_.”

“The guy who shortened the Second World War?” He now lifts a brow and she nods. “Damn, Cross. Respect that you read this book, large sections of it contain math that goes above the average understanding. I mean, I of course understand it but I didn't expect from a person that hates math as much as you to read something like this.”

“I never said that I understand it, because I don't. Not even a bit.” Lauren scoffs and leans against the tree, grabbing the sandwich that Tony got for her. To her surprise, it's a vegetarian sandwich. “How did you know that I don't like meat?”

“Are you kidding? It's visible how you give Loki your chicken or anything related to meat every day. I have eyes that work well.” He says it matter-of-factly, but Lauren only stares at him with widened eyes. Tony actually paid attention to her. “If you don't understand it, why even bother to read it?”

She quickly hides her surprised expression and shrugs, watching the grass move with the light winds. “Alan Turing helped to end a dreadful war and died only because of his sexuality. He died for being different and this is just not fair in my eyes. His only crime was to love. And love… it is supposed to be a good thing, isn't it?”

Lauren’s glance now shifts over to him and Tony feels caught off guard, holding back a wince. Never ever has her blue eyes bored that deeply into his brown ones that he feels for the first time clueless. Insecure. And for some reasons, still like a child. She asked him a simple question that he yet can't answer because he doesn't know it either. Her words have reached his bones and he is paralyzed, frozen from head to toe. Tony swallows hard, still taken aback by her question and its effect on him.

“Anyway”, Lauren clears her throat and breaks the intense eye contact. She has almost felt _too_ comfortable with being genuine to Tony and that’s not part of the plan. “I read it because I want to understand him. I feel like I owe him a try.”

As she begins to eat her sandwich, Tony observes her in a curious way, still trying to figure her out. The way she just talked to him was so beautifully honest and vulnerable. And for some reasons, he craves for more of this side of hers.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


“Again, what is Stark doing here?” Loki asks in an annoyed tone as he stretches his arms to warm up for the training. The Prince of Asgard eyes the Stark boy suspiciously who is sitting on the bench at the side of the gym, wildly writing stuff down on his notepad in such a fast speed that Lauren is concerned the pen will dig a hole through the paper. With a shrug, she chooses not to question Tony anymore.

“You know how all the science kids don't have a defined schedule and are allowed to work as long as they want. And for some reasons, he decided to skip lab class completely and come to watch me here.” She sighs.

“You are also suspiciously nice to him, even much nicer than you are to other people.” Loki notes with displeasure and Lauren grimaces.

“I hope that if I'm nice to him, it'll bore him and he'll finally give in and stop annoying me.”

“It doesn't seem to work well though.” He unnecessarily remarks and Lauren rolls her eyes, aware of her failure in this tactic.

“Yeah, thank you for that reminder.”

“Okay, Lauren, are you ready to start your training?” Carol now intervenes with a paper sheet in her hand where the sections for the physical test are listed. Her roommate only replies with a sarcastic _yay_ , which Carol chooses to ignore, just like Lauren’s lack of motivation. “For the physical test, you have to learn and exhibit at least seven defense and attack exercises, finish the parkour within thirty seconds, climb up the rope in less than ten seconds, run one and a half miles within fifteen minutes, shoot at least once with the gun and nullify someone’s powers.”

Lauren’s eyes go round as her jaw almost drops to the ground, the air is knocked out of her lungs. “Did you just say I have to use a gun?!”

“Unfortunately, some people can't bear the pressure of a shot and it's important for your survival to accustom yourself to the blow and loud sound. Don't worry though, you actually get used to it. Natasha usually shows the apprentices how to use one.”

“You said the physical test would be easy!” Lauren throws her arms in frustration in the air, groaning in agony. Now she regrets that she complained so much about the Intelligence Test, that one was almost too easy compared to this one.

“It is if you train and exercise enough. It's not impossible.” Carol assures her and Coulson walks towards them, having noticed Lauren’s distraught reaction.

“Lauren, it is okay if you want to quit. Many students quitted the apprenticeship for this reason and that's fine.” His sympathy is a warm welcome but not helpful for now. Lauren doesn't want to quit, but this task seems to be too far from possible for her. Instinctively, she glances at Tony without even realizing that she wanted to do that and he lifts his thumb with a supporting grin.

“How many meters are one and a half miles anyway?” She asks with a trembling voice.

“2400 meters.” Loki answers quickly and the blonde presses her lips together to a thin line, suppressing an unmotivated whine.

“This is _so_ much, oh, God.” Lauren’s face is buried in her hands and she is really close to give in until she thinks of the bruise that used to be on her knee. The bruise that was left after the attempted kidnapping. As her hands sink and are clenched to fists, Lauren just glances at the ground with silence. She never wants something like this to happen again. “Okay, let’s begin.”

“Really? Sweet!” Carol claps her hands once and is more than eager to help her friend. Coulson and Loki are equally surprised. “With which section do you want to start?”

“I'd like to practice my powers. It'll probably take long to train them, so the sooner we start, the better.” She decides and all three agree with a nod. “Are you ready, Loki?”

“Always such a pleasure to fool you around.” He responds and they displace their training to the mats, followed by Coulson while Carol goes back to Thor. “It's simple. I'm going to threaten you with a few blows and if you manage to block my powers, you won't get hit by my clones and can stop my teleportation.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Training starts now.” Loki disappears without further warning and in the next heartbeat, he reappears with two versions of himself. The left taps on Lauren’s shoulder to catch her attention while the right one pushes her to the ground in the very same moment. The Loki in front of her looks down at her unimpressed. “Pay attention, Lauren. I'm only holding back because we're friends. Your enemy won't do that.”

As soon as the last word slips through his lips, he strikes out with his foot to kick her face but she manages to doge, rolling away. Lauren gasps at the loud noise when his foot meets harshly the mat, panic still implanted in her veins and she quickly gets up on her feet. Loki vanishes again and she has the bad feeling that he will show up behind her. To her disadvantage, he already calculated that she would react like this, so he appears a few inches in front of her, frightening her to hell. With another simple shove, the blonde lands against a second Loki behind her who captures her easily.

“Release your power.” Loki advises and his fist is aimed at her face, yet Lauren could dodge it narrowingly in the last moment, gasping for her air. As her best friend behind her disappears again, she loses her balance at the sudden lack of a steady halt and lands once again on the ground.

“ _Verdammte scheiße_.” Lauren mutters in frustration and gets up, her hands are clenched to fists. Loki is gone again and she tries to focus. _Come on, Lauren. It's not that difficult. If Kat can use her powers, then so can you._ Inhaling deeply with fixated eyes, Lauren attempts to use her abilities. _You're not the only freak here. You're not a freak_. The fact that Loki enjoys to humiliate her in front of Stark makes her even more angry and she tries to use this anger. “Come on. Come on. Come on!”

Loki shows up next to her with two more clones and all three are ready to collide their fists with Lauren. As she turns around, she holds up her hand against him and screams, “STOP!”

It's suddenly deadly quiet and Loki stares at her with slightly widened eyes, even Coulson and Tony gaze at the scene. His clones have disappeared and his blow has frozen on its way while Lauren herself is shocked. She did it. She could nullify his powers.

“Just put her under a bit of frustration and pressure and then she can use her powers.” Loki finally breaks the silence and lets his hand sink before his glance shifts from Coulson to Lauren. “Don't expect an apology from me for unlocking your abilities.”

“You're saying this like I wouldn't know you.” Lauren almost scoffs and still stares at her hand in disbelief, letting it drop. _Could I just use my powers on purpose?_ A bit of pride overwhelms her chest, but she still pants, being slightly out of breath. Their teacher walks closer towards them and beams with elation at the blonde student.

“Well done, Lauren! This is a big step towards progress.” Coulson compliments her and she can’t prevent a little smile on her lips. “With enough training, you will be capable to do more and control them even better.”

“Thank you, Mr. Coulson.” She nods and looks at Tony since she has felt his eyes on her. The billionaire grins and raises his thumb, but returns to his notes. Whatever he's writing, it must be important. _I don't need your approval_ , Lauren huffs, reminding herself that she doesn't care about his opinion. “Okay, let’s continue.”

As the time passes, Loki actually doesn't let her easily block his powers again, so sometimes she succeeds and sometimes not. Though it's easier for her now to use her abilities right on time and she actually feels a difference now when they're there and when not. After an hour, Lauren is exhausted and is glad that a nosebleed hasn't occurred yet. Maybe Bruce was right and they only happened because she wasn't used to her powers. Tired, but proud of her achievement, Lauren changes into her regular clothes and leaves the locker room. Loki left with Thor already to go have dinner with Valkyrie and Bruce in the pizzeria. Her best friend did invite her but both knew that she wasn't really willing to put up with that many people at once, so Lauren passed. Carol and her planned to do their math homework together anyway.

“Hey, I think I should go ahead. I can get some soda if you want.” Carol offers when Lauren approaches her and she frowns. Only when she spots Tony waiting for her outside, she realizes that this is the reason why Carol wants to leave sooner.

“Alright, see you in a bit then.” Lauren sighs and walks towards the brunet while Carol passes them both, shooting Tony a warning glance before she leaves the two alone. “The day is over, isn’t it? I fulfilled my part of the deal.”

Instead of answering her question, Tony just half smiles at her. “The whole kind acting towards me was a nice trick. Pleasing me as fast as possible, so you wouldn't have to deal with me. I practically invented this move. You and I, we both had used it so many times when we had to deal with our world, didn't we?” Lauren almost groans. Of course, he noticed that it was just an act. He nonetheless continues, not expecting an answer. “You really got me for a second, I was impressed but not upset.”

This actually surprises her. What also surprises her is the odd relief that she feels in her chest which is the complete opposite of her goal. “Why not?”

“Because I wanted to see you smile.” He shrugs and Lauren blankly stares at him. “I had a pretty bad morning. All I wanted was a smile and some time and I got it. That's more than enough.”

_I'm such an idiot,_ Lauren immediately thinks and feels the nagging guilt growing heavily in her stomach. _Can he stop being all honest now? It would be so much easier if he just acted like a jerk._ Taking her silence as an answer, Tony hands her his little file of notes and Lauren frowns. “What's that?”

“Explanations for Alan Turing’s biography. I quickly wrote them down in the last hour, so I hope that's enough for you to understand the book.” Tony says and Lauren’s eyes are attached to his messy handwriting, not believing that he actually did this for her. “So, thanks for keeping your word.”

Tony Stark turns around, ready to leave and Lauren’s grip tightens around the paper. _Shit, shit, shit. Fucking guilt. Fucking sympathy._ She mentally swears and suppresses the urge to kick against the tree, knowing that she will regret her upcoming words. “Stark!”

He pauses and glances at her with a lifted brow, not expecting any more reactions from her. Lauren can already feel the heat shooting up her face and she inhales deeply. It's too late anyway now to change her mind, so why not just go along with it? Lauren’s lips form the brightest smile that she has to offer and this time, she doesn't need to think of Marty to make it genuine. This time, it's his efforts.

“Thank you for the notes, I really appreciate it. The day… wasn't too bad. And whatever pulled you down…” Lauren hesitates before she shrugs. “Just kick their ass.”

Tony is speechless for an entire moment that feels like a whole eternity. Every time when he doesn't have any high expectations of her, she's capable of proving him wrong. And he knows how genuine her smile is and that's meant for him. Her smile is like a shooting star in the night sky, so rare and fleeting, yet so incredibly precious.

He only chuckles lightly, “And I thought the princess needs to be saved, not the other way around.”

 


	15. Real Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets sick and the gang takes care of her. Tony comes to a serious realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... to be honest, I don't like this chapter, it didn't turn out as good as I imagined.  
> It's actually just a filler and the end is the only really important part. It also shows Lauren's dynamic with the group.  
> Apart from that, I hope you can enjoy it somehow nonetheless.

_“Kat! Katarina! Where are you??” Lauren shouts through the whole park, her hands forming a cup around her mouth as she keeps calling her sister’s name. Playing hide and seek was Lauren’s idea and now she realizes it was a stupid idea. It's always easy to find her because everyone knows she eventually loses her patience and gets bored whilst waiting to be found while her younger sister is entirely different. Katarina is patient and can always wait it out, so it takes much longer to find her. The sun is already going down and their nanny, Ulrike, is going to worry._

_“Come out, Kat! I'm not playing anymore, we have to go back for dinner! And if you don't show up now, I will eat your Schnitzel!” The oldest Cross tries to threaten her although she can't deny that she would definitely do it. As she continues to run through the park, she eventually arrives at a small cave where she hasn't checked yet. Hope arises in her chest when she actually hears something– a quiet whimper._

_Crawling into the rocky cave, Lauren finally finds her younger sister and an incredible relief spreads through her chest. “There you are! Thanks, God, I've been searching for you for over thirty minutes now. What happened?”_

_“I- I think I need another injection… My powers acted up again and then a few rocks dropped on my knee and now it's hurting.” Kat sobs and points at her evidently bleeding wound on her knee. Lauren sits up and glances at the wound, asserting that it's luckily not too much blood, though she knows that Katarina definitely can't walk._

_“Alright, I can’t help you crawl out but I can carry you home, okay?” Lauren suggests and her younger sister nods, wiping her tears away. The older leaves first, followed by the second Cross child who almost whimpers at the pain when her knee meets the surface of the stony ground._

_When they're finally out of the cave, Lauren kneels down, so Kat can climb on her back. With a heavy huff, she does her best to get up and eventually succeeds, even though her seven-year-old body can barely hold up Katarina’s weight. Yet, Lauren knows that she doesn't have another choice, so she keeps going. Besides, their mansion isn't too far away._

_“You've got me worried. The next time we play, don't suggest such a stupid game and stay with me. Then nothing will happen to you.” Lauren pants slightly and almost loses her balance, but she manages to regain it in the last second. Kat shrieks at the unsteadiness for a moment before her older sister calms her down. “I've got you, don’t worry. I won't let anything happen to you.”_

_“Thank you, sister.” Katarina mumbles and immediately feels safer now._

  
  


“Lauren, c’mon, you good to go? We're gonna be late again,” Carol calls Lauren awake as she puts on her shoes. She has been trying to wake up her roommate for ten minutes now, though it's sometimes a more difficult challenge than to finish a mission because Lauren always falls back asleep again. Lauren only shifts beneath her blanket and tightens it around her to protect herself from the cold, her face burying deeper into her pillow.

“I-It’s too cold.” Lauren is shivering and Carol almost laughs, shaking her head. As she now turns around to Lauren’s bed, she walks closer to her blonde friend with her hands on her hips.

“Okay, just because summer is over doesn't mean that it's cold. The temperature in the room is even warmer ever since we got rid of the AC.” Carol explains and sighs when she receives no reaction. Sitting down on Lauren’s bed, she places her hand on the blanket to shake her slightly. “Come on, we’ll be late. Or more precisely, _you_ will be late.”

“No, I'm really cold.” Lauren mumbles and only now, Carol sees how her roommate is actually trembling. Lauren feels extremely dizzy and it's difficult for her to form clear thoughts in her head. Her body feels limp like a doll and she curls up into a ball.

“Oh, dang.” Carol’s eyes widen when she feels Lauren’s temperature on her perspiring forehead. “You're glowing, Lauren. How are you even freezing?? It's like summer in your body.”

“You can just tell me straight that I'm hot.” Lauren replies jokingly but keeps the blanket tightly around her. “I get easily sick around the time the seasons change. Nothing new, don’t worry. Just gotta keep myself warm.”

“Okay, I'm gonna call Maria and she's going to give you some medicine and inform Coulson. You can stay in the dorm today, you need some rest, alright?” She tilts her head and Lauren only nods. “I’ll bring you lunch then, the cafeteria sometimes offers soup as well.”

“This sounds good.” The German mumbles agreeing and Carol gets up.

“I’m getting Maria, so be right back.” She walks out of their dorm and Lauren pulls the blanket over her lips until it reaches her nose. Being sick reminds her of the old days when her body didn't react well to the injections and her immune system needed more time to process the substances. Kat’s metabolism had always been better, so she took care of Lauren every time she got sick. Well, at least, she tried it and made her sister a self-made meal, containing of apples covered in chocolate because that's the only thing the ten year old could do.

A knock resounds at the door before Maria and Carol enter the room. The matron is equipped with a thermometer, medicine, a cool pack, a hot teapot with a mug and a tray of breakfast. As much as Lauren loves food, she doesn't know if she can eat now. “Morning, Lauren. Carol told me you're sick?”

“No, I just want to skip school.” Lauren states sarcastically and pauses for a moment when she catches Maria’s stern look. “I'm sorry. Yeah, I got sick. Could you please confirm that, so you'll definitely know that I don't pretend?”

“Sure.” Maria sighs and sits down on the bed before she dismisses Carol. “Inform Coulson, please.”

“Will do. Get better, Lauren, see you.” Carol shoots her a worried glance which Lauren returns with a wave before her roommate exists their dorm. Her attention is then dedicated to Maria Hill who feels her forehead.

“I'm pretty sure, you've got a fever. Open your mouth.” She orders and Lauren clenches the thermometer between her teeth, waiting until a sound alarms them that the temperature got measured. “102 degrees.”

“What?!”

“Fahrenheit. Celsius would be around 39 degrees.” Maria clarifies and Lauren releases a relieved sigh. The matron almost smiles and hands the blonde the plate of scrambled eggs. “After breakfast, you'll take medicine against the fever and sleep a bit. Do you need help or should I feed you?”

“I can eat myself, thanks.” Lauren takes the fork to swallow down a few bites of the scrambled eggs, though she feels nauseous after having eaten half of the breakfast. It tasted horrible and made her stomach twist in disgust. As she receives the medicine from Maria, she swallows the pills down with the help of tea.

“I have to go to class now, do you need help with anything else?” Maria asks while she places the cool pack on Lauren’s forehead and the blonde student shakes weakly her head. The medicine makes her tired and dizzy. “Sleep a bit, you’ll feel better after a long nap. Don't forget to drink lots of water and tea.”

“I will. Thank you, Miss Hill.” Lauren watches how the matron leaves the dorm with the tray and now she's all alone. She's not sure when she was alone for the last time, maybe when she headed back from the woods party? Though, even that time didn't last long due to her encounter with Tony, but still, Lauren is certain that she's always been with company ever since. It's weird how things have turned out. She used to be so opposed to this boarding school, and now she realizes she's not as lonely here as in Germany.

Maybe not everything went downhill after all.

  
  
  
  


 

*******

  
  
  
  
  


“Honestly, I still don’t think it's a good idea that we are all visiting her.” Carol admits her doubts as everyone is following her to her dorm, apart from Hank, Natasha and Clint who are on a mission. As soon as their friends found out that Lauren is sick, they all decided to pay the German a visit. “I'm just helping her out with lunch, she still needs to rest and the little crowd here might overwhelm her.”

“I know my presence is always overwhelming but that's part of my charm, I can't help it.” Tony shrugs and earns a glare from his best friend, though she leaves it without stating a comment.

“I think that our meeting will truly show our concern and is going to brighten her state and cast out the illness!” Thor’s voice booms through the corridor of the girls’ residential home and Valkyrie nudges him harshly into his ribs.

“Quiet, your majesty.”

“I agree with Thor!” Janet quickly pipes up as she carries a teddy bear that functions as a _Get well soon!_ gift. She has personally picked it in the store on the campus and they all bought it together for Lauren. “I also think that she's been a bit lonely today, so the more, the merrier!”

“I suggest to pay her a visit in little groups.” Loki speaks up for the first time which quite surprises everyone, considering that he was so opposed to visit his best friend with them. “Danvers is right, crowds are too overwhelming and my brother can never control his boisterous voice.”

“I will never apologize for my excitement.” Thor pouts in an offended way and Bruce pats his back.

“You don’t have to.” He comforts his friend before he glances at Loki. “That's a good idea, actually.”

“Alright, then first, Thor, Valkyrie and Bruce go. Then Janet, Steve, Bucky and Sam. And at last, Loki, Tony and Rhodey. I will go with each group, it's still my room.” Carol orders sternly and Loki lifts a brow.

“Why don't I go with my brother?”

“I figure that you want to stay a bit longer since you're like her best friend. Don't make the visit last too long though, only I have the permission to skip English class to take care of her.” She reminds the others and everyone nods in agreement. As they finally reach the dorm, Carol knocks at the door to warn her roommate. “Lauren! Are you awake? Everyone is here to visit you.”

A little humming rings through the door, a weak answer that sounds close to a yes, and Carol signals Thor, Valkyrie and Bruce to follow her while the others wait outside. Lauren is lying in her bed, almost buried beneath the blanket and she looks exhausted and tired, yet she manages to glance at the visitors. “Oh, hey, guys.”

“Hi, Lauren. How’s it hanging?” Bruce asks quietly and Thor eyes the blonde curiously since he hasn't witnessed how a human gets sick yet.

“You humans are so fragile. How can I stop your suffering??” It's a miracle that the Asgardian prince is capable of lowering his voice for her and Lauren actually really appreciates it.

“I'm fine, just a bit dizzy and all. And thanks for your offer, Thor.” She genuinely says and he doesn't seem to be satisfied with her answer.

“No, tell me how to heal your illness, I am certain that there's something I can do!” He insists and Valkyrie rolls her eyes.

“Maybe she just needs some rest from your heroic and noble attitude.” Val tilts her head and Thor looks disappointed again, then the dark-skinned warrior’s eyes shift to Lauren. “Get well soon, Lauren.”

“What, do you need someone by your side to kick asses?” The German questions challenging to ease their concern and Valkyrie smirks.

“Natasha is always too responsible.”

This actually makes Lauren snort slightly before she starts coughing. Her throat is scratchy and she can barely breathe, tears gathering in her eyes. Carol doesn't hesitate to hand her a glass water and Lauren accepts it with gratitude before she empties it urgently. The three visitors watch with caution and Carol looks at them after Lauren’s cough has ended. “Sorry, guys, time’s up. Just send the next group in, so we can get over this quickly and Lauren can go back to sleep after lunch.”

“Understood.” Bruce nods and waves shyly to Lauren. “Get some rest.”

She only manages to smile weakly at the three before they leave and Janet, Steve, Bucky and Sam quietly enter the dorm. The brunet with the metal arm is the first one to speak up. “Geez, this reminds me of you, Stevie, when you used to be smaller. ‘Sup, doll, you straight?”

“What??” Utter confusion is mirrored on Lauren’s face and Janet chuckles lowly.

“He means if you're okay.” The brunette clarifies and hands her the teddy bear. “This is for you to make you feel better. I hope you like it because I picked it.”

The blonde is taken aback by the sweet gesture, yet a little smile graces her lips. Even though energetic optimists like Janet usually annoy her, she seems to be an odd exception, but maybe it's just the fever. “Thanks, Janet. And about your question, Bucky, I feel like shit, but what's new?”

“She didn't lose her sarcasm, so that's a good sign.” Sam comments cheekily and only earns an eye roll.

“I hope you're gonna recover soon. It's weird to have lunch without a fight.” Steve smiles sympathetically at her with his all American boy face.

“It's strange how you all associate me with cafeteria fights.” Lauren notes and Janet shrugs.

“No offense but maybe because you mostly start them?”

“Touché.” The blonde admits and it's new for her to have friends visit her when she's sick. Nobody visited her back at home, probably because she always changed schools, too. It's always been Angela and Katarina. “It's really nice that you all visit me, even though I'm buried in my blankets. In case you get infected and want to sue me, call my lawyer.”

“Dude, you have a lawyer??” Sam lifts a brow and Lauren nods. “Sometimes I forget you're rich. You don't act like it like Tony.”

“My parents are rich, not me.” She corrects him in a more serious way than it’s supposed to be and Bucky catches her tired expression, knowing she must be still overstrained with the fever.

“Hey, you know what? Lauren must be hungry, so let's dip and give the others the chance to see her, too.” He suggests and Carol sends him a grateful look. “Don’t stay away from school too long, Lauren. It gets boring.”

The German only manages to smile at him and the other three wish her a speedy recovery before they leave. Lauren breathes heavily and lets out another cough, shaking like a leaf. As she catches Carol’s worried glance, she remembers how much she despises it to be sick. “I'm fine, Carol.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Lauren pulls the blanket closer to her and her silence signals her roommate to let the others in. With a sigh, Carol does as she says and Tony, Rhodey and Loki walk into their dorm. Usually, Lauren would be opposed to see Tony, especially in her room, and would definitely protest, but even for this, she’s too tired. So, the only opposition that she's currently capable of is to pull the blanket up to her nose.

“You look dreadful.” Loki greets her and sits down on her bed.

“Geez, thank you, asshole.” She responds with a half joking glare and this almost makes him smile. “How could you let all these people visit me? You know I don't like big crowds, especially when I'm feeling like shit.”

“Forgive me. I tried to stop them, but it was in vain. Though I don't expect a lot from people with a low intelligence.” He says lowly. “Just recover as fast as possible, school is terrible without you. I still need your help for the research.”

“Aw, you need me?”

“That's not what I said.”

Lauren half smiles at his pride before she glances at Tony and Rhodey. “Thanks for coming.”

“Always, princess.” Tony smirks teasingly. “I would never wanna miss out the opportunity to see you in your pajamas.”

“Not today, Stark.” Lauren says in a more serious tone that Tony could ever handle and he slightly stiffens when she almost coughs out her lungs. It sounds really bad. It takes a lot of self-control for Tony not to walk up to her and stroke her back, to assure her that everything will be okay and she's going to feel better soon. “I don't think I can handle your teasing today.”

As Tony is actually quiet now due to her deadly serious request, Carol hands her something to drink again. She is surprised what kind of impact Lauren has on Tony. Suddenly, the school bell breaks the silence, alerting them that the lunch break is over. “Sorry, guys, you gotta leave now.”

“Get well soon, Lauren.” Rhodey wishes her and she's sure she's heard it for the hundredth time today now.

“I'll come visit after school.” Loki sighs and nods at her which she silently answers with a toothless smile. While the two head out of the room, Tony doesn't even move an inch.

“You coming, Tony?” Rhodey asks his best friend and the young billionaire shakes his head to their surprise.

“I’m staying a bit longer.” Tony declares firmly and Lauren frowns, just as Carol and Rhodey. Loki is unfazed by his decision.

“Are you serious, Tony? You'll get in trouble.” Carol reminds him but he shrugs it off.

“So what? I already had all these classes years ago, it's not like I'm gonna miss something. Come on, just a half hour or so, then I'll bounce.” He promises and Lauren is seriously too tired to deal with his stubbornness, so she just lets it be and gives in. Carol doesn't feel much different than Lauren and releases a sigh, knowing that once Tony makes up his mind, nobody will be able to change him. “See you later, Rhodes.”

The dark-skinned rolls his eyes and just exists the dorm with Loki, leaving the three alone. Carol shoots Tony a grave glance. “Be at least quiet then, she needs some rest.”

He just nods and Carol takes the bowl to give Lauren her lunch. As she sits down on the chair next to her roommate’s bed, she offers her the soup. “Want me to feed you?”

“Hilarious.” Lauren scoffs but when another silent beat passes, she frowns in confusion. “You actually mean it?”

“Oh, come on, there's nothing embarrassing about it. It’s not like you'd get fed for the first time. I'm sure your mom did that a lot when you were little.”

“No, she didn't.” Lauren shakes her head. “My second nanny, Nina, sometimes did it, I think. My parents thought it was a spoilt gesture, so they fired her.”

Carol stares at Lauren with a mild shock and can’t imagine how it is to grow up without a mother who takes care of you when you're sick. She always thought Lauren had everything, considering how rich she is, but now she realizes how her roommate lacks of her parents’ affection. A little, yet endearing smile appears on Carol’s lips now. “Well, then I'll for sure take care of you now.”

Lauren’s heart sinks in and she is close to tears, not aware if it's from all the coughing or Carol’s words. “I'm sorry if I wasn't a good roommate. It's just… I don't know how to befriend girls, it's always been difficult for me. But now that I see how caring and good you are... I think, with you, it's not as difficult.”

Happiness now crosses Carol’s face and she's glad that Lauren now considers her a real friend. While Carol feeds Lauren and then gives her the medicine, Tony watches the two, especially the sick girl. The situation looks bad for him, really bad. Why did Lauren have to tell them the story about her parents? It just makes everything worse. Tony’s heart almost drops to his toes when Lauren’s glance shifts to him and a half smile graces her dry lips. She looks so vulnerable that it almost bothers him that she has to feel that way right now. As soon as Lauren falls asleep, tired from the visits and the medicine, Tony glances at Carol.

“We gotta talk.” He demands almost silently and Carol lifts a brow in the air. “Outside if possible.”

“Alright.” She makes sure that Lauren is really comfortable with the cool pack on her forehead and then heads to the door, Tony following her. “Okay, what’s up?”

“I think it's getting serious.” He groans and leans against the wall of the hallway, his face buried in his hands.

“What? What do you mean?” Carol is surprised about how desperate he sounds right now, it's a rare occasion. “If you mean Lauren being sick, that's normal. I mean, sure, it hit her pretty bad, but she will definitely recover– ”

“No, I mean the thing. You know…” Tony hesitates, letting his hands run down his face. It's embarrassing for him to actually admit it in a serious way. “The thing I have for her.”

Now Carol understands. “Oh, God, Tony. How serious?”

“I like her. Like, actually, like her. Maybe on a crush level? Geez, I don't know, do you think I'm an expert??” He groans and Carol sighs at his helpless state. “Just help me to end this!”

“Your feelings for her?” She tilts her head and he nods. “Are you sure? What if she actually starts to date someone? We know how well that went for you when she fake dated Bucky.”

“Jesus, ‘course I'm not sure! Argh! How can I be sure, have you seen her in there?? She looked like an adorable, dying hamster!”

“I don't know if you should put adorable and dying in one sentence– ”

“That's not my point!” Tony cuts her off and groans one more time. Carol is actually speechless to see one of her closest friends like this and she has to confess that it's a bit amusing. “What should I do?? Help me!”

Carol releases a tired sigh since she has no idea how to deal with a Tony Stark that has a serious crush. “Listen, you're either gonna give up or you're gonna fight. But that's up to you, this is your choice to make.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol: So, you know what to do now?  
> Tony: I'm just gonna carefully drop a few hints here and there that I might like her. Gotta play it cool, ya know. Don't want to seem too desperate or forward. Keep it casual.  
> *a few hours later*  
> Lauren: Hey, have you seen Couls-  
> Tony: Marry me.  
> Carol, in the background: What the f-


	16. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's and Hank's birthday which means party, alcohol and immature games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Don't forget that they are all teenagers which will be strongly represented in this chapter. It's... wild. Hope you enjoy it though <3

“Morning, Lauren! Glad you finally recovered.” Sam greets her with a smirk and she returns it with a grimace. It took her a whole week to get well again and she had to catch up a lot of school stuff and training. Thanks to Carol, it wasn't difficult to catch up on the school part. Now Sam helps her with the training which is why, they're getting up early every morning to run, even though Lauren is usually still asleep in her warm bed at 5am instead of standing outside in the fresh cold. It's still dark and the sun hasn't even let a streak of its light shine on the sky.

“Yay.” Lauren states sarcastically, yawning tiredly while the two are still stretching their arms and legs.

“The key to success is motivation.” He lectures her with a grin. “Don't worry, we will start slow and simple. That's why, I'm your jogging trainer. Steve and Bucky are freakin’ super-soldiers and two sons of bitches, they will rub it into your face how much faster they are.”

“Really?? Steve?” She asks in disbelief and Sam snorts.

“He might appear like some noble soldier, which he is, most of the times, but truth to be told, he's a little shit in his own passive way. You’ll see.” He explains and Lauren tries to imagine it. Steve looks like the golden boy, it's almost impossible. “Okay, let’s start. Don't forget to inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth, try to keep the rhythm. Move your arms, too, and avoid talking in the beginning.”

“Got it.” She raises her thumbs and on his sign, they start running on the sports field. The first lap isn't too bad and Lauren doesn't even dislike it, but after the third lap she just feels the desire to run against a tree to pass out on purpose. Her lungs are on fire and her muscles are sore and burning, she can barely focus on breathing anymore. _Fuck this shit, I'm gonna pass out_.

Sam notices her fatigue. “Even if we slow down, it won't improve anything. It's not about speed, it's about endurance.”

“Endurance my ass.” Lauren mutters which makes him chuckle in amusement. Yet, she manages to pull through and continue. Suddenly, several steps are approaching the two from behind and before she can turn around, Steve’s voice appears loudly next to Sam.

“On your left!” He warns his best friend and Bucky’s voice soon follows with a smirk next to Lauren.

“On your right.” He winks at her.

“What the– ” She mumbles irritated as the two super-soldiers pass them easily with smug grins on their lips. “Assholes!”

“Come on!!” Sam groans in frustration when the couples waves to them from a safe distance. Lauren doesn't think she's ever despised the two as much as she does in this very moment. Now she understands what Sam meant and it drives her crazy.

“Stay here, you cowards– ” Lauren doesn't pay attention anymore and trips over her own feet, landing with a rough thud on the dirty ground.

“Lauren!” Sam winces when her face meets the ground and she stays like that down there, too humiliated to even react. As the athlete kneels down, he checks on her. “Damn, this looked rough. You okay???”

“Uh…” she groans and looks up, her face covered in dirt. “Why the fuck does this always happen to me?!”

  
  
  


 

*******

  
  
  


 

“Your face doesn’t look too horrible, considering that you fell on the ground.” Carol does her best to comfort Lauren who wears a bandaid on her forehead to hide the big scratch from the incident this morning. The two blondes are currently in the store on the campus to get Hank and Sam birthday gifts since both birthdays happen to be in the same week, so the boys decided to celebrate it together. If Carol and Lauren didn't become such close friends in the past days, Lauren would be definitely even angrier with Loki for not showing up at the party.

“Thanks. The Scooby-Doo pattern on the bandaid doesn't make it any better though.” Lauren groans and brushes with her thumb over the bandaid. She's pretty sure that Tony will tease her for this. _Wait, why should I care what Stark thinks??_ She catches herself thinking of him and shakes her head. “Anyway, do you know what Hank and Sam would like to have?”

“Hm…” Carol tries to come up with something else since she already has something for the birthday boys. “For Sam, maybe a pair of sports shoes? I mean, he loves to go out for a run. And for Hank, maybe something with science. Though this store doesn't have a lot to offer concerning that.”

“Okay, what about these?” Lauren picks up a white pair of _Air Jordan._ Thanks to Carol, she knows Sam’s shoe size.

“They’re fresh, but they're like ninety beans. Isn't that too expensive?” She lifts a brow in the air and now Lauren cocks her head to the side.

“Really? You think so?” Since Lauren sounds actually serious, Carol now remembers that it's probably common for Lauren to waste a lot of money for things. The German captures her roommate’s confusion and shrugs. “My classmates back in Germany demanded to waste at least 400 German marks for a birthday present. Probably the only reason why I got invited.”

“These freakin’ mofos.” Carol glares into the air and clenches her fists. “This is such a dick move. Okay, new deal, the only thing I want from you for my birthday is you. Just spending time with you. That's it. If you give me anything else, I'll go binary.”

Her roommate once explained this state of her powers and Lauren is pretty sure that she doesn't want to witness that. A little smirk creeps on Lauren’s lips though and she's glad that the two got closer. “Thanks, Carol. But I wouldn't mind organizing you a tour through the Air Force station though.”

“Nonsense.” She immediately snaps stubbornly and Lauren knows that the Air Force is Carol’s dream, yet she gives up a private tour for her friendship with Lauren.

“Okay…” Lauren mumbles taken aback, suppressing the deeply stirred emotions in her. Even though she's got Loki as her friend, he still prefers to be a loner sometimes which excludes her, so having Carol is entirely new. “Hey, what about this sweater with the ant on it? Since he can shrink to the size of an ant.”

“Well, it definitely would have a humorous effect.” Carol shrugs agreeing and they then go to the cashier to pay. After both presents are wrapped in gift wrap paper, the two girls head to the boy’s residential home where the music already welcomes them from a distance. “Looks like it’s starting.”

“Well, then, we're perfectly unpunctual.” Lauren says and they walk into the building. She's glad that Hank isn't much of a party person which is why, the party is just going to be with the agent apprentices, minus Loki.

“And the last guests are here! Finally!” Sam howls of joy, the other guys joining him when the two enter the common room. A chuckle almost slips through Lauren’s lips as she rolls playfully her eyes at their immature reaction. _Typical guys,_ she thinks and gives both, Sam and Hank, a hug, so does Carol.

“Happy Birthday, you two.” Lauren congratulates them and Hank smiles.

“Thank you.”

“Thanks. And here, your welcoming drink. Go, drink!” Sam cheers her on as he hands her the red cup of beer. Now she can't prevent the giggle and empties the cup rather quickly. As soon as she's done, she glances at Carol who already drinks her second cup since a lot more alcohol is required to have an effect on Carol Danvers.

“You go, Carol!” Thor shouts supportively and she smirks at him, putting down the cup. _Wow, the party has already begun,_ Lauren notices how a few of them are already tipsy and she places the presents for them on the big table where all the other gifts are stationed as well.

“Today without Reindeer Games, Princess?” Tony’s voice behind her appears and Lauren has reached the point where she can't be really frightened by his sudden presence around her anymore. It's his way to annoy her by sneaking up on her. With a sigh, Lauren turns around to face him, aware that there's no way out.

“He's not really in the mood for this.” She just declares and a smirk arises on Tony’s lips when he spots the bandaid on her forehead.

“Cute bandaid. How did that happen?” It's more than obvious that he attempts to suppress his little laughter, but he miserably fails.

“Mind your own business.” Lauren huffs and is startled by Sam’s sudden shout.

“She tripped and fell on the ground whilst jogging today!”

“Sam!!” Lauren’s eyes widen and the red color creeps on her face while Tony lets out a genuine laughter.

“I didn't know you were clumsy, Rapunzel.” He chuckles and leans with one hand against the table, therefore being a step closer to her. Lauren just shrugs, her eyes scanning all the gifts to avoid his eye contact.

“There's a lot you don't know about me.”

“Is that supposed to be a challenge to get to know you?” Tony smirks whimsically and lifts a brow while Lauren’s head snaps towards him, realizing that it has probably sounded more like flirting than she intended.

“No.” Lauren negates without hesitation and walks away to grab another cup of beer. She has noticed how Tony's been acting weirder than usually in the past few days. He seems to be more jumpy and less confident, always seeking for her attention and she honestly doesn't know what this means.

While Sam and Hank open all birthday gifts, Lauren is on her third cup, barely noticing a change. Though, at least Sam loves the shoes and Hank smiles awkwardly at the sweater which makes his brunette girlfriend laugh. As soon as all presents are opened and the delicious chocolate cake is devoured, Sam, strongly tipsy, suggests an activity. “Guys, let’s play a drinking game!!”

“ _Never have I ever_!” Tony shouts, not entirely sober as well, and everyone agrees with a joyful howl. They sit down on the couch, Lauren next to Carol and Valkyrie and Tony begins. “Never have I ever had a sex dream of someone in this room.”

Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Valkyrie, Sam, Carol and Tony empty their cups and Lauren stares with widened eyes at her roommate. “About who?!”

“This is not how the game works, Lauren.” Carol only smirks and Tony tilts his head at Lauren.

“Don't you want to know who I dreamt– ”

“Nope.” Lauren cuts him off and empties her cup. “I can’t hear your voice right now, I'm too sober for this shit.”

“My turn!” Sam yells with excitement and needs a moment to think of something. “Never have I ever done it in a public place.”

Lauren almost chokes on the beer that she was still swallowing when Bucky and Steve drink the alcohol with clearly reddened cheeks as the others burst out into laughter. Apart from them, nobody else drinks, even though Clint has a question. “Making out doesn't count, right?”

“Let’s just say it does because I want y’all to get drunk.” Sam giggles and now Clint and Natasha join Steve and Bucky.

“I'm surprised you’re not drinking.” Lauren says boldly to Tony and he grins, happy that she talks to him.

“I’d just do public places with someone who's special to me.”

“How romantic.” She comments dryly and the game continues until everyone is at least tipsy, even Steve and Bucky due to Thor’s Asgardian wine that he brought with him. Eventually though, it gets boring and Valkyrie is the one who suggests a new one.

“Hey, what about this one game, _Truth or dare_?? That’d be more interesting and personal.”

“I agree.” Tony slurs slightly.

“I will start!” Sam yells and glances at Hank and Janet. A sly smirk arises on his lips and the other birthday person feels suddenly suspicious about Sam’s intention. “Hank, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay, good. Have you and Janet done it already?” He asks and while Hank blushes, Janet just giggles hysterically. The rest of the group whistles lowly at the cheeky question.

The young scientist opens up after his girlfriend nudges him playfully. “Yeah, we have. In fact, we just did it right before– ”

“That’s enough!” Sam already regrets his question and gestures with a hand wave that Hank is the next one. “Your turn.”

Before Lauren can process anything, Thor is already dared to carry Bruce on his shoulders for the remaining hour which the demigod does without hesitation. The prince then dares Valkyrie to drink three bottles of Asgardian alcohol and they're immediately empty, faster than Lauren can blink. She only chuckles in amusement and loves how she's having fun tonight.

“Truth or dare, Barnes.” Valkyrie prompts and the blond soldier smiles slightly.

“Dare.”

“Give your boyfriend a lap dance.” Her dare makes everyone yowl in joy and Steve blushes hard while Bucky just smirks in participation. Not even a minute passes and the next thing that Lauren witnesses is Bucky dancing erotically around Steve who sits on a chair. She can't prevent her laugh and tears prickle in the corner of her eyes. The others clap to the rhythm of the background music and root Bucky on and Bruce has to remind Thor that he's still sitting on his shoulders since he loses his balance.

“Tony, truth or dare?” Bucky asks and the billionaire shrugs.

“Dare. Do you even know me?” He takes a sip and the metal-armed soldier chuckles.

“Okay, kiss the prettiest boy in this room.” The challenge makes everyone gasp and Lauren throws a fit of laughter. She's grateful that Bucky didn't say prettiest person or girl because she knows that Tony would've chosen her.

Though Tony doesn't seem to mind a lot and shrugs again with a sigh. “Since I don’t have a mirror and Rogers is already taken– Thor, you'll have to do it.”

“All right.” The Prince of Asgard lets Bruce down to walk over to Tony while everyone stares at them in awe.

“What? I have a type now.” Tony says in a defensive tone and suddenly glances at Lauren. “I've been into blondes with blue eyes lately.”

Lauren doesn't even know how to react as Tony quickly pecks Thor. Did he seriously just say that and most notably, does he actually mean it? She has no idea and is absolutely clueless, almost blending out the cheerful roar of the others when it's over. The alcohol in her body tunes out for a second and her thoughts circle around Tony. _Okay, that’s it, I need to get drunk,_ Lauren decides to avoid the dilemma and fills another cup. She's pretty sure that the world wasn't spinning that badly before she has drunk the beer and that keeping balance used to be easier.

“Hey, Lauren!” Tony calls her loudly and just now she manages to pay attention. He almost giggles when he sees her drunk state. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Lauren grins dreamily and now Tony has the opportunity to do anything he wants. Though Lauren would've never imagined that he'd chose this dare for her.

“Sneak with Janet and Carol into Fury’s office and steal one of his eye patches.”

“WHAT?!” Janet shouts in shock and Carol chokes on her beer.

“Hold on, why are Janet and I getting dragged into this?!”

“Dude, we're gonna die! Fury will kill us as soon as he finds out!” Lauren protests and Tony shrugs, a lopsided smirk growing on his face.

“Well, then don't get caught.” He simply suggests and is amused by her puzzlement. “What? Did you expect a different dare? Like, a kiss or something? Oh, no, Princess, sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t want our first kiss to happen like this. It'll be different. Epic.”

“Asshole!” Lauren almost blushes and stands up, attempting to walk over to him but failing due to the alcohol in her body. She has to lean on a chair. “I won't do it! And why did you choose Carol and Janet anyway?!”

“Because Natasha would've succeeded way too easily and Carol is perfectly drunk now. Have fun, you've got twenty minutes. And no suits or superpowers allowed.”

“We won't do it!” Lauren repeats in disbelief and Sam laughs.

“No rule breaking! You have to do it, otherwise I'll be sad!” He warns them and almost trips over the couch. Usually, Lauren would've laughed but she's too occupied with other problems now. To her dismay, the others think, too, that the three have to fulfill the dare now because this is how the game works. With a tired sigh, Lauren glances at Carol and Janet. Both are drunk, especially the first one, and Lauren herself is far from sober.

“We can do it!” Janet hiccups and her face is glowing vibrantly red from the alcohol. “Come on, girls, let’s prove them how good we are!”

“Let’s go!” Carol immediately joins and tries to lead them to the school building.

“Carol, wrong direction! The exit is here!” Lauren corrects her and grabs the blonde’s arm to pull her away from the vending machine. At the same time, she uses her roommate as support to be able to walk in general. Janet links her arm in Lauren’s other and follows them, the others wish them good luck. As soon as the three girls face the fresh autumn night, Lauren knows that they're screwed.

“Uh, do you know the direction?” Janet questions and narrows her eyes in the darkness, the campus lamps barely giving her drunk sight enough light.

“Duh. It's there.” Carol points at the girl’s dormitory.

“That’s wrong, Carol.” Lauren sighs and her roommate rolls her eyes, imitating the German in a mocking way.

“You're wrong, Lauren.” Instead of figuring out the way to the school building, Lauren now has to giggle at the sound of her name.

“You Americans pronounce my name so differently. Like _Loren._ You guys are so stupid.” She can't stop chuckling and Janet gasps in horror.

“We are girls, not guys.” The brunette reminds Lauren and shakes her head. “That's not the point. School! Where is it, the school?! Should we ask someone for help?”

“No way! We can do it on our own!” Carol almost stumbles over her own feet and drags both girls towards the school building. “I think I remember the way now. Follow me, bitches.”

“Ssh, bitch, you're too loud. You'll wake up Fury.” Lauren warns her friend and Carol frowns deeply at Lauren, pausing their walk.

“Call me bitch one more time– ”

“Guys! That’s not the point! We gotta steal a pirate’s, if not _the_ pirate’s eye patch.” Janet intervenes and grabs their hands, pulling them away and continuing the path. The way to school in the darkness is more difficult than expected, especially since they all wobble like drunk idiots and Lauren manages to trip again. Yet, with the help of teamwork, the three girls finally end up in front of the school building, more than relieved that they finally made it.

“What now?” Lauren asks since the building is locked up.

“Let’s break a window! I can do that!” Carol offers enthusiastically and Janet grabs her fist before it can even move.

“No, the alarm system will go off! But I have a better idea. Let’s just simply open it. Ha, am I not a genius? Why making everything complicated when it also works easy?”

“Janet, are you serious?” Lauren stares at the brunette. “You are brilliant! This is the best idea ever! But wait, how are we gonna open it when it's locked up??”

“Oh, shit, you're right about that.” Carol nods and tries, or at least pretends to think. “Let’s just break it then!!”

“Won't the alarm system go off??” Janet repeats but has already forgotten that this was a topic only seconds ago. “Oh, wait, now I have an idea! Carol, you're like Fury’s favorite, right? Just type in his PIN and we’ll be able to enter!”

“Oh, damn gurl, you’re good!” The blonde beams with admiration and gives in the PIN without any problems. The little red light turns green and the three girls cheer in excitement of their success. Lauren is the first one who staggers into the school corridor and decides not to question why Carol knows Fury’s PIN.

“Hello?! Anybody there??”

“Ssh! What if anyone was there??” Janet hushes and Lauren shrugs.

“That's why, I was asking.”

A defeated pause follows. “Never mind, you're right. It makes sense. Okay, let's hurry because it's scary in the darkness and I don't want to get caught.”

“Oh, should I turn on the lights?” Carol questions and both girls immediately negate with a firm yell. “Whaaaat? Why not? I don't like being blind.”

“Er, someone could notice us in the building?” Lauren clarifies sarcastically and tilts her head, even though they can’t see it. “Then we won’t get the eye patch! And we’ll be screwed, that too, but we have to win this dare.”

“You're right, you're right. Let's take the stairs to Fury’s office. Take my hand.” She frowns when she feels neither Janet’s nor Lauren’s hand. “Hey, I said take my hand, otherwise we will lose each other in the darkness.”

“That's the problem, you brain, we can't see your hand!” Lauren almost yells in frustration.

“Okay, you know what? I'll just try to reach something with my hand.” Janet stretches both arms and eventually manages to touch something. “Wow, what’s that?”

“My breast.” Carol sighs and grabs her hand. After struggling for a whole while, followed by several giggles, the three girls accomplish to reach Fury’s office. Lauren has tripped at least twice on their way to the principal’s room, but Carol always helped her up.

Lauren stares helplessly at their last obstacle. The locked up room. “Okay, what now? We don't have his keys.”

“If I had my suit, I could fly through the keyhole and open the door.” Janet pouts and Carol doesn't hesitate to kick the door open.

“Tada!”

“What the fuck?” Lauren mumbles and Janet just goes along with it. At least, it's not ripped off of the door frame.

“Perfect! Come on!” The brunette pulls both girls into the office and to their luck, Fury always has an emergency flashlight on the shelf, so Carol takes it and turns it on.

“Hehe, look at my shadow play. I'm so good.” She uses the flashlight to form with her left hand some shapes. “Guess what that’s supposed to be.”

“I don't know. Maybe a dog?” Lauren guesses cluelessly and Carol giggles.

“Stupid. That's my hand.” First, a silence settles in, but then the two blondes burst into laughter and can barely behave themselves. Meanwhile Janet chuckles along, but she eventually finds the item that they were looking for. They have made it.

“Got it! We won!”

  
  
  


*******

  
  


 

“I'm very well aware that it was Wilson’s and Pym’s birthday.” Fury starts with a sharp voice and the Monday morning doesn't look promising for anyone of the agent apprenticeship class. Everyone is already hungover, so now they're even more tense. “But who of you fuckers had the brilliant idea to steal my second eye patch and damage my door lock?”

For some reasons, Lauren thinks Fury’s serious face is hilarious, so she can't help but snort. When the giggle slips through her lips, the others join her as well and burst into laughter.

“It was all of us.” Steve pipes up and glances at the principal. “If you want to punish one of us, you have to punish us all.”

Fury inhales deeply and looks at Coulson. The glance they share says everything, yet the principal doesn't reveal any of it. “Whoever has the eye patch now may return it this afternoon to my office. And Phil, control your class.”

“I will try my very best.” Their teacher promises and Fury stomps out of the room. As soon as he's gone, the laughter increases and even Coulson can't prevent a little smile on his lips.

They all get along like a family.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, in his room: *peacefully reading*  
> Lauren, drunk: *smashing her face against the window* LOKIIIIII  
> Loki: *high pitched scream*


	17. Dinner Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and her family are unexpectedly invited by the Starks to a dinner which is uncomfortable for both, Lauren and Tony. Though, she realizes that the two might be not that different after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, it means the world to me. I really hope you like this chapter because I actually do due to StarCross (Lauren and Tony's ship name, he he). Enjoy!

“Please, I- I can't anymore. Please, tell me there’s not much left.” Lauren pants heavily and uses all the strength that she has to hold onto it. Her body is shaking and her hands get sweaty, her muscles are on fire. Everything hurts and she doesn't know how much longer she can endure that. Carol sighs, her arms folded beneath her chest.

“I'm sorry, Lauren, but… you've only climbed three feet. You've barely left the ground.” Her roommate gazes at Lauren’s trembling body on the rope and it's obvious that Lauren isn't capable to climb higher. At the same time, Loki stands next to Carol and just releases a disappointed sigh.

“What?!” Lauren shouts in disbelief and groans, letting go of the rope and landing on the mat right beneath her. As she regulates her breath, she stares at the end of the rope on the ceiling. It seems way too far away for her, impossible to reach. “I hate climbing, I suck at it.”

“You have to use your feet, otherwise it'll be in vain.” Loki advices strictly and Carol nods agreeing. “It's not about strength, it's about endurance and motivation.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Lauren rolls her eyes and gets up, wiping off the perspiration on her forehead with a towel. “I'll work on that later. Let’s practice combat again, that's much more fun, even though you beat my ass every time.”

“Alright.” Carol grins and the two walk to the mats to spar. Loki only follows them silently, not particularly interested in the training and rather functioning as Lauren’s moral support. A book about dark magic occupies him, though, of course, it is hidden from Thor with the help of an illusion. The two blondes stand face to face with each other and a confident smirk appears on Carol’s lips. “Ready?”

“Ready when you are.” Lauren responds, even though she's aware that Carol will beat her without using her actual enhanced strength. On a beat, Carol attacks with her fist and Lauren blocks the blow with her forearms, protecting her face. Clenching her teeth, she tries to ignore Carol’s force. One of the most important lessons during combat is not to be afraid to get hit, be always prepared for a punch.

Lauren strikes out but Carol deftly catches her blow, pulling her closer towards to have a better access to her face. With widened eyes, Lauren dodges the punch in the last second but loses balance. This is Carol’s chance to throw Lauren over her shoulder, resulting her in landing with a loud thud defeated on the mat. Lauren groans in pain and sits up, rubbing the back of her head.

“The moment when I caught your fist and pulled you towards me was the opportunity you could've taken to hit me. Use my momentum as your advantage.” Carol lectures her and Lauren sighs, taking a deep breath.

“Now that I think about it, it would have been smart. I just can't react or think that fast.”

“Don't worry, this will develop over time.” She half smiles and offers Lauren a hand which she accepts. As soon as Lauren is on her feet again, she stretches her arms and Carol inhales. “Let’s try again.”

They go back to their position but get interrupted before the second round begins. Coulson enters the gym with Tony and for once, the billionaire doesn't look as smug as usual. _Why do I have the bad feeling that this is connected to me?_ Lauren questions mentally and attempts to ignore it, yet Coulson ruins the try for her. “Ah, Lauren. It's good that you're training. Can I have a word with you?”

“Fucking knew it…” She mutters under a heavy breath and walks over to them, using her towel to get rid of her sweat. The three stand privately in the corner of the gym now and she waits for him to start. “What’s wrong, chief?”

“The Starks plan a private dinner with a few important families, including yours, this weekend. Your parents want you to come with them and have delivered an evening dress for you. It's in your room.” The news make her scrunch up her face in annoyance. This is seriously the last thing that she needs. “Your parents don't know that you and Tony attend the same school due to the professional discretion, but Howard Stark knows you do because he helped founding this school. So, you two have to act like you barely know each other.”

“Nothing easier than that.” Lauren grimaces and sighs. It seems like she's forced to go. “Where and when is this dinner?”

“In the Stark mansion in New York on Saturday at 6pm. We will escort you.” Coulson informs them and Tony shoots him a silent but meaningful glance, signaling that he needs to talk to Lauren alone. “I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. Proceed.”

The agent leaves the two alone and Tony clears his throat, not wasting more time. “Listen, I know you're not exactly keen on this, neither am I. Could we at least try to work it out though? I wanna avoid complications.”

Lauren is genuinely surprised by his request and has thought he would try anything to ruin the dinner. Instead it seems important to him. Since she will meet her parents again, she agrees that it would be definitely easier if they didn't bicker the whole time. Lauren wonders though if he acts seriously because of his parents. “Deal.”

“Sweet. Enjoy your training.” He says nonchalantly and walks off. Since when does Tony Stark act like this?

  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  


“This dinner will be a disaster, I already see it coming.” Lauren groans in a mopish way and blows a strand of her hair out of her face. Saturday has arrived faster than she wanted and now the following event is inevitable. She can't even play sick. “And I don't want to see my parents again. The phone calls are already annoying.”

“If you continue moving, you'll get the eyeliner in your eye.” Loki complains as he focuses on doing a perfect makeup. It's not like Lauren can’t do it herself, but she's too lazy and he's much better at it anyway which is why, they're sitting in her room where he helps her to get ready for the dinner.

“Sorry.” She sits still on her chair now, waiting for him to finish the eyeliner on her left eye.

“Well, at least, your parents don't exactly have a lack of taste concerning fashion. The velvet dress is magnificent.” He compliments her red evening dress with spaghetti straps and she releases a tired sigh. Loki puts down the eyepencil, checking his work on her face. “Done.”

Lauren looks at the mirror and is amazed how well he did the eyeshadow and eyeliner, also the rouge is perfectly spread on her cheeks. She's pretty satisfied. “Thanks. You gotta teach me eventually how to do this awesome eyeliner wing. And I know, the dress isn't bad, but I still don't like wearing heels to it, they're annoying.”

“You're welcome.” He shrugs and glances at the clock. “It’s time. Just try your best to survive the awful evening, especially since Stark will be there, too.”

“I'll tell you everything when I'm back.” Lauren promises and gets up from the chair, checking her curls one last time before she puts on her black high heels.

“Knock four times at the door.” He suggests since he knows that she'll be back after curfew. As both exit her dorm, he heads to his own room while Lauren walks through the campus to the school gate. She catches a few curious looks which she gladly ignores instead of flipping them off. _What? Never seen a girl in a dress and heels?_ Lauren mentally scoffs and pulls the coat tighter around her to hide the fact that she's too overdressed for a student. She hates to be overdressed, it makes her feel like she'd fulfill the image of the rich, spoilt girl.

“You look great.” Coulson compliments her when she arrives at the parking lot. “Though you don't seem overzealous about this dinner.”

“Can you blame me?” She responds with a sigh. “All the important, power-hungry business people will be there, sitting at one table and arguing about a cooperation that will fail anyway while their poor children are forced to be present and eat in silence. The only good thing is that it's a private event, so no press.”

“This sounds dreadful, even for me. But hey, we can stop by _Five Guys_ if you want when I pick you up again.” Coulson suggests and a little smile arises on Lauren’s lips.

“That sounds amazing.” She is grateful that he became such a trustworthy person and Coulson opens the door for her. The empty car makes her frown. “Where is Stark?”

“May escorted him earlier since his presence was required this noon already. We also figured it would be smarter to get you two there in separate cars.” He explains and Lauren shrugs, entering the car. At least, there won't be an awkward silence or annoying tension on the ride now. As Coulson gets into the driver’s seat, he starts the motor and the two drive off. _Let’s hope we will be stuck in traffic,_ she prays.

The luck isn't with her today. The drive ends way too fast, but it has been at least calming due to the conversations with Coulson and the fact that he has let her listen to _Queen_ the whole time. When they arrive at the Stark mansion, it's already dark outside and Lauren hopes that the evening will be over as soon as possible. Coulson parks the car and opens the door for her while she gazes at their residence. It's not as pretentious as the Cross’ mansion and has a rather modern touch, yet Lauren is barely impressed by the building. She has seen dozens of those in her short lifetime and she's sure that she will see plenty more, so they're always forgettable for her.

“I will be here at 10. Enjoy it.” Coulson says goodbye and she nods, turning around to see her parents waiting for her at the entrance. Melissa and Terrance haven't changed a bit while their daughter was gone which can’t be said about Lauren herself. Even though she's been attending the academy for only two months now, she has changed a lot. Though she has to admit that she really didn't miss her parents.

“Lauren.” Melissa greets her first and she's almost forgotten how harsh her own name sounds in German. Her mother stands straight with pride and confidence in a blue dress that must have costed more than Lauren’s study fees. “You look different.”

“Thank you, _Mutter._ ” Lauren forces a fake smile and Melissa narrows her eyes at Lauren’s hair.

“You should have straightened your hair. It would suit better to the dress.” The criticism carries an iron voice and Lauren’s fake smile just grows.

“I knew you would say that. That's why, I curled it.”

“Lauren.” Terrance now speaks up and admonishes her for the disrespect. “Show your mother more respect. And please, don't embarrass us tonight. This is a very important dinner.”

“Sure thing.” She scoffs and tilts her head. The tension between them is so thick that Lauren would love to stab it with a knife. “And you still don't want to tell me how Kat’s doing? Or do you want to keep avoiding this topic and just pretend that everything's okay?”

“This is not your matter. We should head inside.” Her mother’s voice makes clear that the discussion is over and Lauren’s parents walk up the stairs to the door, Lauren unwillingly following them with a huff of annoyance. As she looks up, she meets Tony’s glance and her heart almost skips a beat. Lauren has entirely forgotten that he would be here, too, because she was too distracted by her reunion with her parents.

He is wearing a dark blue tux and his brown hair is combed to an almost too neat hairstyle. It's odd for Lauren to see him in this attire, but at the same time, it's not new. It's like he belongs as much in this world as she does. Tony’s brown eyes are still fixated on her and she swallows nervously, feeling uncomfortable to let him see her around her parents. Right next to him are presumably Tony’s own parents, Howard and Maria Stark. They look slightly older than Melissa and Terrance, but Tony resembles his father as much as Lauren looks like her mother.

“Melissa, Terrance– I am honored to welcome you to our dinner.” Howard initiates the conversation and shakes their hands in a professional way while Tony’s mother stays quiet, only offering a genuinely gentle smile. “This is my son, Anthony Stark.”

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cross. I am happy to greet you.” Tony has never sounded that formal and Lauren tries her best to cover her surprise. He then looks at her, his expression almost neutral. Just almost though. “You must be Lauren Cross. It's great to finally meet you. You look beautiful tonight.”

Lauren has the feeling that only his last words are real while the rest sounds read off. Her father responds politely while she still adjusts to the whole situation. “We are honored to get invited. You have our gratitude.”

“What a well-behaved, young gentleman you have as a son. I wish Lauren would be like that, or at least somewhat polite.” Melissa covers the insult with a joking tone and Lauren holds her breath in anger as Tony tenses up, almost breaking his facade to stare at Lauren’s mother.

“My apologies that I haven't said anything. I'm grateful to be here.” Lauren then turns to Tony with a forced smile. _You want me to be well-behaved like Stark, Mutter? Alright, you’ll get it._ “It's so nice to get to know you, too. You look rather hot tonight.”

Now Melissa inhales sharply, almost gasping, and Tony’s eyes widen at Lauren’s compliment. Howard Stark is just as speechless as Terrance and the silence between the four is heavy. Only Maria Stark breaks it with an amused chuckle and she gestures them to walk in. “Let’s head inside, dinner awaits. Mr. Jarvis will take your coats.”

If looks could kill, Lauren would be murdered by Melissa’s glare now, but they don't share another word. While their parents walk ahead, Tony and Lauren trail behind after Jarvis has taken all their coats. Lauren barely pays attention to the house and is only focused on her parents and how much she dislikes them.

“You're some miracle, Princess.” Tony whispers in a low chuckle, still taken aback by her bold compliment.

“I don't think I can keep my word on our deal.” Lauren just admits. It's more difficult to get along with her parents than before.

“No worries, Rapunzel. You're the last person who could possibly make me mad tonight. It's quite the opposite, actually.” His words make her glance at him and it's visible how much he detests this dinner as well. He seems to be under a lot of pressure. Lauren doesn't know what to answer apart from a soft expression and they enter the dinner saloon.

“Lauren!” The little Harold Osborn greets her with welcoming arms and Lauren smirks a little at the small toddler, kneeling down to pick him up. Tony lifts a brow at their interaction, surprised that they know each other, especially since the youngest Osborn is only four.

“Hey, Harry. I didn't expect to see you here.” Lauren spins him around and he squeals in excitement before she puts him down again.

“My nanny got sick and I wanted to see you, so mom and dad took me with them.” The little boy giggles and Lauren pats his head.

“You two know each other?” Tony asks warily and Lauren nods.

“I’ve met him last year and we sometimes see each other at events. Honestly, he's the only reason why I always survived these horrible dinners and meetings.” The little smile hasn't left her lips as she glances at Tony. “Kids are always so honest and genuine. It's sad how that disappears as soon as you grow up.”

Tony stares at her, watching how she messes up Harry’s hair and they both laugh. Her words are implanted in his mind and he can't even think of a response. They get called to their seats and sit opposite to each other while Harry sits next to his parents. Now all families are gathered together– the Starks, the Osborns, the Richards and the Cross’. Lauren has already met Reed Richard once at a gala, though she has never really talked to him but she knows he's a child prodigy like Tony.

“I welcome you all to our dinner party. First, we will serve a speciality from the cook chief himself, roasted eggplant soup.” Maria Stark announces and Jarvis comes in with a cart with several bowls of soup. “I hope you will enjoy it before the appetizer follows.”

Lauren stares sceptically at her brownish soup since she is not a big fan of eggplants. Trying the first sip, it's not too bad and she proceeds to eat. When she looks around, she actually catches Tony’s gaze on her and he seems to be amused. _What?_ Lauren only thinks and he shrugs playfully.

“I appreciate your dinner, Maria, but I think there's more important business that we need to talk about.” Norman addresses bluntly and Howard rolls his eyes.

“We haven't even reached the appetizer, Norman. You might want to slow down unless you intend to insult the cook and his work.”

“It's impossible to have a dinner without you mentioning the goddamn work, isn't it?” Nathaniel Richards fakes a smile and Harry’s father narrows his eyes at him.

“My apologies, isn't this why we agreed to this meeting? Since when are you and Stark best friends?”

“We’re not, we only seem to have more common sense. There are children present, Norman, at least try not to act like immature in front of your son.” Nathaniel mutters, but everyone can hear it.

“Don't drag my son into this.” Osborn threatens in a dangerous tone and Melissa clears loudly her throat.

“Gentlemen, do you need to learn how to behave or do women have to take over now?” She asks in an innocent voice and the three men fall into silence. “As I do think that the dinner should be savored, we should not forget the reason for this meeting.”

“Who the hell declared her as the person in charge?” Lauren mutters, massaging her temple with one hand while her other one uses the spoon to scratch against the porcelain plate.

“Just another chaotic dinner.” Reed comments lowly, exhausted by this dinner like Lauren and she glances at him to nod agreeing. He seems like a decent person.

“Now that the disagreements are put aside– Anthony, what are you doing lately? I've heard that you already finished college three years ago.” Norman’s wife, Emily Osborn, speaks up to loosen up the tension and Tony forces a smile. God, how he hates his full name.

“I did. Now I only travel around to gain more experience, you know?” Tony lies since he's not allowed to mention the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and Lauren didn't know that this is his official occupation. “I'm still evolving, I guess.”

“Evolving?” Howard Stark scoffs and Tony looks at his father. “I wish you would finally grow up and start acting like a real man. Look at Reed, he's been so successful ever since he began to attend school.”

Lauren can already feel the tension rising again and it stings in her chest how vulnerable Tony suddenly looks like. She has never seen him like that, yet she knows how he feels. She exactly knows what it's like when your own parents act ashamed around you, especially in the presence of others, and it's one of the worst feelings in the world. Being Tony Stark suddenly doesn't sound as easy anymore as she once thought it would be. A glance at Tony’s mother tells Lauren enough that she at least cares about her son, but doesn't stand up for him.

“To be honest, I think that Tony Stark is pretty successful.” It's the first time that Lauren actually speaks up at the dinner table and everyone is staring at her. _Great, this is not embarrassing at all._ “He finished college already while I can’t even solve a slightly advanced math problem.”

“I can’t do that either, Lauren.” Harry pipes up which makes Lauren chuckle. She couldn't bare the cold looks of Howard Stark and Melissa Cross anymore.

“Well, if you could, you would make me look pretty bad, Harry.” She smiles genuinely at the little boy while her mother glares at her, taking a huge sip of the wine.

“I think you're already doing this great without him, Lauren.”

“It’s time for the appetizer.” Maria Stark announces quickly, trying to somewhat save the situation, even though Howard looks like he could throw something any moment. The servants take the soup plates to serve the next course. “I hope you like Greek flatbread with pine nut hummus.”

Lauren barely focuses on the foreign appetizer since she feels Tony’s eyes on her and when she returns the glance, he doesn't even bother to pretend he's not staring. Throughout the whole time that she knows him, she doesn't think she's ever seen him that speechless and his gaze honestly makes her stomach prickle for some reason. It takes her a lot of strength to break the eye contact, it's like his chocolate brown eyes were consuming her.

“Could you _please_ behave, Lauren?” Terrance whispers to his daughter. “You're embarrassing your mother.”

“And I should care because…?”

“Lauren.” He repeats her name in a stricter and more urgent tone. “We are working so hard to make you and Katarina happy, yet you always ask for more and more. It's never enough, no matter how much we give you.”

“Are you serious?” She scoffs and feels the heat of her rage boiling up, her hand is clenched to a fist beneath the table. “You keep saying it like you and mother are selfless people. Have you never had second thoughts about what you two did to me and Kat? How much pain we had to endure because of you? The only reason why I shut up about this is– ”

“Lauren?” Reed’s voice pulls her out of the quiet conversation with her father and he glances warily at her. “Uh, your nose is bleeding.”

Lauren’s eyes widen as she just now notices the warm stream of blood running down, her hand immediately pressed against her nose to stop the bleeding. Why does it always have to happen in the most inconvenient moments?

“Does it hurt, Lauren???” Harry wants to know and she shakes reassuringly her head, aware how scared kids can get about stuff like that.

“Oh, dear, are you okay?” Maria asks her with concern and Lauren’s father half-heartedly hands her a napkin, not even bothering to ask if she's alright.

“Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It's not unusual.” She mumbles and already feels Tony’s glance once again on her.

“Really, Lauren, _now?_ Can't you control it?” Melissa groans in annoyance and she rolls her eyes, feeling ashamed for this embarrassing incident. “I'm sorry, Maria, she's a bit helpless.”

“It’s fine, no worries. Come on, I help you to get to the bathroom.” Tony’s mother offers and before Lauren can even protest, Maria Stark already gets up from her chair and walks over to Lauren. She has no other choice but to accept the aid, even though she doesn't want to be alone with Maria Stark.

_Please, don't make it awkward as hell._

  



	18. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Endgame and I'm not okay. I repeat, I am NOT okay.  
> I hope that this chapter will still bring you joy.  
> Also, new updates might follow slower because I'm working on another fanfic.

“Is it better now? Do you need a new towel?” Maria acts all motherly towards Lauren that it's almost unbearable. Being in Tony Stark’s home wasn't on her to-do list. Spending some time with Tony Stark’s mother was not even something she could dream of. And yet, here she is, in the gigantic bathroom of the Stark mansion with Maria Stark herself. The odds are really not with her. 

“It’s fine now, thank you.” Lauren flashes a grateful smile that is only half fake and she uses the soft towel to clean her nose. At least, the bleeding has stopped, so that's a good thing. “I'm sorry for ruining this towel.”

“That's not a problem at all, don't worry. Has anything gotten on your dress?” 

Lauren checks her reflection in the mirror. “Luckily not. And my makeup isn't screwed up, too, so the whole incident isn't too bad.”

“I'm glad.” Maria responds and a silence now settles in between them. Every nerve in Lauren’s body itches and she would love to return to the dinner, even though it's dreadful, but Maria doesn't even make a move to signal that they'd be leaving the bathroom any time soon. Lauren considers to ask if they should leave, but then she'd feel ridiculous for some reason, so she only pretends to be busy with cleaning her hands although they are already clean.  _ It is hella awkward,  _ Lauren groans mentally and gets nervous, despising the awkward silence.

“You and Tony are pretty close, aren't you?” Maria’s words surprise Lauren and she lifts a brow, turning around to look at her. “At school, I mean.”

_ Of course, she knows. Her husband founded the academy. _ “Uh, we're not friends if that's what you mean.”

“No, you two definitely aren't.” Maria now chuckles and Lauren frowns. Before she can correct her, Tony’s mother already continues. “What you did there for him was really admirable. I'm glad that you defended him, that he has someone who stands up for him.”

“And why aren't you doing this?” The words slip through Lauren’s lips before she could even think and she stares directly at Maria Stark. The compliment doesn't matter to her, she doesn't care. “You only have one son, so why treating him like this?”

Maria Stark hasn’t expected this bold confrontation and her eyes are widened. She has definitely underestimated this blunt girl and as soon as she recovers from her shock, Maria only laughs lightheartedly. Lauren scrunches up her face in confusion as she continues to laugh. “You really are a surprise, Lauren.”

“What??” 

“Let’s return now, otherwise it would be very impolite of us.” Maria decides and gestures Lauren to follow her out of the bathroom. The blonde trails behind, still addled by Maria’s reaction and they arrive at the dining room, returning to their seats. Tony shoots Lauren a questioning glance about the nosebleed which she waves off. 

“Are you okay again, Lauren?” Harry asks worriedly and she sends him the brightest smile. In this moment, Tony is grateful for Harry Osborn’s presence.

“Yeah, I am as good as new.” She promises and they proceed with the dinner.

“Is this prosciutto-stuffed chicken with mushroom sauce?” Emily Osborn asks curiously and Maria nods. 

“It tastes wonderful, I'm sure you will love it.” She insist while Lauren just stares in blank horror at the big portion meat that resembles the grandest piece of a loaf of bread that she has ever seen, only with the difference that it's pure meat. This is how the worst nightmare of a vegetarian looks like and Tony clears his throat, spotting the struggle in her blue eyes.

“Dad, I told you that there should be also vegetarian meals– ”

“Don't insult the cook, Tony.” Howard cuts him off harshly, sending a strict glare. “Everything has been planned for weeks.”

“But honey, maybe we could ask the cook if he can still make another meal– ” Maria tries to suggest a solution, but a look from her husband quietens her immediately.

Lauren frowns. If it's true that Tony made the effort to tell them to add vegetarian meals, then it makes her question if Howard didn't listen to spite his son or even her. “So, did you ignore the request on purpose?”

“Lauren!” Melissa admonishes her in an almost too strict tone that it worries Tony. “Just eat your meal and be grateful to have one. We really don't have time for your phase right now.”

“It's not a phase and I refuse to eat this.” Lauren remains stubborn, much to her parents’ dismay and Howard Stark groans.

“You should learn how to control the temper of your daughter, Melissa.” Norman chuckles dryly while he watches how his wife feeds their son. “If you can’t control your daughter, how are you supposed to control your company?”

“Shut up, Norman, you are just bitter that Terrance and I were capable of a revolutionary development while  _ Oscorp _ is only relying on a mad man.” She hisses and Nathaniel clears his throat.

“Could we not do this in front of our children, please? I only agreed to this meeting, so we would have some progress.” He sighs and his expression hardens when Howard Stark chuckles. “Is something funny, Howard?”

“Oh, nothing. It's just going exactly like I imagined.” His little cynical laugh drops as quickly as it has come.

“Lauren, just eat.” Terrance commands, earning a glare from his daughter.

“I'll eat the mushrooms, but not the chicken.” That’s the only negotiation that she can agree to and Melissa now gets furious.

_ “Verflucht nochmal, iss einfach das Hühnchen, Lauren.” _ (For God’s sake, just eat the chicken, Lauren.) It’s almost useless to speak German now since both, Howard and Tony, partly understand what she's saying.

“No. And you know exactly why I don't eat meat anymore.” Lauren negates stubbornly in English and gets up from her chair. “My apologies, I am full for tonight and would like to get some fresh air. Thank you for the dinner though.”

Without another word, Lauren exits the dining room and judging Melissa’s glare, it looks like she would kill her own daughter as soon as they're alone. The following silence is oppressing and Reed Richards only pokes with his fork through the chicken, having lost his appetite, as the little Harry Osborn is just confused. Tony himself is done with the dinner and stands up from his seat, too. 

“Sit down, Tony.” Howard commands coldly, but Tony just shrugs.

“I'm not in the mood for chicken right now. And you for sure don't need me for the planned cooperation unless you suddenly consider me as a grown up now.” With these words, the youngest Stark leaves the dining room, aware that he will face trouble sooner or later for his behavior. For now, he's only focused on Lauren and attempts to find her.

Lauren sits outside on the terrace of the Stark mansion, glaring bitterly into the night sky. The dinner has gone as bad as she expected and she's actually sure that Howard Stark and her parents hate her now while Norman Osborn takes advantage of her temper.  _ Fuck these people and fuck this world, _ she mentally swears and kicks against the metal fence.  _ I wanna go home.  _

Home. This is what the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy has become. Lauren wants to talk with Loki about the whole nightmare or wants to get distracted from it by watching  _ Star Trek  _ with Carol. She wants to see Steve and Bucky together or listen to Janet’s problems with Hank. All of sudden, all the things that used to bother her there are now more than welcoming.

Steps behind her appear and Lauren sighs.  _ “Ich bin echt nicht in Stimmung für eine Predigt, Mutter, also wenn du nicht willst, dass ich alles nur noch verschlimmere, dann– ”  _ (I’m really not in the mood for a lecture, mother, so if you don't want me to worsen everything, then– )

As she turns around, she surprisingly faces Tony and the rest of her sentence is stuck in the air. A little smile grows on his lips while he walks towards her, taking the seat next to her on the bench. “I don't think I've ever heard you speaking German. It's cute.”

“I thought you were my mother.” For the first time, Lauren is glad that Tony is here and not anybody else. She’s sure Melissa would have slapped her for the misbehavior. “I’m sorry that I ruined everything, Stark. Nothing personal.”

“Nah, it was entertaining, Princess.” Tony tries to loosen up the situation and earns a dry chuckle from her as she shakes her head. A silence settles in between them and they look at the distanced skyline of New York City. It's unreal how close, yet so far they are from each other. When Tony sneaks a glance at Lauren, the emotions in her eyes are branded into his memory. It's like a hurricane of feelings, too chaotic to focus on just one.

“Can I ask you something?” He breaks the quietness between them and Lauren is pulled back from her daydream, looking at him to wait for his question. “Why are you vegetarian?”

Lauren presses her lips together, not sure if she wants to open up or not. At school, she despises him and finds him annoying, but here in their messed up world, he's suddenly the only thing that keeps her grounded. “Promise that you won’t tell anyone?”

The way she asks sounds extremely cautious and warily, as if she is scared to show even a bit of her vulnerability. Tony almost answers without hesitation. “I promise.”

She swallows and inhales deeply. Nobody knows the reason and it feels odd to tell it someone like Tony Stark. Yet, it doesn't feel wrong. “About a year or something ago, my mother was always complaining how I'm not skinny enough or how I eat way too much meat. Of course, I was way too stubborn to listen to her and did whatever I wanted. So, she and I went on vacation for two weeks, despite her busy schedule. We went on a farm and I got to take care of a young lamb. And I love animals, you know? I love them really much, they're amazing. I got really attached to it, and then… my mother decided to kill the lamb for dinner.”

“Fuck.” Tony mumbles in shock and Lauren shrugs, trying to shake off the intensity of the story.

“She was hoping I would eat less meat then, but instead I just stopped. Not gonna lie, also partly to spite her, too.” She admits and leans back against the bench. “But being vegetarian doesn't satisfy her either, so I don't know what else does.”

Tony remains silent and still processes the whole story. It's normal that animals get slaughtered for meals, but it's definitely not common to force your daughter to befriend the animal on purpose, just to lecture her about her image. It's psychotic. “Hey, just so you know, I prefer you as who you are. Just like that.”

Lauren stares at him with mixed feelings and she doesn't know what to say or what to even feel about his words. A strong prickling is settled in her stomach and she can't turn it off, no matter how hard she tries, so Lauren just changes the topic. “Now I’ve got a question for you.”

“Shoot.” Tony prompts.

“Why are you still attending the school? You already graduated years ago, you could've actually travelled around or something. Live your life and be free.”

A bitter smile now graces Tony’s lips but he knows that he owes her an honest answer, just like she just opened up a little to him. “I have two options: becoming the new CEO of  _ Stark Industries _ or learning discipline and responsibilities under Fury’s watch. And I'd do anything to keep my distance from my old man.”

“Understandable. He acts like an asshole.” She agrees and he shrugs.

“Your parents don't seem to be any different.” Tony pauses for a long moment, staring at the ground. “No matter what I do, it's not enough to live up to the name Stark. This name is a pure menace.”

Lauren now realizes that he must hate his last name, how much pressure it puts on him just like Cross does to her, maybe even worse. Tony Stark is a genius, yet his father is far from being content with the way he has turned out. The two have much more in common than she thought and she regrets now how she has been always calling him by his last name. He must have hated it the whole time, yet he didn't say anything.

“Tony.” 

It's the first time that Lauren says his first name and he looks up in bewilderment. Lauren just shoots him a sympathetic smile and is slightly embarrassed. For some reason, it sounds awfully intimate. “Is it okay if I call you that?”

“More than okay.” Tony Stark probably has a heart attack right now and it's not like his heart is already malfunctioning. “Thanks for defending me back there, by the way. I haven't thanked you yet.”

“It’s fine.” She shrugs and an actually genuine chuckle slips through her lips. “We had just one job and we still managed to screw it up. I'm sure my parents think now we used to have some secret affair or something.”

“Well, I wouldn't exactly mind.” He tilts his head playfully and she hits his arm, yet it's refreshing how he almost acts like his usual self now. The soft laughter ceases and Lauren’s voice turns back to serious.

“I'm just glad I'm not the only one who was born into this messed up world.”

Tony smiles. “You're not alone with that.”

The rest of the night goes fairly well after both have returned to the dinner for dessert. Well, not exactly well according to the dictionary’s definition, but it's not as bad as before. The cooperation fails before it can even start due to Melissa’s and Norman’s dispute about who the leading company for chemicals would be. It goes even that far that Norman prohibits his son to play with Lauren anymore which makes the little Harry Osborn cry and his mother has to comfort him. 

Even though the goodbye with Lauren’s parents upset her deeply, she tries to push it aside and glances at Tony one last time since they get picked up in separate cars. He flashes her a comforting smile and whether she likes it or not, it is branded in her mind for the whole night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What the– What are you doing here? It's Sunday, no training today.” Carol frowns at Lauren who is stretching her arms and legs to warm up. She has no idea since when Lauren got so motivated to do sport voluntarily, especially after coming back late from the dinner yesterday. Still, they somehow manage to stand in the gym now to train, or rather, just Lauren to train while Carol watches her. 

“I'm gonna climb up that freaking rope today.” Lauren’s eyes are narrowed, fixated on the rope’s connection to the ceiling up there. 

“How come today of all days?” Her roommate lifts a brow and Lauren is ready to climb, eyeing her worst enemy. “It's not like you're running out of time for the next test.”

“I'm running out of time for life.” Lauren huffs and tightens her ponytail. “Tony made me realize that there will be a time when my parents want me to lead  _ CrossChem _ and I don't want that. This is not the life I want to live, so I have to become an agent as fast as possible before I become my parents.” 

“Tony?” Carol repeats in disbelief and now she thinks someone has kidnapped the real Lauren and sent back another one. “Since when do you call him by his first name?”

“I call you and the others by your first names, too, don't I?” She tilts her head to overplay the embarrassment and Carol remains silent. “This freakshow of dinner just proved how much I hate these people, so I have to succeed in at least one thing. Will you help me?”

“You can always count on me, Lauren.” Carol assures her and nods. She's actually happy how motivated Lauren has become. “Okay, what should I do??”

“Turn on the music. And just be there.” Lauren orders and Carol activates the box. The clap rhythm of  _ We Will Rock You _ by Lauren’s favorite band now blares loudly through the gym and she immediately feels her enthusiasm rapidly increasing. Suddenly, it's like she can do anything. 

With a deep breath, Lauren mentally prepares herself and reaches her hands up overhead to let the rope be in the center of her body. Tucking her knees up, she steps down on the rope while she presses up on its loose end with the other foot. As she squeezes her feet together, Lauren secures the rope in place and begins to push up until she reaches up overhead. Repeating the move, the blonde actually manages to get a bit further than the last time, but her strength disappoints her quickly. Her whole body is shaking and she clenches her teeth.

“Come on, Lauren!” Carol supports her when she notices that her friend is struggling to keep moving. While Lauren is still occupied with keeping her position, the gym door gets opened and another student enters.

“What’s going on here? I heard the music.” Valkyrie asks puzzled and spots Lauren on the rope. “This doesn't look good. She's struggling.”

“She's practicing for the physical test.” Carol sighs and looks back at Lauren. “Hold on! Keep moving!”

“Shit!” Lauren swears and her sweaty hands are no longer capable of holding her onto the rope.  With widened eyes, she lets go of the rope and lands on the firm mat with a thud. Groaning, she squints her eyes to regain a steady sight.

“You alright?” Valkyrie asks and is surprised that Lauren couldn't do it. The blonde only lifts her hand to raise her thumb, still panting in exhaustion.

“Better than ever.” Lauren manages to answer after a short break and she sits up, glaring at the rope that has decided to become her worst enemy. Regulating her breath, she gets up again and tightens her ponytail. “I'll try again.”

“That's the spirit, girl!” Carol roots her on and the Asgardian lifts impressed a brow in the air.

“Val, why does it take so long– By Odin's beard, did I miss the training session today?” Thor’s eyes go round when he finds the three girls in the gym, especially how one of them attempts to climb up the rope. Lauren rolls her eyes, a little annoyed that she has an audience now, but she can't be too bothered and starts her second try.

“No, don’t worry, at least not ours. Lauren is training for the next test.” Carol informs him and Thor glances back at the newbie.

“Oh, if that's the case– You can do it, Lauren! Go!” His voice is as loud as the music and it makes her almost laugh, yet she focuses on stomping down and pressing up. 

_ Come on, prove yourself that you're not weak,  _ Lauren thinks and takes another deep breath, proceeding to climb. It's extremely exhausting and sweat arises on her forehead, but she doesn't want to give up. She's too stubborn for that. This time, she has climbed much higher, already more than half the way up but the muscles in her body feel like heavy stones that drag her down and she pants, securing her grip around the rope.

“Come on, Lauren!” Valkyrie yells, the other two joining her. Gritting her teeth, Lauren tries to continue and reaches her hands up overhead. Before she can proceed though, her grip loosens and she falls down again. 

“Fuck.” Lauren mumbles and squints her eyes momentarily. Allowing herself a short break, she then sits up and rubs her head, staring back at the rope. What can a ridiculous rope do to her what her parents haven't done already? She's not giving up. Lauren Cross will always stand up again. “I’ll try again.”

“That’s the right attitude, Lauren! Truly admirable!” Thor cheers for her strong will and Lauren is redoing her ponytail, even though a few strands are still hanging loosely in her face. With a huff, she begins her third try.

_ If I can do it now, I'll be able to do it within ten seconds. Then I'll pass not only this, but eventually the whole apprenticeship and then I'll be free from these narcissistic snobs.  _ Her thoughts circle around her parents and Norman Osborn and Howard Stark. She thinks of the way her mother has looked at her at the dinner and can’t forget what she said to Lauren afterwards.

_ “And once again, you've proven that you're a major disappointment, Lauren.” _ These were her mother’s last words before they were bidding farewell and now when Lauren thinks of this moment, it fuels her anger and motivation. She keeps climbing with gritted teeth, sweat shining on her forehead and growing on her palms, but she's not stopping. Not now. Not ever. 

_ Don’t give up, _ Lauren reminds herself and pushes herself up. The stubbornness makes her keep going and with one last deep breath, she reaches the end of the rope and her eyes widen. Lauren has reached her goal and arrived at the ceiling.

“Yes!! Bravo, Lauren!” Thor roars excitingly and claps loudly while Valkyrie shoots her a proud smile.

“I knew you could do it!” Carol shouts with elation and Lauren regulates her breath, holding tightly onto the rope.

She made it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony, smiling: He he, she called me Tony.  
> Rhodey:   
> Rhodey: Maybe because that's your fucking name ??


	19. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos and hitting 1k, it made me so happy :)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

“Loki, what was your answer for B?” Lauren asks with fear and insecurity when they exit the math class. The test has gone horrible and she couldn't focus at all because she's been tired the whole day. Her muscles aren't that sore anymore since she slowly gets used to the training, but waking up so early every day kills her concentration.

“Zero.” He shrugs and Lauren's mouth is wide open in shock. “I assume you were hoping for a different answer. What did you get?”

“Uh, maybe something like -3,864.” Her face grows pale and she scratches the back of her neck, embarrassed how stupid she feels. “God, I screwed this up so badly and my average is already 72.”

“What about a tutor?” Loki suggests and Lauren presses her lips together, feeling the heat rushing into her ears. That would mean that she needs to ask Tony for help again and right now, she tries to avoid him. Getting that close to him at the dinner wasn't supposed to happen and now it feels like they’ve gotten way too familiar with each other. And she doesn't like that, especially since she knows that he's not a bad person. Not at all.

“Sure, I'll just ask Carol.” Lauren shrugs it off as they walk together to the gym since math was luckily the last official class. Today is the traditional team training, that means that everyone’s training together and this is her first time to participate. She is partly excited to see what the others have in store but on the other hand, she has no idea what to expect either. Loki just told her that it's always different, so she should let herself get surprised.

Loki and Lauren arrive at the gym and and go to their locker rooms to get changed. There, she also meets the other girls. Natasha and Carol wear the same suits that they did for the mission months ago, but now Lauren sees Janet’s and Valkyrie’s outfits for the first time. The Asgardian wears a breath-taking white armor with shoulder pads and a turquoise cape. Her hair is styled to multiple braids and a sword is attached to her side. Meanwhile Janet’s attire is made of a black-yellow suit with wings on her back that make her look like a fairy. She sends Lauren a smile through her helmet. Actually, Lauren saw her suit when they had a movie night, but she was barely paying attention back then.

“Damn, now I'm gonna be underdressed.” Lauren mumbles impressed and Carol chuckles slightly.

“Don't worry, we got something for you.” Natasha grins and hands her a brand-new red-black combat suit with a pair of boots and gloves. “Tony is the one who always designs the combat suits, he designed mine and Carol’s.”

“Oh.” She now says in surprise and admires the leather uniform. It's going to make her look like an actual agent and she's excited to wear it. After changing from her normal clothes to her combat suit, Lauren looks at the mirror and a proud grin appears on her lips, especially with the little S.H.I.E.L.D. logo plastered on her left upper arm.

“You have to wear this as well.” Janet gives her a black eye mask and Lauren lifts a brow in confusion. “Nobody can find out about your identity, especially since you're technically famous, just like Tony. So, get used to wearing it.”

“You also earn a code name for missions but that will be decided later.” Carol explains as Lauren puts on her mask. Now she looks like a comic book character, but the mask is at least comfortable and fits perfectly.

“What are your code names?” She asks them curiously and Valkyrie shrugs.

“I don't have one since I'm not from here, so it doesn't matter. Same goes for Loki and Thor.”

“Mine’s the Wasp.” Janet says with a goofy smirk and Lauren finds it suits Janet’s outfit. “Since I can shrink to the size of a wasp.”

“Black Widow.” Natasha answers shortly.

“Captain Marvel.” Out of all their names, Carol reminds Lauren of a comic book hero the most, but it at least matches her noble and yet strong-willed attitude. “Let's go, I’m so excited!”

The five girls leave the locker room and enter the gym for the Enhanced Class since it's modified to their powers. There, Lauren’s eyes widen at the appearance of the others, entirely speechless that she's not seen them sooner in the combat suits. Thor and Loki are wearing their Asgardian attire, a red and a green cape each attached to their back and while her best friend wears his golden helmet with horns, Thor carries one with wings on each side.

While she's not unfamiliar with Steve’s, Bucky’s and Sam’s combat suits, Clint’s is new to her. The colors black and purple are combined on his attire and bow and arrows. Hank wears a red combat suit as well, but there's an additional odd helmet, probably to summon his ants. Compared to the others, Bruce is still human because the Hulk is only unleashed in emergency cases– a security measure Lauren agrees with.

Her attention then shifts to two men in metal, one in a silver and heavier armor and the other in a red-gold one. They look like advanced robots and Lauren feels like in a sci-fi movie, her heart pounding in excitement. She doesn't need to figure out who is who, it's obvious to identify them due to the arc reactor and also the fact that Tony Stark tends to be extra.

“I'm glad you're wearing my outfit.” Tony greets her through the mask and she can already hear the smug smirk out of his voice. “It suits you well.”

“Guess you also picked the color then?” Lauren retorts with a lifted brow and he chuckles lowly.

“Oh, come on, red matches your spirit, Rapunzel.” Even though she is glad that they talk like usual, she can still feel that something has changed. Their banter doesn't sound as shallow and offensive anymore, rather familiar and almost endearing. Lauren doesn't like that.

“Call me like that one more time– ”

“And what? You’ll shut me up?” The amount of amusement in his voice rises and a challenging tone grows now. “Make me.”

“Okay, did I miss something or is someone else sensing this weird tension?” Rhodey pipes up and looks at the two who seem to start a staring contest.

“I believe it's called sexual tension, Rhodes.” Loki shrugs and earns a punch against his chest from his best friend. Coulson and Fury walk towards them and it surprises Lauren that the principal is present as well.

“Welcome to the traditional team training. We will select two people who each will choose their team members. Afterwards we will tell you what kind of training this will be and Fury and I are going to watch and observe the procedure.” Coulson announces. “Tony, Lauren, you two will be team captains. Choose your members. Tony, you start.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Lauren mumbles while Tony only smirks in amusement. She doesn't like to be team captain, but at least now she gets to choose who's in her team and who's not.

“Loki.” Tony’s choice breaks in on everyone and Lauren stares with widened eyes at him. _Oh, of course._ He obviously chooses her best friend, aware that Loki would be her first choice as well, only to annoy her. She actually thought they would have some kind of mutual understanding and trust now because of the dinner party, instead he acts like an immature brat towards her as always. Nothing seems to have changed between them and that somehow makes Lauren angry.

_Fine. If he decides to be like that, then he gets the right treatment._ “Carol.”

“Thor.”

“Bucky.”

It goes on and on until two teams are established. In Lauren’s team are Carol, Bucky, Valkyrie, Rhodey, Steve and Natasha and in Tony’s are Loki, Thor, Sam, Clint, Janet and Hank. Bruce stands next to the teachers to be the referee and Fury lifts a ball.

“Time for a match of good, ol’ dodge ball. The rules are simple. Get hit, you're out. Headshots don't count. The team with the most players after twenty minutes wins.”

“What?!” Lauren’s eyes widen in disbelief. “I expected something professional, not some childish game. How is this supposed to be useful for missions later?”

“Learning how to work as a team isn't childish. It's the key to success.” Phil chuckles slightly and Tony shrugs, removing his mask.

“Well, I don’t care as long as I pick the music. Let’s listen to some good _AC/DC_ during the match. Bruce, can you– ”

“Wait a second!” Lauren interrupts him. “Why does he get to choose the music? I'm team captain, too, and I say we listen to _Queen._ ”

“There is your reason why I choose. Your music taste sucks.” Tony smirks gleefully at her now angered facial expression and Carol and Rhodey frown. _Queen_ is one of his favorite bands, so the only logical reason why he would suddenly dislike them is to annoy Lauren and it works.

“ _What_?!” She shrieks and stares at him, watching how he shrugs carelessly. Lauren is too distracted by his words to notice that they're nothing but a lie to tease her. “Are you serious or just completely deaf?!”

“Hey!” Clint exclaims.

“Sorry, Clint. No offense.” Lauren turns back to Tony. “ _Queen_ has Freddie Mercury! What does _AC/DC_ have?!”

“Talent.” His answer almost makes her throw punches but Carol holds her back. “Look, Princess, you gotta work on your music taste, it seriously needs improvement. Just admit that I'm right and you're simply wrong.”

“Over my dead body!  _Queen_ is so much better than _AC/DC_! Your taste just sucks.” She snaps and now Tony has her where he wants her.

“Okay, fine. Let’s determine who's right and who's wrong over a bet that will make the match more interesting at the same time. If I lose the match, I'll admit that _Queen_ is better and I’ll even dress up as Freddie Mercury at the Halloween dance. But if you lose, then you'll have to admit that you're wrong and I get to choose your costume for the dance.”

“The Halloween dance??” Lauren furrows her brows and Carol nods.

“There's a dance at school around Halloween where we dress up. But before you agree to this bet, Lauren, you should know that it's childish since _Queen_ is one of To– ” She is cut off by Tony’s hand on her mouth and he glances challenging at Lauren.

“So? Do we have a deal or will you be a coward and admit that _AC/DC_ is better?” He asks with an arrogant smirk and Lauren clenches her teeth, the anger getting the best of her. For some reasons, she wants to be right so badly, especially since it's about Tony.

“Deal.” Lauren grumbles and shakes his hand aggressively. His grin only widens while he repeats her word.

“Deal.” As they pull their hands back, Tony looks at her. “For now, Bruce will just choose the music. You agree to that?”

“Yeah, whatever.” She doesn’t care and only focuses on winning. Looking at her team, Lauren gestures them to move closer to plan a strategy. “Okay, I want to win this badly, we have to beat them.”

“I hate to say it but our chances are low.” Natasha glances at Tony's team, analyzing their skills. “Janet and Hank can shrink, so it'll be difficult to even see them. Loki can teleport himself, even if it's only for a few feet. Thor, Sam and Tony can fly while Clint might be clumsy, but he never misses. Lauren, you didn't select your teammates well.”

Lauren presses her lips together. Usually, she would be pissed to hear this criticism, but Natasha is right. She should have chosen her team member according to skills. “You're right. We have Rhodey and Carol who can fly, but that's it. Oh, God, I will lose this bet.”

“Hey, no, you won't!” Carol tries to brighten up the mood. “We won't go down without a fight, alright?”

“Don't let Tony fool you.” Rhodey agrees with Carol.

“I have an idea.” Steve pipes up. “Natasha and I will be at the front since she’s fast and has good reflexes, so she can dodge better and I can come to your defense with my shield. Valkyrie and Bucky will be positioned at both sides and will catch the ball and attack. Rhodey, Carol: Air area. Try to shoot the ball away. Lauren, you’ll be close to Bucky and Val, but more covered behind my shield.”

“What?! I can’t let you guys do the whole work. I'm the team captain.” Lauren protests and she feels useless for not having any offensive powers.

“Exactly, it's like chess.” Bucky shrugs. “King and queen have to be protected. We are to win your battle, or in this case, your bet.”

“But that's not right– ”

“If you want to win, then it's the only way.” Val insists with a firm voice. “Besides, I heard you can nullify powers. Is that true?”

“Well, yeah, but I'm still a beginner.” Lauren mutters and suddenly regrets that she hasn't practiced her powers throughout the years.

“Time for you to shine then. You have to nullify Loki’s and Thor’s abilities.” She suggests. “This is how Loki can’t teleport and Thor won't be able to use any lightning then. It would be also easier to win this if Loki couldn't read our minds and calculate our next move.”

_Easier said than done_ , Lauren almost scoffs but she knows she has no choice if she wants to keep her dignity. Instead of being pessimistic, Lauren actually pulls herself together and nods. “Alright, team. Let’s do it!”

They all go to their positions while Tony’s team is already ready on their field. As soon as the whistle rings through the gym, the ball rolls along the center line and Natasha is the first one to snatch it away, thanks to her fast reflexes. She passes the ball to Valkyrie who immediately aims it at Sam. He manages to dodge in the last second and Thor is the only one who's able to catch the mighty throw.

“Time to make it more exciting.” The Asgardian grins and ignites electricity around the ball. Lauren stares in shock at the ball before her glance shifts to Natasha.

“Hey, what kind of material is that? That's not rubber.”

“Doesn't matter, nullify his powers, Lauren!” The redhead commands and Lauren blinks, trying to concentrate, but it's too late. Thor already aims the ball at Lauren since he could feel how a sudden force has tried to cancel his lightning out, so it would be his advantage to throw her out as soon as possible. Steve jumps in between though and blocks the attack with his shield, the ball bounces back to Tony’s team.

“Hey, Thor, not cool! Don't attack her like that!” Tony yells with annoyance while either Janet or Hank catch the ball. Lauren can't tell since they're too small to be visible.

“Sorry, guys, Thor’s too strong for me.” She mumbles apologetically and Steve shakes his head.

“You did your best. Let’s continue, shall we?” He sends her a comforting smile and she just nods silently, feeling almost ashamed that she failed.

With the help of an amount of energy, Janet shoots the ball at Bucky and he has to capture it with his metal arm, otherwise the energy would have harmed him. Passing it to Carol, she creates a big amount of energy as well and narrows her eyes to locate Hank. Wherever Janet is, Hank can't be too far. Spotting and targeting him, she throws it with all her strength and a squeal follows after the ball hits the ground. Growing back to his normal size, Hank groans and his hand is pressed against his side.

“Hank!” Janet calls him and the blond gets up.

“I'm fine. Not very cool, Carol!” He laughs and Carol only shrugs with an arrogant smirk.

“First one out– ” Lauren is about to cheer until the ball hits her face and she drops to the ground.

“Headshots don't count!” Fury yells and Loki shrugs innocently.

“Oops.”

“Lauren! You okay?!” Bucky asks and the whole world is spinning for Lauren. Slowly sitting up, she groans and blinks for several times before she rubs her nose. At least, it's not bleeding, but her head still aches like hell. He helps her up, being careful that it doesn't go too fast for her. “Should we pause the game?”

“I'm fine.” Lauren glares at Loki who just lifts provokingly a brow. “Loki is our new target. This little shit deserves a ball thrown against his groin.”

“Wow, okay, doll.” Bucky’s eyes widen but he can't prevent a chuckle. “That's the spirit. Let's go!”

On Bruce’s sign, the game continues and Lauren focuses. She at least manages to block Loki’s mind-reading powers, but he's still using his teleportation skills. That's how the ball flies right through his spot and Tony is able to catch it, resulting in kicking Bucky out of Lauren’s team. Lauren curses in German and forces her mind to concentrate even more.

“Carol.” She calls her roommate as Steve and Rhodey distract Tony’s team. “On my sign, you'll aim at Loki, got it?”

“He will only teleport himself again, Lauren.”

“Trust me.” Lauren says firmly and with determination, Carol nods. The blonde stares back at her best friend and when Rhodey passes the ball to Carol, Lauren narrows her eyes and successfully blocks Loki’s powers. “Now!”

Carol hits Loki in the blink of an eye and he groans, his hand pressed against his stomach. “Yes!”

“Suck on this, asshole!” Lauren yells in excitement and high fives Carol. The raven-haired Asgardian just rolls his eyes and exists the field, sitting with Bucky and Hank on the bench.

The game continues mercilessly and in the end, only Natasha, Rhodey and Lauren are left in her team. Meanwhile there are still Thor, Janet, Sam and Tony himself left on his side. The biggest problem is Thor, he was also the one who could throw Valkyrie and Carol out. Lauren catches her breath and only has one minute left to get at least a tie, but it's difficult to win this without Carol.

“What now?” Rhodey asks with concern and doubt. “We're about to lose.”

“I'm not accepting this until we _actually_ lose.” Lauren snaps stubbornly and inhales deeply. “Thor is our biggest problem, but we are no match for him. Natasha, you and I are going to the back. Whenever you have the chance to get the ball, pass it over to Rhodey.”

“Roger that.” The redhead nods and the two girls move to the back.

“Come on, Princess, just give up. That's sad to watch.” Tony is making fun of her and that makes her blood boil. With a glare in her blue eyes, Lauren just flips him off. Chuckling, Tony shrugs. “Alright. I warned you.”

Like on a signal, Thor ignites the electricity and prepares to throw the ball in Rhodey’s direction. Before he does hurl it though, he changes the direction in the last second and suddenly, the electrified ball flies with full speed towards Lauren. With widened eyes, Lauren’s heart drops to her toes and she can hear how someone shouts her name, but it's too late. The ball is already on its way.

Squinting her eyes shut, Lauren instinctively freezes and waits for the loud impact. Instead, only a dead silence follows and she slowly opens her eyes in confusion. Lauren almost gasps in shock when she finds the electrified ball hovering in the air right in front of her, her powers blocking the attack. She has never managed to cancel out a physical strike like that apart from the gunshot and the round object drops to the ground.

“Holy shit.” She mutters in awe as everyone around her is staring in astonishment as well. Everyone but Natasha.

The Russian waits until the electricity fades and doesn't hesitate to snatch the ball and pass it to the War Machine. “Rhodey!”

“Got it!” He catches it and throws Sam out with a perfect hit. Thor and Tony are way too distracted by Lauren’s abilities to react to her team’s success. Barely a second passes and Bruce blows the whistle, signaling that the game is over.

“It's a tie.” He announces puzzled and Coulson and Fury are leaving without a word, probably discussing what just happened. “So, what does that mean for your bet? You both have to do it now?”

“Sounds fair. What’re you saying, Princess?” Tony removes his mask and glances over to Lauren with a little smile. She is still paying attention to her powers before she shakes lightly her head, pushing that thought to the back of her head. With a sigh, Lauren shrugs. That's still better than her being the only loser.

“Fair’s fair.”

  



	20. Hermes Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As hard as Lauren tries to finish her physical training, the Hermes Protocol and perhaps some men in suits get in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> It's been a while and I'm so sorry for the delay, but I promise that I'll be back to posting regularly soon :)  
> Enjoy the chapter <3

“Okay, first, you have the absurd idea to knock like a fiend at my door, just to drag me to the gym at six in the morning, not to mention that you ruined my beauty sleep, and now you require from me what??” Loki complains with clear annoyance, pulling his bathrobe tighter around him to replace the loss of his comfortable bed. If it wasn't for the fact that Lauren is his best friend, he would kill the person who did that to him.

“I want you to create an illusion of some dangerous animal that chases me like a prey.” Lauren repeats her request with determination and is awake as hell. She's already in her sportswear since she just came back from running with Sam. “Look, I have to finish the parkour in less than thirty seconds and right now, I need thirty-five seconds. Help me get rid of the five seconds.”

“And that's my problem because…?”

“Lokiii.” Lauren groans in an imploring tone, catching his eye roll. “Please? I'm begging you, I need to pass this and I want to catch up. It sucks how all of you guys are already on rank six or seven while there's me who is literally fighting just to reach rank three. And I know what you're gonna say:  _“Calm down, you just joined this year–”_ ”

“Actually, no, I didn't intend to say this.” He cuts her off and shrugs. “I heard Romanoff finished her apprenticeship within five days, but then again, she was raised in the world of spies. Stark didn't have to do anything due to his status and already recognized talent, and Rhodes, Barton and Wilson needed three weeks. It took a month for Valkyrie, Thor and I. Pym three months, Janet two. Rogers and Barnes required a week. Banner needed six months due to his threat level. And it took Danvers a year.”

“Dude, my third month has already begun and I'm no threat level or, sorry, some stick like Hank– Wait, why did Carol need so much time? She's strong and smart and ambitious.” Lauren frowns in confusion.

“Her powers were not only dangerous but also extremely unstable. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't let you on the field when you're a threatening risk for them, too. Now she's well though.”

“How come you know all this, by the way?” She realizes and Loki shrugs.

“Gossip is my only form of entertainment, don’t judge.” Letting out a sigh, he decides to be a good friend against his will. “Fine, I shall help you with your training. Are you ready?”

“Really?! Thank you, I’m glad– ” Lauren’s words are cut off when Loki closes his eyes, focusing strongly until the illusion of a gigantic wolf appears in front of her. And with gigantic, it’s meant that its head wouldn't even fit through the door. _Just an illusion, just an illusion. It's not real, no matter how toxic these green eyes are glaring at me like I just killed its babies. It's not–_

The wolf bares its dangerously sharp teeth and bows its upper part of the body, ready to lunge at her and maul her like a beast. Inhaling a shaky breath, Lauren starts to run away, racing through the parkour like a mad person. The enormous wolf chases after her with an animalistic growl, being way too fast to Lauren’s dislike.

“Loki, you asshole, you did this on purpose!!!” She cries and climbs onto the uneven bars, swinging from one to another. It's really hard for her not to run straight out of the gym for her survival and her heart races in fear and panic.  _This was a bad idea._

“I can just keep it up for a minute and that only because I'm familiar with that creature.” Loki shrugs innocently, yet he's amused by her panic. “This will cost you your breakfast. The spell requires a lot of strength.”

As Lauren crawls for her survival on the ground, the monster could almost bite off her leg and she screams. “It will also cost me my fucking life!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Always make sure your gun is clean. And hold the gun with both hands, that's more stable, especially for beginners. Wrap the last three fingers of your dominant hand around the base of the grip, underneath the trigger guard. Keep the index finger against the frame of the gun. Thumb on the other side of the frame… yes, like that.” Natasha advises while Lauren can't believe she's holding an actual gun in her hands. “Wrap the fingers of your other hand underneath the trigger guard. Good. Keep a tight grip. How does it feel?”

“Weird. So much responsibility in a little object.” Lauren admits. She also has to get used to the glasses and earmuffs for protection. “But it's kind of badass.”

“Well, at least you know that it's not a toy. Now extend your arms. Don't place your fingers too high on the frame, otherwise the slide will injure you. Have a steady grip and stance.” The redhead corrects the little mistakes Lauren makes and as soon as she's ready and aims at the target, Natasha seems to be content. “Great. Always be mentally prepared for pulling the trigger. Don't jerk. Press with direct pressure.”

“Got it.” She nods and stares at the target, inhaling deeply before she pulls the trigger. The pressure is strong but bearable and the loud _pang!_ sounds like New Year’s Eve right next to her ears. The bush of the bullet bounces out and Lauren waits out another moment before she shoots with the glock a second time.

The bullets fly through the paper target and Natasha presses a button, making it move towards them after Lauren is finished. There are some holes in the arm and stomach area, apart from that, the blonde has missed. The Russian shrugs, “Good for a beginner. You'll get used to it and improve.”

“So, it's not too bad for passing the test?” Lauren likes to know and Natasha shakes her head.

“You're doing great, don't worry about it. Let's practice a few more times, then you should be fine for today.”

The German nods and after an hour of practice, she slowly adjusts herself better to the noise and the pressure. Now she's exercised everything: combat, parkour, climbing, running, shooting and her powers. Even though Lauren is training every day, she's still nervous for the physical test. She thanks Natasha for the training session and exists the armory building with an exhausted sigh. Lauren didn't imagine to spend her Thursday afternoon with shooting a gun, but there she is. Loki is probably waiting for her at the library, they want to continue their research. It's really difficult to find a solution when they have limited resources.

“Lauren!” Janet spots and calls the blonde on the campus, waving to her friend energetically and Lauren refrains from sighing. She and Janet might have gotten closer at the party, but that doesn't mean that she can handle Janet’s optimism the whole time.

“Oh, hey.” Lauren greets her back and the brunette already decides to tag along with her, much against Lauren’s will. She hopes that she can take a nap in the library.

“Hi! Did you just have your shooting lessons with Nat?” She asks curiously and the blonde nods. “How exciting! How was it to shoot with a gun for the first time?”

“It went surprisingly well. I didn't accidentally shoot someone, so that's a good start. Hey, where's Hank?”

“In his lab, _again._ It seriously starts to become a problem. Actually, that's what I wanted to– ” Before Janet can chat more about her relationship with Hank, a sudden siren echoes sharply through the whole academy. Wincing at the disturbingly piercing sound, Lauren scrunches up her face and wonders what the hell is going on while the brunette next to her focuses on the amount of the repetitions.

“What the hell is this??” Lauren questions with annoyance and notices how all the students around them begin to run away without hesitation. “Wait, what??”

“Two repetitions.” Janet counts and glances at her. “Hermes Protocol practice. Come on, we gotta go.”

Lauren groans in frustration and can’t believe that Fury has decided to practice this protocol _now._ This emergency plan basically commands that every student should escape and be on the run, either with someone else or as a group up to four people. Everyone is forced to lie low until a signal informs them to return. Though, Lauren has no idea what kind of signal it's supposed to be and how long they have to wait for it, also how the principal should know where they all are.

On their way out, Lauren doesn't spot any familiar faces, which means she and Janet are gonna be on their own. Together, the two girls make it out of the little crowd of students and Lauren just decides to follow Janet who seemingly knows where to go to. It's odd for Lauren to see all students spreading out and leaving the academy almost deserted. Grabbing Lauren's hand, Janet drags her farther away, increasing their speed.

Lauren is now glad that she's been practicing running with Sam, otherwise she would've been out of breath a long time ago. Janet doesn't even show any signs of exhaustion and proceeds running, so Lauren tries to keep up with her. Luckily, they take breaks sometimes when they run through the big forest that is way too far away from the academy. And right now, they're the only S.H.I.E.L.D. students in any reach, she has lost sight of the others a while ago. It's fresh and too cold outside without a jacket, so Lauren is relieved when they leave the woods.

Soon, they arrive at a bus stop almost in the middle of nowhere and take deep breaths, resting shortly until a bus arrives. To their luck, Janet has money with her- enough to buy two tickets to the city. Entering quietly the almost empty bus, the girls take their seats in the back to avoid any more people. Janet and Lauren haven’t exchanged a single word ever they've been on the run and that's almost an hour ago.

“I- I think we're good for now.” Lauren pants and leans against the seat. “Where are we going?”

“We’ll get out somewhere in Queens. That should be far enough.” Janet answers after taking another deep breath. “Have you read the procedure of the protocol?”

“Uh, not in detail.”

“We will wait out and act casual until we receive a little signal. It's a certain frequency, a code, on the radio, so we have to check it out constantly. You learn that on rank four, actually.” She whispers. “If we need a ride or something, then we just have to call them which we will since we just wasted my money on the bus tickets.”

“And what if we need help?” Lauren questions with a frown.

“They'll start looking for us either way after twelve hours to make sure everything's okay, also to know where we are. And trust me, they're good at that, better than you might expect. Besides, finding someone as famous as Lauren Cross is not too difficult.” As soon as Janet brings it up, the blonde realizes that it may become a problem. It's been a while since Lauren had to worry about her image in public.

“This could be a problem. We really have to stay low, I can't risk being seen by the press.”

“I’d love nothing more than that.” For the first time since Lauren knows her, Janet sounds uncharacteristically bitter and she slides slightly down her seat. “Staying away from everything.”

Lauren frowns. She’s usually bothered by Janet’s optimism but seeing her without it is almost disturbing. It's completely wrong. “What's wrong, Janet?”

The brunette releases a sigh. “I broke up with Hank.”

“You did _what_??” Lauren widens her eyes in surprise. It's so weird to hear this since the two have always been together.

“He's always busy with his stupid science research! I tried to support him, I really did, but it's just so frustrating to see that I'm not his first or even third priority. I can’t put up with that anymore, it's really nerve-wracking.” She groans and folds her arms beneath her chest. “I see Clint and Nat, and Steve and Bucky, and Tony and you, and you all made me realize– ”

“There's no Tony and me.” The German cuts her off and sighs. She actually hates teen drama like this, but she guesses that Janet is an exception then. “And are you sure about your decision? You two have been together for a long time now.”

“Well, he didn't exactly react to my choice, so screw it.” There are tears gathered in Janet’s blue eyes but she sucks it up. “Let's focus on the protocol, shall we? It's the first time that you're out of the academy, apart from the one time you went to this family dinner.”

“Yeah, but Janet, if you want to talk about it, you can, you know?” She offers sympathetically. It's not like she's ever been in a serious relationship, but it must be really rough for Janet now. “Hank is an asshole for not appreciating you.”

Janet smiles. “Thank you, Lauren.”

The ride continues silently and as soon as the amount of buildings grows in their sight, they know that they're in the city. Lauren gazes out of the window, watching how all the New Yorkers live their day. It's so odd to see them, knowing that she herself is only here because the secret agent school practices an emergency protocol. They're so far from having a normal life. After the thirty minutes ride is over, Janet signals her to get out and they leave the bus at the next bus stop. Lauren already misses the warmth when she steps out into the crisp autumn.

“Let's wait in this diner over there. Principal Fury always practices the protocol for one till two hours, so we can hang out there and listen to the radio.” Janet suggests and sighs. “Only problem is that we don't have enough money left to actually order something.”

“Oh, that won't be a problem, I know a few tricks. A bigger problem might be my identity though.”

“Right. Okay, let’s try something, come on.” She drags Lauren into a side alley and takes a look at her, trying to think of a solution. “Maybe we could put your hair into your shirt, so it looks like you'd have short hair.”

“Wouldn't that look stupid?” She frowns and Janet shrugs.

“Do you want to get recognized? Then just do it.”

“Ugh, there must be something useful lying around, like a hair tie.” Lauren turns around and can't believe that she's actually looking through New York’s trash right now. The stench isn't exactly pleasant, but it could be worse. Kneeling down, she searches through the garbage. “If I find a hair tie, I could make a bun, maybe then nobody will recognize me. Like a messy bun, the press has obviously already seen me with a proper bun. Ugh, I wonder how Tony is doing this– Never mind, I don't care how he's doing this. This doesn’t look very promising– Wait, Janet, do you actually have a hair tie?”

No answer. Lauren frowns and gets up again, turning around.

“Janet– ” Her eyes widen when she sees how a man in a suit behind her friend presses a cloth against her mouth, holding the already unconscious body of the brunette against him. The suit looks horribly familiar to Lauren, but she's way too focused on her friend right now. “Janet!!!”

As the blonde balls her hands to fists, ready to start a fight, a hard object suddenly hits the back of her head. A sharp pain runs through her consciousness and black dots start dancing in her sight, spreading out like an infectious disease. Trying to find out who it is, Lauren turns around but before she can identify the attacker, she passes out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  


Lauren’s head is pounding like hell and the headache gets worse and worse with each second, waking her up from the darkness. The first thing she feels is the hard, cold cement ground beneath her. The next things are the rough and scratchy ropes around her wrists and ankles. _Wait, ropes?_ Squinting her eyes, Lauren needs a moment to open them, still affected by the sudden blow from behind. With all the strength she has, she finally manages to open her eyes with a pained groan.  _This is the worst headache ever._

“Janet…” Lauren immediately spots her friend unconscious on the ground, tied up as well. They're in some kind of basement with nothing in the room but a weak light bulb and stairs that lead to the exit door. “I can’t believe that we got fucking kidnapped. Janet. Janet! Wake up!”

Crawling like a fish on land towards the brunette, Lauren manages to wake her up by kicking against her leg. Entirely startled, Janet snaps her eyes open and gasps, looking around in panic and disorientation. “What??? Oh, my God. Lauren? Where are we?? Who were these people?”

“We got fucking kidnapped but I don't know by who. And we're probably in some sort of basement, I have no idea.” Lauren mumbles and glances at her. “Are you okay though? They used chloroform on you, I think.”

“J-just a bit dizzy.” Janet whispers and tries to calm down, finding this situation surreal. “I've never got kidnapped. This is nuts, man.”

“People tried to kidnap me a lot of times, but never actually succeeded, or at least got that far.” She admits and her glance shifts to the stairs. “We have to get out of here as fast as possible before they come back. Come on, try to sit up.”

Before they can initiate anything, the door flies open and both girls wince at the loud thud. Bright light floods into the room and Lauren recognizes three big silhouettes that belong to men. As the kidnappers walk down, their dark shapes form into suit-wearing men and Lauren’s eyes widen in shock. The one in the middle– she has seen him before. They met in Germany.

“You!” She yells and anger boils up in her. “You already tried to kidnap me in Germany! You're the one who then ran away like a pussy!”

Janet stares at Lauren. “He did what?!”

“This time, I'll stay till the bitter end.” He narrows his eyes at Lauren. “Since we discovered your abilities, your worth has risen to at least ten million dollars. Your powers are rarer than you think.”

“These… Lauren, these are hunters.” Janet realizes and doesn't sound too thrilled by the identity of the kidnappers.

“What's your plan now? Who do you want to sell us to?” Lauren hisses in rage and the man shrugs carelessly.

“Who offers the most money. We don't care if it's S.H.I.E.L.D. or any other organization. We're pretty unbiased, you know?” The black-haired hunter grins and looks down at the two girls before talking to his two colleagues. “Announce today’s offer. Ten million for Lauren Cross and… well, this one's worthless without her suit, so fifty thousand for the Wasp or Janet or whatever the blonde called her.”

_The Wasp? They don't know Janet’s real name,_ Lauren realizes and glares at him. “I'm offended by your lack of knowledge that the Wasp isn't worth more than me. If you bargain with S.H.I.E.L.D. for her, you can get money and the suit in exchange, which is much more useful for attacks. Military or Osborn would pay anything to get this suit. No one else would want her without the suit apart from S.H.I.E.L.D., and they have the money. My parents are their investors.”

“What are you doing, Lauren?” Janet mutters almost inaudibly.

“You shut up– ” One of the men growls, but is cut off by his boss.

“Little Lauren isn't exactly wrong here.” He kneels down on her height and eyes her. “Your buyer will be more than satisfied with you. But let's see if someone offers more than _she_ does.”

“Who are you talking about?” Lauren frowns in confusion. There's already someone who wants to buy her?

“You'll see tomorrow when she's here. She's been waiting to get you ever she heard of you.” He smirks and gets up again, turning to the other two. “Leave them here. We wait for the highest offer, then we'll deliver.”

“Wait!” Lauren stops them from leaving and tries to sit up. “I have a question, but it might be none of your concern, at least not entirely. Though, it's important and also very personal, I don't think you want to deal with it, in case– ”

“Just shoot.” The black-haired rolls his eyes.

Lauren doesn't hesitate. “Do you have tampons?”

“What?” Janet frowns.

“Do we have _what_??” He repeats in disbelief and Lauren takes a deep breath.

“Once a month, the female body gets her period, you know, when there's blood down there? I have mine right now and it would be really disgusting if there's a bloody spot on my pants and I don't know if my buyer wants her delivery to be dirty and all– ”

“Alright, we got it!” The hunter interrupts her before Lauren can get into details and scrunches up his face, cringing in disgust which Lauren finds insulting. “One of you, get them that. I can’t deal with this shit right now.”

“Normal size, please.” Lauren smiles sweetly as the three leave the basement, looking more than bothered to retrieve the product. Janet instead glances at her friend.

“Okay, what the hell is your plan?? Are you really on your period right now, because that would suck.”

“No, I'm trying to save us some time. Some tampon brands have the supermarket name or state on their pack and maybe that will tell us more about the location. When they will contact S.H.I.E.L.D. to bargain your price, we will have to try to hold the connection as long as possible, so they can locate us. And at the same time, we can help them to locate us by telling them everything we know.”

Janet’s face lightens up. “Lauren, you're a genius!”

“Thank you.” All Lauren can think of is the buyer who's interested in her powers. “Let’s just hope it works.”

  



	21. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm officially back, so expect weekly updates again :)  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, Tony is just too cute.

“Any news?” Hank asks urgently with concern in his voice and paces uncharacteristically anxious around, bothering the genius on the computer. He regrets letting Janet go like that, he regrets not telling her that he still loves her, but instead he was a coward. Hank didn't have the courage to speak up for himself, to tell Janet that he wants to be with her. He couldn't be that selfish. So, he let her go because he knew that he doesn't deserve her.

“No, so shut up, Pym, and let me work, dude.” Tony responds beyond pissed and focuses on finishing an algorithm to find the two missing girls. Everyone has returned from the emergency plan practice about five hours ago. Everyone but Lauren and Janet. Ever since they realized something's wrong, it feels like he could throw chairs and it incredibly frustrates him that he doesn't know where Lauren is. 

She shouldn't be anywhere but with him. Only him. This is not the end, it can’t be. With a groan, Tony continues his work and finally achieves a result. “Okay, thanks to the satellite recordings, I could narrow down their location to around the state New York, but that’s it. Dammit, why isn't this shit working better?!”

“Calm down, Tony. I'm worried, too, but being angry won't help anyone.” Carol tries to talk to him when he slams his fist on the table. The others only have upset expressions on their faces and look down, feeling more helpless than ever.

“Danvers is right.” Loki agrees strangely calm which angers Tony.

“What about you, huh?! Why don't you use some bizarre spell or some shit to locate her?!” He snaps and Loki’s eyes turn toxic green.

“It’s not as easy as it seems, Stark. Don't you think I already tried that? Sorcery is limited, even for me.” The Asgardian hisses and looks down at the billionaire.

“That’s enough!” Coulson walks into the room with Fury by his side and their teacher approaches them. “We have to work together if we want to find them, which we actually did. The hunters have them and want a video chat conference now to bargain Janet’s price. While Principal Fury and I talk to them, you, Tony, have to try to secretly track them.”

“Then keep them on line for two minutes.” Tony immediately gets up from his chair and doesn't even think twice, only taking actions. There's no time for being concerned now, he knows how these hunters work. They do human trafficking like bounty hunters do their job– money is the only thing that counts for them. 

Tony, Hank, Loki and Carol follow Coulson and Fury to the conference room while the rest of the gang wait outside on the corridor. Tony takes his seat in the corner of the room to be out of the screen, otherwise they would know that he attends the academy. Turning on the computer to track the blocked number, he signals Coulson that he's ready. Meanwhile the other three students stand on the side and Fury and Coulson in the center of the big screen. 

The call resounds through the room. Everyone falls silent and Hank swallows, praying that Janet is alright while Tony tenses up, preparing himself for whatever is coming at them. Taking a deep breath, Coulson answers the call. The countdown to track them starts now. Tony needs two minutes and then they can save them. Three men appear on screen, in the background are Lauren and Janet present. They seem uninjured but they're tied up.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Coulson initiates the conversation and Fury scoffs.

“You lay your hands on them, motherfuckers, and you'll regret ever having hands.” He threatens them and screws politeness. The black-haired man huffs in annoyance, as well as in amusement.

“You were never a fan of chitchat, Fury. That's what I like about you, you're getting straight to business.” He raises his chin in arrogance. “You'll get the Wasp in return for fifty grand and her suit. That's my deal.”

“What about Lauren Cross? Do you want to keep her because you failed the first time?” Of course, Coulson recognizes the man and the hunter chuckles dryly.

“Lauren Cross isn't part of the deal. She's promised to another buyer.”

This doesn’t only surprise Fury and Coulson but also Tony and the others. What's that supposed to mean, someone else wants to buy her? Usually, hunters go after whoever proposes the biggest sum, but this seems to be much more than just an offer. It sounds like an assignment.

“To who? Whoever it is, we offer more.” Fury says with narrowed eyes and the black-haired hunter laughs.

“Really? Can you offer more than thirty million?” 

The price shocks everyone because no one has ever proposed such an amount of money for an enhanced student. Not even Lauren herself knew that her worth has risen that much. Although the video quality is not the best, Tony can even spot the fear and astonishment in Lauren’s eyes. She shouldn't be scared, she doesn't deserve to feel like an object. The hunter takes the silence as a no.

“Thought so. Even if you could, it's already settled. Bring me the money and the Wasp suit to the Empire State Building tomorrow at 1500, then I'll let the Wasp go. That's my only offer. If not, we’ll just kill her, she's worthless without the suit.” He takes out a gun, aiming it at the brunette who is frightened as hell now. Lauren looks alarmed, moving closer to Janet.

“No!” Hank exclaims in panic and Carol holds him back before he can get onto the screen. 

“Give us Lauren Cross and the Wasp.” Fury negotiates with an iron glare and the hunter scoffs.

“I'm sorry, Fury, but you're not in the position to negotiate. Follow the instructions or she's dead.” It looks like he's about to hang up and Tony clenches his teeth. They need more time. Thirty seconds more, just thirty.

And in this moment, Lauren gives them more time. Now entirely shielding Janet, she glares at the hunter. “Stop this bullshit. If you shoot her, then you'll shoot me, asshole.”

“Lauren.” Coulson’s eyes widen in concern and even though the hunters don't know it, Coulson and the others know that Lauren is better at nullifying powers than blocking physical attacks. The hunter hesitates, glaring at her.

“Move away or I'll– ” 

“What? Shoot?” Lauren challenges him, her hands behind her back holding tightly onto the hem of Janet’s shirt. She's trembling and hiding her fear. “Do it. I know you can't because you need me alive for my buyer.”

_ Stop it, Princess, _ Tony thinks as he works on tracking them. Meanwhile the hunter actually pauses and clicks his tongue in frustration because he knows she has a point. Though, he runs out of patience and takes the gun to hit her head violently. Lauren drops to the side and blood runs down the side of her face, Janet winces.

“Lauren!!” She screams and the blonde struggles to sit up again, squinting her eyes in pain. A wound is left on her temple. 

“You– ” Tony shouts and Carol shoots him a look, shaking her head to tell him he has to be quiet. He clenches his teeth in anger and kicks against the wall, rage boiling in him now.

“This doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you, so you better watch it.” The hunter warns her with a cold voice and Lauren now manages to sit up again, panting slightly. Yet, her blue eyes beam a fierce fire and her glare intensifies. 

“I should watch it? You're the idiot in this room. Who the fuck buys tampons in the Rite Aids of Vermont? How long did your two men need to get it? Twenty minutes?” She scoffs and Coulson and Fury exchange a meaningful look. Lauren delivers them information and now the hunter realizes that, too.

“You little bitch.” He sounds really angry now and Lauren looks at the camera while he gives his men orders. “Turn it off, now!”

“We got off somewhere in Queens and– ” She yells until the connection is suddenly cut off. Silence falls upon the room and the teachers and students stare at the black screen. Fury is the first one who breaks the heavy tension.

“Stark, did you track their location?”  

Tony’s voice is surprisingly firm, even determined when he shows them the location. “Yes.” 

“Good. Barnes and Rogers should immediately get ready for the rescue mission.” He commands. “We can’t waste more time. They'll be on the move since they know now that we’re coming. Lauren just risked a lot to give us more information about their location. Let’s go.”

“I want to come with you.” Tony stands up from his chair and Hank nods.

“Me too.”

“You’ll be staying here.” Fury’s tone makes it clear that there's no room for discussion. “I can’t risk to endanger more students. Besides, it's too close to the city, as you can see. We're still a secret organization and Ant-Man, or Giant-Man, and Iron Man draw too much attention. Barnes and Rogers will take care of it.”

A pissed expression grows on Tony’s face. “Sir– ”

“This was not a question, Stark.” His voice is sharp and he and Coulson leave the room. “Let’s save our agents.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You bitch! Do that again and we will shoot your friend here.” The hunter threatens Lauren. He has definitely lost his patience and the gun in his hand is loaded with ammunition. Lauren scoffs and still sits in front of Janet, protecting her. 

“If you kill her, I'll smash my head against the wall and then you won't get any money.” Her head is pounding like hell and the wound burns in pain, the blood is sticking with her cheek. The stench of iron creeps into her nose and Lauren’s grip around Janet’s shirt tightens. The hunter groans and puts the gun away, turning to the exit.

“Smirnoff, Lee! Pack our stuff, let all the evidence vanish. We're leaving as soon as possible.” He commands and walks up the stairs, smashing the door close behind him. As soon as he's out, the tears spill from Lauren’s eyes and she gasps, trying to control her emotions. It takes a lot more balls to tell someone to shoot you than Lauren expected and she attempts to regulate her breath. She was just staring into the barrel of a gun. It's almost surreal.

“You were really brave, Lauren.” Janet comforts her and wishes she could hug the blonde but the ropes are in her way. “I couldn't have done it better.”

Lauren just nods quietly and wipes her tears away by rubbing her cheeks against her knee. Her tears cease eventually and she inhales deeply.  _ Pull yourself together, Cross. You'll be rescued soon. _

“How's your head? This looks pretty bad.” The brunette asks worried and Lauren hisses when she moves it slightly.

“It's like someone opened my head and left dozens of rocks in there.” Lauren grumbles, at least the blood that has run down from her temple is dry now. “How the hell do we get out of these restraints?”

“The good thing about ropes is that the knots are never too tight. Wiggle your hands as much as possible to loosen the knot.” The two begin to do that as Lauren continues.

“We also have to find out who my buyer is. It sounds like she paid the hunters to specifically find me and that's strange. Nobody knows about my powers, apart from my parents and Kat, and of course, you all.”

“Well, this black-haired one already tried to kidnap you once in Germany, you said? Maybe he spread the news then.” Janet considers and sighs, proceeding to loosen the restraints. “This is really unusual though.”

“If Coulson and the others don’t rescue us in time… Janet, you have to do anything to stop them from getting me sold. I can’t– I can’t leave my sister alone. I can’t just leave Kat like this.” Desperation runs through Lauren’s voice and Janet is now certain that she would do anything to get back to her sister. “Promise me, Janet. You have to promise me.”

“Okay. I promise.” She gives her her word and the door flies open, both immediately stop moving. The two hunters walk down to them and each of them throws one of the girls on their shoulder. Lauren kicks against the groin of the man who carries her and he groans in pain, almost losing balance.

“Do that again and I'll break your leg.” He glares at her and this shuts her up, though it doesn't stop her from glaring back. Leaving the basement, Lauren now realizes that it's not even a real basement. They were captured in a room in the underground garage the whole time and are now moved into a normal car with darkened windows. 

“Don't even bother to scream for help.” The black-haired smirks when they are thrown into the backseat, Lauren groaning when she hits the back of her head once again. “There's not a single soul in this area. So, even if you manage to break the window and jump out, we’ll just stop the car and collect you on the ground again. Though, then we are forced to use the chloroform if we catch you again, so, behave.”

Between Janet and Lauren is now the man who carried the Wasp to watch the two in the back while the black-haired hunter gets with the other one in the front. Lauren looks around, trying to find a way to leave tracks, but the hunter next to her catches her lingering glance and immediately tells her to stop, otherwise she’ll get hit. 

Starting the car, they start to drive off and leave the underground garage. And as much as Lauren dislikes it, the hunter is right. They're just surrounded by a forest area, there's nothing else that is even remotely close to them. They're stuck. Though, Lauren and Janet both don't give up and try to break free from the restraints again. The German begins to wiggle her hands in different directions behind her back, even though the rough material keeps scratching against her skin.

“What the– What are you doing?!” The hunter between them suddenly yells at Lauren who isn't as trained to do it subtly as Janet. 

“The rope’s itching, I'm more used to tape. You've got another pair?” A cocky smirk appears on Lauren’s lips and she's glad that she can give Janet more time. She's almost free.

“What did I tell you? Behave or– ” Suddenly, the sound of a loud engine appears and the hunter frowns, just like the other two. The noise moves closer and closer to them. “What the hell is that?”

Before anyone can react, the windows suddenly get smashed on Lauren's and Janet’s side and both try to cover their faces. As soon as the rain of broken glass is over, Lauren glances up and she widens her eyes in relief when she recognizes the attacker. Her plan worked. “Oh, my God.”

“Captain America and the Winter Soldier at your service, doll.” Bucky greets her on the motorcycle with a smirk while Steve is on his on Janet’s side. 

“We have to ask you to stop the car, sir!” His boyfriend yells and Janet almost laughs in relief. 

“Fuck! Drive faster!” The hunter yells at the black-haired man and pulls out a gun. The speed increases so fast that Lauren is pressed against her seat and almost loses her balance. The hunter shoots at Bucky but the brunet only catches up with his motorcycle and blocks the bullets with his metal arm. At the same time, the kidnapper in the passenger seat shoots at Steve who uses his shield to protect himself, his speed rising as well.

Lauren takes the opportunity to use a shard and cut the rope. It gets even more difficult when the black-haired hunter begins to drive wildly in a zig-zag path, but luckily, Steve and Bucky are good at driving and still keep up. Lauren's heart is racing like hell and she has to refrain from screaming in panic, adrenaline shooting through her veins.  Finally, she's cut the restraints. “Janet! Now!”

Janet is free as well and while she takes out the guy in the passenger seat diagonally opposite to her, Lauren rams her elbow into the hunter’s face next to her. She doesn't hesitate to throw another punch against his throat, then his stomach and then in his face once again until he's knocked out. The aching in her knuckles is oddly satisfying and she's less pissed now. The car swings to Janet’s side and luckily, the hunter in the front is knocked out too. Only the boss is left. He's still desperately trying to outdistance them.

“Lauren, Janet! Jump onto our motorcycles!” Steve shouts and Lauren frowns.

“What?! I think I have a concussion because I understood that you told us to jump on your fucking driving motorcycles from a fucking driving vehicle!” Lauren screams back in hysteria and her eyes widen even more when Janet jumps without hesitation on Steve’s Harley, landing perfectly on it.

“Come on, Lauren, jump!” Bucky prompts and the black-haired hunter turns around.

“No!!! You're promised to someone else, you’re hers!” He tries to grab Lauren and she only kicks him to be out of his claws. This almost makes him lose control over the car and Lauren squeals. 

“This is not as badass as in all these action movies!!” She moves closer to the window. Before the hunter has the chance to find a loaded gun, Lauren looks at Bucky and swallows hardly. Her whole body tenses up and is filled with fear from head to toe, her hands are sweaty, but she has no other choice. 

“Ugh, fuck!!!” Lauren screams and her heart is crashing her rib cage when she jumps. The impact on the motorcycle lets Bucky and Lauren drift to the side and Lauren screeches, clutching onto Bucky with her life. Meanwhile he remains rather calm and uses his metal arm to push them off the ground. The strong wind strikes Lauren’s face and it's hard to withstand the pressure. Gasping, she holds tighter onto Bucky, still trembling like hell and he laughs.

“I'm happy to see you, too, doll. I bet Stark would die to be in my stead right now.” On his signal, he and Steve slow down to turn around, leaving the hunter in the car who yells angrily at them and stops the vehicle abruptly. Though, Lauren doesn't know what he's doing next, because they're already too far away. They're going home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Janet!!” Hank shouts her name as soon as she enters with Steve, Bucky and Lauren the building of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Without hesitation, they run towards each other and end up in a tight embrace. Watching this makes Lauren actually smile and she is once more relieved to be back home. Back there in the room, she didn't even have enough space in her mind to consider not coming back. She had to, for Kat. For everyone.

“Thank Odin, you're back.” Loki is genuinely relieved to see his best friend again and pulls Lauren into a hug, for once, not caring about showing affection in front of the others. Inhaling deeply, she returns it and leans tiredly into him. The whole adrenaline rush has costed her a lot of energy and now she's incredibly exhausted.

“I'm back.” She repeats as she pulls back, smiling at him. “You were worried, huh?”

“Obviously.” He playfully rolls his eyes and the corner of his lips twitches up. “Are you well?”

“Just extremely tired. I feel like in some action movie.” Lauren answers truthfully and in the next moment, Carol approaches her and pulls her into an embrace as well. Lauren slightly chuckles, hugging her back. “Seems like I'm getting a lot of these today.”

“Just don't ever get kidnapped again.” Carol’s voice is almost trembling and Lauren leans her face into her roommate’s shoulder.

“Deal.” She promises and they pull back from each other, Carol examining her face.

“God, look at your face.” The concern in her voice tells Lauren that she must look horrible.

“Haven't looked in a mirror yet, but I'm sure I look great.” She answers jokingly and before Carol can even answer anything, loud and fast steps from the other side of the room appear and Lauren frowns. Looking up, she spots a panting Tony whose eyes are solemnly focused on her and suddenly, it's like they're all alone.

“Lauren.” It sounds like he was running and he approaches her rather urgently. It almost looks like he wants to run into her, and embrace her tightly, and never let her go which makes Lauren’s heart beat way faster than it’s supposed to. Yet, he stops abruptly right in front of her and suddenly appears so nervous and tense. Staring right into her eyes, Tony pauses and swallows. He doesn't know what to say, the relief to see her again overwhelms him. “Hey.”

Lauren furrows her brows and she hesitates to answer. What's wrong with him? “Hi…?”

“You… have blood on your face.” He says warily, as if it wasn't a certain statement. For some reasons, Lauren grows disappointed by his reaction of her return.

“Oh, darn, really? Geez, I haven't noticed.” Sarcasm drips off her voice and Carol sighs, feeling almost embarrassed for Tony. 

“I'll borrow this one.” Carol grabs Tony’s arm. “I'll come to the hospital wing after your medical treatment. I'm sure Coulson and Fury want to speak to you first.”

She nods towards their teacher’s and principal’s direction and pulls Tony away before Lauren can even protest. The two authorities approach her and Coulson is the first one to speak to her. “I'm glad that you're most likely alright and back. We all were worried. You acted very courageously and smart.” 

“I'm glad you rescued us. Thank you for everything.” Lauren smiles back before she turns to Fury. “They said something about a buyer who's more than just interested in my powers. Can you look deeper– ”

“Already on it. We will try to find out who's behind this. And you have my word that nobody will get to buy you, not even over my dead body.” Fury responds and places his hand on her shoulder. “Well done, Agent Cross.”

  
  



	22. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Loki with the letter, Carol's birthday finally approaches them and everyone plays a round of Hide and Seek where more feelings are revealed than Lauren may have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This chapter has some StarCross moments <3  
> Ah, I love my children so much. Enjoy!

“And how are you, Lauren?” The psychologist asks her and Lauren feels more than ridiculous to sit in this chair and have a therapy session right now. The kidnapping occurred five days ago, yet Principal Fury insisted on having one therapy session for Lauren to receive clearance for her mental health. She's been perfectly fine and her injury isn't as bad as it used to be.

“Annoyed.” Lauren answers bluntly and crosses her arms beneath her chest. “Why do I have to do this, Dr. Kafka? It's unnecessary. I'd prefer to train for my next test.”

“Which is delayed due to your injuries. You'll have to wait another week until it's fully healed unless you want to fail the test.” The black-haired woman reminds her gently, and leans back into her chair. The psychologist is cautious, sensing Lauren’s mistrust. “This test is really important to you, huh?”

“Yes, and I also have a bunch of different things to take care of, like Carol’s birthday this Friday. Look, the whole kidnapping incident is not entirely unusual. Incidents like this will happen now and then and I have to prepare myself for that case. That's why, I want to pass this test as soon as possible.”

“You have a point there, things like this tend to happen more than once in our world. They're common.” Dr. Kafka nods agreeing. “Though, what's not common is to look into the barrel of a gun and tell someone to shoot you.”

“It was the smartest thing to do in the given situation. I knew he wouldn't shoot me because he needed me alive and I couldn't let him shoot Janet.” She defends herself stubbornly with a firm voice. “Is this why I'm here and not Janet?? Because I tried to protect her?”

“Because you did it without hesitation.” Ashley Kafka realizes that Lauren tries to avoid the question she's about to ask. The student already knows what the psychologist wants to question. “I didn't say it was a stupid thing to do. No, it was incredibly brave. Actually, too brave. Lauren, you risked your life without wasting a second, without being certain that nothing will happen to you. It might have been noble, but also… reckless. And it could appear as not too far from suicidal. This worries people.”

Lauren presses her lips together and remains silent for a while. She doesn't like that word and she knows that she's not depressed. Though, sometimes she tends to do reckless things that might go too far. “I did it for Janet and partly for Hank. I only wanted to do what was the best outcome for both of us and that was us being alive.”

“I understand that. Though, what's also interesting is that you did something similar for Agent Coulson. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing to do, but maybe you should think of yourself sometimes, that's all I'm asking for.” A little smile appears on her lips and Lauren is surprised from her reaction. 

“That's it?”

“That’s it. I'll let Director Fury know that you're clear to go.” Dr. Kafka smiles and notes it down on her writing pad. As she could observe, Lauren doesn't like to talk about too intimate topics when it concerns herself and shows strong signs of trust issues, but she isn't depressed or suicidal. She decides to mention Lauren’s sister another time. “You're free to go now. I hope you'll recover soon.”

“Uhm, thank you, Dr. Kafka.” Hesitation. Another sign of mistrust. Lauren doesn't believe that it can go easy like that and probably thinks that the psychologist will keep an eye of her. That's not entirely wrong as Ashley Kafka is supposed to look out for all students and teachers. 

Getting up from the chair, Lauren leaves the room and meets Loki on the corridor. He has been waiting for her. “And? Was it as bad as you expected?”

“No, actually not. She's better than I thought.” Lauren is still astonished by her little check up appointment and just shrugs. “Anyway, you told me you finally found a way to send Sigyn a letter?”

“Yes, but it might be difficult. Let’s go to my room, Thor is sparring with Valkyrie.” Together, the two leave the school building and walk to the boy’s dormitory. Lauren is actually pretty excited to see what Loki has figured out, but she's also glad that he can finally contact his beloved girlfriend from home. As soon as they arrive in his room, Loki locks up the door and draws the curtains. Lauren sits down on the ground as he has signaled her to do so.

Then, Loki takes out a book and sits down opposite to her. The two stay in the dark room, only the afternoon sunlight through the curtain lightens it up. Lauren chuckles. “It honestly looks like we’re doing a seance now.”

“If that's what you want to try out the next time.” Loki tilts his head and places a letter in the middle between them, Sigyn’s name is beautifully written on the envelope. “Here's the plan. Heimdall can see every soul in this world, so you have to block his powers from here. While you do that, I send the letter.”

“From here?” Lauren repeats in disbelief. “How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't know how he looks like and where he is.”

“I'm going to establish a connection to him before I send out the letter.” He explains. “The only difficulty would be– ”

“That I have to nullify his powers without nullifying yours.” She finishes his sentence and sighs. This sounds pretty much impossible. “I don't know, Loki. I've never done this. The distance from here to Asgard is way too big, my powers don't work like that.”

“There's always a first time.” He objects. “I'm asking you for a try. Please, Lauren.”

The fact that he said please, something he's never said due to his high pride, convinces Lauren to help him and the corner of her lips twitches up. “Well, it would definitely help me to train my abilities.”

“Thank you.” Loki sighs in relief. “Now give me your hands. Activate your powers while I build up a connection between you and Heimdall. He will not see it if your abilities work.”

Lauren does as he says, but she struggles about the second part. “But every time when I use them, I focus on the person or the thing I use them on. What should be my focus now? Heimdall is not in front of me and there's still the problem that I might accidentally use them on you.”

“Just release them, try to steer them away from me.” He advices and Lauren nods, closing her eyes. She thinks of nothing in particular, just absorbing her surrounding like Loki’s mumbling spell, and his soft hands or the comfortable carpet they're sitting on. At the same time, Lauren focuses on her powers and tries to control them. It's weird how she used to have zero control over them and now she's the one in charge. “Open your eyes.”

Slowly and almost cautiously, Lauren does and stares at the envelope that shimmers in a green light now. It looks like it's literally vanishing into thin air. “Is it– ”

“It's working.” Loki actually smiles genuinely and it infects Lauren, too. As soon as the letter disappears, he lets go of Lauren’s hands and she stops using her powers. It's the first time that Lauren sees her best friend such at ease and so close to happiness.

“We made it!” She repeats in disbelief and he nods, still processing that it actually worked. He’s been waiting so long for this and now it seems so surreal that they did it. He will be in contact with his love again and this makes him smile once more.

“We made it.”

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


“Happy birthday, Carol!” Everyone shouts to congratulate the birthday girl and the blonde grins happily. Since the last birthday party escalated and went out of control, the gang has decided to slow it down this time and celebrate without alcohol and– as Carol wished– without any gifts. Instead they all baked a cake together and chose to party in the cafeteria to play Hide and Seek in the school building afterwards. Of course, baking the cake was a difficult task. Thor always tried to eat a bit of the dough, Tony and Loki argued about the what kind of cake should be even made, Valkyrie wanted to pour vodka in it and Hank almost left it too long in the oven. Though, the result is surprisingly good.

“Thank you, guys.” Carol smiles happily and takes a look at the chocolate cake. “And you all baked this one together? It looks so good.”

“Yeah, since you said no gifts allowed. We did our best, even though it was a whole mess. You deserve the best birthday.” Rhodey smiles almost unusually shy at her, which she returns with an endearing one. Lauren frowns as she senses that there's something going on between them and turns to Tony.

“Am I blind or what's going on between our best friends?” She asks him and he smirks, finding the little confusion and curiosity on her face adorable. 

“I will trust you with this information now, Rapunzel.” He leans closer to her which she barely notices since her eyes still lay on Carol and Rhodey as Tony’s lay on her. “Rhodes has been into her for a while now, but he's patient and takes it very seriously. And I don't think Carol would mind dating him, but she's a bit oblivious, too focused on other stuff than romance.”

“Ah, I get it.” Lauren still stares at the two in awe and Tony smiles.

“Would you be bothered if they started dating?”

“Of course not! Rhodey is a great and decent guy for Carol and he respects her in the way that she deserves.” Lauren doesn't notice how comfortable she feels whilst talking to Tony.

“Since they're not far from dating, I think we're obligated, as their best friends, to date, too.” He smoothly suggests and receives a punch against his shoulder which he responds to with a laugh.

“Good one.” Lauren rolls her eyes and he tilts his head, glancing at her. 

“I mean it.” There's a combination of arrogance, amusement but also a hint of determination in his voice and she returns his stare. She can't shake off the little part of her that actually believes his words, but her mind is stronger.

“Guys like you never mean anything.” With these words, Lauren walks away to Loki, leaving Tony behind, and she sighs. “I wish I had your abilities, then it wouldn't be so difficult to trust people.”

“I always knew you were envious of my looks and skills.” Loki says as he graciously eats a piece of cake and hands Lauren another plate of it. 

“I've never said I'm envious of your looks.” She huffs and takes a huge bite of the chocolate cake. “Even though, your female version looks really good and has a lot of curves.”

“Told you.” He shrugs and glances between her and Tony. “Do you want to know what's going on in his head?”

Lauren scoffs. “Rather not. That requires that I'm interested in what's going on in his head, which I'm not.”

“If you say so.” Loki’s gaze shifts to the side in a playful way and Lauren gasps, nudging his ribs with her elbow.

“Hey, I mean it! I'm not interested in him.” 

“Understood.” He rolls his eyes, thinking that she's taking it way too seriously. “But be assured. The only thing that's more pestering than a girl with feelings for someone is a girl denying these feelings.”

To Lauren’s luck, Carol announces that they'll start playing. “Okay, guys, let’s hit it off. I want to play a few good rounds of Hide and Seek before Lauren and I have a _Star Trek_ marathon together. I suggest that I'm the one who's looking for the others since I'm the birthday girl. Y’all have two minutes to hide in or around this gigantic school building, then I'll come and find you. Abilities are allowed, otherwise it would be boring as hell. Let’s start!”

If abilities are allowed, then it'll be really easy to hide with Loki’s help, his cloaking spell is strong enough to hide two. As Carol turns around to have the wall in her sight, she starts counting down and Lauren shoots Loki a glance but he only lifts in chin. “My apologies, but you're on your own.”

“Wait, what??” In the next second, he disappears and Lauren groans in frustration. “Loki! You damn bastard!”

Also the others start to run away, Hank and Janet even shrink to escape. Clint climbs into the air shaft and Natasha jumps out of the window. Thor summons Mjölnir to fly off, and Valkyrie drags Bruce away. _You guys take that way too seriously,_ Lauren groans and begins to run away, Steve and Bucky stopping on the corridor to help her.

“Need a little help, doll?” 

“A little??” She repeats in disbelief and her voice rises, but it's still low enough so Carol won't hear them. “I just saw how Valkyrie punched a hole into a door before running through it! You guys are playing Hide and Seek extreme!! How the hell am I supposed to keep up with you all??”

Steve chuckles lightly, being actually amused how she finds this abnormal. “Don't worry. Come on, we help you. Every time it's Carol’s turn, it's no fun. She threatens us with her energy blasts to win.”

“She does _what_?!” 

“Less talking, more running.” Bucky urges and the three run along the corridor, though Lauren has difficulties to catch up. _Stupid super-soldiers,_ she mentally swears and follows them to the upper floor, the others are already hiding. _How the hell is everyone so fast?!_  

They reach the second floor when Carol’s shout echoes through the whole building. “I'm coming!” 

The ground shakes a little and Lauren frowns. “What was that??”

“The end of us.” Bucky deadpans and opens the door of a lab room, the three rushing in. Unfortunately, there are barely any hiding places available and Steve almost curses. The fast steps from outside are growing closer and closer, and panic arises on Lauren’s face, aware that her roommate approaches them right now. She reminds herself to never play any games with Carol again, her competitive nature is bigger than she expected.

“The window!” Steve suggests and the two enhanced boys run towards it, opening window. With widened eyes, Lauren witnesses how Bucky jumps without hesitation and a gasp escapes from her lips.

“What the fuck, guys?!” She exclaims and Steve turns around, sitting on the window ledge and his legs are already dangling in the air. 

“Sorry, that's the only way out.” With these words, he jumps after Bucky and Lauren runs to the window only to watch how the two land skillfully on the ground. _I can’t believe it. These two dumped me, too._

“Shit!” Lauren mumbles under her heavy breath and can hear how Carol is approaching the lab room rather fast. Getting away from the window, Lauren looks around and considers to hide beneath a table. She used to be so good in Hide and Seek, but Kat was always the one who was hiding and Lauren the one to find her. Suddenly, someone yanks Lauren into the lab coat closet from behind and with a surprised squeal, she lands against a rough chest. Before she can even realize what's happening, the doors get closed right in front of her, now that's she's in the closet, too. In the darkness, Lauren is pressed against a warm body behind her.

“Shh.” Tony places his hand on her mouth, his warm breath tickling her ear. Lauren is about to drive her elbow against his ribs and jump out of the closet, but then she hears how the door of the lab room is kicked open. 

With no doubt, that's Carol walking into the science room and she suddenly stops. For a second, Lauren thinks Carol has found them and she holds her breath despite Tony’s hand.

“Damn it, Rogers! You guys have to stop escaping. We're playing Hide and Seek, not Tag!” She yells, probably from the window, Lauren can’t see much from the door slit. With a determined huff, Carol runs out of the room, perhaps to chase them down. 

After a moment passes, Lauren’s mind shifts back to Tony and he's suddenly the only thing she can focus on. His warm breath still touches her ear and she can feel his arc reactor against her back. Lauren is not sure if she struggles to breathe because of his hand or if just solely his presence causes that. Has she ever been that close to him? She can't remember. 

Tony’s hand slowly moves away from her face and she turns around, her chest feeling heavy due to her drum-alike heartbeats. The light of his arc reactor reveals a smug grin on his face and amusement in his eyes. “When we played _Seven Minutes in Heaven,_ I hoped that the bottle would land on me. Maybe I should use a magnet the next time.”

“Wow. Ten seconds and you couldn't make it without an inappropriate comment.” Lauren rolls her eyes and is about to leave, but Tony grabs her arm.

“Do you want Carol to find you? I'm pretty sure she didn't get Steve and Bucky, so she will return to this floor.” He points out, letting go of her arm. “And I don't know how you play Hide and Seek, but you usually stay in your hiding place until you're found.”

She presses her lips together and stays. Though his presence is more than overwhelming, the limited space doesn't offer her to look at anything else than him and there are barely inches separating them. The lab coats are scattered on the ground of the closet, he must have thrown them down. Of course, Tony enjoys this much more than she does, he's glad that they're closer again. In the last days, they have barely interacted. 

“What's wrong, Princess? You're unusually quiet.” Tony lifts a brow and notices how she avoids his glance. His grins widens. “Do I overwhelm you, Rapunzel? Am I that attractive and appealing?”

“Pff, you wish.” Lauren scoffs and looks up, now being even closer than she intended. _His face is way too close,_ she mentally panics and holds her breath. 

Tony’s expression softens with a smile at her struggling emotions written all over her face as he thinks it's adorable. He lifts his hand and goes with his thumb gently over Lauren’s band-aid on her temple, the amusement disappearing in his eyes. Only concern is mirrored in his glance.

“Does it still hurt?” He asks lowly in a serious tone and Lauren feels like her heart is crashing her rib cage. _What the hell is happening?_ She can feel how the heat reaches her cheeks and she's more than glad that it's dark enough. Her face is probably glowing right now.

“W-What??” Lauren stutters, expecting that Tony makes fun of her flustered reaction, but he remains demure.

“Your injury.” Tony clarifies, his hand still staying on the side of her face. Is Lauren imagining this or is his hand seriously feeling warmer than she thinks? “It looked really bad, I was worried. Still am.”

_Oh, my God,_ Lauren just thinks, her heart racing. _Calm down, you're just in a closet with Tony Stark. This sounds so wrong._ “I'm fine, don't worry.”

“I'm glad.” He smiles genuinely and she doesn't know what to say, only feeling the warmth rushing into her face and ears. Why is he so close and why doesn't he remove his hand? Why is he so genuine and kind right now, not the arrogant idiot that he was only a minute ago? Lauren would like to decrease the distance between them, but she can't, it's like she's frozen. 

“Lauren…” Tony mumbles and suddenly, the closet is opened by Carol. Lauren squeals in panic and pushes Tony forcefully against the closet wall. He crashes against the wooden surface and loses his balance, falling to the ground with a groan.

“Got you!” Carol yells excitedly and confusion arises on her face when she finds a blushing Lauren and a defeated Tony on the ground. “Huh? What happened here?”

“Nothing!” Lauren immediately exclaims and leaves the closet, her face still as red as a lobster. She tries to calm down her heart, it feels like it's exploding any second.

What the hell just happened??

  



	23. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the physical test, though that's not the only thing that's coming towards Lauren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm so sorry for not updating last week, I was on a trip and couldn't bring my laptop with me :(  
> I hope you like this chapter!

“Angela, could you please dig deeper into this? There must be something in the office of my parents, look through the contact book.” Lauren requests with urgency through the phone, holding the device close to her ear. After hours of thinking, she has decided to use her telephone call privilege and has contacted Angela. She can't trust her parents with this matter.

“I don't know if that's a good idea,  _ Fräulein _ Lauren. Your parents have several offices and they are heavily secured.” Angela mutters, unsure about the plan the oldest Cross daughter has. Ever since Lauren got kidnapped, the identity of her unknown buyer has been bothering her. Whoever this person is, she must have found out about her abilities through her parents’ files. Nobody would propose that much money just from hearing about her powers.

“I know the codes for our safes at home and I also know where they hide their key for the home office and lab. Please, Angela, I wouldn't call if it wasn't important.” 

“Alright, I'll try my best.” The housekeeper gives in with a sigh. “I have to say though that you seem to sound a bit more American now. Your father wouldn't approve.”

“Good, then I'll keep practicing.” A sarcastic smile laces Lauren's lips and she rolls her eyes. “He never approves anything concerning me. What about Kat? How is she? Nobody's telling me a damn thing.”

“I have no idea,  _ Fräulein _ Lauren. She's never been hospitalized for such a long time.” Angela sounds very worried about the youngest Cross and so is Lauren. Though she's aware that Angela would be the last person who knows about Katarina’s whereabouts.

“Okay, still thank you, Angela. I'll call next week again. Say hi to Marty from me.” Lauren hangs up and lets out a tired groan. It's been almost six months now since she has seen her little sister and it's driving her crazy. 

Carol spots Lauren at the phone booth and approaches her roommate, wondering why she isn't on her way to the gym yet. “Hey, ready for the test?” 

“Hm?” Lauren has been entirely distracted with her thoughts and looks up, just now recognizing her friend. With a sigh, she leaves the booth and nods. “Oh, yeah. Can’t wait to get over with that.”

“Hey, what's wrong?” Carol asks in a more serious tone as she hears how down Lauren sounds. The two of them walk out of the school building and cross the campus.“Is it because of what happened between you and Tony in that closet?”

Lauren pauses abruptly, her eyes widened at her roommate. “What happened between–  _ What?! _ Nothing happened between Tony and me!” Her usual spirit has returned and her face is glowing. 

“Yeah, sure.” Carol laughs at her denial, but knows better than provoking Lauren. A little smile appears on her lips, understanding and kind, when they continue the walk and reach the entrance of the gym. “Seriously though, what’s going on?”

Lauren presses her lips together and she stares at the ground. She hasn't told anyone about it yet because she knows that it would be almost like betrayal. Maybe she can just tell a little part of the secret. “It's just my sister… I can’t reach her.”

“What do you mean? Is she ignoring you?” 

“No, it's not really like that. My parents just…” She has to think her wording through, so not too much would be revealed. “They don’t want my sister and me to be in touch. They don't think we're good for each other, and there's nothing I can do about it, especially now that I'm here and not in Germany anymore.”

“It's really that serious? That's bunk.” Carol mumbles and opens the door, so they can enter. “Hey, Christmas is at least not too far away, and then we're allowed to visit our families. Then you can go back and finally see her again. Agonizing about it now won't help anyone, least of all yourself. And in the meantime, you have to keep trying.”

“Maybe you're right. Thank you, Carol.” Lauren realizes that Carol is right. And being constantly worried just stresses her. “I'll just focus on the test now. God, how could I almost forget the test?!”

“Good luck, Lauren. You can do this.” Carol lifts her thumb and winks before leaving her friend on the corridor and taking a seat in the gym. With a heavy sigh, Lauren goes to the girls’ locker room and spots her red-black combat suit on the bench, ready to be put on. After changing into the uniform and boots, she glances at the mirror and starts to become nervous again. She's been training for this test ever since she's arrived at the academy, now it's time to show them how strong she is. Walking out of the changing room, Lauren enters with a racing heart the gym where everyone's awaiting her. 

Coulson, May, everyone from the apprenticeship, and even Principal Fury are present and Lauren frowns. It's unusual that the principal is here, he’s rarely showing up at anything. “Director Fury, I didn't know you'd be here to watch.”

“There's an important matter I have to talk with you about later, in case you should pass the test.” Fury says in a serious tone and Lauren glances at him in confusion. “I do hope that you pass, for everyone’s sake.”

“No pressure at all.” She smiles sarcastically and lifts her thumb. 

“Good luck, Lauren! You can do this!” Carol roots for her, the others joining and Tony shoots her a little smile. Lauren just turns around and tightens her ponytail, it's become very difficult to look at him after the whole incident in the closet. She should focus on the test now, that's more important.

“First, you’ll warm up a little. Miss May is gonna help you with that. Then we’ll start with the gun range, followed by the climbing part, then the parkour, the hand-to-hand combat, your power test and in the end, the little marathon. Do you have any questions?” Coulson asks and she shakes her head. “Good. Let’s start.”

May and Lauren start to warm up and it's almost strange for her that the others are watching how she's jogging a few laps or stretches her body to warm up her muscles. Lauren is not used to having a little audience, so she just focuses on her work out. Afterwards, she walks to the gun range and puts on the earmuffs, preparing the gun just like Natasha taught her. As Lauren concentrates on the paper target, she holds the gun correctly and pulls the trigger.  _ One, two, three. _ The first shot has hit the shoulder, the second the lower stomach area and the last one the throat. 

“Well done.” Coulson nods with satisfaction and pride, checking off the box next to the shooting test to mark that she passed this one. They proceed with the rope and Lauren inhales deeply, staring at the ceiling. After she succeeded the first time, she, of course, kept practicing, so she would get used to it. 

_ There's no need to get nervous about it, _ Lauren reminds herself and places her hand around the rope, sharing a glance with Coulson who has the clock prepared in his hand. She has ten seconds, she can do this. On his sign, Lauren begins to climb up and her muscles ache a little, but under a heavy breath, she actually manages to reach the end. Panting slightly, she looks down and catches Carol’s proud smile.

“9.34 seconds.” Coulson announces and checks off the next box. With a relieved sigh, Lauren climbs carefully down the rope again until she feels the mat is beneath her feet again. So far, so good. Now it's time for the parkour.

Lauren takes a sip of her water bottle and tightens her ponytail again, staring at the different obstacles.  _ I can do this, I can do this, _ she tries to reassure herself and swallows. It'll be different with the combat suit, but it's strangely not too tight and rather comfortable. On Coulson’s sign, she starts to run as fast as possible, imagining how Loki’s wolf would be after her again. Lauren crawls and swings her way through the parkour, rolling forward and landing perfectly on her feet again. She races up the long bench that is diagonally leaned against the wall and when her hand slaps the wall, she jumps down. Being entirely out of breath now, Lauren lies with stretched arms and legs on the ground, her chest rising and sinking constantly.

“27.12 seconds.” Coulson reads her time out loud and checks off the next box. A small but encouraging cheering is coming from the audience, especially from Carol, Janet and Thor. This makes Lauren almost laugh and she sits up again, being more than glad that she passed this one as well. “Now you'll show us some defense and attack techniques by fighting against Miss May. Don't worry, she won't actually hit you.”

“I have to fight against a teacher?” Lauren breathes out in disbelief and Coulson just nods while May is standing there, prepared and ready for a fight.

“You don’t have worry about getting detention, if that's the case.” He chuckles at the horror in Lauren’s face. “She can take a few punches.”

“Alright, okay. If not, I have witnesses here that can confirm what you just said.” She reminds him and his smile just widens at her humor. 

“You can do it, Lauren. Your character is not the only reason why I recruited you.” He says reassuringly and it actually puts Lauren at ease. With a heavy sigh, she steps onto the mats where May awaits her. “You two know the rules. Are you ready? Go!”

Lauren is standing as against May and focuses on her movement and position whilst keeping her position steady. Nick Fury watches how Lauren begins with an attack, throwing her feet against May’s side. Coulson notices how carefully the director is observing the blonde student and he sighs. 

“Lauren is one of the few that I personally recruited. I care about her safety and well being. Are you sure you want to do this, Nick?” It doesn't happen very often that Coulson addresses him by his first name, but if he does, he means it.

“It’s not like I'd have another choice.” Fury responds boldly but not in a cold way. It's clear that he doesn't like this decision either.

“It's against the rules.” Coulson points out firmly, glancing at the principal. “If she passes this, she'll be only on rank three still. It's way too early.”

“Do you think I'm not aware of this?” His voice sharpens and he's inhaling a deep breath. “I built this school with Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D., so extraordinary kids would feel safe and use their potential. What I'm doing is exactly the opposite, but we're in a crisis, Phil. We are losing more and more men each day and she's the only one who could possibly end this.”

Meanwhile Loki perks up his ears and listens to their conversation, sensing how something is wrong. He doesn't know what's going on but they seem to depend heavily on Lauren passing the test now. Whatever it is, it must be important and really dangerous if Coulson questions the safety of the children here. 

“Well done.” Their teacher’s voice brings Loki's attention back to the actual thing that's going on right now and Lauren is panting slightly, but a proud smile graces her lips. She takes her towel to wipe off the sweat and drinks a bit from the water bottle. “Loki, it's your turn now to test her powers.”

Silently, Loki stands up from his seat and walks to the mats while Lauren just waits with excitement for him. His mind is somewhere entirely else when she talks to him. “Did you see how I was allowed to kick May in the stomach? Not that I have anything against her, but when can you ever say that you kicked your teacher and get away with it?”

“Fury and Coulson talked about you.” Loki informs her with a low voice while they pretend to get ready. 

“Well, duh, they're watching how I'm about to pass the test.” Lauren just shrugs and he shakes his head in an unnoticeable way, so just his best friend can see it.

“No, it's not directly about the test. I think they need you for something.” His words make her frown and her excitement sinks down a bit. For what could they possibly need her? Loki turns to Coulson, nodding at him. “We're ready.”

“Okay, good. Start... now.” 

Loki vanishes and in the next second, three versions of himself appear again to surround Lauren. She blinks rapidly and decides to focus on what he said later, the test being her highest priority. The three versions of Loki look down at her and she stares back, using her powers to nullify his. As expected, two of his forms vanish into thin air and only the real one is left. 

“Great job.” Coulson compliments her but now it doesn't make her as happy as before. “Now you just have to finish the marathon.”

“Yes, Lauren!” Carol immediately cheers for her and Janet joins.

“It's almost over! You're doing amazing!”

Lauren almost smiles at their support but the only thing that is left on her lips is a heavy bitterness. What do Coulson and Fury want from her? Tony notices how she presses her lips together and looks rather uncomfortable than happy about her success. He just shoots her a questioning glance, but she doesn't notice it since she begins with the last section of the test. Loki returns to his seat and Tony moves towards the Asgardian.

“Hey, what’s wrong with her? Isn't she feeling well?” He wants to know and although Loki isn't fond of Stark, he knows that he can rely on him if it concerns Lauren.

“I heard how Coulson and Fury discussed something and it concerns Lauren. It's probably the reason why Fury decided to be here.” Loki says honestly and Tony raises a brow. “Well, I guess we'll find out when she's done with the marathon.”

It doesn't take Lauren long to finish the long run, she is done after thirteen minutes and is catching her breath when Coulson walks towards her with a smile, offering her another water bottle. “Congratulations, Lauren. You made it, you passed. Welcome to rank three, Agent Cross.”

“Why is Director Fury really here?” Lauren blurts out and stares at him fiercely, grabbing the water bottle nonetheless. The others, apart from Loki and Tony, gaze in confusion at their classmate and their teacher, not understanding the sudden confrontation.

Coulson sighs, but before he can explain anything, Fury stands up from his seat and decides to clear everything himself. “You did well, Cross. I'll explain you everything after you've changed. Agents, meet up in the classroom in fifteen minutes.”

The principal leaves the gym and Lauren breathes out heavily. She hasn't realized that she's been holding her breath the whole time. While the others are equally clueless about the matter, Lauren decides to go to the locker room and change quickly. It's time to find out what's going on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone is gathered in the classroom and the door is locked, the blinds of the windows are down. Lauren sits nervously next to Carol and Loki, she doesn't have a good feeling about this.  _ Ugh, I'm not even in the mood to celebrate my pass of rank three. _ Carol has planned to invite her to a pizza after the physical test, but now they're busy with something else. The whole time, Tony is glancing worriedly at Lauren who doesn't seem to notice it.

“I usually never discuss a mission with agents who are not assigned to it.” Fury begins while Coulson prepares the projector. “But this one is a big exception. What's discussed in this room won't leave this room, understood?”

Everyone nods to a silent agreement and the projector shows the first image on the wall, a purple man is pictured. Not just dressed in purple, but his hair and skin are  _ actually _ purple. Lauren lifts a brow in the air, not able to hold back her comment. “Well, I can just guess that his favorite color ain't red.”

Carol grins and Fury continues nonetheless. “This is Zebediah Killgrave.”

“Killgrave?” Tony now interrupts the director with a frown. “What, was the Grim Reaper already taken?”

Coulson sighs at Tony and Lauren’s similar way to react and he speaks up. “Killgrave has special powers. He possesses the ability to sap people’s will and can command them through verbal suggestion. We couldn't find out yet how he's able to do so since every man who was sent to take him down is now under his control.”

“How many agents does he have now?” Steve asks as the atmosphere seems to grow serious.

“He has thirty of our best people, and also of other organizations. Homeland, CIA, FBI.” Fury starts to list and his looks suddenly lands on Lauren. “And he won't stop until he is in power.”

“Have you tried it with loud music? Earplugs?” Clint suggests lightheartedly and Coulson releases another sigh. 

“Already did. But then he just killed them, or better, the agents who were under his control did. We're losing too many people while Killgrave gains more and more power at the same time.” In this moment, Lauren realizes why Fury watched her physical test, why he was just glancing at her.

“You want to send me on this mission to stop him.” She says with a clear and steady voice and everyone looks at her. The following silence just confirms her statement and Fury nods.

“You can nullify powers and are immune against mental forces. And you're the only one we know of who has this kind of abilities.” 

“But Lauren is just on rank three! We never send apprentices on the field until they're on rank six!” Carol brings up in an upset tone, not believing what they're planning. Lauren just processes everything in the meantime, feeling Loki’s hand on her shoulder.

“We're very aware of this, Carol. Trust me, I don't like this plan either, but this is an emergency.” Fury groans sharply. “But I can’t send Barton out on his own, this is even more risky.”

“Me?” Clint frowns and Coulson nods confirming.

“You'd have to leave your hearing aids here. This time, none of us would go with you. If Lauren agrees to this, you and her are the only ones who go. Not May, not Fury, not Maria, not me. If we go, and Killgrave gets us, it'll be over.” It's the first time that Clint's disability is an advantage and Natasha shares a glance with him. She can tell that he will go because it's the right thing to do.

“Killgrave’s base is in Croatia, we've got a footprint of his building. You and Barton would fly out tomorrow morning, Barton can fly the quinjet.” Fury talks directly to Lauren and she looks up again, detaching her eyes from the ground. “I know the risk is high and I can't guarantee your safety. But are you going to do it?”

“I…” Lauren is seriously speechless and doesn't know what to say. Mentally, she's not prepared at all for a mission, she hasn't even considered to go on one in the near future, but now everything has changed. Just the loud kick against a table pulls Lauren out of her thoughts and she turns to see an angry expression on Tony’s face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He asks with a dangerously sharp voice and Lauren doesn't think she's ever seen him that mad. 

“Stark– ” Fury tries but is immediately cut off.

“No, this is complete bullshit! Lauren just got kidnapped two weeks ago and now you want to send her on an  _ actual _ mission without any backup?! Are you nuts??” Tony’s voice rises and Lauren is even more tongue-tied now. He cares much more than she expected.

“Trust me, we wouldn’t ask her if this wasn't the last option. But we've been compromised for a month now and if this continues, the world will collapse. It's her choice, we won't force her to do anything.” Coulson attempts to calm him down, but Tony just stands up, kicking the table down. It lands with a loud thud on the ground and Lauren almost winces.

“Complete bullshit.” He repeats pissed with a glare and leaves the room, Lauren just looking after him. Coulson catches her glance and repeats the question again.

“So, Lauren. What are you gonna do?”

  
  



	24. Purple Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the mission to stop Killgrave, Lauren learns a few interesting new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I actually love Killgrave as a villain, that's why I really wanted to include him in this story.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“It surprises me that you got up that early to say goodbye. Sleep is so precious to you after all.” Lauren teases with a grin when she spots Loki in front of the quinjet at the meeting point. Since it's Saturday, she has thought Loki would sleep in and miss her departure, but it seems like he sorted out his priorities. To be honest, it makes her happy to see him here, he eases her anxiety a little. 

“You should be flattered by my presence.” Loki rolls playfully his eyes and glances at her in her combat suit, mask and boots. Lauren looks really different, more mature and serious and not like a young girl anymore.

“And? Are you nervous?” Carol asks gently with concern in her eyes and Lauren sends her a reassuring laugh.

“Nah, it feels good to know that Fury is so desperate that he needs me. He's gonna owe me big.” Lauren covers her fear behind her laugh and Loki obviously sees through her facade.

“I really owe you a lot.” Fury’s voice behind her makes her freeze on the spot and her laugh dies down.  _ Of fucking course, he stands right behind me when I talk about him, _ Lauren just imagines how the ground will swallow her whole and save her from the embarrassment. Though the director doesn't seem mad. “You remember the plan?”

“Y-Yeah, of course.” Lauren turns around and tries to be as confident as possible. “Clint will park the quinjet out of town and we're gonna walk to Killgrave’s base where I try to take him down with my powers and Clint will shoot an arrow from the other side. In case of any dangers, we will immediately retreat.”

“Good luck, Agent Cross.” The principal nods and she only forces a smile before returning to Loki and Carol to say goodbye. Each of them embrace her one last time and wish her luck, hoping that she'll return safely.

“Don't leave me alone here with these fools.” 

“Come back safely, Lauren.”

Lauren is glad that they're her closest and probably best friends, though she sometimes wonders how two people who are so different can be her friends. With a smile, she waves to them and walks over to Clint who's saying goodbye to his girlfriend and his best friend. Bucky grins at Lauren when she approaches them.

“Want a hug and a kiss on the cheek for old times’ sake?” He suggests playfully to the time when she was his alibi girlfriend and said goodbye at his departure. Lauren actually chuckles and Bucky pulls her into a brief hug, pressing his lips on her cheek. 

“You're such a charmer.” Lauren playfully rolls her eyes and lets go of him. 

“Yeah, Steve’s one lucky bastard.” He says cockily with a fake sigh and smirks. “Good luck, Lauren. Be a badass.”

“When am I not?” She just responds and turns to Clint. “Are you ready?”

“Duh.” He shrugs with a grin. “I'm going to remove my hearing aids now, but it's not like you can't talk to me, I can lipread. Though we won't use earpieces or comms for this mission, it's just us. No communication allowed in the base, so stick strictly with the plan. Also, don't call me by my name when we're there, use my code name Hawkeye.”

_ No pressure at all, thanks. _ “Got it.”

“Okay, we’re leaving now. Love you.” Clint kisses Natasha briefly, yet with affection and she smiles at him. As he removes his hearing aids and gives them to her, Clint and Lauren then turn around and walk into the quinjet. It's the first time that Lauren is in one, so she looks astounded with big eyes around. The aircraft reminds her of a military plane and the back of the quinjet is equipped with a first aid case, guns and other weapons, emergency clothing and more. On each side are four seats attached to the wall, but Clint and Lauren walk to the cockpit where Clint sits down on the pilot’s seat and Lauren on the co-pilot’s.

“How long will it take us to get there?” Lauren asks Clint while she puts on the seatbelt.

_ “Usually, ten hours, but the quinjet is really fast, so only eight.” _ Clint explains silently, but figures that she doesn't understand sign language anyway, so he lifts eight fingers afterwards. 

“Hm, then we would arrive there when it's 10pm in Croatia.” She calculates the time zones and shrugs. “Sounds good to me. And I'm really sorry that I don't speak sign language.”

Clint waves it off.  _ “No problem.” _

“But it's important.” Lauren insists, realizing how difficult it must be for deaf or mute people. Yet, Clint just smiles and takes out a paper sheet to write something down. 

_ Are you scared? _

“Uhm, just nervous.” Lauren shrugs and hides her fear. Of course, she's scared, especially since everyone's counting on her. Clint writes down his answer again.

_ It's okay to be scared. You can sleep a bit, I'll wake you up when we arrive. _

“Thank you, Clint.” She manages to smile bravely as he puts the note aside to fly off now. Lauren notices how she's never done anything with Clint apart from the several times where they hang out as a big group. Well, a dangerous life-or-death mission is the perfect opportunity to get to know each other, isn’t it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lauren wakes up when Clint shakes her gently, pulling her out of her dreamless sleep. The night of Croatia faces her through the glass pane and she's a bit startled but it passes quickly. Clint hands her a water bottle and a cold grilled cheese since she has slept the eight hours through. “Thanks. Trust me, I would like to fly this thing myself, so you could nap, too.” 

He only shrugs to signal her that he doesn't mind a lot. As she releases the seat belt around her, she gets up and stretches her body a little, a yawn escaping her mouth. Then Lauren eats the sandwich and drinks half of the water bottle empty, becoming fully awake afterwards. Clint then motions her to follow him to the back of the quinjet where the weapons are stored. 

“Are you actually gonna kill Killgrave?” Lauren asks since nothing has been clarified about that. To her luck, Clint shakes his head and points at his own thigh to tell her he's only going to shoot Killgrave in the leg. Relieved, Lauren nods understanding.

Clint takes his bow and over a dozen arrows that are neatly placed in his quiver. Additionally, he also takes a gun and a knife, putting them into his belt. With an unpleasant feeling in Lauren’s stomach, she takes the gun and puts it in the back of her belt before placing a dagger in the side case of one of her boots. It's mandatory to carry at least two weapons on a mission. Lauren is finished when she puts ammunition in the bag of the belt along with the other spy equipment, now ready to leave. Tony did an excellent job with her suit.

_ Tony. _ His name walks through her mind. For unknown reasons, she is disappointed that he didn't show up to say goodbye, but then again, she hasn't seen him since his outburst yesterday.  _ Ugh, screw it, this guy isn't supposed to concern me. _

“Alright, let’s go, Hawkeye.” Lauren half grins to overcome her fear and she realizes that she still doesn't have a code name. Though it wouldn't make sense to ask Clint if she could have one now since he doesn't talk at the moment anyway. 

As the gate of the quinjet opens, they leave the aircraft and Lauren sees that Clint has parked it on a big, empty field. Not a single soul is out there in the night and both agents turn on their flashlight to find their way out of the field. It’s relatively warm in Croatia, considering that it’s autumn and Lauren is glad that they won't freeze. It's so weird for her to walk around with the knowledge that there's a loaded gun on her belt and this causes goosebumps on her skin.

Clint seems to know the way to the base, so Lauren just quietly follows him. Soon, they're no longer in need of their flashlights since they're getting closer to some kind of event near of the forest, its lights reaching the night sky. Laughter echoes through the area, noisy and upbeat music drowning the chatter of a whole crowd. 

It’s a circus and they're performing a show. The smell of sweet cotton candy and popcorn linger in the air and the giggle of children grows louder the closer they get. Clint stops abruptly when they finally pass the grand, red-white tent from a safe distance and Lauren catches a sad expression on his face. Only now she remembers Loki's words at the bonfire.

_ A former circus member. _

Lauren wants to know what happened, how he got from the circus to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, but she knows that it seems to be a sensitive topic to him. Placing her hand hesitantly on his arm, Lauren comforts him wordlessly and he glances at her. She doesn't know what he's been through, but whatever it is, it must have been rough. 

_ “Thank you.” _ He mouths and signals her to move on. Soon, the two agents are far away from the circus and keep walking. It's getting darker again, but Clint motions Lauren to not use the flashlight as it's becoming too risky. The walk feels like an eternity, the boots are luckily robust enough for such a long march. Lauren tries to let distract herself, suppressing her fear, but this doesn't work anymore when they reach the base.

It looks like a deserted mansion, pictured just like on the footprint they have, and Lauren’s heart begins to race now. If you think about it, it's entirely crazy how a 17 year-old is supposed to take down a grown up man and his people. Her hands are sweating beneath the gloves and she tries to calm down, the air feeling thinner. Clint just nudges her and lifts his thumb to wish her luck. Then he points at one of the trees that are close to the floor of Killgrave’s room, telling her quietly that he’ll shoot from there. 

Lauren only nods before the archer leaves and now she's all alone. Clenching her hands to fists, Lauren swallows and walks down the hill with shaky legs.  _ This is insane, absolutely crazy. What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be at a party or hang out with friends, not plan to defeat a purple man. _ Lauren eventually reaches the base as they're no lights on and it’s utterly dark. According to the plan, Killgrave is supposed to be often on the second floor, so that's her destination. 

Lauren looks down at her wrist and activates the bracelet, a rope is shot out of the gadget and is attached to the window board. Pulling it lightly, she tests if it's stable enough, then she inhales deeply.  _ Here we go, _ Lauren thinks nervously and presses the button. Without hesitation, the rope pulls her upwards to the desired floor and she has to bite on her lower lip to prevent a panicked squeal. Before she can collide with the wall, Lauren uses her feet to kick herself away and her heart drops to her toes. 

“Oh, my fucking God.” Lauren breathes out a shaky sigh, her heart still crashing her rib cage. She immediately holds onto the board and pulls herself up, not daring to look down. With a frown, Lauren realizes that the window is not locked and there are no guards outside. It looks way too welcoming. “Shit…”

It's a trap. 

Of course, it's a trap. Her first mission has to turn out to be a damn trap. With clenched teeth, she nonetheless opens the window and climbs into the building. It's too late now to warn Clint, she also has no idea how, so she sticks with the plan. Find Killgrave, nullify his powers. Lauren looks around before she recognizes the place and follows the corridor. It's so quiet there that even breathing seems to make too much noise. 

Just when Lauren walks around the corner, she runs into two guards and her heart almost jumps out her chest. She could honestly slap herself for being so careless and without hesitation, she pulls out her gun. It doesn't come out as smooth as she would've liked to, but at least she manages to unlock the safety quickly and points the gun at the two men.

“Where is Killgrave?! Tell me!” Lauren demands and oddly, the guards look neither alarmed nor violent. Why do their expressions look so blank? Like puppets, not humans.

“Agent Bryan Geller. 45. Father of two kids. Hanna and Todd.” One of them, the tall brunet, suddenly tells her in a monotonous tone and Lauren frowns. It sounds like a report, not like an attempt to stay alive. 

“Agent John Brown. 37. Father of one kid. Vanessa.” The other one continues and just now Lauren realizes that it's a sick mind game. Killgrave manipulated them to tell her personal things about themselves, so she would feel guilty about attacking or even killing them. 

“What a bastard.” She mumbles under her heavy breath as the brunet proceeds as if he practiced this stunt. 

“My wife is waiting for me. Tomorrow is Todd’s birthday.” Agent Geller says, programmed like a machine while Killgrave’s strings are controlling him. Just listening to it makes Lauren sick. “I promised him a red car. He wanted a red car, he's been waiting for it so long– ”

“You have to wake up! Please, wake up!” Lauren yells, but he won't react, even when she uses her powers on him. “Shit, I have to use them on Killgrave to free everyone.”

In the moment the two manipulated agents notice that Lauren hesitates to attack, they follow Killgrave’s order.  _ If they don't kill you and are useless, you'll kill them.  _ All of sudden, the two men lunge at Lauren and she winces in fright, trying her best to dodge the attack. Although she's been training for this moment, nothing could've mentally prepared her how scary this is when it actually happens. Agent Brown takes out his weapon, but before he can even aim, Lauren panics and pulls the trigger of her own gun.

A scream escapes her throat when the loud  _ pang! _ echoes through the floor and the bullet is now the agent’s leg. Trembling heavily, Lauren remembers Natasha’s advice while Agent Brown groans and leans against the wall.  _ Always be mentally prepared for pulling the trigger. _ The injury is bleeding through his uniform, but it doesn't look too dangerous and Lauren tries to focus again, not letting the shock overwhelm her. Agent Geller manages to grab her wrist and snatches the gun away from her. With widened eyes, Lauren kicks him in the groin and the weapon drops out of his hand, slipping away. The two start to wrestle on the ground and adrenaline rushes into Lauren’s blood as she fights for her life.

Taking out her dagger, Lauren attempts to graze his arm to stop him from killing her. Instead Agent Geller presses her brutally to the ground and with violence, he takes the knife away from her. Anxiously, she slips as fast as possible out of his grip before he can stab her in the chest where her heart is drumming wildly. As she wiggles away, she suddenly feels a sharp pain on her thigh and she looks down in horror. Agent Geller has managed to cut her sharply on her left leg and warm blood runs down her suit, her injuring burning in pain.

_ “Scheiße…” _ Lauren hisses at the aching fire and she doesn't hesitate to punch him in the face. He barely backs off and his hand is around her throat, throwing her against the wall and holding her there. With a yelp, a new pain arises in the back of Lauren’s head and she pants heavily, feeling how the air grows thin.

“Hey!” A new voice echoes through the building and Lauren glances up to the intercom that is hung at the corner of the ceiling. In the next moment, the lights of the base are turned on and it's almost blinding Lauren’s sight. “Don't kill her yet, bring her to me.  _ Now.” _

Lauren’s eyes widen.  _ This must be Killgrave. _ He probably watched them through cameras that are hidden somewhere.

Agent Geller lets go of her without hesitation and Lauren drops to the ground, coughing heavily and gasping for air. Then he easily picks her up and throws her on his shoulder, leaving the corridor and the other agent there. The good thing is that the plan is working and she finally meets Killgrave. The bad thing is that the cut on her thigh is hurting like hell and the thought of it makes her incredibly sick. She has to be brave now.

It doesn't take them long to arrive and Agent Geller opens the door, throwing her to the ground. With a pained yell, she lands with a thud on the hard surface and sits up again, turning to face Killgrave. His eyes, hair and skin are much more purple than the picture could have ever shown, and his broad smirk is horribly sinister. Goosebumps grow on Lauren’s skin.

“What? The government is sending children now?” Killgrave scoffs, his English thick with an accent and Lauren glares at him. He spots the logo on her arm. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is sending you? This explains a lot, they're getting really desperate. Why, in God’s name, would they send a girl like you?”

“They want to know if you would hurt a child.” Lauren lies, trying to act as if he's controlling her. 

“Remove that ridiculous mask, girl.” He ignores her words and now Lauren hesitates, not knowing what to do. Agent Geller is behind her, so she can’t surprise Killgrave with an attack since he could just snap her neck.  _ Please, hurry, Clint, _ Lauren prays and decides to remove her eye mask. Killgrave’s eyes widen. “You… You are Lauren Cross. The girl with these self-protection powers.”

_ I shouldn't have taken off my stupid mask. _ Lauren chooses to continue the act. “Yes, I am. How do you know me?”

“How?” Killgrave laughs dryly, amusement mirrored in his eyes. “Your act isn’t convincing enough. My voice doesn't do a thing to you, does it?” 

Her glare intensifies and she tries to get up. Lauren is unfortunately unarmed, but at least she can gain Clint some time. “It was worth a try. Again, how the hell do you know me?? And where are all the other agents that you manipulated?”

“They're busy with something else. If you think this is where my plan stops, you must be truly naive. I have something way bigger in my mind and not even a worm like you could stop me. Immune or not.” He scoffs and steps forward, hiding something behind his back. Lauren tries to mentally prepare herself for anything that is possible. “And how I know you? Well, I have my contacts.”

Killgrave reveals what's behind his back and to Lauren’s surprise, it's a photo. A photo of the black-haired hunter who was after Lauren and managed to kidnap her and Janet, but this is a picture of his corpse. His skin is stained with a dark, rotten color and he looks literally cursed. His eyes are wide open, the black stains even reaching him there, and Lauren feels sick about the horrifying image. 

“What the– What is this?!”

“Your buyer was unsatisfied with his failure.” Killgrave lifts his chin, looking down at her with arrogance. “She decided to give him his deserved treatment. And now, I’ll be the one who will satisfy her. I will deliver you to her.”

“Who is my buyer and why the hell is she so obsessed with me? Did she assign the hunter to take specifically me?? I thought hunters just want money, no matter from which organization.” Lauren speaks out her thoughts without hesitation as Clint and her cut are temporarily not in the focus. This is her chance to find out more about this mysterious buyer. Killgrave laughs in amusement, putting the photo back on his desk. He didn't expect her to be that clueless about the whole situation, she can't even imagine what will be coming towards her. 

“Oh, child, you have no idea.” He chuckles dryly, shaking his head and leaning against the table. “Hunters are usually unbiased, but she can be really threatening. She's the worst woman I've ever met, truly, a menace to the world. But with you as an offering, she might cooperate with me and can be of incredible use.”

“Who is she?!” Lauren repeats her question with a louder voice and Killgrave’s manic expression grows creepier.

“People call her the Curse.” 

Is it because she uses chemicals to rot someone to death? Lauren has no idea, but before she can question it further, Killgrave moves on with the plan and glances at the agent. “Drug her. We will bring her immediately to the Curse.”

“No!” Lauren screams and activates her powers, using them on Killgrave. He stares at her with widened eyes when he feels the lack of power in his voice and body, as if someone brought it back to zero. Agent Geller looks like he's awaking from a long trance and he blinks for several times, realizing where he is and what he's doing. Killgrave’s influence no longer works.

“What– What happened…” Bryan Geller murmurs confused as he still processes the events, the memories as a puppet attacking his mind. 

“You little brat!” Killgrave groans angered and lunges at Lauren who can barely run away due to her injury. Suddenly, an arrow flies with full speed through Killgrave’s shoulder, another following and landing in the back of his thigh before Lauren can even blink. With an agonizing scream, Kill sinks to the ground and blood spills from his wounds. 

In the next second, Clint jumps through the window into the room and lands skillfully on the ground. A few scratches are left on his cheek and arm, but apart from that, he's fine. With the help of sign language, he tells Lauren that she did a great job providing him more time and defeating Killgrave.

“No idea what you just wanted to say,” Lauren exhales the breath she's been holding, “but whatever it is, thank you.”

Clint just lifts his thumb with a smile while Killgrave is lying defeated on the ground and is knocked out by the archer’s punch. Agent Geller forces himself to push his guilt of killing his colleagues under Killgrave’s influence aside and focuses on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s kids. With concern, he walks to Lauren and helps her to sit up as she has plummeted to the ground when Killgrave wanted to attack her.

“Are you alright, Miss Cross?” He asks as he remembers her name and she nods, only glad that everything worked out.

“Yeah, but we should worry about the other one on the corridor. I shot him in the leg.” Lauren reminds him with a weak murmur, hoping she won't get in trouble for that. Though Agent Geller just nods and helps her to sit down on the couch in the room, he knows it was self-defense.

“Thank you for your help, Hawkeye.” He thanks the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent as he's heard a lot of stories of the young boy who never seems to miss his target. “Can you check on Agent Brown down the corridor? I'll contact Homeland and also Fury about this, so they'll come get us.” The agent’s glance lands on the unconscious Killgrave, the man who manipulated them into doing things that they might never get over with. “It's finally over.”

Although this might be over, Lauren knows that nothing will be finished until she exactly knows who the Curse is and what her intentions with Lauren are. 

This is only the horrible beginning.

  
  



	25. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the late update, I was on vacation.  
> This chapter is more of a filler than an actual chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless <3

“So, the only things we know for sure are that this hunter was hired by the Curse to retrieve you, but failed and that's how he died.” Fury sums up as he, Coulson, Clint and Lauren are gathered in the principal’s office. Just yesterday, they returned with success from the mission and for the remaining day, Lauren got a medical treatment for her wound and some well deserved rest. Now it is time to discuss what happened. “In all my years as someone in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s highest positions, I've never been that fucking clueless. I've never heard of the Curse.”

“Me neither.” Coulson mumbles with a frown as he's still analyzing the photo of the dead hunter with his eyes. “I suggest to send out Romanoff and Van Dyne to collect information.”

While Fury nods in approval at Coulson’s idea, Lauren looks up. “What happened to Agent Geller and Agent Brown?”

“Geller immediately travelled to the airport to stop all the other agents that were under Killgrave’s influence. Apparently, Killgrave planned to take down several governments by letting them assassinate the presidents. Though when the agent arrived there, Geller found them all dumbfounded but with their regained conscience. Now all agents get psychological treatment and will recover. You did it, Agent Cross. As soon as you nullified Killgrave’s power, his connection to all his puppets were cut off.” Fury tells her with a little amount of respect in his voice.

“So, we’ll just send Nat and Janet to ask around about the Curse? That's barely a plan.” Clint objects and Fury shrugs with folded arms under his chest.

“It could at least give us a clue, a hint to a plan.” Fury glances back at Lauren. “You're exempted from class for three days. The only things you have to do are write a mission report and rest. Here’s the form. You also have an appointment with Dr. Kafka, but that isn't due until you're back again.”

“Thank you.” Lauren mutters and accepts the form. Although it bothers her that she can’t do anything against the Curse for now, she's also aware that she has no idea about how this whole agent life works out anyway.

“I'm proud of you, Lauren. You exceeded my expectations.” Coulson praises her with genuine pride and sends her a gentle smile. This makes her incredibly happy and Lauren returns it.

“Thank you, Mr. Coulson.” With the form in her hand, she turns to leave but not before she shoots Clint a smile. “It was nice working with you, Hawkeye.”

“Pleasure is all mine, Agent Zero.” Clint’s idea of her code name makes everyone look at him and he shrugs. “She nullified Killgrave's powers. And the German word for zero is in ‘ **null** ify’, so I think it’s pretty suitable.”

“Not bad.” Fury admits and Coulson nods impressed.

“I like it. What do you think, Lauren?”

“That Clint is brilliant.” She grins, therefore agreeing with this code name. Then she leaves the office and walks to the elevator that takes her down to the first floor. With a heavy sigh, she leaves it and goes towards the exit. This whole thing has been stressing her out, a break from everything is more than necessary now, even though this form will remind her of every detail of that mission. _Hell, I don't even know how to write a mission report._

As Lauren walks along the almost empty corridor– thanks God, it's afternoon, she suddenly feels overwhelmed by the pain in her thigh. It already got treated and bandaged, and Agent Geller even apologized for the injury, but walking is still too exhausting for her. She takes a break and leans against the lockers, clenching her teeth. _Damn this stupid cut._

“Hey, Princess, everything okay?” Tony’s words are suddenly audible and she looks up, facing his worried expression right in front of her. Where the hell is he coming from??

“What are you doing here?” She asks with furrowed brows, confused why he's showing up in the exact moment when she is weakened.

“I was getting my plans from my locker for Lab Class.” Tony lifts the involute plans in his hand to support his alibi. His glance shifts from her face to her hand that is pressed against the bandage beneath her jeans. “Let me guess, that's from the mission.”

“Yeah, where else could it be from?” Lauren only scoffs, now remembering the frustration about the fact that Loki and Carol were the only ones who said goodbye. It shouldn't bother her that Tony wasn't there, but it does.

“What is that supposed to be?” He raises a brow in the air when Lauren lets go of the lockers and limps forward, moving on.

“I'm going to my room and will ask Carol if she could explain me how to write a mission report.”

“Let me help you– ”

Though she stubbornly refuses to accept his help and shakes her head, proceeding to walk. “No, thanks. I'm better off on my own.” 

“Lauren.” Tony sighs and already folds the plans to place them in his pockets, trailing after Lauren to help her. “Come on– ”

“No. If I can leave for a mission on my own, then I can definitely walk to my dorm alone.” She grumbles and Tony pauses for a moment, frowning for a second before he realizes the meaning behind her words. Tony can feel how the warmth reaches his face as a genuine happiness overcomes him. Quickly, he catches up with her and blocks her way.

“You wanted me to say goodbye to you?” Tony grins all over the ears and Lauren almost gasps in horror.

“What?? No, I've never said that!” She tries to step aside and pass him, but he just blocks her path again.

“You wanted me to say goodbye!” His smirk just widens at her denial. Lauren is that close to kick him against his shin, but then her injury hurts too badly and she grits her teeth, pressing her hand tighter against her thigh. She really hopes the wound didn't reopen. Tony notices her pain and releases a sigh with a smile since he actually adores her stubbornness. Without a warning, he then places her arm around his shoulder blade while he puts his around her lower back to support her.

Lauren is about to protest. “Tony– ”

“The next time, I'll either come with you or say goodbye. Pinky swear.” He promises with a grin as he helps her to walk. Lauren wants to deny his help, to tell him that she doesn't care if he'll be there, but she knows it wouldn't change his mind. “You know, I like it when you call me by my name.”

“Shut up.” She just mumbles and tries to distract herself from his hand on her lower back, feeling the heat it’s radiating. Or is she just imagining it? She isn't sure anymore. Ever since they hid together in the closet, Lauren can’t help but feel overwhelmed by his presence. Together, they eventually reach her dorm without any more words exchanged between them and Lauren opens the door. To her surprise, Carol isn't there.

“Oh, yeah, Carol is working out extra long in the next days. She and Thor are training for a special mission, we’ll soon find out what kind of mission.” Tony informs her when he slowly lets go of her, so she can sit down. To be quite honest, he would've loved to keep his arm around her.

“Oh. Okay.” Lauren just shrugs while Tony is still standing in her room. It's weird for her to be alone with him in her most private place, and he shows no intentions of leaving.

“Cute picture.” He nods at the framed photo of Marty and Lauren when she was eleven. 

“Don't you have Science Class?” She only responds with a question, not really intending to kick him immediately out, but she'd like to know why he's here.

“That can wait, it's not like I haven't already finished school.” He waves off and sits down on her bed which makes her freeze awkwardly. _What now, what now??_ She has no idea what to do and just avoids his glance. Can’t he sit on Carol’s bed? Lauren is used to Loki sitting on her bed, obviously Carol, and sometimes, Janet. Hell, it didn't even bother her when Bucky was on her bed. But the thought of Tony being on her bed makes her feel weird. “Give me the mission report form.”

“Huh?” Lauren blinks, trying to focus back on his words.

“I'll help you with writing the report.” 

She narrows her eyes, a hint of mistrust still lingering there. “And you don’t do this, just so I'll owe you a favor?”

“No, don't worry. Once is more than enough. Besides I just hope that one day, you'll do that willingly for me, without thinking you owe me something.” He shakes his head, laughing. Lauren already starts to feel guilty about her words and her chest tightens at his genuine intention. “Apart from that, I hope my smell will rub off on your blanket so badly, that you'll dream of me.

Lauren gasps and throws a rubber at him, making him wholeheartedly laugh. “Pervert!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

*******

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“How are you, Lauren? How's the wound?” Dr. Kafka asks gently and Lauren doesn't feel as uncomfortable as she did at the first time. Of course, she still doesn't like to sit in front of a psychologist who analyzes her movements and reactions as it just makes her feel like a lab rat. And there's nothing more in this world that makes her feel more miserable. Though Ashley Kafka seems really nice, so Lauren isn't exactly opposed to it.

“I’m fine. Running is definitely still a No, but walking works out without help now. So, no pain.” Lauren answers honestly, even seeming to be in a better mood than her average one. She doesn't know it yet, but that all goes on Tony’s account. 

“That's great, you're recovering well.” She smiles and leans back into her chair. “Can you tell me how the mission went? Of course, I read the report, but I'd like to hear your version of what happened.”

Lauren nods. “Clint and I flew to Croatia, I slept throughout the whole flight though. When we arrived and walked to the base, we passed a circus. And Clint looked so sad, like the kind of sad that infects you. You probably know that he was a former circus member.”

“Yes, Coulson saved him out of there and recruited him. You felt sympathy for him?”

“Yes, I did. I didn't know what to say because we don't know each other that well. But I also don't think there was something right to say.” She murmurs and sighs, continuing the story. “Clint climbed on some tree to hide there and shoot Killgrave from there. I climbed through a window and met the two agents on the corridor.”

“Were you scared? It was your first mission after all, even as a rank two agent. This has never happened before. You for sure must have been under a lot of pressure.” 

“I was, everyone was counting on me. But at the same time, I also questioned why I was there in the first place. I'm only seventeen, you know? Normal teenagers party or hang out with friends, but I was fighting grown up men on this day. It's just so crazy when you think about it.” Lauren confesses and even though she loves her friends here, she also knows that it’s weird to be an agent. They're just kids after all.

“And do you regret the apprenticeship now?” Ashley Kafka asks carefully and Lauren shakes her head.

“Actually, no. I'm in the senior year now and it's about time to think about my future. And to be quite honest, being an agent doesn't sound so bad.” Lauren says firmly. “I'm glad to have a direction, everybody else knows what they want to do. But if I really want to be an agent, I have to be more mentally prepared. When I fought against Agent Geller, I could barely use any fighting techniques. My mind was clouded with anxiety.”

“That's an appropriate reaction since it was your first mission. Everyone struggles there.” The psychologist assures her, so she won't feel like she did a bad job. “You must have been terrified when you faced Killgrave.”

“Actually, no, I wasn't.” Lauren oddly realizes. Maybe his choice of color wasn’t frightening enough. 

“And what about your buyer?” 

Now Lauren hesitates and her hands are cramped, her heart skipping a beat. She has to think of the rotten hunter, the image is branded in her memory. “... The unknown, the lack of information makes me anxious as hell. And the photo I saw is far from normal. I don't know why she's so keen on my powers, but the methods she uses to get me are horrible.”

Concern is reflected in Dr. Kafka’s eyes. “Do you sleep well, Lauren?”

“I sleep okay. I don't really have nightmares, if that's what you mean.” Lauren answers vaguely, avoiding that topic. “It's the awake state that keeps me on the go.”

“I understand. Whenever it gets too much, you can come to me and I'll give you something that helps. Try not to stress yourself too much. For now, you're pretty much clear to go.” She declares contently. “Get some rest and enjoy your free day.”

“Thank you, Dr. Kafka.” Lauren nods and gets up, leaving her office. As expected, Carol waits on the corridor for her with a smuggest grin she's ever seen plastered on her roommate’s face. “What's wrong with you?? Are you looking forward to the pizza that badly?”

“What? Can't I be in a good mood?” She asks innocently and Lauren laughs lightly.

“You are always in a good mood, but now you seem to be particularly in a good mood. Now tell me, what's going on?” Lauren asks curiously as they walk out of the school building and Carol looks around with sly eyes before practically jumping on Lauren.

“I'm going to the NASA!” She squeals and Lauren’s eyes widen.

“What?! Really???”

“Yes, yes, really!! There's some special space mission that Thor and I got chosen for since we're the only ones who can breathe in space and are strong enough for the assignment! And for that mission, we will work with the NASA! Can you believe it?? I'm so close to my dream, and I'm so friggin’ excited!” Carol has never been that thrilled about anything in her life and Lauren tries to maintain her balance.

“Okay, okay, calm down, I'm about to fall!” She warns her friend with a laugh and Carol lets her go, a chuckle slipping through her lips. “I'm so happy for you though. Damn, the NASA. You're one step closer to your dream.”

“I know, right?? I hope this will be enough for a scholarship at the Air Force, that would be so cool.” The two soon arrive at the pizzeria and sit down at a table for two. After their orders are taken, Lauren starts to get curious about this special space mission. It sounds too strange to her.

“You're not allowed to tell me what kind of mission that will be, right?” 

“Unfortunately not. I'm risking a lot by telling you that it's a real space mission. But I can’t wait for next week!” 

“Wait, next week already??” Lauren frowns and Carol nods as she takes a sip of her lemonade.

“Yeah, Friday till Sunday, definitely not longer than Monday.” 

“What?! But then, you'll miss the Halloween dance! You can’t leave me alone. I already had to bribe Loki into coming by buying him a bunch of peppermint ice cream boxes. I need someone who’ll definitely be there and who I can count on. And Janet is with Natasha on a mission.” She whines since she doesn't want to show up alone at the dance. Loki would only endure a half hour before ditching her since he detests people.

Carol releases a sigh. “I'm sorry, Lauren. But hey, you won't be all by yourself. Tony’s there, too. Speaking of Tony, you two are getting close lately. Is this why you've been such in a good mood?”

“What? No.” Lauren scrunches up her face and shakes her head. 

“Oh, come on! I'm not that blind.”

“But you're blind enough to not notice Rhodey’s– ” She cuts herself off and her eyes widen. _Shit._ Carol lifts a brow, eyeing her suspiciously.

“What's with Rhodey?”

“Nothing!” Lauren tries to change the topic and drinks from her coke, ignoring Carol’s piercing glance. “Anyway– ”

“Laureeeeen!” Carol whines which makes her chuckle slightly. The two girls spend the remaining evening in the pizzeria, eating and laughing about mundane stuff, which Lauren has needed a lot after everything she's been through. 

The bad feeling about the space mission is soon so small that it's almost forgotten.

 


	26. The Halloween Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Halloween Dance finally approaches them, and Lauren and Tony have to fulfill their part of the bet, she realizes that her feelings towards the Stark boy might be more serious than she has thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you like this chapter as StarCross starts to develop more :)  
> Enjoy!

“Congratulations on passing the tech test, Lauren. You're officially a rank four agent now.” The teacher congratulates her after returning the results of the tech test. Lauren stares at the 77 on the paper sheet, more than relieved that she has passed the difficult test. The last days and nights were filled with all kinds of codes, from hacking to Morse, and Lauren didn't get a lot of sleep. Now she's glad that the worst is over.

“Thank you.” She smiles tiredly and says goodbye to him before leaving the classroom. On the corridor, she meets Loki who has been waiting for her result. “Passed.”

“As expected. I don't choose dumb fools as friends.” Loki simply responds and Lauren rolls her eyes while they're walking down the corridor.

“I'm truly flattered, thank you very much. I just passed thanks to Natasha’s private lesson.” She yawns and stretches her arms. Luckily, it's the weekend now, so she can sleep in for once. “For rank five, you have to contribute something to the academy, right? What the hell is that even supposed to mean?”

“Stark created a new element.”

“Okay, something that someone like me can do, please?” Lauren specifies and now he's the one who rolls his eyes. “Any better suggestions?”

“Well, Pym created the Pym particles that let him shrink. Banner improved and figured out the way gamma radiation works. I just created a new spell, and the others went on a special mission or something.” Loki starts to list their successes and Lauren groans. “It has to be in connection with your skills or abilities though.”

“Another mission? Didn't the mission with Killgrave count??” She complains and Loki shrugs.

“Not necessarily, given it was an emergency. I'd just ask Coulson for advice. What are you going to do now?”

“I'm gonna take a nap now. We can meet up in an hour.” Lauren decides and they walk back to the dorms. “I've been studying nonstop lately. First for the tech test, then for the stupid tests. I deserve a nice nap for all this crap.”

She really wishes this bullshit would stop, she really does. But as soon as Lauren arrives at her dorm and finds a happy Tony with a gigantic box in his arms, she knows that the bullshit is far from over. How could she forget that the Halloween dance is today? _Stupid bet, I swear I'll never do this again,_ Lauren promises herself and suppresses a groan. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m delivering your Halloween costume.” Tony grins as she opens the door, he simply follows her without permission into her room. “Just wanted to make sure that it fits, even though I doubt that it won't, given that I already know your measures.”

“You know my _what?_ ” Lauren stares at him and he tilts his head.

“How else was I able to make your suit?” 

“I don't remember you taking my measures.” She points out dryly. He chuckles.

“Natasha has good eyes. Anyway, try it on and come to my room if it doesn't fit. If it does, don't come, I want it to be a surprise.” Tony is always in a good mood when he's around Lauren, but right now, he seems to be more than that. He seems happy. “My Freddie Mercury costume is prepared, too, so look forward to it, little Lauren.”

“Call me little Lauren again, and you won't witness the Halloween dance or anything else.” 

“Fair enough. See you later, Princess.” He waves to her and leaves the room, the box is placed on her bed. With pressed lips, Lauren just stares at it for a moment longer before she hesitantly opens the box.

“I can’t believe it.” She mutters taken aback and stares at the lavender dress with the delicate tulle. Flowers are raining down the strapless costume, there's even a flower crown with daisies in the box, and it looks like it’d belong to a princess. Tony has chosen a Rapunzel costume for Lauren. “Tony, you idiot.”

The dress shouldn't make her happy. But it does.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I hate to admit it, but Stark certainly does have good taste.” Loki sounds more than impressed when she glances at her best friend. Lauren’s blonde waves look beautiful in combination with the flower crown and the lavender dress that reaches her ankles looks breathtaking on her, fitting her perfectly. Loki herself looks amazing in the dark green leather dress though and Lauren nudges her with a smirk.

“It's been a while since I've seen you like this. As what are you even going?” Lauren asks Loki while they're walking to the cafeteria where the Halloween dance takes place. The music already blares through the campus and the students’ laughter can be hardly missed. 

“As myself. I figured I'm enough of a nightmare to count as a Halloween costume.” Loki tosses her black, straight hair and Lauren questions how her best friend can do it in such dismissive, yet elegant way. “We look like heaven and hell met and decided to become friends.”

“Looks can always be misleading, Loki.” Lauren chuckles lightly, referring to the fact that she's far from heaven. Her behavior has always been anything but good.

“I've not called you an angel.” 

“Wow, thank you, bitch.” Lauren nudges her again, this time harder, and Loki just rolls her eyes. 

Together, they enter the cafeteria. Halloween decoration is hanging on the ceiling and even the buffet is Halloween-themed, a huge pumpkin is glowing on the table. The green lights flood the entire hall and all students are dressed up as popular movie characters or monsters and other typical costumes. It's much warmer inside, the late autumn night has made Lauren freeze in the dress, and she looks with excitement around. They don't celebrate Halloween at school in Germany, so she's always hung out with Kat at this spooky time of the year. Though, this is the first time that she's celebrating it without her dear sister. Katarina has always loved it to be dressed as Sabrina, the teenage witch. 

“So, who's even gonna be here from our group??” Lauren yells through the loud music of _Ballroom Blitz._ Luckily, Loki’s hearing is enhanced and better than of humans.

“Janet and Romanoff are on a mission, so are my brother and Danvers. Hank and Clint decided to ditch since their girlfriends are gone. Banner didn't want to go because of Thor’s absence. So, actually, just Valkyrie, Stark, Rhodes, Wilson, Barnes, and Rogers.”

“What?! Valkyrie, you and I are the only girls?? This doesn't sound right.” She hates how the girls are always outnumbered. 

“For now, I am.” Loki nods. “But if there isn't any good alcohol, then I'm leaving in an hour. I forgot how annoying overknee boots are after a while.”

“You traitor.” Lauren groans and the song is over and suddenly, _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ by _Queen_ is echoing through the cafeteria. The blonde looks up to the direction of the DJ where Tony is standing with his usually smug grin and Lauren’s breath is captured in her lungs.

Tony wears a simple white tank top tucked in a pair of slim jeans while a leather bracelet is around his right upper arm. He's wearing exactly what Freddie Mercury wore on the Live Aid concert, except from his normal hair and the arc reactor shining through his shirt. Lauren seriously didn't know that Tony has muscles and is better built than expected until now, and she's not really unpleasantly surprised. His whole look really makes her speechless and he walks over to her.

“You look hella gorgeous, Rapunzel.” Tony smirks at her and Lauren swallows, pressing her lips together to a smile.

“You… don’t look horrible either.” She replies reluctantly and Loki rolls her eyes.

“One way to remind me that my loved one isn't here.” She just mutters and walks away to the others, sitting down next to Valkyrie. 

“Loki, wait!” Lauren whines and rushes after her, Tony following them to their friends at the their table. Bucky and Steve’s costumes are US soldier uniforms from World War Two, Rhodey goes as an Air Force pilot, Sam is dressed as Captain America to Lauren’s surprise, and Valkyrie wears an authentic Viking armor. “Hey, guys!”

“Look at you, what a feast for the eyes.” Sam whistles with a grin and Lauren rolls her eyes playfully, taking the free seat between Loki and Tony.

“Back at you, Captain America. Steve let you borrow the costume?”

“It’s iconic, okay?” Sam defends himself, which causes her and Steve to chuckle. Lauren looks around and noticed how their group table is aside, making them look like outsiders.

“Why are we so secluded?” She then questions with a frown and grabs a handful pretzels to eat them. 

“Most students still can’t stand us because we're apprentices. They think that we think we're better, which we are.” Valkyrie shrugs and drinks straight from her bottle. She probably stole some booze from Thor’s storage. “And your cafeteria fights just spiced everything up.”

“Oh,” Lauren makes and Val waves it off, not really caring.

“Don't worry, I don't think they'll start to change their minds any time soon.” 

The group continues their conversation, talking about several things until the next song is played. The familiar melody of _Come On Eileen_ makes Bucky’s eyes light up with enthusiasm and he gets up, grabbing Steve’s hand. “Let’s shake a leg, Stevie!”

“Oh, come on, Buck.” Steve’s cheeks flush pink and he rolls his eyes playfully, his lips quirking.

“Nuh oh, I don't take a No as an answer. And I certainly don't give a fuck if everyone’s watching us. If they've got a problem with that, they can deal with Lauren and Val.” The brunet scoffs and glances at the two girls.

“Damn right.” Lauren lifts her thumb, just like Valkyrie the bottle.

“Cheers. Enjoy it, boys.”

Lauren thinks it's cute how happy Bucky is now to be able to dance with his boyfriend in public and she's happy for them. The two soldiers leave for the dance floor and right next to her, Lauren hears how a chair is moved. Tony has gotten up and smirks at her, offering her his hand. “I believe you owe me a dance, Princess.”

“What? No, this wasn't part of the bet, I was just agreeing to the costume– ”

“Yeah, and just like Barnes, I don't accept a No.” Tony already takes her hand and pulls her up, dragging her to the dance floor against her protests. Lauren just shoots her friends a helpless look, but the only things she gets in return are provocative and gleeful waves. _Assholes, all of them,_ Lauren just swears mentally, and she and Tony reach the mostly crowded dance floor.

Tony grins like a Cheshire cat as he dances carelessly and freely to the rhythm of the song, Lauren is first slightly taken aback and doesn't know what to do exactly. She doesn't hate dancing, but she actually didn't plan to dance with _him_ tonight. Noticing how she's still standing as still as a statue in the middle of the moving crowd, Tony dances even weirder than before and Lauren almost snorts, actually laughing genuinely. His smile widens at her honest laugh.

“Come on, Rapunzel. Shake a leg!” He prompts and takes her hand to spin her around. Lauren can’t help but think that Tony is a pretty good dancer, and how it infects her will to dance with him. He smiles happily when she starts to swing to the rhythm as well. “Would you look at that, she can dance!”

The song soon ends and the next one that follows makes Lauren almost freeze. The slow song _Put Your Head On My Shoulder_ empties out half of the dance floor, only the couples are staying. Lauren herself is about to leave until she feels Tony’s grip tighten gently around her hand.

“You don’t wanna chicken out now, do you?” He tilts his head and she sighs.

“Tony, you said one dance– ”

“Yeah, an upbeat and a slow dance. Come on, Princess, it's not like you're not having fun with me.” Tony pulls her back to her, placing one hand on her lower back while the other one remains in Lauren’s. His face is right next to hers, his breath not too far from her ear. It just feels like being in the closet all over again, and his voice is low. “See? It's not that bad.”

“Did you actually plan the whole night? The big entrance and all that?” Lauren refers to the _Queen_ song that begun to play when Tony had walked over to her. She tries to change the topic, ignoring her racing heart and convincing herself that the heat in her cheeks just comes from all the dancing.

“Well, it had to be iconic to impress you.” He answers smoothly and Lauren pulls slightly back to be able to look at him with a frown. “Couldn’t disappoint my lovely date.”

“This is not a date.”

“Are you sure about that, Lauren?” His tone isn't as teasing as usually and Tony tilts his head. “Because you seem to quite enjoy this, so why not let it happen?”

This makes Lauren go silent and she just leans back in to avoid his glance. She has to admit that it feels nice to feel his hand around hers and to have her hand placed on his shoulder, even more than nice. Yet, Lauren can’t really grasp what she's feeling, it's quite difficult for her to understand. 

As her eyes wander around, trying to find a distraction while they're still swaying to the slow rhythm, she spots these Jared and Gordon guys again. With furrowed brows, she watches how they seem to kick a younger boy violently and her eyes widen. “What the fuck?”

“I mean, I don't wanna pressure you into anything but I think you know what I mean. It's quite obvious what's between us– What? Where are you going?” Tony has been too distracted with his own thoughts to notice that she's focused on something else and Lauren walks away. His eyes follow her and finally spot Jared and Gordon. This can only mean trouble. “Ah, shit.”

“Hey, you! Stop it!” Lauren yells as she reaches the three, Tony is close behind her. 

“Stay out of this, Cross, this is none of your business.” Jared hisses and continues to kick the boy, but Lauren quickly grabs his arm and pulls him a step back.

“Stay away from him.” She says sharply, glaring at him and Gordon only steps between them.

“This boy here is a freak, he shouldn't be allowed to go to this school! My parents wanted me to be here to be safe, but this psycho endangers everyone’s life!” He suddenly glances at Stark. “Tell your father or Fury to kick this freak of nature out of school!”

Tony just shrugs carelessly. “Or I'll just get your ass kicked out of here. Leave the boy alone.”

“This mofo burned my hand! I won't do such a thing, he’s a goddamn sicko!” Jared spits and Lauren’s glance shifts over to the fifteen year-old boy on the ground. He's hiding his face behind his arms and his body is trembling strangely strong in an unnatural way. She arches a brow as she catches an odd glow around the Hispanic boy, her eyes widening when he suddenly starts to scream in pain. 

“ _Tony!_ ” Lauren shouts and immediately pushes him protectively behind her. An enormous energy blast goes off, caused by the bullied boy, but the heat and pressure don’t pass Lauren. With her own powers, she tries to block his burst and she clenches her teeth at the tremendous force.

“Lauren…” Tony’s eyes widen as he watches her how she holds back the attack, protecting him and all the students in the cafeteria. Screams erupt in the background while panic is breaking out, some of the students start to rush out of the cafeteria to get to safety, including Jared and Gordon. The music goes silent and the dance is over. Loki and the others run towards the two and stare in disbelief at the burning boy on the ground.

“Go!” Lauren demands from Tony, blood streaming down her nose and her stretched out arms are visibly shaking. She can’t hold it much longer. Almost unnoticeably, Tony shakes his head, he doesn't want to leave her behind. Gritting her teeth, Lauren now glares at him fiercely. “ _Go!_ ”

“Leave, I'll teleport her out of here as soon as everyone's safe.” Loki commands and Rhodey nods, grabbing Tony’s arm and dragging him against his will out of there. 

Valkyrie, Sam, Steve, and Bucky immediately do as they say since they know the gravity of the situation and hurry out of the building. Meanwhile Loki hears how Lauren’s panting increases due to the exhaustion and sees how sweat arises on her forehead, the blood dripping off her face. The raven-haired analyzes the situation quickly, eyeing the boy who's nothing but an explosive bomb. He would take down the entire cafeteria, but at least the damage wouldn't go any further. Loki just hopes that Fury and Coulson are informed by now.

“Don't worry, Lauren.” She says confidently, glancing at her best friend. “The boy will survive when you let go. He just can’t control his powers, that's it.”

This assurance relieves Lauren and she lets out a shaky breath. Tears are almost gathered in her eyes as the boy’s powers overwhelm her easily. When the last student is out of sight, Loki glances back at Lauren and places her arms around her. “Ready?”

With a nod, Lauren deactivates her powers at the same time as Loki activates hers to teleport them out of the building. Before the heat can reach them, they're already outside with the others and the boy’s explosion blows up all the windows and also damages a part of the cafeteria. The strong pressure makes Lauren’s hair stream out behind her, she's leaning exhaustingly against her best friend. 

Lauren barely notices the rescue forces on the campus and doesn't care about the blood running down her nose, she just feels extremely dizzy and tired. Though she can still see how the boy walks out with an apologetic and guilty face, being unharmed which lifts the burden off her shoulders. Loki still supports her balance and when Coulson and Fury approach them, Lauren can barely understand them. Her world is spinning way too much to focus on their moving mouths.

“What?” Lauren blurts out in utter confusion, the surrounding now slowly catching up with her consciousness, and Coulson smiles proudly at her.

“I said welcome to rank five, Lauren. You and Loki saved everyone.” He repeats kindly and Lauren is puzzled as why she's suddenly seeing two Coulsons. Her friends now surround them, Tony’s very distraught and concerned glance laying on her.

“Cool, gimme a second… I need to take a nap…” And then Lauren passes out.

  



	27. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible news hit the group and they are left in worry and concern. The only thing that keeps Lauren steady is no one else than Tony.

Lauren slowly wakes up in a hospital bed with a migraine that's killing her head, and she groans at the blinding bright light. The needle in the back of her hand connects her to an IV bag and causes her to shiver in fear, she tries not to freak out at the thought of having a needle buried in her skin. Deep down, Lauren hopes it won't become a habit to spend her time in the hospital wing and she sits up, finding Loki sitting in his male form on the chair next to her. He puts his book down and glances at her apathetically. “You look horrible, but that's probably expected, considering you slept two days through.”

“I did what?!” Lauren is appalled to hear this and her throat feels dry, just like her lips. 

“Today’s Monday.” He states calmly and gets up from his chair, handing her a glass of water. Hastily, she drinks it empty while he sits down again. “Dr. Cho said you're fine, just exhausted from using your powers that much at once. Banner also took a bit of your blood to analyze it.”

“Great. Anything else that I missed?” Usually, she would freak out that someone took her blood without permission, but she trusts Bruce with it.

“Let’s see… The boy you saved, Diego Martinez, was then brought to same S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where Danvers learned how to control her powers. Turns out that he was new at the academy and wasn't used to the different environment, so his powers acted up. Jared Whitman got burned and decided to solve this in a quite pathetic way, but don't worry. He and Gordon Hopkins got suspended.”

“Okay, that's good.” Lauren sighs and thinks a moment about the facility that Loki mentioned. Maybe that could be helpful for her sister.

“Janet and Romanoff are back from their mission and they found little to nothing about the Curse. To be completely honest, they just know that she might be working with Hydra.” He reports and Lauren’s eyes widen.

“Hydra? That old Nazi organization from the Second World War? I thought they died down?” 

“Apparently not. Though these are just rumors, we’re not certain for sure yet, so there aren't any more clues or hints so far.” Loki clarifies before continuing. “Both came to visit you, by the way. Janet left this… hideous bear there.”

Lauren follows the direction of his index finger and spots the teddy bear on the chair on the other side with a card that says ‘ _Get well soon. Again'_ , which makes Lauren chuckle slightly. This is already the second teddy bear she got from her. “Yeah, classic Janet.”

“They weren’t the only ones who came to visit, everyone else did, too. Stark, in particular.” He lifts a brow to hint at something while Lauren just waves it off. 

“Oh, just shut up, I'm too tired to deal with this now. I bet no one beat your visiting time though.” She grins happily at him and he shrugs.

“This was my only way to have some quiet myself.” Loki casually brushes it off, yet Lauren appreciates his gesture. “And you're a rank five agent now, so congratulation.”

“Wow, so I didn’t really dream this? That's a relief.” Lauren laughs lightly. “That means the worst of the apprenticeship is over now.”

“Fortunately, yes.” He nods confirming and gets up from his chair. “I think it's time to call Dr. Cho, so she can do a check up and then allow you to leave this dreadful hospital room.”

“Yes, please, I'm starving. I'm craving some fries now.” She groans and before Loki walks out of the room, she stops him for a moment. “Loki! Could you… Uhm, could you stay when she removes the needle?”

Loki just sends her a gentle smile, it's a rare occasion that he genuinely smiles, but it's enough to assure her that he will be there for her. Not a lot of time passes until Dr. Helen Cho and Loki return, the Asian woman glancing friendlily at the blonde apprentice. “Good afternoon, Lauren. How are you feeling?”

“Hungry.” Lauren answers honestly, which makes the doctor chuckle lightly. 

“I’m just checking on your data, and then you're free to go.” She promises and sits down on the chair while Loki stands on the other side of the bed. The check up doesn't take too long and her data are fine, much to Lauren’s relief. Now the unpleasant part follows. “You’re clear to go. I'll remove the needle now.”

“Ugh, I can’t watch this.” Lauren already begins to feel nauseous and squints her eyes, holding Loki’s hand tightly. Her heart starts to race again and goosebumps run down her skin, her body trembling. Loki just holds her hand in a comforting way while Dr. Cho presses absorbent cotton on Lauren's other hand to remove the needle. As soon as it’s done, she places a bandaid on it and Lauren opens her eyes cautiously. 

“Done. That's it. I hope, for your sake, you won't become a regular patient.” Helen Cho says playfully before leaving the room. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Lauren lets go of Loki’s hand. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He responds softly, aware that she's sensitive about this topic. Lauren finds the pile of clothes next to her bag on the table, Loki has probably brought her these from her closet, along with her toothbrush, toothpaste, and a towel. Quickly, she changes from her pajamas to the pair of jeans and the sweater, putting on the black boots before stretching her whole body. Then she washes her face, brushes her teeth and fixes her hair to a somewhat bearable mess.

“Where are the others?” She asks after she places her stuff and the bear into the bag.

“Stark was forced to help with the buildup of the cafeteria since it was mostly blown away, but now he's with the others in the pizzeria, I assume.” Loki says and Lauren is now ready to leave.

“Perfect, let's go then.” The two leave the hospital wing and walk on campus. The cold air actually makes Lauren freeze immediately and she wishes she'd have a coat with her, but luckily, the distance between the hospital wing and the pizzeria isn't too big. On their way, Lauren catches all the weird glances from the students.

“Okay, do I really look that horrible or what's going on?”

“They're grateful that we, mostly you, saved their worthless lives.” Loki whispers back and she glances up at him in confusion. “Thanks to you, they don't seem to despise us anymore.”

“Oh.” Lauren is utterly surprised. “That's a different reaction.”

“Why, how'd people usually react when you used your powers?”

“Well, actually just one classmate once caught me when I accidentally used my powers. It was raining, but I didn't get wet at all. He then called me a freak and spread the news. My parents sued his family for something afterwards, it was probably something they didn't even really do, but they wanted to silence him.” She tells him with a more distant voice now and Loki looks at her.

“This just shows how primitive he was.” He only declares with complete certainty and Lauren smiles at him. They arrive at the pizzeria and see the whole gang at the big table at the wall, everyone looking up when they walk in.

“Lauren, you're back!” Janet squeals and reaches the blonde before Tony can even get up, pulling her into a hug. “You did it, baby! Rank five!”

“Yep.” Lauren just chuckles and hugs her back. Loki just sits down next to Valkyrie while Tony now finally walks over to eye the blonde in concern. She actually seems to be okay, no scratch or injury are visible apart from the bandaid on her hand. Janet lets go of her and sits back down to give her and Tony some privacy.

“How are you?” He asks uncharacteristically insecurely, as if she could break any second and Lauren half grins.

“I'm fine, no worries. Got enough sleep.” She waves it off and notices how awkward he's standing, his brown eyes beaming more emotions than words could ever carry.

“You… You saved my life back there, you know that, right?” 

“Yeah, I know. I was there.” Lauren reminds him with a hint of sarcasm and he shakes lightly his head. 

“But why?” His question actually surprises her because it sounds like he doesn't think he would deserve it. There's a strong vulnerability mirrored in his face, something that Lauren has barely seen on him. 

“Because I wanted to.” She simply answers and the corner of her mouth tips up. Tony’s baffled expression softens and a little smile arises on his lips.

“Hey, Carol and Thor are back! They just landed!” Rhodey raises his pager in the air to show them the message he just received and Lauren’s eyes light up.

“Let’s go welcome them back! I can’t wait to tell Carol about the news.” She is more than eager to tell her roommate about reaching rank five within such a short amount of time. Carol will be so proud of her. 

The group leaves the pizzeria after paying the bill, Lauren figures that she can eat with Carol together later. They cross rather quickly the campus and spot the quinjet at the gate outside, Coulson and Fury are already there. Though the atmosphere drops rapidly as soon as Thor walks out of the quinjet with a distraught expression on his face. Something’s wrong.

“I- I don’t know what happened out there…” Thor mumbles and Coulson guides him gently away from the quinjet. “I looked everywhere.”

“It’s okay, Thor. You tried your best.” Coulson assures him and this is the first time that Lauren sees Fury in such a desperate and upset state. The bad feeling spreads through Lauren’s body like poison and she can't help but tremble at it. If Thor is upset, then something is definitely wrong.

“Where is Carol?” Rhodey finally asks as the whole group has been deadly silent. The principal, the teacher and Thor glance at them with a heavy burden on their shoulders and Lauren feels like she doesn't want to know the answer. Everyone’s staring in horror at the three and the silence is wearing. Finally, Fury is the one to respond.

“Carol is missing.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Carol and I were sent out to analyze this suspicious heat signature in space, not too far away from the moon. It was supposed to be a simple mission, we should just gather some information, take a photo and then return.” Thor tells them as Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Valkyrie, Bruce, Janet, Hank, Loki, and Lauren herself are gathered in her room. “When we were there, we found nothing at all. And before I could even blink, Carol was suddenly gone. I was searching for her the whole time, two days until Coulson told me to return.”

“And there's no sign of her? No clue?” Rhodey asks with a grave concern lingering in his eyes. “There must be something, she can't just be simply gone.”

“There was nothing.” Thor shakes his head and guilt is lacing his voice. Loki pats his shoulder gently, comforting his brother. “I lost her out there.”

“And what are we doing now? There must be something we can do.” Steve insists, sitting down is not his style. “What about a search party?”

“In space? You humans can’t reach that distance.” Thor almost scoffs. “Fury decided to send me and Valkyrie out tomorrow again and just look for her. That's Carol’s only chance.”

“What about her family?” Rhodey asks again and Lauren can hear how he's close to losing it. She can only imagine how bad this whole situation is for him and that it must drive him crazy. He and Tony were, along with herself, the ones who are the closest with Carol. It actually surprises her that Tony isn't here to comfort his best friend, but then again, who knows where he is right now. Tony left them immediately after he heard the news.

“Coulson informed them already since the rules force him to give her family the call if she's gone for longer than 48 hours. They weren't exactly thrilled.” Janet lets them know with teary eyes, Hank placing his arm around her to console her. “Poor Carol. Wherever she is, she's alone right now.”

“Don't say things like that.” Natasha says sternly, not liking the picture of that. “She'll come back. It's Carol who we're talking about.”

“This still doesn't mean that she doesn't need help. And there’s literally nothing that we can do except for waiting?” Bucky questions and he sounds upset. “I know that you and Val can look for her, but that's it?”

“Valkyrie and I will go to Asgard and ask for Heimdall’s help. I hope he can provide us more information.” Thor decides and Valkyrie nods with determination. A knock at the door interrupts their conversation and Maria Hill walks in with a sympathetic look when she sees the long faces in the room.

“I know you are worried about Carol, so are we. But I unfortunately still have to ask you to return to your rooms and get some sleep, especially Thor and Valkyrie.” Their teacher requests in a gentle tone and everyone stands up from the ground, nodding in obedience. It's been a tiring day. 

Loki notices how Lauren has been strangely quiet the whole time, not participating the conversation once and he gently pats her head. “She’ll come back.”

“Yeah.” Lauren forces a smile and catches Rhodey’s sympathetic look before she returns it. Maria Hill turns off the light for her after Lauren has asked her and the teacher offers her a comforting smile. 

As soon as everyone is out of her room, she remains sitting on her bed with her back leaned against the wall. Only the moonlight from outside gives her enough light in the darkness to stare at the empty bed on the other side of the room. Lauren pulls her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her eyes are still focused on the ridiculous, empty bed. Carol wanted to eat pizza and have a _Star Wars_ marathon as a celebration for her first space mission when she returns. And Lauren wanted to tell her about passing rank four and five, the Halloween dance where she had actually fun and how everyone accepted them now. 

The first tears stream down Lauren’s face and she presses her lips together. This isn't fair. They're just kids, things like that aren't supposed to happen to them, yet Carol is missing in freaking space. She can’t stop crying as she thinks about her friend and roommate, tears netting her cheeks. 

Suddenly, a knock at the window startles Lauren and she glances with a racing heart at the direction. The window is opened from outside and in the next second, Tony climbs into her room. He's panting heavily, he must have climbed up the tree to reach the second floor. Lauren is completely confused while the tears are still staining her face.

“I've tried everything to find her.” Tony blurts out and closes the window behind him, walking towards her. “I’ve been trying for hours, but nothing worked, not a goddamn sign. So, I thought I'd be more useful here. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being alone and crying all by yourself in your room and it looks like I was right.”

Lauren doesn't know what to say, she's just entirely overwhelmed and she doesn't think she's ever been so glad to see Tony. Without hesitation, Lauren pulls him towards her on her bed and engulfs him in a tight hug. Tony releases a relieved breath and immediately returns the embrace, his face buried in her hair and his lips slightly brushing her neck. Lauren continues to cry, making his shirt wet, but he doesn't seem to mind since he just holds her closer against him until he can feel her heartbeat against his arc reactor. They remain in each other’s arms, comforting each other and feeling safe in the warmth.

“It’s okay.” Tony murmurs and strokes Lauren’s back gently to calm her sobbing down, her scent actually calming himself down. It's so familiar and right.

Eventually, Lauren’s tears run dry but she still stays in Tony’s arms. She can’t let go. She doesn't know why, but he gives her a steady hold, an anchor, and it just feels too good to release herself from the embrace. He's been the comfort she needed, and she knows it's selfish from her, but she remains in the hug. Luckily, Tony doesn't seem to plan to let go any time soon either.

Their calm breathing is the only sound now that fills the room and eventually, Tony speaks up again. “I swear, I tried everything to find her.”

“I know you did.” Lauren has the courage to find her voice again. This situation would be usually really embarrassing for her but at the moment, it's not. It feels right. It feels like the only right thing in the entire world. “I believe you, Tony.”

“I'm sorry.” He mumbles into her neck, his breath is warm and it feels like her skin there is glowing hot. His words and moving lips slightly tickle her.

“You know, Stark means ‘strong’ in German. And I think it fits very well to you.” She says with a quiet voice, almost a whisper. She has no idea how much Tony needed to hear that. “Doesn't Rhodey need your comfort, too? Why are you here?”

The silence floods the room, just their calm breathing and the heavy heartbeats withstand it once again. Lauren is first scared that her words frightened him or were too corny until she feels how Tony leans more into the hug, even though that's almost impossible. Her warmth consumes him completely and he wants to drown in it.

He breathes, “Because I wanted to.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally hugged! Not gonna lie, it was heartwarming and emotional to write this, but I loved each second of this <3


End file.
